the flipside of love
by frosty600
Summary: AU. Buffy is a vampire turned by Giles leader of the order of Cardonis. Angelus is a 250yr old vampire of the order of Aurelious. He's disinterested, she hates him. Will sparks ever fly? B/Aus. I know bad summary but it was the best I could come up with.
1. prelude

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** Yes, yes I know here I am with another story. But musie does what musie wants, and last night she came up with this story, and demanded that I start writing it immediately! I am going to do my best though to keep updating Dark Release season 4 rewrite, which should hopefully be easy seeing as musie wants to work on that story as well. But we'll see it just depends on how focused musie gets on this story. Anyway I'll let you guys get to reading :D

**PRELUDE**

Buffy stretched, before she locked up the doors to the quaint little café/lounge she worked part time at. She'd stayed way past her knock off time, not something unusual for her. The café was popular, so popular that her boss Geraldine a short woman, with straightened dark red hair cut so that the length of it hardly reached past her ears, with a slightly heavy build, really needed to hire on extra staff, but she never seemed to get around to it. Not that Buffy minded, she needed the long practically fulltime hours the lack of employees afforded her. She was saving to pay for her college intuition. She was going to Northwestern, if she could ever earn enough money… if not UC Sunnydale was still a good school and much cheaper to attend.

Initially her parents were going to help her pay, but then her mother got ill… it happened suddenly… out of the blue. Shocking their entire small family to its core. Who really expected persistent headaches to really be brain cancer? You heard stories, but it was never supposed to happen to you. But what made it worse was that it was inoperable, the tumour was too large by the time her mother had finally supposed that something had to be wrong as the headaches got progressively worse and worse. So her mother's money now went towards the expensive chemo treatments, wigs, and cool bandannas.

Buffy walked back through the café switching off the light and the 'open' sign. Plunging the small café into dim darkness, a couple of lights, behind lamps fixed to the walls lending light to the inside of the café. Walking out the back door Buffy locked that to, before she started walking, heading for home. The petite blond smiled as she thought about walking into her family home. Her little sister Dawn would be asleep in the lounge by now waiting for her to come home. Buffy sighed and looked down at the watch she had taken to wearing since starting her job. It would be her birthday in fifteen minutes. She'd be eighteen before she walked through the door. Buffy frowned her mother better not have gotten anything for her that money was needed for more important things then getting her a present.

Buffy drew her jacket around her, goose-bumps forming on her bare legs as a cool breeze blew over her, ruffling the skirt of her work uniform. Shifting the strap of her handbag on her shoulder Buffy continued to trudge along the footpath heading towards home. Buffy paused as something caught her eye, and she looked over the slopping grass field that eventually led to a park. A person with greying hair lay on the grass unmoving. Buffy hesitated for a moment, she wanted nothing more than to get home and check on her mother, make sure she had everything she needed during the night, water, her pain meds...

Buffy looked at the still figure lying on the grass, but she couldn't leave a person just lying there, what if they were in pain, or dying, or something? What if by going over she could prevent a family from feeling the loss of one of its members? Cautiously Buffy walked towards the figure stepping off the path and onto the grass, her shoes sinking slightly in the soft blades, the cool edges tickling her ankles. "Sir?" Buffy asked cautiously, her voice concerned, and soothing not wanting to startle the man if he was really alright. Buffy frowned when she got no answer. _'Perhaps he had fallen asleep?'_ "Excuse me? Sir, are you alright?" Buffy called to him as she continued to move closer, praying for an answer.

Buffy reached him and saw that his eyes were closed, his chest not moving up and down with his breathes like it should. "Old man?" Buffy asked reaching a hand out to touch his neck in hopes of finding a pulse, her other hand clutching her handbag preparing to go for her phone should she not find one. Buffy let out a startled yelping scream as in a sudden blur of movement the willowy looking middle-aged man pulled her to the ground rolling on top of her pinning her with the weight of his body. Her eyes were wide as she stared up at the hard ridges and amber eyes that stared down at her. "Oh God!" Buffy exclaimed fearfully her breathing erratic, as her heartbeat wildly in fear, as the instinctual knowledge that the man she had wanted to help was planning on being her murderer. "No, please! My mother's sick, and my little sister needs me." Buffy pleaded, as she stared up at him. Her words seemed to make him pause for a moment, before he proceeded.

With a firm movement he took hold of the petite blonds chin, and forced her head to the side baring her throat to his gaze. His eyes on the wildly beating pulse. The sound of it filling his ears. Her words had shocked him to say the least. In his experience humans cared for themselves first and foremost, but her words had been for her sister, her mother, and this from a young woman not yet reached her majority. Buffy let out a fearful cry, her hands coming up to push against his chest trying desperately to hold him away. When she felt his sharp fangs scrap against her neck, she pounded her fists against his chest, and kicked at him as best she could, but her efforts didn't seem to faze him. It didn't make sense! She may not be the strongest kid on the block, but he was a man in what looked to be his late forties early fifties, his body mass beginning to decrease with age. And even if he wasn't, she still should at least be able to hurt him, but it seemed as if her punches were having no effect on him whatsoever! Giving up on punching him away Buffy raised her hands to press against his throat trying to hold him back. She heard a deep growl that shot terror through her, and she felt tears fill her eyes, before she cried out as sharp searing pain lanced through her from her neck as his fangs pierced her skin sinking into the thick artery.

The man held her firmly as she struggled under him, cries of protest still sounding from her lips as she kicked with her legs and attempted to push his mouth away from her neck, where he drank the thick blood greedily, sucking at the wound to force the blood out faster. Beneath him Buffy's world began to dim the pain fading to a dull throb that was in time with the man's… demons sucking of her neck. Her hands fell from his neck as she lost the strength to hold them up. _'So this is what dying feels like? It's not so bad. I just wish I could see mom, and Dawn again.'_ The man retracted his fangs from her neck and pulled back to look at her. The wound on her neck still bleeding freely.

Buffy looked back up at him with unblinking eyes as the world continued to fade around her. She dimly heard another growl coming from the demon above her, his weight still effortlessly pinning her, not that she could muster the strength to even try to dislodge him from her person and make a break for it. She watched confused as he bit deeply into his wrist with her blood still staining his fangs. He lowered his wrist over her parted lips. Buffy tried to close her mouth getting his blood over her lips, before her mouth parted again her body to slack and weak from blood lose to keep the muscles working in her jaw. His blood dripped into her mouth making her gag for a moment, before her body relaxed letting the blood slide down her throat. The demon lowered his arm so that his wrist was pressed against her mouth and automatically she began suckling drawing deep pulls of blood into her mouth. The preternatural properties in the blood, making her desire the new life giving blood, giving her the strength to work the muscles in her throat and mouth.

When she had taken enough for her to make the change the vampire removed his wrist the wound closing stopping the flow of blood, and the girl beneath him closed her eyes as she slipped into death, her heart giving one last stuttering beat, before giving up the fight to keep beating.

* * *

Rupert Giles, more commonly known as Ripper amongst friends and enemies stood from his position on top of the girl. He licked his lips as he shifted his face back into smooth features of the human. He looked down at the girl he had just given his blood to. He hadn't intended on turning someone tonight, just feeding. Giles bent down and picked the girl up in his arms, taking the time to grab the handbag that slipped down her lax arm and onto the ground. His mate would be happy at least, they had been talking about making a childe, and Jenny had always maintained that she wanted a girl.

Not wanting to draw suspicion on himself, Giles took off in a burst of preternatural speed, heading for his estate.

* * *

Giles entered his home, the home that had once been home to the entire Order of Cardonis. Before the once great and mighty Order was reduced to a mere footnote in vampiric history as the Order of Aurelious came to power. He walked through his home quickly, his mate Jenny catching him up on the stairs, and following him into one of the spare rooms, that would soon belong to the girl in his arms when she woke. "What have you done?" Jenny asked her arms crossed over her chest as she watched her mate place the petite blond girl on the bed, the sheets on them old and musty from lack of use and cleaning.

"I've made us a daughter, just like you wanted." Giles told her calmly as he turned to face his mate.

Jenny gave him a look her eyes narrowing. "And what happened to picking one out together Rupert?"

"Jenny," Giles murmured soothingly. "I didn't plan on this. I just went out to get a meal." He looked down at the young woman lying on the bed unaware of what was going on around her. "She came to me. She fought me for her life."

"They all fight Rupert. Nobody really wants to die." Jenny told him her eyes still narrowed.

Giles shook his head musingly. "Not after you bite them, they feel their life draining away and they give up, but she-she fought me tooth and nail until her strength gave out on her, and she had no choice, but to let me continue." Jenny looked at her mate musingly, before turning her eyes to the motionless girl on the bed. Her small face pale beneath the tan that would soon fade from lack of exposure to the sun. Giles looked back over at his mate. "If she doesn't please you, my dear. We can always just kill her. But I believe that she will make a great addition to our Order, she has a strength about her."

Jenny nodded, and stepped towards the bed sitting herself down on the edge of the bed to take a closer look at the girl that could be her childe. There was something about the young girl that called to her, and couldn't help, but silently agree with Giles' choice, although she was still rather put out that she hadn't had a say in the matter before hand. "I'm going to put her into something more comfortable." Jenny stood. "Try to find something that'll give us a clue as to who she is." Jenny said, before stepping from the room, her mind running through what she had that might even moderately fit the girl. She was a completely different build to the petite blond.

Giles set her handbag on a small table under an old looking glass, carelessly pulling it open revealing its contents. His eyes took in the small tube of lip gloss, the mobile phone, the unused tissues that had been stuffed in there, the purse and scrunched up receipts that she had obviously stuffed in her bag at some stage but never took out. Reaching in he pulled out the purse and flipped open the press stud that held it closed, just as Jenny walked back into the room, holding one of her white night gowns in her arms. She walked over to the girl hardly sparing her mate a glance as she asked. "Anything?"

"No licence," Giles eyes settled on a card tucked into the purse. "But there is a student ID card." He pulled it out and looked it over. "Her name is Buffy Anne Summers, born in L.A. She's was in her last year of High School, and her birthday is today."

Jenny smiled down at the dead girl. "How fitting. To be given the opportunity of new life on the day you entered this world. Hmm, my Buffy."

Giles dropped the purse and ID card into the bag, and stepped over to Jenny. "Sounds like you've decided to keep her." He said placing his hands on her shoulders affectionately.

Jenny nodded. "Yes, yes I have. She feels like she ours Rupert, and there are precious little left of our Order. It's gotten rather lonely around here during the centuries without having anyone else, but us." Jenny stroked her hand over the top of Buffy's head, before she lifted her up taking her hair down from the bun she had put it in, before going to work. She paused and looked up at her mate. "I think you should leave for this, the girl has gone through enough tonight, without having her new father gazing at her naked flesh." Giles nodded slowly and with a last look at the girl, he turned and left the room, to leave Jenny to her business. He didn't go far however, not wanting to be too far away from the girl they had taken as their daughter. It was hard to tell when a new vampire would rise… no one really seemed to know why, but it varied with each person. It could take hours, or it could take nights. One could never tell.

* * *

Jenny unbuttoned the jacket and pulled it off her soon to be daughters limp body, tossing the blood stained article of clothing to the floor. Before starting on the buttons of her work dress. Jenny pulled away with a hiss as she undid a button that revealed a cross hanging on a chain around her neck. She frowned if Buffy had been wearing it on the top of her clothes she might have managed to get away, and she wouldn't be here now… it was a scenario that made Jenny's frown darken. Reaching over her daughter, careful of the cross Jenny undid the clasp at the back of Buffy's neck and pulled away the cross before standing up and walking over to a metal hand basin that had been left in a corner of the room. She dropped the necklace in there with a soft clang silently vowing to throw it out.

Walking back over to the bed Jenny continued to undo the buttons, before easily lifting the girl's upper body up off the bed to slide the shoulders of the dress down the girl's arms. Lowering her back down Jenny slid the dress the rest of the way off. Folding the dress Jenny lay it on the floor before returning her attention to the petite blond on the bed. Lifting her upper body off the bed once again Jenny unclasped her bra and pulled it away dropping in on top of the folded dress. Taking up the old night gown Jenny slipped it over Buffy's head. Lowering her back down, she pulled the hem of the night gown down so that it extended to its full length. The hem almost covering her still shoed feet. Moving to her feet Jenny slid off the black comfortable work shoes, and set them on the ground, before pulling off the small sockets that Buffy had donned. "You can come in now Rupert." Jenny called with a smile, knowing that her mate was waiting outside the room to be let back in. As Giles walked in Jenny was scooping up the dress and bra placing them on the dresser in the room out of the way. They both froze as Buffy's mobile rang loudly in the room, lighting it up as it continued to ring.

Curiously they walked to Buffy's hand bag to see that a person called 'Dawn' was calling, a small picture of the long brown haired girl to the side of the ID telling them what she looked like. Giles picked up her purse again, remembering seeing a photograph in there. Once open he held it so that Jenny could see. "Her sister." He said pointing to the young brunette smiling up at him from the arms of an older woman with curly blondish brown hair. "Her human birth mother." He said pointing to the older woman. Accurately assuming who the two in the photo were.

Jenny turned away as the phone stopped ringing as it went to voice mail. "They're of no consequence. If they cause trouble there easily dealt with." Jenny said coldly, as she sat back on the bed, tucking hair behind the petite blonds' ear. Buffy was her daughter now, and nothing and no one was taking her from her!

* * *

A night later Jenny and Giles stood in the room they had placed Buffy in, new sheets under her now, and a new deep green bed spread resting over her as they waited, hoping that she'd wake soon. "You didn't take too much of her blood did you? I know you can get carried away sometimes." Jenny murmured dubiously.

"She was still semi conscious when I gave her my blood." Giles assured her. "And look," He said walking over to his yet to awaken daughter, grabbing her arm, where a brown intricate triangular marking had appeared. "She bears the mark of our Order. She'll rise, love. She'll rise." Giles promised again, just as Buffy's eyes shot open, and her face shifted beyond her control as a sharp thirst burnt in her throat.

Seeing a stranger standing over her, and another standing in the doorway, Buffy shot out of the bed she had been placed in. Standing by the wall on the opposite side of where Giles stood, the both of them watching her with keen expectant eyes. Buffy turned her eyes back to Giles, a frown drawing down her brow ridges. She recognized him from somewhere? Buffy looked around the old fashioned room they were in and turned to the side. _'How had she gotten here?'_ Buffy thought as she took in the unfamiliar room. She had been on her way home from work, but how did that equal waking up in a strange room with people she didn't know.

Buffy eyes went to the dark haired olive skinned woman standing in front of the open door, before she turned her gaze back to the middle-aged man. Buffy's eyes widened after a moment as she remembered walking off the path to see if the older man needed help of some kind. Buffy's hands flew to her neck, and she felt two puncture wounds, that were beginning to heal over. Her eyes widened further as she remembered blood… blood falling into her open mouth sliding down her throat… Buffy's hands flew to her mouth only to jerk away when she felt the sharp points of her fangs.

Hesitatingly Buffy reached up to touch her mouth again, slowly feeling her fangs, before moving on to feel the hard ridges of her once smooth cheek bones, and up to the ridges of her protruding brow. Buffy dropped her hands away and turned accusing amber eyes on the man she remembered biting her. "What did you do to me?" Buffy demanded, a growl rumbling in her chest, surprising her for a moment.

"I made you my… our daughter." Giles said simply.

Buffy scowled at Giles an image of her biological father flashing across her mind. "My father is a cheating bastard who lives in L.A." Buffy tilted her head to the side. "I think I'd know if you were him." She sneered. "I'd kill you if you were." Surprising herself for a small moment, long had she desired vengeance on her father for hurting her mother, but never had she voiced it to such an extent, before she shrugged it off he deserved it.

Jenny stepped towards her newly awoken daughter, moving slowly knowing that when you first woke… it could be very disconcerting… especially if you woke some place you didn't remember, or recognize. "Buffy," Buffy turned her amber eyes on the dark haired woman. "I'm Jenny, and this is Rupert Giles. We're your new family."

Buffy gave her a calm look, her face suddenly changing back, shocking her and she felt her face again, just to make sure. Buffy looked from Jenny to Giles. "What did you do to me?" Buffy asked again wanting an answer to her question 'cause the answer her mind came up with… was crazy? There was absolutely no such thing… right?

"You are a vampire Buffy, of the Order of Cardonis." Giles told her seriously.

Buffy sank down on her bed, a part of her told her it was crazy, vampires were myths! Myths! But at the same time she knew it to be true. He'd fed off her, and given her his blood, basic human turning vampire 101. Buffy looked up a new question plaguing her. "Order of Cardonis?"

"We'll go over that later." Giles promised. "Right now,"

"We have something for you." Jenny finished with a smile, before clicking her fingers and a minion walked in bringing a terrified human male with him.

Buffy looked at him curiously, the burning in her throat increasing dramatically, as the scent of the human hit her, plus the wave upon wave of stark terror that was coming from him tantalized her senses. "Go on," Giles urged. "We can't very well take you out for a hunt if you just attack the first human you see."

Buffy stood her face shifting again the change beyond her control as she walked towards the terrified now struggling boy. Buffy looked at him for a long moment, before reaching out and jerking his head to the side. Her gaze locked on the thundering pulse in the boy's neck, and she growled before lunging forward sinking her fangs into his neck gulping down his blood, before letting the body fall to the floor. Buffy licked her lips getting the smear of blood from her lips, the burn in her throat easing to a dull throb. Buffy turned to her Sire her amber eyes flashing eagerly. "So, when do we go for a hunt?"

**A/N: **Well that's the prelude to this new story. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know that there was no mention of Angelus, but this was only the prelude. Which is also why it is such a short length, but it is in fact the longest prelude I have ever written, lol.

Anyway let me know what you think :D


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** A huge thanks you to everyone who reviewed last chapter, it gave me the inspiration I needed to get through this chapter so quickly. I can't believe it, really :D

Just so that you know Faith, and Willow are vampires too, and they didn't go to High School with Buffy. Just thought I'd let you know, to remove any confusion. Anyway enough of me. Enjoy the chapter.

**CHAPTER 1**

**50 years later…**

Buffy sat at the bar of the Bronze beside Faith, Willow sat on the other side of the brunette. "So, B. Wanna heat up the dance floor, show those pathetic excuses of dancers how it's done. And possibly flush out any potentially biteable guys?" Faith asked turning in her chair to watch the humans dance to the loud erotic beat of the music that was coming from the speakers.

Buffy glanced over at the older vampiress, before she turned her eyes to the dance floor. "Nah, I caught a bite on the way over, but you go ahead. It's always fun watching you work."

Faith scrunched her nose up at Buffy for a moment, before turning to their red headed friend. "What about you Wills? You're with me, right?"

Willow bit her lower lip nervously a habit she had kept from her human years. "No, I'm good."

"Urgh. Jeez, you guys are no fun tonight." Faith muttered eyeing the dance floor with hungry eyes.

Buffy turned as she heard the bar tender step up to them. "Three sex on the beaches." She ordered confidently.

"ID?" The bartender asked looking her up and down from her position on the barstool.

Buffy frowned once again cursing the fact that her father had turned her at such a young age. Why couldn't she have met him when she 21? "You don't need ID." Buffy said firmly, staring at the bartender intently. "And me, and my friends here don't need to pay."

The bartender blinked, before grinning at them. "Ok so that was three sex on the beaches." He repeated back at Buffy, before starting to make their drinks, at the petite blonds affirmative nod.

Faith grinned at the blond younger vampiress. "Wow B. Getting good at that." The brunette said teasingly. "Isn't she Will, soon she'll be asking Giles to get her a car, and begging him to let her move out of that big old house."

Buffy pushed Faith playfully on the shoulder. "Shut up Miss-My-Sire-was-a-Wandering-Gypsy. I like living with my mom and dad. It's not like there isn't enough space, and you know they've done up the place, so it actually looks like a modern day mansion now. Instead of the remains of a broken Order."

Faith shrugged. "That's not the point." Buffy looked over at Faith as the bartender sat their drinks in front of them, before moving away. "The point is," She poked Buffy in the shoulder with her middle finger. "How are you ever gonna have any fun, with your parents living in the same house. As in how are you ever gonna get a good fucking?"

Willow rested her elbow on the bar as she took a sip of her drink, as she watched and waited for Buffy's reply. The petite blond shrugged. "Been there, done that… wasn't all that great."

Faith narrowed her eyes on her good friend. "You mean you've only gotten laid the once? What did you do join a monastery or somethin'?" The brunette asked aghast.

Buffy shook her head. "Had sex with a guy I thought I loved at seventeen. He used me, he dumped me… and it wasn't even all that good of a fuck either. It was sorta a jerky fumbling that was all pain and no pleasure."

Faith growled lowly. "Please tell me you killed the guy?"

Buffy shrugged and shot Faith a wicked smile. "The second day after my turning. Him and the little bimbo he was trying to get in the pants of."

Faith and Willow chuckled. "That's my girl. I hope it was slow and painful." Faith turned serious. "You know, one bad fuck shouldn't turn you off,"

Buffy cut her off. "It's not that it turned me off. I just…" Buffy shrugged. "Never really felt the urge to try again."

"Sounds like it put you off to me." Faith muttered to herself, but didn't bother contradicting her blond friend.

The girls fell silent as a tingle of major vampire power infiltrated the Bronze shooting down their spines, making all three shiver, before they turned in their chairs to see who had entered the club, the powerful presence being unfamiliar. Their eyes immediately landed on a tall dark handsome male vampire. His dark eyes surveying the club calculatingly. Faith whistled lowly as she took a sip of her drink to help cool the sudden heat she felt in her body. "Who do you think he is? I haven't seen him in town before." Faith asked.

Buffy shook her head. "No idea."

Willow's eyes widened. "Guys, that's Angelus!" She exclaimed, and her two companions looked at her surprised. "He hasn't been back here for a little over a century after having a falling out with his Sire. I wonder what he'd be doing back in town."

"Maybe bat-face called him back. He was Sired into the Order of Aurelious right?" Buffy asked her eyes glancing over at the tall dark vampire again.

As Willow nodded her agreement. "Yes, but rumour has it that the two never really got along, and after his falling out with Darla Angelus left with the intention of never coming back… at least that's what the history says." Willow explained with a small embarrassed shrug.

Faith leaned back against the bar, her eyes taking in Angelus lustily. "What do you think?"

Buffy smirked and looked over Angelus, before she shrugged. "He's arrogant, selfish, thinks he's God's gift to women, oh, and a jerk, with a capital 'j'." Buffy summarized having taken in his body language.

Faith smiled. "Oh, but the hotness more than makes up for that. I mean look at him! He's one hunk-a-burnin' love that I wanna take for a test drive."

All three girls laughed. "I think I have to agree with Buffy on this one. He's hot, but he's got heartbreaker written all over him."

Buffy nodded. "He's a love 'em and leave 'em, kinda guy."

Faith took another sip of her drink, holding it delicately between her fingers. "But, he looks so yummy."

Buffy shrugged. "Then take a bite out of him. It's not as if you're looking for a binding relationship, or anything. The love 'em and leave 'em types are only dangerous to those looking for a meaningful commitment."

"Right." Willow agreed.

"Right." Faith said with a grin, before slipping down off her stool gracefully and putting her drink down on the bar. "Don't wait up for me ladies."

"Wasn't plannin' on it." Buffy said teasingly. Faith shot her two friends a grin, before sauntering over to one of the couches were the vampire in question was now sitting.

* * *

Angelus entered the club he hadn't seen in over a century and looked around. Things had changed in his absence; drastically. He scanned the club, he wasn't exactly sure why he was back in Sunnydale the home town of the Order he belonged. But he had been growing bored, and then the sudden desire to return to Sunnydale had hit him, so he had gone. He wasn't one after all to deny himself what he wanted. His eyes sought out the three other vampires in the room. All of them female, and younger than him, much younger.

His eyes landed on the petite blond holding a drink in her small hand. She wasn't even over a hundred yet. She looked like his type body wise, being petite and blond, but her clothes. Innocent, almost conservative, not a hint of naughtiness in them, no spark of any fire in her clothes or posture. His eyes drifted from the petite blond to the taller brunette who sat next to her. He looked her over, leather pants hugging her legs tightly, her torso, bare, her breasts only covered by a strapless top that ran across the generous mounds. Her lips red, and her eyes surrounded by a black layer of eyeliner, and massacrer, drawing attention to her eyes. Angelus turned his gaze to the last vampire in the room, she was younger than the brunette, but older than the blond. He looked her over, the vibrant red of her hair catching his gaze, but she wasn't his type, besides… she looked almost as scared of him, as she did awed, not something he felt like in a bed partner tonight.

Angelus brought his gaze back to the brunette who was looking at him he noted with open lust in her eyes. _'Good, I won't have to chase her. She'll come to me.'_ Angelus' eyes met the blonds for a mere second, before he looked away completely disinterested in encouraging any advances from the petite blond. Spotting an empty chair Angelus walked over to it and sat down. Intent on waiting for the vampiress to come to him. He smirked to himself. There was no point making a real effort when the fuck was willing to come to you. He frowned slightly, but it almost made it boring, he never had to do much to charm a woman, a smile here and a smile there, softly spoken words and they were putty in his hands… willing victims. He turned his gaze towards the brunette as he felt her presence coming closer. He let his eyes drift to her hips as they swayed seductively for him.

* * *

Willow scooted over into Faith's abandoned seat as the brunette came to a stop in front of the powerful Master vampire, and she felt a shiver run through her, at the thought of that power, it was as scary as it was thrilling. "So, do you think he'll go for it?" Willow asked taking a large gulp of her drink to calm herself down.

Buffy glanced at Willow with a small smile. "Have you ever seen Faith not go home with a guy she sets her sights on?"

"No, but he's… so… she's never, you know, with a vamp that powerful." Willow said nervously.

Buffy grinned at her red headed friend. "Faith's addicted to danger."

"That's what I'm worried about…" Willow trailed off as Angelus stood and began walking from the club their friend beside him.

"Oh, and look at that, she did it." Buffy said with a grin. "Go, Faithy!" She murmured happy for her friend. The brunette would have been terribly let down if the 'hunk-of-burnin' love had of turned her away, and they would have been left to deal with her bitching.

The two watched as Faith and Angelus exited the club, before turning back to the bar and ordering another round of drinks free of charge. "So," Willow began as she sucked some of the alcoholic beverage up through the straw the sweet taste bursting over her tongue. "How come you never mentioned your sexual disaster before?"

Buffy shot Willow a look, before relaxing when she saw no cruelty in the red heads face, and she shrugged. "It was my human life. It didn't matter anymore. I killed him for daring to humiliate me, and for me that put an end to it."

"So, in your reasoning… you've never really been touched by a male?"

Buffy smiled over at Willow. "Oh, I've been touched, my meals tend to get overly grope-y when there guys especially when I get them out into that convenient little alley."

Willow laughed. "Yeah the way you dance, you can just count yourself lucky that your Sire is Rupert, The Ripper. Otherwise one of the other vampires would have had his way with you long ago… willing or no."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Oh, please I don't dance that well."

Willow shot Buffy a look. "When you're out there every testosterone orientated being is watching you, or dancing around you. The same goes with Faith." Buffy blinked at Willow surprised. "You get so lost in your own world you just don't notice, but Faith does it's why she likes dancing beside you so much, the two of you together is like… a-a food gathering Uber-magnet." Willow shook her head. "I just wish I had your talent for it."

"Oh I don't know. I really enjoy all the times we go out hunting together. Chasing our prey, the scent of their fear growing with each passing moment as we get closer, and closer. The relief they feel when they think they've gotten away… talk about a feast for the senses."

Willow swallowed thickly the petite blonds' words causing her thirst to make itself known once again. "Ah, how about we go, and ah," She looked up as the bartender smiled at them, as the two girls finished their drinks, hoping to serve them more. "Feed our ah, senses?"

Buffy smiled and nodded. "Sounds satisfying." She quipped, as she slid to her feet, quickly followed by the giggling red head. Who was enjoying the innuendoes.

* * *

Faith moaned loudly as she was slammed up against the wall of her apartment, the muscular demon pressing her into the wall, the hard ridge of his desire pressing against her core through the leather of her pants. She nipped harshly at the top of Angelus' ear making the vampire growl as he grinded himself against her, his hands pressing against the firm skin of her toned waist. Faith grabbed her top and threw it over her head to land in a heap on the floor somewhere exposing her braless breasts. "Oh!" Faith cried as he continued to grind against her in hard motions. "Ah, yes!" Her hands slid to his silk shirt, fair near ripping the buttons in her attempt to get the shirt off him.

Angelus forced her up higher against the wall, his mouth closing around one of her breast suckling at it with a rough force that had Faith keening as she arched into him, her head slamming against the wall. He switched breasts as his fingers fell to the snaps of her leather pants. His hands came to rest on her thighs just under the curve of her ass, kneading the flesh in his hands. With a burst of preternatural speed, he had them from the wall to Faith's king sized bed, the both of them falling to the mattress in a haze of movement. Her legs reluctantly unhooked themselves from around his waist as he began pulling down her pants, exposing her completely to his gaze. Faith reached up and grasped his head forcefully pulling him down to meet her lips, and Angelus let her, allowing her to pull his head towards hers, with her preternatural strength that if he had so chose could have resisted. Their lips met with a lusty passion, Faith growled allowing her face to shift. She bit his tongue drawing a couple of drops of his powerful blood.

Faith moaned at the tingling power of the blood as she swallowed it. Angelus broke away from her lips with his own growl. "Wanna play, rough. Hey Faithy?" He growled fisting his hand in her hair and yanking her head to the side, forcing her into a submissive position.

Faith growled at the action, never being one to overly enjoy being the submissive party. She ripped her head out of his grasp, ripping loose a few hairs in the process. She rolled them over in a swift movement, her amber eyes flashing, her hands grabbing his wrists pinning them against the bed. "I play rough, lover. But I never play sub." She growled kissing him forcefully, her tongue slipping past his lips and into his mouth as he growled at her angrily.

Angelus easily jerked his wrists out of her hold, and rolled them back over, his hands settling over her wrists, pinning her to the bed far more effectively than she had ever had him pinned. "Neither do I babe." He grinned down at her in a cruel way that sent bolts of lust through Faith's body. "And guess what," He dipped down so that he could whisper in her ear. "I'm stronger than you Faithy." Faith growled and struggled to roll them back over. She didn't play submissive! Angelus leaned up smirking down at her for a moment, before turning his attention to the tallboy that was beside Faith's bed acting as her nightstand.

Moving her hands so that he could grasp both of her wrists in one of his hands, he reached over and opened the top drawer, searching inside it, he frowned, before slamming it closed, and opening the next drawer down. "Aw, come on Faithy, every self-respecting vamp has a set of cuffs." Angelus' brushed his hand over the cold metal and grinned, as he pulled the handcuffs out. One of the cuffs dangling from his fingers. He waved it over her face tauntingly. "Looks like I found 'em, Faithy." Faith growled angrily, even as lust pooled in her abdomen. With quick practised movements Angelus had the vampiress arms cuffed above her head the the chain hooked around the metal bars of the headboard. Faith twisted her hands in the cuff experimentally testing their magically enhanced strength against her own. Never before had she been the one put in chains.

"They look good on you Faithy." Angelus purred tauntingly as he ran his hands over her breasts flicking her nipples with his nails, making her arch up off the bed with a lusty whine. He slid his hands down until he was cupping her thighs. He pulled her legs further apart, as he sat back on his haunches, deliberately placing the usually dominant brunette in a vulnerable submissive position. Faith growled again and jerked against her restraints, the danger at being at the mercy of such a powerful vampire thrilling her, but didn't make her like the position any more. "They'd look better on you." Faith growled lowly, trying to shift her legs.

Angelus held her firm, his hands kneading her flesh with punishing strength for the small rebellion against the position. "Too bad for you Faithy. You'll never see them on me." Angelus looked down at her exposed pussy and grinned, giving her a warning growl to not move. Angelus moved one of his hands from her thighs, to start petting her. He smirked down at her as he felt her wetness against his fingers. "Looks, like you're enjoying this more than you're letting on." Faith growled again, but then whimpered as his fingers closed around her clit and giving the sensitive bundle of nerves a painful pinch, making her cry out in pained-ecstasy.

* * *

Buffy and Willow ran through the night, chasing after the two lovers they had stumbled across in their hunt. Their panicked panting breaths and racing hearts music to their ears, they slowed for a long moment as the girl tripped and fell with a panicked scream. Her boyfriend stopped hesitating for a moment, before rushing back over to her, and helping her back to her feet. Her hand still grasped in his the two ran for their lives again.

Buffy and Willow waited a moment more, giving them a head start, before starting the chase again. Buffy smiled as she felt the wind pick up her hair again, making it fan wildly out behind her. With an easy spring Buffy landed on top of a roof as their prey ran into an alley. Quickly pushing herself ahead of them she jumped down in front of them preventing them from exiting the alley and getting back on a main street. The two screamed and skidded to a stop as the petite blond seemed to appear in front of them out of now where. Buffy looked up at them from under lashes. "Now where would you be running? Not from me I hope. I'm awfully hungry you see."

The two turned to run back down the alley only to be confronted by the petite blonds, red headed companion. "Richard!" The woman whimpered clutching onto his arm.

"Aw, isn't that cute. They're scared out of their little minds." Willow taunted silkily, her question directed at Buffy, though her eyes remained on their prey.

"Quite." Buffy agreed stepping closer, making the woman clutch closer at her boyfriend.

"Can I have the boyfriend?" Willow asked hungrily, licking her lips wetly, as her hunger grew now that they were so close to the end.

Buffy grinned. "Elders choice." Willow growled at her for the 'elders' comment, she was only 83 years old, only 33 years older than the petite blond. Willow sauntered forward, and instinctually they backed up, before hearing Buffy growl behind them, reminding the two that they were surrounded on both sides.

With a practised graceful leap Willow pounced on the man. Sending them both flying back against one of the alley walls, her face shifting mid motion. Buffy looked from Willow's display, her eyes landing on the woman. "I guess that just leaves you, for me." Buffy allowed her face to shift, before starting to advance on the trembling woman. She screamed at the change, and backed away a couple of steps before turning and fleeing back down the alley. Buffy grinned wickedly her fangs pressing achingly against her bottom lip.

With a preternatural burst of speed she caught the woman when she was about to reach the main street and whirled her back into the alley, slamming her up against the alley wall. Hot tears ran down the woman's cheeks as she looked at the petite blond with fearful knowing eyes. Buffy smirked at her, before lunging forward her fangs sinking into the pounding artery, the woman's blood gushing into her mouth at the sudden wounds she had made, before she began to suckle vigorously. Her rich blood laced with her fear and horror spread over her senses making the petite blond growl against the woman's neck, and her hands tightened around the woman's arms bruising the flesh, before she pulled away letting the drained body fall limply to the floor. Buffy stepped away, her face shifting back into the smooth features of her human guise. She turned to Willow as she heard the red head walking towards her, her own features shifting back into the humans.

"Well, that was fun." The red head purred, as Buffy licked her lips getting the small amount of blood that had coated her lips.

"Uh-huh. Tasty too." She quipped, making Willow grin. Buffy frowned up at the sky. "Suns gonna rise soon."

Willow nodded. "Yeah, better head home, before we become extra crispy." Buffy nodded and the two headed from the alley.

* * *

Buffy walked on her own, having parted from Willow a little while ago as they both headed to their separate homes. The Order the Willow belonged to; the Order of the Atreious was housed a little ways out of the town of Sunnydale the Master of Atreious Leon, preferring to be out of the way of the two other Orders that lived within the town limits. Fearing that the Order of Aurelious would see it as a threat to their power over the town, after the Order of Cardonis' timely downfall. There were rumours that Aurelious attacked the Order to gain more power over the hellmouth that resided there. The Orders Master, Heinrich Nest having wanted to open the Hellmouth for his own purposes, but had failed. Much to the other vampires relief, and to Nest's disappointment.

Buffy sighed, and she frowned as she walked, her mind turning from the towns supposed history, and the small amount of mystery that no one seemed to be able, or willing to shed light on. She didn't believe that her experience with the philanderer Parker Abrams had turned her off sex. Sure when they were together he had been an inexperienced fumbler who had cared only for his own pleasure, making her first and really only experience with the sex act horrible and rather uncomfortable… not to mention painful… and then the humiliation of afterwards as Parker dumped her in a public hall of the high school just before an assembly. Buffy's frown cleared but she had more than made up for everything she had been forced to suffer at Parker's hands.

She had killed him brutally in a motel room that he had payed for, for the night. No invitation needed, seeing as no one actually called the apartment room home. The memory still gave her pleasurable tingles of excitement. The bimbo e had brought to the room huddled in the corner crying as Parker gurgled in pain, not being able to scream, seeing as his tongue had been cut off to a mere useless stump in his mouth, as blood oozed from his wounds, a large dark red puddle spreading from his upper thighs from the gaping bloody hole where his penis had once been firmly attached. Buffy sighed contentedly, he'd deserved every ounce of pain she had brought down on him that night, and all the humiliation he had suffered, before hand as she had disparaged him to his latest female conquest, who had turned hurt eyes on him, until… well until they had filled with horrified terror, her hands clamped over her ears, until she finally closed her eyes tightly to try and block out the image of the dismembered Parker.

She hadn't drunk his blood though. She hadn't wanted to stain her teeth, or throat with the blood of such a weakling. She did believe however that, that was where her hatred for arrogant, cocky, self absorbed, jerks came from. The definition of Parker Abrams, only interested in another notch to add to his bed post. Buffy frowned as the image of Angelus in the black leather pants and dark almost blood red silk shirt. He was hot and he knew it, he used it and he used women. She remembered the brief moment their eyes had met, and she had felt a sense of relief at the disinterested look that had been in his dark brown eyes concerning her. She wouldn't have to deal with him, it was bad enough with some of the local vampires hanging around her when they could, trying to catch her interest… none of them ever did. Buffy smirked amusedly, something that her father was more than happy about, and he made no attempt to hide it.

Buffy's frowned darkened her pale delicate features. He'd better not hurt Faith. The tall brunette acted like she had a skin thicker than an elephants, but under all that was a vulnerability and a need to feel loved by somebody. Willow was right, there was something to be worried about when it came to Faith and such a strong masculine presence, and such honed, vampiric power. Buffy shook her head, and forced the thoughts from her mind, she'd worry about the bridge when it came to it… if it came to it.

Buffy opened the door to the large estate, and peered in at the lightly coloured walls of the vast spaces. Stepping inside with silent footsteps she closed the door behind her, the thick heavy curtains covering the windows were drawn in preparation for the sun. Buffy smiled in contentment as she stepped further into the mansion she called home, the large for display purposes mostly kitchen catching her gaze at it always seemed to do. She used to love being in the kitchen when she was a human, watching her human mother cook, or bake.

And later when she was sick just being in there to remember the images of the strong independent woman as she walked briskly to and fro, pulling out pans, or pots, or whatever it was that she had needed at that moment. She'd never been much of a cook herself, she really hadn't had the talent, and had never really had the time or inclination to really learn the skill. Joyce had, always used to tease her that no man would want to marry her if she couldn't cook them a decent meal when they got home.

Buffy shook herself out of the old memories, and turned walking through the mansion towards the lounge where she could sense her mom and dad. Buffy entered the lounge and shook her head, as her eyes confirmed what her ears had been telling her. "You guys are hopeless." She teased, her eyes moving to the horror film that they were watching. "That blood is so totally fake, and look at that. There is no way that a vampire would actually…"

"Buffy, this is just for fun. Nothing can amuse more than seeing humans make a mockery of themselves as they parade around as vampires."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Which is why you guys watch Twilight, New Moon, and Breaking Dawn Parts one and two so often."

Jenny shrugged. "What can I say, their side breaking."

Buffy rolled her eyes. She hadn't been able to sit through twenty minutes of Twilight. "Gah, vampires sparkling! Sparkling! What next? A vampire rising up to protect the world and the innocents?" Buffy shook her head disgustedly, as a shudder ran through her at the thought of such a thing happening. It was just plain… wrong! She frowned, she hoped that she hadn't jinxed it, she didn't think she could cope with a movie, or a TV series coming out about a vampire determined to save the world. If there was even a word of it happening… a mere whisper… she'd kill those who thought to make it happen!

Jenny and Giles watched Buffy go for a moment, before turning their eyes back to the TV. Buffy paused as she reached the stairs that led to the upper level. "Good night mom, dad." It had always felt weird to her, saying good morning when about to go to bed, which was why she persisted with good night, just sounded better.

"Night, Buffy." They called up after her, their eyes still glued to the screen. Buffy looked back at them with a fond smile. In many ways she was much closer with this family then she had ever been with her human one. Buffy sighed and looked away from her two vampire parents, Jenny now curled up against Giles side.

Buffy padded into her room, looking around the spacious area. She walked over to her balcony and opened up the glass doors and stepped out into the still dark sky. She wasn't tired yet. She could stay up half the day, before sleep took her if she really wanted to, but she didn't see the point, most of the time. Buffy took a deep unnecessary breath of the cool early morning air, before turning and walking back into her room. Closing the glass doors behind her, Buffy pulled the thick curtains tightly closed, not wanting to get surprised by a small sliver of sun through the seam of the curtains.

Buffy turned and walked to her dresser, pulling out her favourite small dark green nightie. The deep colour of the green she knew brought out the green in her hazel eyes. Walking out of her room Buffy went to the bathroom, wanting to wash off the lingering scents of the Bronze from her body.

* * *

Faith lay naked under her sheets, the curtains drawn blocking out the sun that had risen outside. She lay on her side, facing away from Angelus her wrists finally free of her cuffs. They were finally taking a rest after long hours of sexual pleasure and torment. The guy had stamina and skills, there was no denying that. She had been half afraid that her body would give out on her before he was finished with her. That would have been embarrassing, but she had succeeded in not passing out on him. She smiled lazily as she felt his fingers trace her arm, right where a Order mark would have resided if she was a part of one, and she just knew he was looking at the unblemished skin there.

"You don't belong to any Order." He stated as his fingers continued to stroke over the skin.

Faith turned her head so that she could look at him over her shoulder. "Nope, never have, never will." She said firmly.

Angelus raised a brow at her. "No Order means, no protection." He dropped a kiss on her shoulder, making Faith smile again. "From anything."

Faith turned so that she was facing him, and his eyes dipped to her breasts, the nipples immediately beginning to pucker back into small hard little buds. "I can look after myself."

Angelus grinned at her, his eyes going to the cuffs that rested on the tallboy. He had only released her from them half an hour earlier, and that was only after she had condescended to beg him. "Right." He agreed tauntingly.

Faith growled playfully at him, before rolling him onto his back, settling herself on top of him, the sheets falling away from them. Angelus arched a brow at her. "Planning on trying to take the dom position again are you?" Angelus murmured, his hand automatically reaching for the cuffs he had set aside, his cock already beginning to harden at the thought of the struggle of wills that would be taking place again.

Faith shook her head no, her eyes shooting to the cuffs and his hand that was reaching for them. "No." She told him, and she relaxed slightly as his hand stopped moving towards the cuffs, but hovered in the air, as if deciding whether or not to continue or retreat. "I'm planning on taking you for a ride." She purred, leaning down to playfully bit at one of his nipples, grazing the brown peak with her teeth.

Angelus folded his arms beneath his head. "Then please continue Faithy. Show me what you've got."

Faith grinned in anticipation, as she took his hard member in her hand and stroked it with a firm sure hand. This she was more comfortable with. She squeezed his cock with a painful pressure, making Angelus growl, but he didn't move from his relaxed position. Faith moved up his body, kissing him hard, as she continued to stroke him. If she played her cards right, she could have him begging. Faith shivered uncontrollably at the image of the powerful Master vampire beneath her, begging her, it was an intoxicating thought.

* * *

Hours later Faith lay on her bed still, her head propped up by one of her arms, as she looked down at Angelus as he lay on her bed, his eyes closed. She didn't know if he was really asleep, or just resting, before their next bout of carnal indulgence. She moved her free arms and rubbed her neck where the mostly healed wound, where he had bitten her during their first round, whilst she'd been tied down and helpless, his cock driving into her mercilessly. She shivered at the tingles that the memory evoked in her.

She'd never been fucked so in her life. She'd always been in control, always had the power, over her bed partner, human or vampire. But last night and half way through this day she had known that she didn't have the power. That even as she was riding him, thrusting herself up and down his cock, that the name of the game could change in an instant. It had given her a feeling she had never felt before.

She had never before considered being a submissive party in her sexual liaisons. But now that it had happened it made her wonder. She had spent years going from man to man, ditching them the moment they got clingy, or boring. Sometimes in the heat of the moment after the thrill of the hunt, she'd just hook up with the first guy, or even girl she came across. But never not once had she been submissive. And to her surprise being forced into the role, because she had come across a stronger male, that could and did bend her into the role of the submissive. She had liked it. maybe that was why she flitted from bed partner to bed partner, boring of them after a while, normally vamp could last a week, possibly to if he was really good in bed, but she still got bored, no matter what.

Maybe she had been waiting for a purely dominate male to force her to bend to his will. She had never felt so alive as she did with him, knowing that he held the power over her. she had never felt this way in her entire life human or vampiric. She smiled down at his handsome face, was it possible that she Faith Lehane, had finally lost her heart. Faith frowned slightly, but wasn't that supposed to happen over time and getting to know one another, not over a few… wickedly delicious hours of fucking? The frown cleared off Faith's face, and she shrugged. To each, their own, besides, they had talked… a little.

Faith dipped down and nuzzled his jaw with her nose, before she moved lower, and delivered a sharp affectionate nip to his neck with her blunt human teeth. Faith yelped as Angelus growled and wrapped an arm around her rolling her underneath him on the bed. He nipped her back with his own human teeth, making Faith laugh in delight, a warmth she hadn't felt in her entire life filling her. if she had to hazard a guess, she'd say it was a mixture of hope and love for the vampire pressing her into the bed. Angelus could see the emotion in her dark eyes, and it sickened him, but he smiled down at her, happy to encourage the emotion, none the less. It would make things so much more entertaining when he left her. He took her bottom lip in between his teeth and bit down on it, drawing blood.

Faith moaned huskily as she felt his suckling the wound until it closed, drawing her blood into him. She wrapped her arms around him holding him close to her. She never thought that she'd find herself caring for a man, let alone enough to feel like she loved him, but she supposed, it was logical for her to when she did fall, it would be hard and fast. That was her nature after all.

**A/N:** Ok that's chapter 2 I know I didn't really go into the smut overly much just giving you teasers of it really, but well, what can I say I am most definitely a Buffy/Angelus fan lol. And prefer writing them getting naked together lol :D Hmmm, let me know what you think of Faith's thoughts at the end there, I don't think it's out of character. I always believed that she would fall into love quickly, given her personality and what with her affinity with the Mayor in season 3, how quickly trusted and loved him like a father, but let me know what you think of that and of the chappie in general. :D


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** Damn I'm getting these chapters done fast lol. Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter I'm glad that your enjoying the story :D

**CHAPTER 2**

Faith opened her eyes lazily as she felt Angelus move on the bed. They had spent a week, hauled up in her apartment on her bed. Her eyes settled on Angelus' back as he was sitting on the edge of the bed facing away from her, and she felt her un-dead heart constrict with worry, as a lover and leaver of men herself, the position seemed oddly familiar except this time… she was the one lying in bed with no thoughts of leaving. Her eyes narrowed. "What are you doing?" She asked cautiously, clingy to the hope that she was reading him wrong.

Angelus turned his head slightly, as if about to look back at her, but pausing halfway through. "Leaving." He said simply as he got up, and walked over to his pants, picking them up off the floor.

Faith sat up with a jerk her eyes wide. "Leaving as in leaving, leaving?"

Angelus turned around to face her, and crawled up over the bed towards her, a cruel smirk forming on his lips. "Leaving as in, we had a good fuck, but now I'm bored, leaving." He informed her coldly pressing a cruel kiss to her lips, before jumping back off the bed and walking over to his mostly button-less shirt. Shrugging it on he left it hanging open not overly fused about it.

Faith swallowed thickly, and did her best to try and control the hurt that was filling her, but it wasn't really in her nature, she let her emotions run loose, instead of bottling them up. She got up out of her bed, not worried about her nakedness he knew all of her by now anyway. "I am anything, but boring." Faith growled her eyes narrowed.

Angelus half smiled at her. "Oh, you're a bunny in the sack Faithy, no doubt about that. But I've had my fill of you now. And you're most definitely not the only woman with skills in the bedroom. Plus I hate clingy women." Angelus added crossing his arms over his chest, taking a deep breath inhaling the shock, and hurt on the younger vampiress.

Faith scowled. "I am not clingy. I don't do clingy!" She growled taking a step towards him, trying to mask her hurt with bravado.

Angelus scoffed. "If you didn't do clingy, we wouldn't be having this conversation. I'd be out the door. Not watching you stare at me with the hurt, resentful eyes of unrequited love." Faith looked at him shocked, never, not once had she said the 'L' word in his presence… not at all even. She may have felt the emotion, but she knew better than to admit it… at least not this early in the game! Angelus chuckled and shook his head condescendingly. "Faithy, Faithy, Faithy. Don't look so surprised. The word didn't need to pass your lips. It was staring at me right in the eyes every time I looked at you. Considering that, you should be grateful that I stayed as long as I did." Angelus shuddered dramatically. "Do you know how annoying it is, trying to fuck a woman when she's looking up at you with love? It's such a turn off. If you didn't have the skills you do, lover. I would have left much sooner."

Faith scowled at nothing, as she remembered clearly booting out guys that had been looking at her like a devoted puppy, and she winced had she really looked like that? She couldn't have been she detested that look… but then she had never believed herself to be in love before. She hadn't realized it was possible, but her heart that had been filled with such warmth for the first time constricted painfully in her chest. How could a heart that lay unbeating constrict in ones chest. "Aw," Angelus crooned stepping towards her, reaching out he ran a hand down her cheek tauntingly, and met her eyes with his. "Don't look like that Faithy. You were a good fuck really! Good enough to keep me entertained for a week, even with the love-y-dove-y eyes you were turning on me. But I don't do love. I don't do meaningful relationships. I want, I crave, I obsess, but I never love."

Faith smiled, what she hoped was a seductive smile and stepped into him, pressing her breasts against his chest, and she leaned closer her lips mere millimetres away from his. "Then want me, crave me, obsess over me." She wound one of her arms up around his neck to play with the dark hairs at the nape of his neck.

Angelus smirked and leaned in closer still, his lips only a breath away from hers. "With those love sick eyes staring at me all the time? I'll have to pass. I don't think I could stomach it." He stepped back from Faith who had frozen, her arms slipping from around his neck as he did so. "But if you're lucky. I'll come by for another round, after I've," Angelus paused, his smirk turning cruel. "Sampled the other delicacies that catch my eye. I'm sure there's a few new faces that have popped up over the past century." Angelus turned then and walked towards the door. Opening it he stepped out without so much as a backward glance.

Faith stood shocked her hands clenching together into fists, before unclenching. That had never happened to her before! But then she had never felt herself in love before. Grabbing a sheet off the bed, she wrapped it around her, before walking over to the open door and closing it, before she turned and leaned against it, sinking down to the floor. It hurt… it hurt a lot. She vaguely realized as she sat there staring blankly at a patch of carpet. She had been stupid, she realized despondently. She had fallen into a trap that she had sworn never to fall into.

She should have been smart enough not to fall into it! She had the smarts, and the experience extending all the way to her human years to now, too know better! She had known what he was. He was like her, he fucked, he got bored, he left. The same as her! It should have been as natural as drinking blood to her to feel nothing, but the monetary pleasure. She should have kept her head, she should have remembered, but maybe that was it… maybe she hadn't wanted to recall, the emotions she had felt at finding someone that could bend her will to his own, that could subdue her without breaking a sweat, had intoxicated her, had made her feel like she had finally met her match.

Had made her feel in a way, safe. That she didn't have to protect herself alone anymore, that there was someone who would help protect her, but it had been stupid! Unbelievably stupid! Faith ran a hand through her hair, it had also brought to light another startling realization. She wanted a meaningful companionship with someone. A relationship that was more than just sex, and… she wanted it to be someone that could help protect her from the world that had beat her down since she was born by the drugged out bitch that had dared call herself, her mother. Faith looked around her room with a dark scowl. The scent of Angelus and their sexual escapades was strong in the apartment. She didn't like it… it was a painful reminder, of how stupid she had been.

Faith stood to her feet, and headed towards her shower. First thing was first, she needed to lessen the scent of that bastard on her skin. She couldn't get rid of it completely, but she could lessen it, and eventually it would fade to nothing.

* * *

Willow sat next to Buffy on the bar chewing her bottom lip as she stared at her drink. She turned her gaze to the petite blond who was drinking a lemon lime and bitters. "You don't think he's killed her do you?" Buffy looked over at Willow surprised. "I mean she's been gone for a week without a word." Willow muttered, taking a sip of her own drink.

"Well, considering that Angelus has been MIA for the past week as well. I'd say that the two of them are hauled away somewhere, and have yet to come up for air." Buffy shot a grin at Willow. "You know how Faith can be."

Willow nodded. "Right. And he is hot."

Buffy shot Willow a teasing outraged look. "This coming from a newly mated vampiress. I'm shocked at you." Buffy's smirked. "Isn't Oz doing the job right?"

Willow grinned. "Oh he is… oh boy does he. But just 'cause I'm mated doesn't mean I can't look, and admire."

Buffy giggled. "Somehow I don't think Oz would like that. Where is he anyway? He doesn't normally let you out of his sight for too long."

Willow shrugged in attempted nonchalance. "He's off in L.A. Living his dream."

"Ah, so he's off boy banding." Buffy nodded knowingly. "Good way to attract food."

Willow scowled. "Good way to attract female attention." She muttered.

"If you were worried… why didn't you just go with?" Buffy asked. "I'm sure Faith would have understood."

Willow shook her head. "I'm not worried… at least not much. I'm one hot vampiress, and Oz would be crazy to cheat on me!" She growled with a scowl before her expression lightened. Besides this is a big one for Faith. You don't turn 100 everyday you know."

"Speaking of the birthday girl… she was supposed to meet us an hour ago." Buffy grumbled.

Willow scanned the Bronze. "Maybe she decided to blow us off in favour of spending her birthday with the 'hunk-a-burnin' love' she took home. I mean hanging with us for your hundredth, or spending the night with a two hundred something year old vamp…" Willow trailed off, as Buffy's expression turned dark.

She most definitely didn't like the thought of Faith blowing them off for a guy… a moment later her expression lightened and she turned as she felt Faith entering the club. "Looks like we weren't stood up after all." She told Willow with a grin as Faith winded her way through the crowd towards them. "Hey! We were beginning to think you weren't gonna show…" Buffy trailed off as she took in Faith's eyes, the brown orbs that were usually lit with a bright excitement, were dimmed and sad. "What happened?" The petite blond demanded to know of the tall brunette.

Faith sat herself down on the bar stool beside Buffy, and flagged down the bartender, and ordered her favourite beverage, aside from blood. "I did a stupid thing." She muttered.

Buffy's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Would this stupid thing have anything to do with tall, dark, and yummy you've spent the week neglecting us for?"

Faith nodded stiffly and took a gulp of her drink. "You were right about him." She muttered.

Buffy's eyes widen in surprise. "Oh, Faith! No way! You didn't… you don't…"

"I did." Faith muttered darkly.

"Oh shit!" Willow muttered as she stared at Faith wide eyed, never had she thought to see that day that Faith would fall for someone.

Buffy's eyes narrowed, as she took a cautious breath her senses focused on Faith, she could scent the scent of their sex still clinging to Faith's body, and the scent of her lightly spiced body lotion, and under that, she could scent the pain, sorrow and heartbreak on her friend. "I'll kill him!" Buffy growled seriously, her hand tightening around her drink, almost breaking it, as it was tiny little cracks appeared in the glass, before she noticed and let go.

"What!" Willow choked, coughing over a bit of unneeded air that had caught in her throat in her surprise. "He's over two hundred! And his power…" Willow shivered. "It out strips all of us together! And you haven't even come into your full power yet! How do you expect to take down a Master like Angelus?" Willow shot a nervous look over at the angry petite blond. "I don't think the fact that you're the childe of Ripper would help you much if at all. Considering Angelus' reputation."

"I don't care." Buffy growled. "No one hurts one of my friends and gets away with it,"

Faith turned to Buffy a small smile on her face. "Now, you see this is why I'm friends with you. You're so tiny, and still coming into whatever powers and strength that age will give you, and yet you take on the biggest kid on the block without fear."

Buffy smiled back at Faith, she remembered all too well how they'd first met. "Fear will come… after my rage has been satisfied."

Willow swallowed thickly. "Let's just hope for your sake that when you next come across Angelus… your rage has died to a cool simmering bubble, that will allow you sane thought, or allow your survive instincts to prevail."

Faith swallowed the last of her drink. "Come on. I need to remove some tension, before I can have any real fun tonight."

Willow grinned. "Lead on birthday girl. Tonight is all about you."

Faith grinned at the red head, as she slipped from the stool. "Damn straight."

Buffy slipped off her stool and began following her friends towards an exit of the Bronze. She paused and tensed however when Angelus' power spread over her senses, making her nerves tingle with the knowledge of how much stronger he was compared to her. In front of her Willow and Faith had come to a stop to, and slowly they turned to look at Buffy, immediately noting the stiffness and anger in her posture. "Ah, B. As much as I wanna see the guy dead. I'd rather you keep unliving, you know? So let's just… ah… keep going, K?" Faith said her eyes flicking to where she felt Angelus standing in the room, her expression darkened as she saw his eyes flicking over the crowd searching out females that he may want tonight. The look didn't go unnoticed by Buffy, or Willow.

"Buffy, Faith's right. He's not worth it! Not at all! In fact… the ah, best thing we can do… is ah, not giving him the satisfaction of a response," Willow's eyes widened as Buffy began making her way through the crowd, heading directly for the tall dark vampire. "Oh shit, this is not going to end well." Willow muttered wringing her hands together, as she warred between backing Buffy up, and staying where she was.

Buffy moved through the crowd, not even realizing she had began walking until a few moments after the fact. She could feel Faith's and Willow's eyes on her, but it didn't matter, their concerns weren't important to her. What was, was that, the bastard she was steadily making her way across the Bronze towards had hurt the first friend she had ever made as a vampiress. She had only been four weeks old, but she had caught the attention of an older vampire, a rather strong older vampire, he hadn't been as strong or as old as the vampire she was walking towards now, but at the time he had been the strongest vamp she had ever come across. He'd wanted her as his mate, she hadn't been interested and had refused… a tad rudely. He hadn't liked that, not at all. He'd attacked her intent on having her whether she liked it or not. She'd fought, and fought hard. Faith who had been only 50 at the time had been drawn down the alley by the sounds of a scuffle. It had amused her greatly to see a mere fledgling childe fighting an uphill battle against an older vampire, that hadn't quite been a Master, but was close to.

Together they had fought against the male, until her father had come upon them, his normally calm blue eyes had been like a raging blue ice-y fire that night as he took on the vampire that had attacked his only unliving childe. It had taken only a few moments for her father to dispose of the vampire. She had still been rather shaken at the time, but also rather angry, so angry that she wished that the vampire had been still alive so that she could be her frustrations out on his hide. She and Faith had been fast friends ever since.

* * *

Angelus' eyes landed on the petite blond, he had seen with Faith, a week ago when he had last entered the bar. He arched a brow in amusement as he watched her making her way over to him. He looked her over from head to foot; her clothes still lacked the naughty factor he preferred in the women he bedded. It was nothing unusual for women to come to him to proposition him, but he hadn't really expected the petite blond to come to him. Normally a vampire as young as her would stay away from him, the huge power difference intimidating them. Angelus looked her over again, well maybe he would fuck the petite blond vampiress… if she begged for it.

Angelus crossed his arms over his chest as the blond came to stand in front of him, her head only coming up to his chest. She stood still for a moment, as she looked him over as if deciding something, before she looked up at his face. Buffy came to a stop in front of the dark vampire, and she looked him over, starting from his feet and working her way up to his face. She could kick him in the shin, but it might not have a big enough effect given their power differences. Kicking him in the balls, now that was rather tempting, and something she might just do if she couldn't think of anything else, which she kind of wanted to. Men really didn't like it when you did that, and if it was any other vamp she would have without hesitation… but with this one… well… she wasn't suicidal… yet.

Buffy worked her way up, before her eyes rested on his face, and she smiled to herself, perfect. She took in his own expression, one of amusement, and confidence, something that just managed to piss her off more. With a swift movement, her hand a blur to human eyes as she used her preternatural speed. Her palm made contact with his face, her hand stinging from the impact, but she had managed to turn his head to the side, and a red hand mark graced his cheek, giving Buffy a sense of satisfaction. "That was for Faith, you asshole!" Buffy growled before turning and stalking back through the club towards her friends.

Angelus turned his head back, his eyes on her retreating back, his eyes wide with shock and surprise. His hand went up to his face, to the red mark that was fast fading from his skin. The blow hadn't really hurt, it had shocked him and the angry power behind it had sent his head swinging to the side, as his unprepared body had taken the blow. He'd seen her hand moving, her speed nothing compared to his own. It would take her quite a few more years, before she could move at a speed comparable to his own. If he hadn't been taken completely unawares he would have stopped the blow no problem, and would be at this moment snarling at her for her audacity.

He continued to feel the side of his face as he watched the petite blond join Faith and the red head, both girls were grinning their lips moving as they spoke to the blond, but he wasn't concentrating on their words, or even the 'ha!' look the brunette shot him. His eyes were fixed on the petite blond he had labelled 'boring and spiritless'. Immediately becoming disinterested, he liked fire in a bed partner. It had been so long since he had wrongly judged a woman's temperament, that he couldn't even remember the last time he had been wrong. Angelus lowered his hand as his shock over the incident with the diminutive blond ebbed away, to be replaced with a feeling Angelus hadn't felt in a long, long time. He was intrigued. A vampiress barely out of fledgedom, with barely even close to having a quarter of his power, had struck him, and then walked away without even a backward glance to see if he was storming after her.

It was unheard of! And it intrigued him like nothing had in too long. Finally something had happened that wasn't mundane in his long years away from Sunnydale. With a half smile on his face Angelus masked his presence with a proficient ease that came with years of practise as he followed the small group out of the club, being careful to keep his distance. He didn't want to be spotted just yet.

* * *

Buffy made it back to her now grinning friends. "So, do you feel better now?" Willow asked teasingly, her eyes drifting past Buffy to rest on Angelus who was gingerly touching his cheek as he looked at Buffy's back, something that made her smile dim for a moment, before she shrugged it off, if he was going to retaliate he would have already.

Buffy nodded. "Much."

"What happened to 'I'm gonna kill him!" Faith asked.

Buffy shrugged. "Well, I knew how much you guys wanted me to survive the encounter, so I abbreviated my 'I'm gonna kill him!' to 'I'm gonna hurt him.' and seeing as nothing hurts worse than public humiliation. I figured a slap would humiliate, and allow me to get away with my un-life."

Faith shot a smug look in Angelus' direction. Buffy's defence of her doing wonders to lighten her mood, but definitely not enough to ease the pain he had caused her. Her eyes narrowed on him for a moment, before she turned her gaze away from him. "Come on. I wanna get out of here. Have us some girl time."

* * *

Faith, Buffy and Willow dashed around an otherwise empty outdoor basketball court, a 'borrowed' ball clasped in the brunettes hands as she threw it up and sunk it through the net of the ring. They didn't really follow any rules. It was just one of the ways they let loose with each other, let their tension drain away. Buffy caught the ball, and turned to Faith. "He said that, really?" Faith nodded. "He's worse then I originally thought." Buffy scowled. "I should have kicked him in the balls. Consequences, or no consequences!" She growled, as she threw the ball up at the ring, with a jump that put her almost as high as the ring that was a lot taller than her.

Willow zipped around the court and grabbed the ball, before turning and dribbling it awkwardly, she had never been too good at sports, but this was about making Faith feel better, not herself. "Remember, Faith wanted you to remain undusted. Not kicking him in the balls was a good thing!"

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Buffy grumbled dismissively. "He's not worth the effort of your pain Faith." She caught the ball as it went flying towards her having bounced off the ring. She threw it to Faith who caught it easily.

Faith sighed and nodded. "I know. He's an ass that enjoys others pain. I shouldn't give him the satisfaction." Faith shrugged. "But I can't help it." She grinned. "Watching you slap him though, that was a real mood lifter. I mean you're so tiny, and he's 250 odd years old, and there you are staring him down with only 50 years under your belt and slapping him as if there's no difference in powers between you." Faith chuckled. "Oh, that was priceless. I kinda wish you hadn't done it though." The brunette admitted, as she launched herself up in the air slammed the ball down through the net, catching it again as it rebounded up from the cement, and came down through the air. "I'm going to worry about you now." She muttered as she turned to face her two friends.

Buffy grinned. "Ah, you'll be there to watch my back, just like all the other times I've gotten into trouble."

Faith shook her head. "No I won't, at least not for a long while."

Buffy frowned, and Willow stepped closer to the brunette a worried look on her face. "What do you mean you won't be?" Buffy's frown turned into a dark scowl. "You're not planning anything stupid are you?"

Faith cocked her head at the petite blond and gave her a smile. "Stupider than slapping a Master vampire almost twice your size, who triples you in power, you mean?"

"As in opening the blinds in the middle of the day, kinda stupid." Buffy growled worriedly, she knew that love could hurt, and it could make you do the stupidest things.

Faith rolled her eyes and shook her head, "God no! I'm just leaving town for a while. I've been here almost 80years. And I need to rediscover who I am, and what I really want. And I can't do that here."

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest. "Is that why you were so late tonight? You were packing boxes."

"Yeah. I wanted to get packed, so I could leave, as soon as night fell tomorrow." Faith confirmed somewhat sheepishly.

Buffy uncrossed her arms, and walked over to Faith, and wrapped her arms around her. "I can't believe your leaving me." She fixed the brunette with a firm sharp stare. "Just promise me that you're not doing this because of that ass!"

Faith looked away uncomfortably, Buffy was the first person she had ever called friend in her long life. It was the reason she hadn't just taken off without a word. She couldn't do that to the petite blond that had more guts than was wise for someone of her young age. It was the same reason why she couldn't bring herself to lie to her now. "I can't say that, that's not part of it, B."

Buffy scowled darkly, before she stepped back releasing the brunette as she smirked. "Well, on the bright side. It gives me another reason to hate him."

Faith chuckled in amusement. "Like you need another reason."

"Hey, every reason counts." Buffy muttered a small sad smile playing along her lips.

"I'll miss you." Willow murmured.

"We'll miss you." Buffy corrected.

"Hey, don't go getting all mushy on me now. It's not like I'm leaving you forever. I might even send a postcard… if I remember." Buffy and Willow nodded willing to not talk about it anymore, understanding perhaps better than Faith did herself her uncomfortableness.

Faith's dark eyes moved past them and she smiled. "Hey, it looks like we got company." She murmured.

Buffy and Willow turned around to see Xander, Jesse and Percy walking towards them. Buffy and Willow rolled their eyes, not overly impressed with the three vampires. "Hello ladies, care for some friendly competition? Losers have to do a strip tease." Xander said with his wide goofy smile, his eyes focusing on Buffy.

Buffy gave him a small teasing smile as she sauntered over to him, and his smile turned from goofy to excited. Buffy punched him in the gut forcing Xander to double over. "No way in hell, Harris, but if you wanna get beaten that badly. I'm sure we don't mind obliging you."

Xander straightened himself with a small growl, glaring at his chuckling friends for a moment. He was 5 years older than Buffy, but the petite blond still managed to pack one hell of punch. "Sure, but don't be so certain that you're going to win."

Buffy shrugged nonchalantly, and stepped away from him. "Whatever you say." She taunted with a small wave of her hand as she turned away from him. Xander scowled at her. He liked her; a lot, but she never gave him the time of day, which irked him greatly.

Percy grinned over at Willow and licked his lips suggestively. The red head scowled at him. They may have had their fun before, but she was mated now. With a cool intensity she indicated the mark in the shape of Oz's teeth on her neck right over where her pulse used to beat. Percy shrugged in a 'so?' fashion not at all fazed by the binding mark. Willow growled lowly a deep scowl on her face. She'd have to watch Percy, he was a little older than her, stronger to, but she was smarter, and more cunning.

Faith smirked at Jesse who was looking over her choice of clothes appreciatively. "I hear you've turned the big 1-0-0 today."

"Ah, shut up." She growled throwing him the ball. "You guys can start off." She smirked. "Give you a fair chance of winning." Jesse growled and threw the ball at the hoop, sending all the vampires on the court into a flurry of motion.

* * *

Standing in the shadows of the trees a fair distance away in the park the basketball court the girls were using resided in. Angelus stood watching them. He scowled darkly as he watched the petite blond saunter over to the boy, Harris, he was sure the she had called him, before smirking as she punched him in the gut doubling the young male vamp over for a few moments. It was only a few moments after that, that all six of them started running around the court, not observing any rules of the game as each one of them tried to get the ball through the hoop for their own team. He watched as Harris grabbed the blond, and swung her out of the balls path, letting one of the boys catch the ball instead. He heard her laugh good naturedly, before shrugging the boy off and running back into the fray, knocking the ball away from the hoop as he threw the ball at the hoop, and right into Faith's hands.

It had made him laugh as Faith told her friends that she was leaving town for a while. He really must have hurt the brunette good earlier that night. It had been a surprise to hear the petite blond he was watching tell her two companions that she had contemplated kicking him in the family jewels, but had refrained. He hadn't even realized the thought had been running through her head. He remembered the way she had looked him over from his feet upwards. She'd been contemplating where to attack him, Angelus shook his head. It seemed that she was ferrously loyal, to a fault. The satisfied expression that had been on her face, before she had turned away made its way to the forefront of his mind, as the closer patrons of the Bronze had jeered and clapped at her display of aggression.

Angelus watched as Buffy put the ball through the hoop, before flipping up in the air over one of the boys heads, before knocking his feet out from under him, catching the ball as Harris had thrown the ball to the now knocked down boy. The tall lanky boy scrambled to his feet, just as the petite blond threw the ball to the red head, who caught it and weaved under the arms of the boy as he charged her. Angelus shook his head and turned away from the game and began walking away. He wasn't going to get the opportunity tonight to find out anything on the petite blond, he still hadn't even caught her name. Angelus shrugged, he'd find out what he wanted soon enough.

* * *

Buffy jumped up on the kitchen table as Jenny stood in it looking out the window for the last few moments of night, before turning to look at her daughter who was sitting on the island. "So Faith is leaving." She sighed as she deftly pulled shut the curtains as a minion walked through the room headed towards another window drawing the curtains as he went.

Buffy nodded. "Yep. It'll be strange not having her around, but she'll be back. She said so."

"She chose the wrong person to finally give her heart to." Jenny murmured. Buffy nodded in agreement. "I still wonder what Angelus is doing back in Sunnydale, as far as any of us could tell he was having a grand old time in Europe."

Buffy shrugged. "I don't know." She frowned. "I just wish he would go away again."

Jenny gave her daughter a worried look. "I do wish you hadn't attacked him, Buffy. Who knows how he's going to react. He has the most mercurial temperament."

Buffy shrugged again. "He didn't do, or react in any way as far as I can tell."

Jenny frowned concerned. "Angelus isn't like other vampires Buffy. There is a very good reason why he became the youngest vampire to ever reach Master status."

Buffy sighed and gave her mother a smile. "Look, I'll be careful. I promise. It's not as if I'm going to go out of my way to run into him. I mean, I don't even like him."

Jenny gave her daughter a look. "Not even for his looks?"

"Mom!" Buffy cried aghast. "I can't believe you'd say such a thing!" She wrinkled up her nose in distaste. "He's an ass!"

"Ah, but it's a hot ass." Jenny said teasingly, she always found her daughter so cute when she was riled.

Buffy shot her mother a look. "Careful mom, or I'll tell dad that you're lusting after a younger model." Jenny growled, and Buffy screeched as she ran through the house laughing as her mother chased her mockingly through the estate.

* * *

In the study Giles looked up from his book a smile curving his lips as he heard his mate and daughter running around the house in a playful manner. He really had made a choice 50years ago, when the petite blond he now called daughter had approached him, thinking he was ill. He still remembered like it was yesterday, the first few trying months with their new daughter, as she adjusted to the change. Giles scowled as he remembered the vampire that had attacked his daughter during that first month.

He couldn't blame him for his choice, but it had infuriated him. That anyone would dare attack a childe of his! And not only that, but to attempt to bind her as his mate at such a young age! Rarely had he felt such anger as he had that night. He had fair near ripped the vampire to pieces, before ripping out his heart, turning him into dust, no longer a threat. It was later that he had found out that the vampire had been crazy, not that, that excused him.

He had also been surprised and pleased at the viscousness of his daughter, only a month old in vampire terms and she had apparently held her own for a while until Faith had shown up, and for some reason of her own had joined in the fight. The both of them had been bloody and bruised by the end of it. His Buffy more so, but she had landed a few good blows, using her nails to scrap at his eyes, forcing blood to fill them. She hadn't had much strength of her own being so young, but she had done everything she could to weaken her opponent. He'd been so proud of her that night, and as her strength grew with each year, he had grown more, and more confident that she would one day out strip him in power and cunning.

Giles sighed, he had stopped worrying, after that night all vamps new that to mess with his daughter was a death sentence. But now Angelus was back in town, and Buffy drew attention to herself without even trying, most of the time without even realizing it. Which just made them want her more, and Angelus wasn't one to let anything stand in his way of getting what he wanted, not even the threat of a vampire as old and as powerful as he himself was. So he worried, and he hoped that Angelus of Aurelious would leave as suddenly and as swiftly as he had arrived.

* * *

Buffy flopped down on her bed tiredly pulling the sheets around her. She felt good about slapping Angelus, powerful Master Vampire or no. He'd hurt her friend, a friend that had never loved until she met him. No one was allowed to mess with her friends and get away with it! And now that she was leaving she wished that she had done more to physically hurt the bastard! She wasn't stupid, she knew that Angelus was stronger than her, knew that she probably wouldn't stand much of a chance against the full brunt of his strength.

But he just made her so mad! Her friend was leaving town because he had been a cruel bastard to her! It was shocking though, she had thought that Faith would never know the pain of heartbreak, simply because she never wanted to love. It just goes to show that anyone could fall. If they met the right person. Buffy closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh. Tomorrow night, she'd have to say goodbye to one of her oldest friends. But she'd be back, right? Faith had promised that her going away wouldn't be forever. For a brief moment, Buffy pondered what it would be like to leave Sunnydale to see more of the world, before she shrugged it off. Why should she care about the world, she had everything she needed right here in Sunnydale.

**A/N:** Well that was chapter two, and hurrah there was at least a small amount of B/Aus interaction, even if it was only a slap. At least that slap got Angelus' attention, right? Lol. Let me know what you think :D


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** Thanks bunches to everyone who reviewed last chapter, you guys really made my day :D. This chapter we finally see the plot really setting into motion (hurrah) so hopefully that'll mean some real Buffy/Angelus interaction next chapter!

**CHAPTER 3**

Angelus entered the Aurelious estate with silent footsteps, making his way to the main room on the first floor where he knew Nest the Master of Aurelious would be sitting, his bitch of a Sire at his side. Both would be mad at him. He'd been in town for a week and had only stopped by once, and that was earlier that night to get a change of shirt, before leaving again without paying any respects to The Master of the Order of which he was Sired into. He should have done it the moment he arrived in the town, but he hadn't really been interested in laying eyes on his Grandsire and Sire. That wasn't what he had come back to Sunnydale for.

In fact the goings on of the Order fair near bored him. If it wasn't for the fact that he was second in line to be Master of the Order after Darla, who was the favourite of Nest's. No doubt by the manipulative bitches design, he wouldn't bother with it. He wasn't one to bother about pleasing others before himself. It wasn't that he had any interest in becoming the Master of Aurelious, because he didn't. He couldn't imagine being cooped up with the Order for the rest of his unlife. He enjoyed roaming and spreading terror around the world to much, of course that hadn't stopped the boredom that had began to set in after a few years. Things had began to get old. Mundane, torturing someone, no matter how he spiced it up seemed to lack the thrill it once held for him, even just going out on the hunt had fallen into the mundane.

Angelus' mind went to the petite blond childe that had slapped him in the bronze. Now that had sent a thrill through him. Had managed to gain his interest in a way that made him feel alive again, the boredom he had been feeling chased into hibernation once again. If he allowed it to, it still shocked him that a vampiress so young had dared to lay a blow on him, and then to turn her back on him as if he was no threat to her at all. It was obstinate and disrespectful, and he was thrilled by it. Angelus walked through the open door to see exactly what he had expected. Nest sitting on his old fashioned throne, with Darla sitting at his side on a lower chair.

Darla shot up out of her chair at finally seeing him. "Angelus, my darling boy you've come." She turned to look at her Sire. "You see I told you that my boy would come."

"Yes, you did my dear." Nest looked at Angelus with annoyed eyes. He never did like that his favourite liked the arrogant young buck so much. He had been his childe's favoured for many years until she had run across the 26 year old human man in Ireland. Immediately turning him, and just like that Darla's affections had split, more so in the favour of the younger vampire. "Angelus, I expected you here, sooner."

Angelus shrugged. "I got a little preoccupied getting myself reacquainted with the town. It's changed."

Darla stepped towards him and brushed his arm with one of her slender hands. "Things do in a century. You should have come back sooner." Darla admonished.

Angelus shifted away from her hand, making Darla scowl in anger. "I would have, if I had thought the enticement worth the effort." Darla stiffened in growing rage, but she refused to let it show in front of the Master. She had too much pride to let her Sire now that her control over her childe was minimal at best, none at the worst. Angelus turned his eyes from his Sire to look up upon the ridged features of Nest, who had long forgotten how to turn his face back, preventing him from leaving the mansion, one of the reasons Angelus was sure that he had wanted to open the hellmouth, he'd no longer have to hide what he was.

Nest curled his red stained lips, silently thrilled at the tension between the two. The worse those two got along the better the chances were Darla would give up on the boy and return to him completely. "Why did you come back, Angelus. I had the distinct impression. That you had no desire to return."

Angelus shrugged. "I just decided that it was time I payed a visit to good old Sunnydale. I did live here for about a century."

"So a sudden wave of nostalgia hit you did it?" Nest asked somewhat bitterly.

Angelus grinned. "Yeah, for the cuisine. There's just something about Californian women, that fills a spot inside me, that other women just can't hit." Angelus replied with a jovial air, smirking on the inside as he sensed Darla stiffen once again.

* * *

A while later Angelus exited the main room and made his way towards the stairs heading for his old room. He didn't pause when he sensed Darla coming up behind him. "You should have come sooner, after getting into town." Darla admonished. "Nest, doesn't like you as it is."

"Aye, and I don't like him either." Angelus muttered barely shooting his Sire a glance.

"He's a powerful ally if you win his favour." Darla informed him.

Angelus stopped cold on the stairs and turned to face his Sire. "I don't need old bat-faces favour Darla. I never have. And he's already my ally whether he, or I like it or not. He is the Master of Aurelious, and I'm not only a powerful member of the Order I am of his line. He can't let anything happen to me without it reflecting badly on him. And as powerful as he is, if there was dissent in the Order, because Nest failed to look after one of his own. And a coup was to take place Nest wouldn't stand a chance against such a large uprising of vampires. Not even you would survive." Angelus gave her a cold look. "Not that you'd stay and stand by your Sires side."

Darla rolled her eyes. "Are you still upset about that, lover? I thought you'd be over it by now. It was over a century ago."

Angelus growled and slammed Darla up against the stairwell stone wall. "You left me to die." He snarled, his eyes turning amber in his rage at the memory. "I was your favourite, and it didn't matter to you whether I lived or died."

Darla shoved him away from her, her strength forcing him up against the railing of the stairs. "You still are my favourite Angelus."

Angelus chuckled coldly. "A lot of good that did me, eh darlin'?"

Darla huffed as Angelus righted himself on the stairs. "Would you get over it already dear boy. The world moves on."

"And so have I?" Angelus said smoothly as he started up the stairs again.

Darla followed him. "Then why were you making such a big…"

"From you." Angelus added.

Darla pause mid sentence, staring at him with narrowed eyes. "Whatever do you mean?"

Angelus came to a stop outside his old door. "Your old news Darla. So old that I barely spared a thought for you over the past century."

"Careful you insolent whelp. I am still your Sire." Darla growled her eyes flashing, never had one of her children ever spoken to her this way, or course all of them were dust now apart from Angelus.

Angelus looked her over, and he shook his head. "A Sire, stops being a Sire when they leave their childe to die. The bond between childe and Sire broke between us over a century ago Darla."

Darla took a step towards him and lay a hand on his cheek. "Only because you refuse to feel it. I knew you would get out alive."

"If you really believed that. You would have stayed, you would have fought beside me. You would have delighted in that bastards blood with me." Angelus shook his head, and stepped back from her, and her hand slipped from his cheek, before he smirked. "Besides I like the freedom of not having a Sire."

With that Angelus opened the door to his old room and stepped inside before closing the door in Darla's face. Darla scowled at the door, a cruel determined smirk twisting her lips. If he thought this was over, just because he threw a few barbs in her face. Then he was sadly mistaken! She had turned him for a reason, and she wasn't about to let him go without one hell of a fight!

Angelus sensed Darla move away from his bedroom door, and he smirked in satisfaction, before he turned to face the room. The room had changed only slightly over the years he had been away. Most of the furniture was the same, only the ones that had been broken, or aged badly had been replaced with what was now considered antiques in the modern world. The old rug that had been laid out on the stone he'd had replaced with a new one. But the real change in his room was the bed. He'd grown rather attached to the lavish designs available in the twentieth century. It was large and drew your attention the moment you entered the room with the deep reds of the sheets and blankets. With metal bars at the head and foot of the bed. It was a bed designed for carnal intent.

Angelus rolled his neck easing the tension that had formed there during his meeting with Nest. It was midmorning now and if it weren't for the curtains sun would lighting the room instead of the artificial lights. Angelus walked over to the round dark brown wood table situated close to a fireplace that he only ever really used if he wanted something to calm his thoughts and give him focus. There was just something so relaxing about the deadly dance of flickering flames as it licked at chopped wood blackening the surface slowly working its way through the log. Angelus ran his fingers over the surface of the table idly as he walked across the room. Moving past the table Angelus headed for the open door to his private bathroom. The stone walls were empty of any mirrors, as a vampire he didn't have need for one after all.

It too had been modernized a spar bath had been installed something he was almost positive was Darla's doing, and a shower with clear glass and a clear plastic curtain for a door. And a sink had been installed. A basin placed on the marble of the sink bench, a cabinet was attached to the wall above the sink, whilst a cupboard was joined below the sink. Angelus chuckled to himself, it seems his old Sire had been unwilling to believe he's never return, and when Nest had ordered modifications done to suite the times, Darla had stepped in on his behalf. She did know his tastes after all, almost as well as himself.

Angelus walked out of his private bathroom and back into his bed chamber, his eyes scanning it once again, searching for other changes that he may have missed. Nothing had really changed, he smirked however when his eyes landed on the manacles that were attached to the wall by strong links. The manacles themselves resting on the stone floor of the mansion. He'd have to inspect them later make sure they hadn't rusted, or gotten brittle with old age.

Angelus sank down in one of the chairs by the table and leaned back in it outstretching his legs. His mind returning to the petite blond that had surprised him so thoroughly. And it struck him again just how little he knew of her. Sure he knew that she had the gall to slap a far older powerful Master vampire, and he knew what she looked like, but that was it. That was the extent of his knowledge, and it annoyed him. He had no idea what made her tick, what Order she belonged to… if she even belonged to an Order. In short he felt that he needed to know more!

Angelus got up out of the chair he had been splayed out on, and began pacing in sudden impatience. It was the first time he hadn't felt bored in years, and damn it, he wanted to act on the thrill and interest she had inspired inside him. But the sun hadn't even reached its midday peek. The girl would be locked inside whatever place she used as a sanctuary from the day. Angelus paused for a second in his stride, she had been well kept, her clothes clean, so it was probably safe to say that she lived in a house and not a crypt, or dank cave.

* * *

Buffy sighed as she stood beside Willow in Faith's old apartment, both girls had left as soon as night had darkened the sky and headed for the apartment that Faith had been using recently. But when Buffy had arrived at the apartment a good half hour before Willow, she had found the place empty, only one lone empty box left in the apartment to indicate that Faith had ever been there at all. "It's just like Faith to leave without letting us really say goodbye to her." Buffy muttered.

Willow looked around the apartment morosely, the lingering scents of Faith and Angelus tickling her nose. "Yep, just like her." The red head frowned. "Although I do wish that she had let us say goodbye. I mean who knows when she'll be back."

Buffy moodily kicked at the cardboard box, breaking it as soon as it made contact with her foot. The tattered bits and pieces flying across the apartment in different directions. "Yeah me too." Buffy gave Willow a small smile. "God, she could be a bitch." She murmured fondly.

Willow nodded. "Come on, let's hit the Bronze."

A short while later Buffy sat at one of the tables in the Bronze, waiting for Willow to come back with their drinks. She watched the dance floor, her eyes roving the people there as they moved and grinded to the beat of the music being played by the band. She remembered dancing beside Faith getting lost in the rhythm of the pounding beat until her hunger would draw her back to herself and she would start scanning the crowd for the unlucky chump that drew her eye. Buffy looked away as Willow came over carrying their drinks, and she smiled up at the red head, as she put down a shot in front of her . "Ooh, a chocolate shot. You do spoil me."

Willow sat down beside her own chocolate shot in hand. "I figure we deserve a little perking up, besides Faith loved these."

Buffy nodded. "I think I'm beginning to like this Faith discovering herself thing." Buffy murmured with a grin, before she downed her shot with a steady movement.

Willow downed her own shot. "Funny what a little chocolate mixed with alcohol can do."

Willow glanced behind Buffy and sighed in annoyance. "Captain Cardboard six o'clock." She muttered, her eyes turning away from the 150 year old vampire, that had moved here from Iowa 30 years ago and had immediately fallen head over heels for the petite blond.

Buffy sighed and her shoulders slumped in despondent irritation. It wasn't that Riley was all that bad a vampire, he could be damn right viscous when he wanted to be, and it wasn't even that he was weak for his age… ok maybe a little it was because he was weak for his age. But mainly she couldn't stand him, because of the he was the man, therefore he was the boss attitude he had. It never failed to get under her skin. "Great!" She muttered with a lack of enthusiasm that had Willow smiling in amusement.

"Hey Willow." Riley greeted, as he sat in the seat on the other side of Buffy. "Hi Buffy."

Willow saw Buffy twitch and stifled a giggle. "Ah, I'm gonna get us some drinks. Anything particular, Buffy?"

Buffy shot Willow a heated look for leaving her alone with the infatuated vamp. "Just get me whatever your getting… as long as it's strong," Buffy glanced over at Riley. "Really strong." She amended. Willow nodded, and made her way back over to the bar.

"So, Buffy." Riley started when Willow was walking away. "I know you said you needed time to think about it. And I know that you're reluctant because you're still so young, and I respect you for it, really." Riley assured placing his hand over Buffy's jacketed arm. Buffy glanced down at his hand in annoyance. "But 50 is a perfectly acceptable age to get mated,"

Buffy jerked her arm out from under Riley's hand and growled, her hazel eyes flashing with anger as she turned them towards Riley. "I don't remember saying I'd think about it Riley. I believe the exact words I used were 'no way in hell.' I don't want to mate you. I don't even know if I'll ever even want a mate! But if I did, it wouldn't be some corn feed Iowa boy."

Riley growled lowly, his hand once again going to her arm, this time constricting his large hand around her slim feminie arm. Making Buffy wince uncomfortably. "You should show some respect for your betters Buffy."

Buffy looked up at him from under her lashes. "And you need to learn some self respect!" Buffy growled, snapping up her shot glass from the table, she slammed it down into Riley's wrist, the rim of the shot glass imbedding itself in his arm and break into tiny pieces as the glass broke at Buffy's strength, leaving thick, but small pieces of glass poking out of his wrist.

Riley snarled in pain and pulled his hand away from her. "One of these days, your actions are going to land you in a whole world of trouble."

Buffy batted her eyes mockingly at him. "From you?" She chuckled. "I don't think so. You'd have to have the balls to go up against my Sire, and we both know that you don't." Buffy taunted just as Willow came back with their drinks.

Riley stood his eyes flashing a dim amber. "I advise you to think about it Buffy. You could do a lot worse than me, for a mate." Riley turned and began walking away.

Buffy huffed. "I could do a lot better to." She muttered as she looked at her drink. "Oh good. I'm going to need that."

Willow watched as Buffy to a big gulp of her drink, the liquid burning the back of the blonds throat due to the strength of the concoction. "Riley leaving so soon." She asked.

Buffy shrugged before smirking over at Willow. "You know Riley, Will. He doesn't got the stamina to keep up with me." The girls burst into laughter.

* * *

Angelus watched from a dark corner of the club, by a thick post that ran up to the second story of the Bronze keeping it supported. He as Willow sat next to the petite blond that had managed to get herself a table in the packed club. A few moments later a vamp entered the club again younger than him, he walked right past him without even a glance in his direction. Angelus' eyes narrowed as he went over to the petite blond. A half smile curved his lips however as the petite blonds name sounded from his lips, before he sat down on the table next to the girl he now knew as Buffy. It was a unique name. He didn't think he'd heard it before in his long life.

Angelus growled lowly and fought to keep his presence masked not wanting to alert Buffy, or Willow to his presence as the male professed his desire to have the petite blond as his mate, and from the sounds of it. Not for the first time. It filled him with a growing rage to know that his wasn't the only attention the petite blond had managed to garner. A feeling that was somewhat soothed moments later when she jerked away from his touch, and refused him in no uncertain terms; rudely even, her entire being practically shouting distaste.

He couldn't help the bolt of desire that shot through him as Buffy growled and slammed a small shot glass into Riley's wrist the glass breaking on impact burying itself in a small circle in his skin, and he jerked back. Angelus smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. _'Phfft. Weakling, recoiling over such a tiny thing. No wonder Buffy, doesn't want ye.'_ Angelus thought with a sense of glee that was spreading through him. His bored of the past century all, but forgotten, as he continued to observe the petite blond, his eyes drifting once again to Riley as he stood and gave Buffy a warning that he found quiet valid, but she just fobbed him off with quick witted words that left her feelings indisputably clear.

Riley walked past him again as he plucked the glass shards from his wrist dropping them to the floor, his blood staining the blunt rounded tips. Angelus threw a last look at Buffy as she broke into laughter with the red head she was seated with, before following Riley towards the door. There was a few things he wanted to make clear to the boy.

* * *

Riley cursed under his breath as he paused outside the Bronze as he glowered at his bleeding wrist. There with a tiny splinter of glass still in the wound, he could feel his flesh beginning to heal around it, but he needed tweezers, his fingers were too big to really be able to grasp the splinter, and by the time he got to his home, the wound would have healed and he'd have to reopen it. Riley stiffened as he felt a presence behind him, and he swung round, only to see that no one was there. Turning around again Riley growled and took a step back to see a slightly taller well built male standing front of him. His leather duster flapping as it was caught by a gust of wind.

"That lass is a feisty one, isn't she?" Angelus murmured his head cocked to the side as he fixed Riley with a cold brown eyed stare, the curl to his lips amused.

"She just needs the right man to tame her." Riley stated firmly as he glanced back down at his wrist see that the wound was healed, and he scowled at it in annoyance and anger

"And I suppose you think you're just the man for the task." Angelus murmured mockingly.

Riley heard the implied scepticism in Angelus' tone and looked up from his healed wound, suddenly suspicious of the older vampire's interest. "What's it to you… 'friend'?"

Angelus' smile grew wider and he took a taunting step forward. "She's gonna need a firmer hand than yours to tame her."

Riley growled possessively. "I was handling her just fine!"

"Oh yes, I could see the way you 'handled' her." Angelus chuckled. "She handled you right off her table. Laughing at you all the while."

Riley took his own step forward. "Stay away from her. Buffy is mine."

"Aw, you see I would," Angelus reached out and grabbed Riley by his previously injured wrist, and threw him up against the Bronze wall, his fingers putting more pressure than necessary on the wrist that he now had pinned to Riley's back, pressing the tiny shard of glass deeper into Riley's wrist, creating an internal wound in Riley's wrist, the blunt tip of the glass beginning to dig into the bone. "But, you see for the first time in a long, long while I'm not bored, and it's all thanks to Buffy."

Riley snarled and struggled through off the stronger vampire. "Buffy's mine! She's going to be my mate!"

Angelus pressed him against the wall harder. "And if I wanted to take her as my mate that'd be an issue. But seeing as I don't," Angelus twisted Riley's arm up higher. "You can have her once I'm finished with her. If your desperate enough to want another vamps leftovers." Riley snarled again, and felt himself released, spinning around he was confronted with nothing, but buildings and the darkness of the night, Angelus nowhere in sight.

* * *

Buffy exited the Bronze with Willow at her side with a soft giggle. "Are you sure none of them tickled your fancy?" The red head asked not for the first time since the two had decided to call it the night and head home.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Riley just has a way of making me lose my appetite." Buffy said with an only slightly exaggerated shudder. Willow nodded her agreement. "Almost makes me wish I was mated like you. Most vamps back off after that."

"Not all though." Willow muttered with a frown, as she remembered Percy's interest in her still even after she'd clearing indicated her taken status. "Besides I didn't think you wanted to be mated."

"I said almost." Buffy said with a playful growl and shove.

The two walked side by side until they reached the street. "Well. I've got to go that way." Willow said pointing a finger behind her in the general direction her Order's estate resided.

"And I've gotta go…" Buffy pointed a finger behind her. Willow gave Buffy a small wave and turned and began heading for home. Buffy watched her go for a moment, before turning and doing the same thing.

* * *

Up on the roof of the Bronze his presence masked, Angelus stood watching the two. His eyes focused on the petite blond. His eyes followed her as she began heading away with slow steps unconcerned about reaching her destination, the night was still rather young after all. Reluctantly Angelus turned his eyes away from Buffy, his eyes focusing instead on the red head who was heading in the opposite direction. Angelus followed her jumping down to the ground when he reached the end of the roof.

He followed her silently for a few moments allowing more distance to be put between the red head in the blond just in case she made a commotion, as fun as it would be, he didn't want Buffy running to her little friends aid. When he judged the time was right Angelus released his presence and almost immediately the red head froze. Her shoulders stiffening along with her spine. She made as if to turn around before pausing mid motion, before taking off. Angelus smirked and gave chase, his preternatural speed out stripping hers by a mile. Allowing him to cut ahead of her after only a small distance. When Willow went to dash past him, Angelus caught her and threw her back into a wall of a shop building.

"Now, now Red. I'm not going to hurt you, unless you make me." Angelus purred as he held her by the shoulders to keep her pressed up against the wall.

Willow looked up at him with fearful eyes. She knew it had been stupid to run, but the suddenness of his presence appearing from nowhere had, had a deliberateness about it. Like he had only just decided to let her know he was there. "What do you want?" She asked as nonchalantly as she could manage.

Angelus smirked. "I want to know about your little blond haired friend."

"Buffy?" Willow asked a little surprised.

"Yes, that's the one. Why don't we start with something simple, like: Does she belong to an Order and if so, which one?"

"Sh-shouldn't you be asking Buffy? If she w-wanted you to know she'd tell you." Willow stuttered out.

Angelus increased the pressure on the younger vampiress' shoulders. "And if this was about what Buffy wanted. I'd be talking to her right now."

Willow winced and bit back a pained whimper, before she nodded reluctantly. "She's the direct childe of the Master of Cardonis."

"Old Ripper, eh." Angelus looked at her sharply, and increased the pressure on her shoulders again. "He's not trying to rebuild his Order is he?"

Willow let out a reluctant pained sound as she shook her head. "No. He's not interested in power anymore. He turned Buffy so that he and his mate could have a daughter."

Angelus chuckled and relaxed his hold on Willow's shoulders. "Old Ripper's become a family man, eh?"

"Is there anything else?" Willow asked an annoyed touch to her voice.

Angelus growled at her. "Careful Red. And yeah, that's it." He released her and stepped back.

Willow stepped away from the wall. "That's it? You wanted to ask me something you could have found out anywhere?"

Angelus looked back at her and smirked. "I could have found out else were, but I decided to ask you. Deal with it, Red." He mocked her, before continuing on his way. Willow looked after him anxiously, the feeling that she had in some way just betrayed Buffy gnawed at her. She didn't understand it, it's not as if the information was top secret, but the fact that had gotten it from her somehow made it feel like a betrayal.

* * *

Buffy walked with her hands in the pockets of her jacket, the alcohol she had consumed in the Bronze making the pit of her stomach feel just nicely warm compared to the rest of her body. Buffy stopped in her tracks and looked around, her eyes scanning the darkness it felt like she was being watched, but she couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. Shrugging Buffy went to move on when she was tackled out of nowhere an angry growl in her ears. "What? Riley?" Buffy growled out as she struggled under his weight. "What in the hell do you think you're doing?"

"You little bitch! You think I wouldn't find out!"

Buffy knocked his hands off her, before throwing him off completely and rolling to her feet a growl rumbling in her chest as she stood defensively. "Find out about what?"

"About the vampire you've been seeing behind my back! You think I would just let it stand? That I'd take the humiliation?" Riley snarled, he didn't believe not for a second that the vampire that had confronted him about Buffy had no interest in mating her.

Buffy gave Riley an angry look. "I don't have any idea what you're talking about." She snarled. "And even if I did. It wouldn't be behind your back Riley. We'd have to be involved for that to happen."

Riley's face shifted and he backhanded her, and Buffy's head rocked to the side. Riley may be weak for his age, but he was still a good century older than her. "You're mine Buffy. I was going to wait let you come to that conclusion yourself, but now I see. I see I handled you all wrong. I should have just told you what was happening from the very beginning, but I am now. We're getting mated, then, then we're going back to Iowa."

Buffy growl went from angry to pissed off as she spat blood from her mouth and onto the ground. With deliberate slowness she turned to face him again. With a swift anger fuelled movement she punched him, throwing her entire weight behind the blow adding extra force to it, forcing Riley to take a step back and shake his head. "I wouldn't mate you, if you were the last corn-fed Iowa boy in the world." Buffy snarled.

"Oh, I'm sorry love. Did I make you think you had a choice?" Riley snarled back lunging for her. Buffy leapt out of the way of the rushed attack, and moved back to avoid a backward swing of his fist. Buffy kicked him in the back of the knee with as much force as she could, sending Riley to the ground. Knowing that it wouldn't keep him down for long Buffy turned and dashed towards a tree that she could see on the other side of the road they had been fighting on.

Buffy ran up the trunk of the tree, and flipped over Riley's head landing behind him, taking the back of his head in her hand she slammed his face into the tree multiple times, before bending down and picking up a small thick stick that had fallen from the tree. As she stood back up Riley who had turned around backhanded her harshly. Buffy took a staggering step back, before righting herself and shoved Riley back forcing him to hit the trunk of the tree. When he went to move away from it, Buffy held up the makeshift stake she was holding, and he paused his eyes widening and his face shifting back to his human visage. "B-Buffy, you w-wouldn't really… with that thing would you?" Riley asked shaken by the all consuming rage on her face.

* * *

From across the road Angelus stood his presence once again masked, he'd watched the whole thing go down, and he couldn't help, but feel excited by the display. Buffy a century younger than the vamp that had attacked her in crazed jealousy was holding her own, getting in punches were she could, but mostly avoiding until she had the chance to break away and snatch the advantage. It was rather breathtaking… if he'd had any breath to take that is.

Buffy cocked her head to the side, and twirled the makeshift stake experimentally as she looked at Riley. "You attacked me." Buffy growled clasping the branch firmly in her hand.

Riley swallowed. "If you kill me the Order of Matredonia will come after you." Riley swore solemnly.

"I've never really liked you Riley." Buffy murmured her voice still full of anger as she looked from Riley to the stake in her hand. She pointed it at him when he went to move and immediately Riley stilled again. "And there all the way in Iowa." Buffy smirked at him. "And you know one of the best things about killing a vampire, there's no body, just a pile of dust that gets blown away in the wind. No evidence that anything's actually happened, the only vamps that would be able to know for sure, would be a Sire, a Childe, or a mate, and you have none of those things, do you Riley?" Buffy took a small step towards him, crowding him with her small frame. "And even if your Order did find out, Riley. What's the likely hood that'll come to Sunnydale looking for me? I mean would they really risk a small retrieval squad being mistaken for a scouting party that could be on the heels of a mass army? Risk war with a powerful an Order as Aurelious? I really don't think so."

"Buffy, you don't have to do this." Riley pleaded as Buffy drew back her stake, and she paused looking at him with hard amber eyes. "You're my mate, we can get through this."

Buffy thrust her makeshift stake at him and Riley raised his hands to block the blow, and the wood went through them to penetrate his chest. Buffy blinked after a moment and he didn't go dust. "Oh come on. Your hands stopped it short of penetrating your heart! Talk about your lucky breaks." Buffy grumbled. Buffy curled her free hand into a fist and brought it down hard against the butt of the stake driving it in just that inch deeper. She looked from the stake to Riley's surprised face. "Oh and Riley. I was never your mate." Buffy muttered just before Riley turned into dust.

Buffy looked down at the pile of dust that was at her feet for a moment, before shrugging and turning away, her make shift stake dust along with everything else that had been on or in Riley at the time of his true-death. Buffy smiled brightly, that was one thorn permanently removed from her side, and it felt good!

* * *

Angelus came out of the shadows on the other side of the street his eyes on the dust that was softly blowing away in the soft evening wind. The look of shock he had been able to see on the vampires face over Buffy's head had been priceless! His eyes drifted back to the diminutive blond that was continuing on down the street calmly, and he smiled. _'She definitely needed a stronger hand then yours boyo.'_ He thought as he began following Buffy as she headed on her way home. Never had he come across anything like this petite blond in all his long years. She was so small and so young and yet she had staked a vamp that had to be a century older than her at the least, even if he was weak for his age.

The 50year old petite blond had a feistiness to her that was like luring a moth to a flame! How had he missed it when he had first laid eyes on her in the Bronze. He'd looked right at her, and yet he had somehow missed it! Skimming right over her. He'd even met her eyes for a moment, and eyes were always the giveaway, you could always see the fire in a person reflected in their eyes. Angelus followed her at a distance until she reached the Cardonis estate, confirming what Willow had told him earlier that night. Little Buffy was Sired into the Order of Cardonis. If it could really still be called that with only three vampires to its name.

Angelus watched her walk inside the door closing behind, he stood there for a long moment, as memories centuries past washed over him in a glorious blaze, there was a history between him and the Order of Cardonis, not surprising really. He was a strong part of the Order that had ripped the foundations of Cardonis' power. Angelus smirked, if anything this would make things more interesting. With a last look at the mansion Buffy had entered Angelus turned and began walking away. He was in no rush now that he had begun, he hadn't felt this invigorated in a century, and he wasn't going to rush through it. He planned on enjoying every second with Buffy, every minute feeling.

**A/N:** Well I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and tell me what you think, it does help to keep musie motivated. :D


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** A big thank you goes to everyone who reviewed last chapter. You guys are so good to me :D I am sorry that this chapter took a little longer, but musie had trouble with the beginning. I was forever starting and restarting it, never quiet happy with how it came out until musie finally hit me with an idea. Anyway I'll let you enjoy the chapter :D

**CHAPTER 4**

Buffy walked with her hands in the pockets of the jacket she had chosen to wear that night. Her mom and dad had been proud and more than a little amused when she had told them of the fate of Riley, although at the beginning the deep scowl on her father's face had made her believe unequivocally that if Riley had gotten away with his unlife, he wouldn't have had it for much longer. Buffy smirked and her father had the power to draw it out for longer than she had been able to. She had been fighting for her… well not her unlife, but for her freedom and the right to remain unmated.

Instinctively one her hands came up to rest against the left side of her neck where if she ever took a mate his mark would rest. The smooth skin she felt now would be raised in a scar that matched the shape of his fangs. She had seen the scars that resided on her mother's and father's necks, their scars on opposite sides, binding them together. Letting the world know that no matter what they belonged to each other. Buffy let her hand drop from her bare neck, and it would remain bare of any mating marks for a long time to come.

Buffy sighed and she looked up, a quarter moon shining down on her. She smiled up at the night, her eyes roving over the stars. They were always so pretty when you could see them, especially when the night was as clear as it was tonight. She didn't understand how the day had always seemed like the best part of the day when she was a human. The night had a much more ethereal beauty, and there was just so much more to see in the night sky than the day. Buffy paused abruptly in her stride, her eyes snapping away from the beauty of the night sky to land upon the person who had deliberately stepped out in front of her.

Her eyes narrowed as she looked upon the all too familiar male form that was standing in her way. How had she not sensed his approach, his power was too obvious to miss especially on a quiet night like this. Angelus smirked down at the petite blond, the surprised look on her face, that widened the hazel orbs that were staring up at him, making masking his presence for so long worth the while. "Hello Buffy." Angelus waited for a response, but all he got was a narrowing of her eyes as she looked up at him, her surprise quickly being masked. "Don't tell me you've forgotten who I am? You slapped me, for no real reason."

Buffy scowled and moved to walk around him, only to have him block her way. "Yes, I remember you."She growled. "And there was a reason, a good one." Buffy looked up at him again with angry hazel eyes. "You hurt my friend."

"As I said, no real reason." Angelus murmured, neatly stepping in Buffy's way when she attempted to get past him again.

Buffy growled in anger, the sound making Angelus smile in obvious amusement at what he found to be an anything, but threatening sound. "Is there a point to this meeting, or are you just here to annoy me?"

"A point? No. A purpose. Yes." Angelus said silkily as he began to advance on the much younger vampiress.

Buffy frowned and reluctantly backed up. Matching him step for step, keeping the small amount of distance between them, not liking the way he'd spoken, or the look in his eyes that seemed to want to pin her to the spot. "Well, what is it?" She asked when he didn't seem inclined to speak further. The fact that she was retreating from him, no matter how reluctantly, angering her.

"What is what?" Angelus purred enjoying the flashing anger in Buffy's eyes as well as the wariness.

"Your purpose!" Buffy growled.

"Ah, my purpose." Angelus mused, and he smiled down at her sultrily. "My purpose is to have you," Buffy frowned up at him warily. "Sprawled underneath me on my bed. Naked, and wreathing."

Buffy snarled an angry curl to her lips. "Me naked, is something you're never going to see." Buffy said firmly. "As for the rest," She took a quick step forward, before neatly flipping over his head to land on her feet behind him. "Well, actually. The whole lot of it. You'll only ever see in your dreams." She murmured loftily, before she took off with her preternatural speed.

Angelus smirked as he turned watching her run for a moment. "I always did love a good challenge." With a anticipatory growl Angelus took off after her, not going nearly as fast as he could. There was nothing like the thrill of the chase after all.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Buffy ran for a long while. Taking many twists and turns along the streets going around her original destination a few times determined to throw Angelus off her scent. She knew he was following even though she couldn't sense him. The ability to mask ones presence was mastered over many years, it was something that she was only just beginning to learn, she couldn't quite keep her entire presence masked yet. It was a tough skill one that Angelus seemed to be an effortless master of. Finally after a good half hour more of running around the town of Sunnydale, Buffy came to a stop, her breathing heavily, drawing in lung-full's of unneeded air.

Buffy walked back along an older trail, before branching off heading towards Willy's bar, the place she had been heading to when she had first left her home earlier that night. Buffy frowned as she walked, she hadn't expected Angelus to seek her out, much less say what he said. She knew that he had been disinterested in her, she'd seen it in his eyes the first time she had seen him enter the Bronze. It had practically radiated from him, and she had been happy with that… more than happy with that. She had enough male vampire problems, of course one of which was dust in the wind, leaving just one more that didn't seem to be able to take a hint. Xander Harris. She still remembered the first time she had seen him, he had been acting like a goofy human skateboarding with a couple of human guys, that he had later made his meal. The second his eyes had landed on her he had slipped right off the skateboard and face first onto the concrete at her feet. It had been amusing and she couldn't help, but laugh.

The boys had laughed to, and Xander had immediately killed them all for their audacity, before turning to her and introducing himself as Xander Harris, member of Aurelious, like that was really supposed to impress her. Xander wasn't as stupid as Riley though, he made sure his interest was known, but he never pushed, he was too scared of her Sire to do anything, except hope that one day, by some miracle she'd reciprocate.

Buffy pushed open the door to Willy's bar, her eyes scanned around the few demons scattered about. It was what she liked about Willy's bar, it was never overly crowded like the Bronze it was the perfect place to go when you felt like a drink and a little quiet. Willy looked up from wiping down his bar to see who had walked in. Buffy walked over to the bar and took the seat directly opposite Willy. "Hey blondie, haven't seen you for a while." Willy scanned around. "Where's Willow?"

Buffy shrugged. "Her mate came back into town just before dawn last night."

"Ah, I see. So you're on your own tonight." Willy observed.

Buffy nodded. "Yep."

"You just be careful blondie. I'd rather not have to have my bar renovated again if you anger one of my more regular patrons."

Buffy held up her hands, a teasing smirk on her face. "Hey, I promise. I'm not gonna break your bar this time."

Willy nodded. "Well then. What can I getcha?"

"Just my usual, Willy." Buffy said.

"So an O-positive, with a shot of bourbon."

"That's my drink." Buffy agreed as Willy moved off down the bar to mix it for her. "Oh, and I could I have one of those little olive things, on the little stick?" Willy nodded and Buffy beamed it was an odd mix, but she liked it, the tangy taste of the olive after just added something with the sweet, but smooth burn of the alcohol. Faith had introduced her to Willy the snitch, about ten years after she was turned, and she had taken a liking to him. He never seemed interested in her sexually, and seemed to genuinely care for her… when she wasn't tearing apart his bar in a fight with another of his patrons that she had pissed off, or just plain insulted. Willy sat her drink in front of her and handed her the olive on the little stick. Buffy took a gulp, swallowing it she ate her olive.

Willy was getting older now, the once oiled blackness of his slicked back hair was greying, and new wrinkles due to age were lining his face. It made her wonder occasionally what she would have looked like if she had never been turned. She'd be 69 years old, older than her human mother had ever gotten, and far older than Dawn. Would she look young for her age, like her human mother had until the cancer? Or would she look old and wrinkled? Buffy mentally shook herself, what was the point of wondering? Her body would never age past 19, but still she couldn't help, but wonder occasionally, what she would have looked like at twenty, or even thirty when a woman was supposed to be in her prime, having fully come into their beauty.

"Deep thoughts?" Willy asked.

"Deep, and ageless." Buffy murmured, taking a long pull from her glass.

"Ah." Willy murmured trying to sound like he understood, when really he couldn't, he wasn't a vampire, he couldn't think deep and ageless thoughts.

Buffy took the last gulp of her drink and set it down, pushing it gently towards Willy who took it and put it with the small pile of dirty dishes. Both Willy and Buffy looked up as the door opened again revealing a mousy haired woman who neither had seen before. Buffy let out a soft sigh of relief glad that it wasn't Angelus, she wasn't sure how well she'd done at throwing him off her trail. "Oh, a newbie."

Willy glanced at Buffy. "And something tells me she's about to be a dead-un." He muttered.

Buffy glanced over at him and smirked. "Hey, a vamps gotta eat, don't they? And when they walk plumb dumb into your clutches… who can resist?"

"Well if you want her, I'd work fast if I were you. You're not the only vamp in here tonight." Willy said with a small nod in another vamps direction.

Buffy glanced over her shoulder at the male vamp that was sitting at one of the back tables leaning against the wall. He beared his teeth at her, wanting to ward her off of the easy meal that had just wondered into the bar, Buffy just smirked at him and looked over at the woman who was no nervously serving the bar. Not sure as to what to make of the strange looking people there. Buffy caught her eye, and she smiled kindly at the human, and nodded her head towards the bar stool opposite her. Willy watched with a sigh as the woman smiled in return and made her way over to the innocent looking blond. If there was one thing about Buffy that was most dangerous to the human world, it was that she looked too sweet and innocent to be anything evil.

Willy wandered away from the blond heading towards the opposite end of the bar, he knew that it was a vampires thing to feed on humans, but that didn't mean that he had to take a front row seat to the action. If he was lucky Buffy would take it outside. He glanced over at the male vamp who was scowling darkly at the back of the petite blonds head, and sighed an uneasy feeling that his bar was about to get torn up again, and all over an easy meal that would no doubt get away during the commotion.

"Hey, you new in town?" Buffy asked politely as the woman sat down.

The woman nodded. "Yeah, I only arrived a couple of days ago. I figured I better get out tonight, and start familiarizing myself with the local bars." She held out her hand to Buffy. "I'm Janice, by the way."

Buffy paused a moment, that was almost too long, before taking Janice's hand. "I'm Buffy." She replied releasing Janice's hand.

Janice looked around the bar nervously. "Is this place… always so… colourful?"

Buffy glanced around the bar, before smiling back at Janice. "Oh, yeah. This is one of those bars were people just be who they want to be. No judging goes on here." Buffy excused and noted a little amusedly how Janice's eyes returned to the antlered and dripping with slim Fungus Demon that was sitting further down the bar.

"Oh, I see." She muttered lowly.

Buffy chuckled. "Don't worry. There are more normal appearing bars in Sunnydale. I could show you them if you like." Buffy offered a friendly smile on her face.

"Oh-uh," Janice stuttered, not wanting to seem rude. "No… I mean I'm fine to stay here for a while. But I wouldn't say no to, ah seeing what else this town has to offer a bit later." She said bitting her lower lip softly as she looked over at the petite blond that had invited her to sit with her, inconspicuously looking her over. She was hot, and seemed nice. Janice smiled to herself, having come out of the closet so to speak about her preference for females she hoped that maybe, perhaps she had found someone. "Can I get you a drink?" Janice asked nervously.

Buffy smiled over at Janice. "Sure." This was going to be easier than she had originally thought. "I'll just have whatever you are." Buffy murmured, waving over Willy, who approached them reluctantly.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

A long while later Buffy and Janice walked out of Willy's bar, the blond throwing a triumphant look to the other vampire in the bar as he watched them leave moodily. Whilst Willy's just breathed a sigh of relief that the petite blond hadn't gotten into any fights, that would have wrecked his bar, he really, really couldn't afford to pay for repairs again just now. Janice leaned against Buffy's arm drunkenly, as the smaller, but stronger girl held her up. Buffy led them silently down an alley beside Willy's bar. Janice looked around feeling a small flicker of concern through her drunken state. "Where are w-w-we going?" She hiccupped.

"You said you wanted to check out the other bars and clubs in town. Remember?" Buffy said soothingly.

"Oh, right." Janice murmured drunkenly, she looked up at Buffy and smiled. "You know, you're pretty."

Buffy chuckled. "And you're drunk." She replied coming to a stop in the middle of the dead end alley.

Janice managed to push herself away from the petite blond to stand under her own power. "Doesn't make y-you a-any less pretty." Buffy stood calmly as Janice reached out a hand to her, the warmth of it pressing softly against her cooler cheek. "Pale and cool like a china doll, and yet so soft." She murmured pressing closer emboldened by the alcohol.

Buffy allowed her lips to touch hers, the soft meeting of lips soon becoming firmer as Janice became more confident when Buffy didn't immediately object her advance. Buffy spun them around pressing Janice into the wall. "What are you doing?" Janice asked huskily.

Buffy smiled and brush a couple of strands of Janice's hair out of her face. "Playing a game." She murmured, before letting her lips touch Janice's. She wasn't really a big fan of kissing girls, but hey, a meal was a meal. Janice moaned and Buffy moved from her lips brushing her cheek down Janice's. She kissed her throat right over the pulse, before shifting her face, and sinking her fangs in the thick beating artery.

Janice let out a surprised cry at the sudden pain, but didn't make any move to fight, her alcohol dimmed brain not realizing the severity of what was happening as the pain died moments later. Buffy suckled at the wound strongly drawing in great mouthfuls of Janice's blood, delighting in the added tingling zing that her victims lust gave her. When she had drained Janice dry Buffy let the body drop to the ground, and tilted her head up for a moment, her eyes closing as she enjoyed the somewhat heady rush. It was nowhere near the rush and thrill of the chase, but just feeding gave her a little something. Buffy looked down at the body. "You lose." She muttered allowing her face to shift back into the smooth features of the human. Turning around she jumped, startled to see Angelus staring at her across the small space of the alley.

"That looked interesting." Angelus observed, as he smirked, looking from the dead body of the woman Buffy had fed on to the petite blond. "Makes me wish it hadn't taken me so long to get here." He stepped forward in a quick movement that had Buffy blinking at the suddenness of his appearance directly in front of her. His eyes focused on her lips. "Do you always have blood coating your lips after a meal?" Angelus asked. Buffy frowned and moved to bring her fingers up to her lips to check her lips, but Angelus beat her to it. Dipping down he swiped his tongue across her lips that had been coated a gleaming red with Janice's blood.

Buffy growled in irritation and anger at his audacity, and shoved him in the chest. Having done what he wanted Angelus allowed her to pushed him a back a step, her lips now glistening with his saliva, which she promptly wiped away with an irritated motion. "Your quiet the clever little thing aren't you? I went by this bar three times following your scent, and I almost lost it in the chaos of overlapping trails you left behind. I almost disregarded this place entirely." Buffy growled at him. "Now, why don't you strip that tiny body of yours?"

Buffy's growl intensified and her eyes flashed with fury. "What?"

Angelus smirked and took a casual step forward. "You told me, that I would never see you naked." He took her chin in one of his hands. "A challenge I could hardly ignore." He released her chin, and looked down at her with unwavering brown eyes.

"I won't!" Buffy growled her hands clenching and unclenching at her sides as she glared up at the dangerous Master vampire fury and indignation pumping through her dead veins.

Angelus chuckled softly, his cock hard and pulsing behind the leather confines of his pants. "You will strip, or I will start tearing." Buffy glared up at him mutinously unmoving. Angelus smirked at her and un-hesitantly reached out preparing to rip the jacket off her shoulders.

Buffy hesitated for another second, before she raised an arm blocking the deliberately slow moving hand. "Alright, alright." She grumbled resignedly, looking up at him with resentful eyes. She raised her hands to the large brown buttons on her light blue jacket.

With slow movements Buffy undid one button after the next, allowing her jacket to fall open, she looked up at him with angry eyes the entire time, her mind running over the shaky plan that had formulated. Angelus growled lustily as a small singlet top was exposed to his gaze. The white material revealing more accurately the rounded curve of her breasts under the bra she was wearing. He retook the step forward as he soaked in the sight of her newly exposed pale skin. He leaned in closer to her, his cheek almost close enough to slide against hers, his unneeded breaths washing against her ear, and his spicy scent filling her nose. "Keep going." He demanded. Buffy seeing her moment, slammed her knee up managing to catch him in the family jewels. She heard Angelus make a pained sound, before he slide to his knees in front of her. His face in line with her hips. Buffy fisted her right hand and punched him whilst he was still stunned by the bellow the belt blow, forcing his head to angle back.

Buffy stepped to the side and hurriedly made her way out of the alley, using her preternatural speed to take her well out of sight in a matter of seconds. Angelus growled as he got to his feet, he didn't need to turn around to know that Buffy had taken off. Slowly he removed his hands from around his abused manhood, as the sharp pain he had felt dimmed. Angelus cracked his neck a couple of times calming himself down. If it was one thing that didn't change when you were turned, it was that getting kicked in the balls still hurt like the buggary. Finally Angelus smiled to himself in amusement and anticipation. He hadn't expected the move from the petite blond, but he supposed he should have, desperation made you attempt anything, even if you thought the move could get you killed in the long run. But that course of action was the farthest thing from his mind.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Buffy ran taking a winding course through the early morning, going around some of her old trails mixing her recent scent with the old hoping to keep the older vampire off her trail until she was in the safety of her home. She was sure if she had a heartbeat still it would be beating wildly. She should have known better than to say something that might have been taken as a challenge. It had been stupid, and it had almost cost her pride. To strip in an alley for a vampires pleasure and amusement, a vampire she didn't even remotely like!

Buffy growled as she did up the buttons of her jacket hiding the singlet shirt from view once again. Of all the arrogant pigheaded vampires… you'd think one as old as Angelus of Aurelious would know when a woman was interested, which she most definitely was not! When she finally made it inside the mansion Buffy closed the door behind her, and leaned against it with a sigh of relief, there was no way Angelus would follow her inside here. He may be old, but her father was older!

Buffy took a deep calming breath and she walked towards the lounge where she could hear the TV going, and she cringed as she heard the unmistakable sounds of the movie Twilight. With a heartfelt sigh, Buffy walked into the lounge and sat down snuggling into her father's free side, Jenny taking up the other. Giles wrapped his arm around her and Buffy smiled delightedly. She felt the need for the comfort of her parents right now, just until she calmed a lot more than she already had.

Never had she expected such a thing to take place between Angelus and herself. She hadn't even thought that they would meet face to face again, with Faith out of town and Willow happily mated, and herself not interested in establishing a relationship with him. She had thought that she wouldn't need to come face to face with him again, let alone to talk to him, or have him demand she reveal her body to him! Buffy scowled as she watched the screen, her eyes taking in the scene of Edward stepping into the light and his skin beginning to sparkle, making hers narrow with more than just rage at Angelus, as annoyance filled her at the sight of Robert Patterson sparkling in the sun. God she hated this movie!

Buffy let her eyes drift from the screen to ease the anger that was building in her, she was here in her father's embrace to calm down, not rev herself up! Giles stroked the top of her head in a gesture that he knew calmed her, sensing her distress, he didn't ask questions though, putting it down to the movie he and his mate were watching. Buffy had never liked this movie, or any of the books, which were equally as amusing to look at. All the ridiculous notions!

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Angelus stepped out of his bathroom, and into his large bedchamber, pausing midstride as his eyes took in Darla laying voluptuously on his bed completely naked, her legs spread wide, giving him an unobstructed view of her in her entirety. His cock which had already been hard with aching need even after jerking off to the image of Buffy naked in the shower with him her mouth wrapped around his cock, making delightful little suckling noises as he fucked her mouth a hand fisted in the hair at the back of her head, her hands clenched around his thighs.

But the sight of Darla splayed out on his bed like a sensual feast, made his cock pulse with need. His mind filled with the other petite blond he had recently became acquainted with. Buffy naked on his bed, her thighs wrapped around his hips as he thrust into her relentlessly, her thighs clenching around him as she cried out in pleasure and occasionally pain despite herself. Her eyes staring up at him with hatred and passion for him. The pulsing in his cock increased and he bit back a growl, he hadn't wanted to fuck a woman as much as he did Buffy since his human years. It made him feel like an impatient youth!

Angelus cocked his head to the side, as he gaze at Darla whose eyes were fixed on the tent in the towel he had wrapped around his hips. "You know, I swore I locked the door." Angelus murmured.

Darla met his eyes and licked her lips. "I haven't been around for as long as I have darlin' without learning how to pick a lock."

Angelus let his eyes travel over her. He could scent her arousal as assuredly she could scent his. If only she knew that most of it was for another petite blond all together. Angelus smirked Darla would have a fit. Angelus glanced at the window his senses telling him that it was close to mid-morning, he still had a few hours to kill before he'd be hitting the tunnels. Angelus padded over to his bed and kneeled on it. Untucking his towel he let it drop to the floor.

He was painfully hard, and he had no problem with sating his needs with his old Sire, whilst the one he burned for was currently unavailable. Angelus crawled over to Darla, looming over her he placed a viscous kiss against her lips. If anything this would give him the patience he needed when dealing with the spitfire that was Buffy. Darla smiled triumphantly against his lips. She knew he wouldn't be able to resist her. He was her boy, not even he could deny that forever. Angelus grasped her hips as he settled himself over her, but he paused and glowered down at her.

Darla reached up touching his cheek. "Fuck me darlin'. It's been far too long." She purred stroking her foot up his thigh enticingly. Angelus looked down at her wordlessly. She wasn't the petite blond he wanted under him. To take mastery of, and it was annoying him more than he could understand that Darla wasn't Buffy. His cock pulse angrily at him, as it rested against Darla's upper thigh. Digging into her flesh. "Darlin'?" Darla questioned.

Angelus growled at her, before slapping her thigh none to gently, leaving a red handprint. "Turn over!" Angelus growled, if she was turned away from him, it'd be much easier to pretend that it was Buffy he was fucking.

Darla scowled up at him for a moment, before deciding it was harmless to let him have his way. With sultry movements Darla turned over, Angelus hands sliding around her hips as she did so. She moved up onto her hands and knees, pressing her ass against his cock, she wiggled it enticingly creating friction, using all her years as a courtesan to her advantage. She would have her boy back under her thumb! Angelus growled lowly and closed his eyes. He clenched his hands around her hips, and Darla pressed back against him anticipatorily.

Angelus thrust forward his cock sliding easily up into her sheath, her warm wetness surrounding him. Darla clenched her muscles around him and he growled, and slapped a re-primitive hand on her ass, making Darla cry out in lusty surprise. Angelus leaned over her blanketing her back. "Don't think for a second that you're in charge here, darlin'." He growled, before thrusting out and back in, starting a steady bruising pace inside the older vampiress. His eyes locked on her blond locks for a moment as they spilled over and around her slim shoulders, they were a different shade of blond to Buffy's.

Angelus closed his eyes as he continued to thrust in and out of Darla, in a hard rhythm. Darla moaned in mounting pleasure, arching back against him, with each thrust she was reminded over and over again just exactly why she had missed him so terribly over the centuries. "Oh, Angelus! Harder!" She growled squeezing her walls around him encouragingly, a trembling shiver running through her as Angelus growled the sound vibrating through her, adding heat to the mounting passion between them.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

A while later Darla lay panting beside Angelus on his bed, before turning to face him propping herself up on her elbow, a languid, confident smile on her face. "Wasn't that everything you remembered? Eh Darlin'?" She purred running a nail over his nipple.

"I never said you weren't a good fuck, Darla." Angelus muttered boredly, a scowl darkening his face. He should have known Darla would make it out to be more. "That's all you are Darla a good fuck, when none others to be had."

"What?" Darla growled her expression turning from languid to angry.

Angelus glanced over at her. "You didn't think that just 'cause I fucked you, that I'd changed my mind did you." Angelus sat up and got out of his bed. "What in the hell is happening on this hellmouth that's making the women so damned bloodly clingy!" He cursed under his breath.

Darla got up out of his bed and walked over to him placing a firm hand on his arm. "I'm not being clingy, darlin'. You know I'm not clingy, but you are my childe my dear boy."

Angelus turned to her and grabbed her upper arms roughly his expression angry. "I'm not your childe, Darla. You don't betray your children to die, and expect the bond to survive! It's even fuckin' written down somewhere in one of those vampire law books Nest has lying around that old library of his!" Angelus released her, and stepped away from her. "You should look it up sometime, refresh your memory." He turned away from her.

"Fine!" Darla growled. "So what if the bond of Sire and Childe was broken! There is still something between us Angelus, we were together for a century and a half. There will always be something there."

"A seething hatred on my part." Angelus muttered, before turning to face her again. "You were scratching an itch Darla nothing more. What vamp free vamp would say no, when he's as tightly wound as I was?"

Darla stepped towards him angrily, and she slapped him hard, forcing his head to turn away. "You may not consider me your Sire anymore boy, but I am still your elder and I demand the respect I deserve, do you understand?" She growled.

Angelus growled himself, his face ridged with his demon, his eyes glowing amber as he turned to face Darla, with a violent shove, he forced her flying back and into a wall by the door. "You have the respect one gives to a whore, Darla." He growled, as Darla stood back up to her feet her own face having shifted a growl rumbling from her chest. "What else do you deserve when you act like one?"

Darla snarled and flew at him a raging scream escaping her lips in her rage, she tackled him to the ground sitting on top of him. "I deserve the respect of someone able to kill you in a heartbeat boy!"

Angelus smirked under and flipped her off him, sending her soaring through the air to land dangerous close to the curtain that guarded them from the sunlight outside.

Angelus scrambled to his feet and faced Darla again. "You maybe a little stronger Darla, but I've got something you don't." He sing-songed, making Darla growl in annoyance. "I've feasted on the blood of a Slayer. It's ye one hell of a power kick, wouldn't you say, darlin'?"

Darla stood to her feet with a snarl, she walked towards him with a determined stride. "If you'd killed a Slayer, don't you think we would have heard about it?" She smirked at him. "My dear boy, you'll need to think of a better lye than that to try and scare me out of this confrontation."

Angelus just smirked at her in return and motioned for her to come at him with a small cock wave of his hands. Darla growled and attacked him with closed fists, Angelus shifted out of the way, focusing on dodging the viscous blows for now. When she moved in closer, he grabbed her and drew her up against him with a snarl. "You should know better than to think that I'd start lying, darlin'." He growled, before throwing her across the room and into the wall by the bathroom door. "Now get out of here, before I decide that it'd be better for me to have you staked."

Darla stood to her feet, patting at her hair, giving off a nonchalant appearance, before she fixed hard eyes on her wayward childe. "Do you really think Nest would let you stake me, dear boy?"

"I think if it comes to that I'll be long past the stage of caring." Angelus growled. "Now, I believe I told you to get out. I have better things to do then talk to you."

Darla stiffly collected her clothes and pulled on the short skirt and top she had been sporting before arranging herself for Angelus' benefit. "Oh, and Darla?" Angelus called after her as she began making her way to the door, making her pause on her way out to look over her shoulder at him. "The next time you come in here uninvited in an attempt to seduce me… make sure that Nest's scent isn't covering you? It's damned sickening taking in bat-faces wretched stench whilst trying to fuck you, and sorta kills the desire. I suppose it's lucky for you, I was worked up enough to ignore it." Darla scowled at him, but walked to the door, her spine stiff with the last of her pride as she stalked from her Childes bedroom.

Angelus shook his head as Darla closed the door behind him. He knew that the battle with his old Sire was far from over, just because he'd managed to bat her around a little, and wound her pride. She never let that stop her for long, not when she really, really wanted something, and her pride wouldn't allow her only still unliving Childe to spurn her. Angelus turned away and headed back to his bathroom to get cleaned up. If he was going to pay a surprise visit to Buffy, he'd better look his best.

Angelus grinned as the thought of her reaction made his cock twitch to attention, but at least thanks to Darla he'd have the patience to deal with her the way he wanted to deal with her. Which he decided was probably the only good thing to come out of the bitches visit. He probably should have just sent her away untouched, but he wanted to savour the conquest of Buffy of Cardonis, and at that moment, he'd known that he'd hadn't had the necessary control. Oh, well… he could deal with Darla, but it would probably be wise for him in the future to spurn her advance totally. She needed to believe as assuredly as he did, that there was nothing that could get her back in his life anymore then living under the same roof provided.

**A/N:** Again I'm sorry that this chapter took a little longer than the others, but I hope you enjoyed it, and I am sorry for the Angelus/Darla scene, there shouldn't be anymore like them, I don't think with Angelus with anyone, but Buffy, so yay for that :D You could probably tell my heart wasn't really in that little A/D smutty scene huh, lol.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N: **A big thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I hope enjoy this chapter as well. A bit of a smut warning, and yay it's finally between Buffy and Angelus lol. Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 5**

Angelus stepped out of the mansion of Aurelious and into the ancient sewer tunnel that was connected to it. The sun preventing him from any other means of travel. He might have used his car, the specially tinted glass protecting him from the deadly rays, but there was no guarantee that he'd find a spot at the Cardonis mansion that would allow him protection from the sun once he had to get out of his car. Angelus walked the familiar tunnels avoiding splashes of daylight that entered the tunnel here and there due to the above ground sewer entrances.

Angelus remembered very clearly walking these tunnels years before, when the Order of Aurelious had first secretly moved into the town of Sunnydale. He hadn't been alone then of course. He hadn't had near the power he had now, and the Order of Cardonis had been at the time the most powerful Order in existence. He had led a large army of Aurelious vampires through the tunnels that day, heading straight towards Cardonis taking the Order by surprise. They had lost many, but they had won in the end, the previous leader of Cardonis; Cardonis himself, falling at his hands. That moment had helped secure his high standing position in the Order of Aurelious for all eternity. Of course back then he had still been on good terms with Darla and so had wanted to please her, and raise his own standing in the Order, on his own merit and not just the fact that his Sire was the direct blood of the Master of Aurelious.

Angelus shook his head, it was a lifetime ago, and yet it was still printed firmly in his mind like it was yesterday. Cardonis had fallen and Aurelious had come to power. It was that day that he had first met Ripper and his mate, they had been newly mated back then, and both had fought with a ferrousness that had made the army he had led quake, but not retreat, as far as he could tell they had been fighting for themselves not their Order, just to live through the surprise attack, and they had, they had cut down many, wounding them severely beyond even that of vampire healing abilities, or dusting any and all that came into their reach. He would have engaged them himself, after he had taken out Cardonis by sheer luck and strength of will, but the two had disappeared sometime during the fray and they had declared victory over Cardonis.

It had been a glorious day. Ripper and his mate mustn't have gone far to be back living in the old Cardonis mansion, and he was sure the only reason why Nest hadn't killed them was because the two showed no interest in reclaiming power or revenge for their Order, either that or it was some form of respect, but that he found most unbelievable. Angelus turned a corner and came face to face with the large hole that the minions had broken through break through their tunnel and into one of the Cardonis tunnels. Angelus stepped through it and turned, walking towards the Cardonis mansion as he had all those years before, a different kind of anticipation filling him compared to that day as he came closer and closer to the entrance into Cardonis.

Angelus carefully masked his presence, he didn't want a confrontation with Ripper, or his mate, which was what, would most assuredly happen if they even had an inkling that he was planning on entering their home. Angelus silently climbed up the ladder and opened the large trapdoor the covered the entrance to the sewer tunnel. Agilely jumping out of the hole in the floor, and into the mansion, Angelus turned and silently lowered the trapdoor back into place. He looked around and took in all the changes that had taken place since he had last been here. Nest may have updated the bathrooms, but the old Cardonis mansion had been completely transformed since he'd last seen inside. It was no longer a home for many, but a home for only a few.

Angelus shook his head and turned his attention away from the new décor, and took a deep breath taking in the scents of the house. Old Ripper and his mate Jenny where on the second floor and down the hall from where he stood in what assumed would be there bedroom, no noises sounded from the room not even the faint sounds of their breathing. Angelus smirked in satisfaction, before taking another breath, and focusing on Buffy's scent, and he headed towards the stairs, focusing on her unmasked presence.

Angelus mounted the stairs quietly walking up them and onto the second floor landing. Glancing in the direction of the room Giles and Jenny were sleeping in. He double checked that the two were still asleep, his senses telling him that they were Angelus turned away from the older vampires' room and headed towards the room he could sense Buffy in. Reaching her door he carefully opened, when he heard no squeak coming from the hinges he opened it wider and with more confidence. He stepped into the room, his eyes focusing on the blond sleeping peaceably on her double bed. Angelus half smiled at her as he quietly shut the door behind him, the room had a dim green glow to it as the sun hit the curtains, but couldn't penetrate past its thickness. Walking over to the bed he stared down at her as she lay on her back, the covers covering her, but her arms rested on top of her blankets. After a moment Angelus moved away from the bed wanting to be sure not to disturb her until he was ready for her. Taking off his shoes he set them quietly on the ground.

He let his eyes scan around the room, taking in its neatness, and most definite female quality. Stepping back towards the bed he went around to the side closest to the window. Carefully he lifted a corner of the bedspread and slipped inside the bed dipping with his weight, making Buffy frown in her sleep. Angelus stilled and waited watching her with alert eyes until her frown smoothed away as she settled back down into sleep. Angelus propped himself up on his elbow as he watched her, in no real hurry. He still had plenty of daylight left, before the small 'family' would no doubt wake. As he watched Buffy sighed in her sleep, her head turning towards him slightly, and his lips curved upwards in a small hint of a smile.

He stroked her arm gently and his smile grew as it twitched in response to the gentle caress, a small smile curving Buffy's lips as she turned towards the caress. Angelus looked down at her in slight wonder and amusement. An older vampiress would have awakened at the slight dipping of the bed with his added weight or even the lifting of the covers from around her, and the light caress, but she didn't. Having complete faith that the sun would protect her from any intruders that could do her real harm, such as himself. _'The innocence of the young.'_ Angelus mused as he continued to stare down at her. An innocence that she was about to lose.

Angelus gently stroked her cheek, enjoying the way her smile grew slightly and she nuzzled slightly against the small caress, he moved his hand down to her mouth, he lifted his hand straightening it, before bringing it down to cover mouth in a less then gentle movement. The harsh press of his hand against her mouth jerked Buffy awake and she looked up at him, her eyes widening as she saw him above her and she began to struggle against his hands, making sounds of effort as she fought with his hand. Angelus scowled as she clawed her fingers down his arm tearing welts in the silk of shirt and his skin. Angelus pressed harder against her mouth a soft, but angry growl rumbling in his chest. "Now, now Buff, relax. No one's gonna get hurt, as long as you don't make any sounds loud enough to wake Old Ripper and his mate." He cajoled as Buffy glared up at him with angry resentful eyes, as she gave a soft growl of her own.

Buffy's eyes darted towards the door hesitantly, half hoping to hear sounds indicating that her parents were awake, but there was nothing, but silence throughout the mansion. "Well, Buff? DO you promise to be a good girl and remain as quiet as a mouse?" Angelus asked with a small grin, not being able to help taunting her. There was just something about seeing that flash of angry hatred in her eyes that drew him in. Buffy looked back up at him, before nodding and slowly releasing the arm she had been trying to remove from her mouth. Angelus smiled at her, and slowly removed his hand from over her mouth. "There now, that wasn't so difficult was it?" Angelus asked tauntingly, his voice a mere whispering sigh that only reached Buffy's ears.

Buffy scowled at him and self-consciously crossed her arms over her chest, highly aware that she was only in her nightie. "How did you get in here?" Buffy hissed, voicing the question that had been resounding in her brain since her eyes had landed on him.

Angelus ran one of his fingers down her noise, making Buffy jerk her head away in annoyance as she glared at him, doing her utmost to bury deep the fear that she felt at finding him in her room in the middle of the day. "Sewer tunnels, there's entrances in every old mansion… especially those that belong to vampires, perfect way to get out and about during the day." Angelus told her.

"Why are you here?" Buffy grumbled looking away from him, he looked far too smug for her piece of mind, and if she kept looking at him, she was sure to make a noise loud enough to wake her parents. And she didn't want to take any chances.

"Why, I'm here to see you." Angelus told her, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Buffy scowled at him. "Well you've seen me. Now get the hell out!" Buffy hissed, before turning her back on him, hoping that if she ignored him, he'd just leave without a fuss.

Angelus chuckled softly as he regarded her back, the small nightie she was wearing giving him teasing glimpses of skin, that he could see tighten as she stiffened as she heard the sound. "You know, Buff. You should really learn some respect for those stronger than you. And," He paused for effect. "You should never turn your back," Angelus' arm shot out and wrapped firmly around her neck forcing her up against him in a swift movement that had Buffy struggling and growling as she clawed at the arm that was wrapped securely around her neck pinning her against him. He placed a free hand over her mouth stifling the cry of outrage that began to escape her lips. "It leaves you vulnerable." He whispered in her ear. "Now stop that, things will get ugly real fast if you're Sire wakes up and comes to check on you." Angelus said in response to the muffled cries that Buffy was making in her attempts to escape, almost immediately the noises Buffy was making quieted to a low angry murmur and he removed his hand. "Now that's a good girl."

Buffy jerked against his hold straining against him wildly her legs kicking frantically, her heels making contact with his legs. Angelus tightened his hold around Buffy's neck making her snarl, and her arm rise in pain. She angled it back behind her as she made pained sounds in the back of her throat. With an effort she slammed her elbow down hitting him sharply in the side. She repeated the action twice, more and Angelus snarled, and if possible he brought her closer. "Now, Buff. That really isn't the best was to treat a Master vampire when he's in the position to pop your head right off your neck, don't you think?"

Buffy stilled, before she lowered her arm, moving it up to grip at the arm that was around her neck trying to pull it away even slightly. It was rather painful not to mention uncomfortable. Angelus smiled down at her and loosened his arm only slightly in reward for adhering to him. Buffy shifted her body uncomfortably, wanting to pull away from the masculine form that was pressing into her back. "You've proved your point, let me go!" Buffy hissed demandingly as she dug her nails into his restraining arm.

"I will," Angelus promised pressing a kiss against the side of her head, making Buffy growl and jerk in indignation. "Just as soon, as you answer a couple of questions."

Buffy growled as Angelus couldn't help, but run his nose down her cheek softly sniffing at her skin. "Just how old are you?" Angelus asked, He'd heard Riley say that she was 50 and he knew that his senses told him that she was around that age, but it just didn't seem possible.

Buffy stiffened. "Haven't you ever heard that it's rude to ask a women her age?" She growled.

Angelus' arm tightened around her neck again, making Buffy pull at his arm more strongly. "Have you ever heard just how easy it is for a strong Master vampire to pop off a arrogant Childe's head in this position?" He queried in answer.

Buffy growled. "Human, or vampire years?" Buffy asked lowly irritation clear in her voice.

Angelus smiled and loosened his arm again. "How about you give me both, and we'll go from there."

"I was 19 when I was turned, and that was 50 years ago." Buffy growled jerking violently in an attempt to get away from him, but only managing in making his arm tighten around her neck again effectively imprisoning her.

Angelus looked down at her contemplatively, a small frown creasing his brow. "Then how on earth is it that you smell so damned pure? It's like you've never been touched by a man?"

Buffy's eyes narrowed and she snarled in rage her struggles increasing. "That is none of your damned business!" She snapped.

Angelus growled, the sound moving dangerously around the room, making Buffy still and a shiver run down her spine, at the power she could hear behind it. Angelus nipped at her ear drawing blood, making a growl rumble from Buffy throat as he licked up the drop of blood that beaded from the small incision.

"I suppose it doesn't matter if you're willing to tell me, or not. I can easily find out if you're a virgin, or not." Angelus murmured against her ear as he slipped his free hand under her side curving it around her waist and moving down.

Buffy tensed and a wary growl sounded from her throat as his hand moved further and further down. When it reached her upper thigh and began to move up, making his intentions impossibly clear her hands dropped from his restraining arm to waylay his hand. "Don't!" She snarled as she fought with his superior strength, his hand gaining ground despite her using both of her small hands to keep his larger one away from the place that hadn't known a man's touch in 52 years.

When his fingers brushed across her panties, Buffy yielded, some of her pride bruising in the process. "Alright! Alright!" She cried, careful to keep her voice low as she clamped her thighs around the hand she could feel brushing against her womanhood through the soft cotton of her panties. "I'll tell you, I'll tell you!"

"Then tell me." Angelus murmured a triumphant curl to his lips.

"I'm not a virgin, there happy! Now remove your hand!" Buffy hissed sure that her cheeks would be flushing in embarrassment and hurt pride at being forced to admit such a thing.

Angelus stroked his fingers along the cotton over the lips of her pussy. "I can't very well, move my hand, you've got your sweet little thighs clamped around it, and it doesn't seem like you want to let go."

Buffy bit her lower lip nervously. She didn't want to release his hand from her thighs, just in case he continued forward, not back, but she desperately wanted his hand away from there! She looked over at him the best she could, trying to read him. "I release your hand, you pull it away."

"When I'm satisfied, I'll pull my hand away." Angelus murmured. Buffy frowned she had no idea what that meant. She'd answered his question so that meant he was satisfied, right? Why couldn't he just answer yes, or no? Chewing on her lower lip gently, Buffy slowly unclenched her thighs releasing Angelus' hand from between her thighs. Angelus smiled and kissed her cheek, making Buffy huff.

"Remove your…Ah-mmph." Buffy's shocked pained shout was muffled as Angelus used the hand he'd had wrapped so tightly around her neck to press it over her mouth. Angelus let out his own moan his mouth close to Buffy's ear as he felt the tight warmth of her walls around the single digit he had thrust up inside her small sheath.

Buffy blinked back tears that were more due to her wounded pride and shame then the pain that his intrusion inside her had caused. She bit viscously into Angelus hand drawing blood, and he pulled his hand away from her mouth. "Y-you said you'd remove your hand." Buffy growled, her body tense.

"I said when I was satisfied. I wasn't satisfied. Now just relax kitten, only a little further to go, then it'll all be over." Buffy growled her thighs once again holding his hand prisoner, but it didn't stop him from pressing his finger forward, going deeper into her dry sheath. Angelus reached the place where her hymn should be if she were a virgin like her scent indicated and his eyes widened slightly to find the virgin barrier missing torn away 52 years ago. Buffy tugged at his hand trying to force him out of her, even the small thickness of his finger causing her continued discomfort.

"Well then, now ain't this a mystery." Angelus murmured, her sheath was tight enough to be a virgins but she wasn't one, but her scent said she was. No males scent clung to her as intimately as it should if she'd had sex with them.

Buffy growled lowly. "There are you satisfied. I'm not a virgin! Now remove your hand!" She hissed angrily tugging at the hand that had in a swift movement brushed aside her panties and plunged a finger inside her. The movement's too quick for her to register until it was too late.

"Not just yet, one more question, then I'll make this up to you." Angelus murmured, making Buffy growl in discontent. "How is it you smell like a virgin?"

"Shouldn't you be able to figure that out for yourself?" Buffy hissed, trying to inch away from his hand, but the arm that had wrapped about her neck again held her in place.

Angelus pressed his finger deeper inside her and felt her sheath clench around his finger in rebellion. "I suppose I could, but who's at whose mercy here?" He purred, more than a little aroused at having this stubborn, will-full, fiery woman at his mercy.

Buffy muttered an unintelligible curse under breath. "All scents fade with time. I lost my virginity 52 years ago. That bastard's scent is long gone!"

"But that doesn't explain… oh," Angelus murmured his eyes widening in surprise even as his cock twitched higher and started to pulse at the thought that was running through his mind. "Unless you haven't had sex since then, little kitten." Buffy tossed a glancing glare his way, and Angelus smiled. "That's it, huh. A male hasn't touched you in 52 years."

"Congratulations. Now get your hands offa me!" Buffy growled, struggling against his grip on her. Angelus held her easily, a thoughtful frown on his face, his brown eyes focused on the snarling struggling petite blond in his arms. There was only one reason he could think of that would make a woman abstain from carnal delights, after only just experiencing them, and the thought made a possessive rumbling growl escape him, the sound making Buffy still once again, the dark threat to it scaring her, more than she'd ever admit.

"Tell me, Buff. Was it rape?" Angelus growled in her ear.

"What?" She asked not sure how he had gotten there.

"Did he rape you?" Angelus asked again, the impatience and irritation clear in his voice.

"No! The only person who can claim to have done that is you!" Buffy growled, her hands jerking at his hand again.

Angelus growled at the accusation and his arm tightened around her neck, and Buffy was torn, between continue to pull at his hand or attempt to loosen his arm around her neck. "Such a young naïve little thing you are, Buff." He purred, a menacing hint to his voice. "In the human world, I suppose, yes. They would consider this a form of rape, but we're not part of the human world, Buff. In our world, this is just a younger weaker vamp, having to submit to an older stronger vampires will. You may not like it, but that's just the way of the vampire world." He rumbled, as Buffy jerked irritatedly, an angry growl rumbling in her throat. "Now that, that's been cleared up, on to the next question."

"You said that that was the last question!" Buffy growled.

"Well, I've thought of another one." Angelus murmured, Buffy's sheath clenched around his finger tightly as her anger, made her enter body tense further, her body almost shaking in her rage. Angelus groaned. "Oh hell, you are going to feel so good around my cock." Buffy growled and jerked against his arm harder, whilst she clawed and scratched at the hand between her thighs. "Relax kitten. I plan on fully enjoying you. Can't do that with the old Sire just down the hall." He assured her. Buffy growled warily, her fingernails digging into the flesh of his hand. "Now where were we, oh right? Question. If it wasn't rape, then why would you, not continue to explore? Did you join a monastery or something?"

"Hardly!" Buffy grumbled, a dark scowl on her face. It wasn't any of his business why she hadn't felt the urge to try sex again! But she really wanted this whole embarrassing, humiliating encounter to be over with! "It… he… I…" Buffy floundered. "It was… an unpleasant experience all round."

Angelus grinned unreasonably pleased by her admission. "Ah, I see. Poor little Buff. Didn't get her orgasm."

Buffy growled at the condescending tone of his voice. "Uh-huh. That's it mystery solved! Now get off me!" Buffy's eyes widened in alarm as his thumb brushed against her clit making tingling fingers of pleasure shoot up her spine. "What are you… oh!" Buffy exclaimed softly as his thumb brushed over her clit again, and his finger curled itself inside her and began rubbing against her silken walls as her juices began to flow moistening her sheath for him.

Angelus smirked at her. "Rewarding you." He murmured.

Buffy glanced at him, her breathing getting heavier as his finger began thrusting in and out of her, her thighs helpless loosening, before falling completely slack. Her hands still held his hand tightly, but did nothing to stop him as she felt heat pooling in her belly. It was a kind of pleasure she had never felt before, not once. And it was something she most definitely didn't want him giving her! "S-stop!" She gasped weakly, attempting pull his hand away from her. Her eyes closing as his thumb brushed over her clit once again.

Angelus met her eyes as she looked at him, the hatred she held for him shining up at him, as well as her anger. Her growing passion darkening her hazel eyes to a deep jade. The questions he saw underneath all that in her gaze shocked him, as well as pleased him. She hadn't a clue what was happening to her. And the knowledge pleased and stroked his possessive, chauvinistic male instincts. He would be the one to give her, her first orgasm. He smiled softly at the weak 'stop' she uttered. He held his own desires in check, he couldn't enjoy himself with her as much as he wished to here whilst her Sire and his mate just down the hall, but the rising scent of her reluctant arousal made it harder and harder for him to remember. And silently he praised his foresight in using Darla. If he hadn't sated his needs before coming here. He doubted he'd have the strength to resist.

Buffy's hands that had been trying to desperately restrain him, before urged him on now as her hips rocked up to meet the thrust of his fingers, a high keen began to escape her lips, and Angelus quickly covered her mouth with his own. He unwrapped his arm from around her neck sensing her complete surrender to the passion building inside her. And Buffy turned so that she was lying on her back. Her lips kissing him back as he loomed over her. Angelus was surprised by how fast she had responded to his advances. How had the human boy not managed to work her to the heights of pleasure? Buffy mewled the sound muffled by his mouth, her eyes snapped open and she arched up as his thumb brushed over her clit once again causing the tightly coiled cord inside her to snap, and her entire body convulsed in a the rushing tide of passion that broke over body, leaving her panting and quivering as aftershocks rocked threw her body as Angelus finger continued to pump in and out of her slowly, easing her down from her first orgasm.

When she had settled and the afterglow left her, Buffy's eyes narrowed and she jerked her lips from his, the taste of his tongue strong in her mouth. Angelus smirked down at her triumphantly, before sliding his finger out of her sheath his finger glistening wetly with her juices. Buffy bit her lower lip restraining the whimper that wanted to escape her lips as the action caused a small fissure of pleasure to shoot through her overly sensitive nerve endings. Angelus smiled down at her triumphantly. Buffy huffed crossly and crossed her arms over breasts feeling her nipples hard against her arm as she did so. Angelus rolled so that he was lying on his back the hand that had been between her warm thighs his eyes focused on the finger glistening with her juices. "Come on Buff, you can't deny that you enjoyed it. The evidence is right here for us to see." Angelus brought his hand down towards him licked at his glistening finger rolling the taste of her about his mouth, before took in his entire finger into his mouth cleaning it of her tangy juices.

Buffy watched affronted, before turning and picking up the ballpoint pen that was resting on her nightstand. Turning towards him again with preternatural speed she rolled onto her side and slammed the point deeply down into his chest, as he was pulling his finger out of his mouth. Angelus jerked in surprise at the sudden pain that lanced his chest and he growled his face shifting as he looked down to see Buffy's small feminine hand releasing the end of the pen that was now stuck in his chest. With a quick movement he jerked it out, and rolled over just as Buffy had settled back on her back. With a quick preternatural movement that Buffy couldn't really see, but felt the sudden violent shifting of the air above her, before pain seared through her chest as the pen she had thrust into Angelus chest in a fit of rage was slammed into hers unrelentingly.

She looked up at Angelus as he loomed over her own face shifting in response to his, not wanting to be at an even larger disadvantage then she was with the older vampire. His hand still curled around the pen. "Now Buff," He taunted condescendingly. "That wasn't very smart." He murmured pressing down on the pen making it sink further into her chest, blood darkening her nightie, as Buffy growled in pain. "Seeing as we both know that what hurts me even just a little, is going to hurt you a hell of a lot more." Angelus released the pen and sank back down on 'his' side of her bed.

Buffy reached up and pulled the pen out of her chest, most of it covered in his and her blood, and she threw it on the ground. "Get out!" Buffy snarled.

Angelus glanced over at her and shrugged. "Alright." He agreed, rolling so that he was on his side facing her. "Seeing as I've finished with you." He reached out and brushed hair out of her face. Buffy jerked away, moving her body completely over on her bed, a growl rumbling lowly in her throat. She was in no hurry to allow him to get her into a position where she could do nothing to save herself again anytime in the foreseeable future. Angelus chuckled at her in amusement, before rolling away from her and getting up out of her bed. He walked over to his shoes and pulled them back on, highly aware that her amber eyes were trained on him.

He allowed his face to shift back and he looked over at Buffy who was sitting up her hair rumpled from her struggles and a hole in her nightie with blood surrounding it. He winked at her making her growl again, before he silently moved towards her door, leaving her room as silently as he had entered. Buffy watched him until he shut the door behind him, before she brought her legs up to her chest and waited. It was only about 4 hours away until darkness fell across the sky again, and normally she'd still be asleep, resting peacefully. Buffy sat still as stone her ears pricked searching for any noise that might indicate that Angelus was still in the Cardonis mansion, or that he had left.

But she heard no such sound. She sat like that for over an hour, before finally deciding that there was no way that Angelus would still be in the mansion, her parents that had chosen to go to sleep that day when she had informed them that she was turning in, would wake at any moment. As old as they were they didn't need much sleep and could go without for a long, long while. But sometimes boredom made sleep more desirable than not. Slowly moving off the bed, Buffy winced as she took not of the now cool wetness that was coating her thighs. She stood to her feet and softly padded over to her door, opening it she peaked out searching for the tall dark figure of Angelus, before she shook herself and opened the door widely. He wasn't just going to hang around waiting for to come out of her room, just to startle her. Buffy frowned at least she didn't think that he would… Jeez she hoped not!

Buffy walked down the hall stopping at the bathroom door, pushing it open quietly, Buffy quickly got the shower ready as she stripped off her ruined nightie. She ran her fingers over the skin where Angelus had thrust her pen into her chest, going through the bone of one of her ribs. She could still feel the bone knitting back together. Buffy stepped under the hot flowing water spraying down from the shower head, and closed the clear glass door behind her. For a long moment she just stood under the spray letting the water hit her face and wetting her hair, turning the light blond locks to a dark blond that could almost be mistaken as a light brown.

Angelus had succeeded in humiliating her now, well and truly, much more than any humiliation she had caused him by slapping him in front of all the people crowding the Bronze. Buffy grabbed her vanilla soap from the rack situated under the shower head, but above the hot and cold water knobs. Finding the need for the calming scent to work its magic on her senses.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

A long while later Buffy re-entered her room her entire body freshly washed, but despite the scent of the vanilla soap she could still smell Angelus' spicy scent clinging to her skin wafting up to her nose. A thing that only got worse as she stepped into her room closing the door behind her. The scent of Angelus in her room was thick in the air, the strongest of it coming from her bed. The scent of her arousal and completion also hung in the air assaulting her nose, reminding her of what had happed over two hours ago.

Buffy scowled and marched over to her bed, ripping off the covers she tore them to shreds, ripping them into little rough squares in an attempt to disperse the scent. When she was done and the remains of her bed spread and sheets where scattered across her floor, Buffy exited her room only to come back with fresh sheets and a different bed spread, this one a burgundy with white sheets. Remaking her bed, Buffy flounced down on it her towel still wrapped around her petite frame and closed her eyes. She opened them a moment later with a scowl his scent still assaulted her nose, and so did the scent of her previous arousal, keeping the events that had happened fresh in her mind.

She jumped off her bed with an irritated scowl, and stalked over to a small table against the wall, a finely decorated tray lay on it with an assortment of female necessities on top of that. Buffy picked up one of her perfumes, before squirting some right at her nose. The scent filled her senses and Buffy walked back over to her bed, and lay back down, breathing in the scent for a little while longer, before the applicant of the perfume numbed the senses of her nose temporarily allowing her to smell nothing. It would only last for a few hours, but by then she'd be able to safely open the window and let fresh night air come in and sweep the unwelcome scents from her room.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Angelus whistled a jaunty tune as he strolled through the mansion of Aurelious, minions scurrying out of his way as they wandered by him, some rushing to complete some task they'd been given. He turned a corner and started up some stairs. Reaching the landing Angelus continued down the hall. He was taking the long way round to his room, not wanting to chance running into Darla by going past hers. Making it he stepped inside and closed the door securely behind him, before walking over to his bed and settling down on the sheets.

He frowned as Darla's scent wafted up to him along with the scent of their previous coupling the scent of it not pleasing him after his time with Buffy, finding that her scent threatened to over whelmed Buffy's scent in his nostrils. Angelus sighed he'd have to get the sheets changed, Buffy's scent or no, he didn't want to be breathing in Darla's scent when he slept.

Angelus sighed and his frown was replaced with a smile as he remembered his time with Buffy earlier. He had never met a woman that hadn't freely wanted him in her bed, neither had he met one that outright hated him from the moment she laid eyes on him. It was rather refreshing, and it excited him like nothing had in a long, long time knowing that he had to tame her, and bend her will to his own. He'd never had to do that before, and he found it exhilarating. Angelus closed his eyes as he recalled ever growl and wriggle and jerk she gave as she tried to get away from him, away from his dominance and power of her. There was no doubt that she was a little spitfire, a practically fearless kitten that could stare a tiger in the face and fight furiously even though her chances of winning where dismal.

His smile turned lewd. He could well imagine her clawing at him angrily, drawing bloodly welts with her nails as he lay on her. Her hazel eyes glaring at him as he began taming her with heated nips and licks, and clear caresses with his fingers each touch bringer her closer and closer to submitting to his will. Angelus opened his eye and raised the arm of the hand that he had used to cover Buffy's mouth with at the very beginning of their encounter, his eyes taking in the ruined tatters of the silk sleeve of his silk shirt. He chuckled, oh yes. She was most definitely a ferocious little kitten. His ferocious little kitten.

**A/N:** Well that was chapter 5, and hurray we had a little bit of B/Aus interaction that took up well… almost all of this chapter lol. Let me know what you think :D


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N: **Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter I'm thrilled you liked it. I do love hearing what you think of the chapter and your speculations as to what's going to happen next :D Anyway there's more smutty goodness in this chapter so yay for musie :p Anyway I have nothing left to say except enjoy the chapter.

**CHAPTER 6**

Angelus sat alone at a desk in the hall of records, newspapers piled around him, all of them old the pages yellowing with age, all of them having been printed 50 years or more ago. He had found the headlining article of Miss Buffy Anne Summers disappearance. The photo had been in colour, and although the inks had faded somewhat with time, he had still been able to make out that she'd had a tan before she had been turned. It had made him lament the fact that he had never got to see her as a human. He'd never know if the tan had covered her whole body, or if it left her more intimate parts pale. Had she been as feisty as a human woman as she was a vampiress?

Angelus shook his head there was no point being annoyed that he hadn't been able to meet human Buffy. He really didn't need to have. The fun he missed out on with human Buffy was more than made up for in the fact that vampire Buffy was just so intriguing. Angelus went through the papers one by one setting aside the ones that held no interest for him. Finally after a good hour he stumbled across the article he had been searching for since his arrival in the records hall a few minutes after darkness had fallen.

He smiled as he read through the article the words like 'viscous' and 'terror' popping out at him as he read through it. Flipping through the newspaper, Angelus flipped to the page indicated on the front page short snippet. His smile growing with every word he read. He closed the newspaper and looked once again at the front page a large picture of the boy 'Parker Abrams' on it, with a small inset of his grieving parents. Angelus picked up the newspaper with Buffy's picture on it. "Jeez Buff, you coulda picked a better looking boy couldn't cha?" He asked the picture, before placing it back down. Placing the newspaper depicting the death of Parker Abrams Angelus stood and made his way out of the Hall.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Buffy alone at one of the tables in the Bronze, a sex on the beach on the table in front of her. Willow still being hauled up at her Order's mansion with Oz. The two wanting to make up for their time apart, but with Faith gone the two's alone time made Buffy feel rather alone in the small town. Normally she would have been able to at least talk to one of her two friends about her most recent encounter with Angelus, and she would have been able to get it off her chest, and her friends would have said the things she needed to hear to make her feel better.

She probably should have told her parents, but she hadn't wanted to worry them. It wasn't like she complained, and besides Angelus said he was finished with her, right? So really there was nothing more to worry about. The guy had gotten what he wanted, her humiliation. What else was there for him? _'Oh hell, you are going to feel so good around my cock.'_ A shiver of disgust ran down Buffy's spine as she remembered his words. But he probably just said that to scare her, he'd said he was finished with her!

Buffy took a sip of her drink to calm herself. Her eyes went to the dance floor and she contemplated going out onto there to attract some food. Buffy twirled her straw around in the now half full glass. Her eyes observing the people dancing as they laughed in joy, no idea that a predator watched them with considering eyes, pondering one or possible more of their deaths. Buffy sighed and took another sip of her drink. She couldn't really see anyone she fancied, but then sometimes you had to entice them out of their hiding places.

Buffy tensed as she felt the annoyingly familiar powerful presence of Angelus enter the club, the feeling killing any desire she had to remain and catch a meal with the pretty web she could weave. Perhaps she'd try the good old fashioned hunt. Not wanting to look like she was running away from the older vampire Buffy staid seated and forced herself to relax back into her seat. Grabbing her drink from the table she took sips from the straw that had been provided trying to look for all the world unaffected by his sudden appearance in the Bronze.

Buffy sipped from her drink carefully doing her best to ignore the older vampire, convincing herself that he would ignore her as dutifully she was him. He'd already humiliated her after all what else was left for him. Her pride was still severely stung by the blow he had delivered to it so damn effortlessly. She'd be beyond thrilled if they never crossed paths again, or better yet if the bastard left town suddenly, unexpectedly… she didn't care as long as he left her alone. So intent on ignoring him she was taken by surprise as an old newspaper was thrown on the table in front of her. She looked over her shoulder to see Angelus standing beside her. She followed him with her eyes a deep scowl on her face as he moved around her taking the seat on her right side. Buffy looked away from him her eyes landing on the newspaper a face she hadn't seen in 50years staring up at her and she raised her brows. "You found the guy I lost my virginity to. So what?" Buffy muttered with a shrug taking another sip of her drink. Forcing her eyes to scan around the Bronze to keep from having to look at him directly.

Angelus smiled at her, his nose filled with the scent of her anger, her hatred, and her uncomfortableness with him. "Oh, I'm just impressed. Only a couple of weeks old and you killed the once bumbling boy with a viscousness that's admirable. Although I assume your technique has gotten a lot more refined and honed since then." Angelus rumbled.

Buffy looked at him and smirked at him. "Why don't you stick around a bit longer and you can find out." She growled threateningly.

Angelus chuckled, making Buffy's hackles rise in anger and irritation. "Challenging me so soon after I proved just how much stronger I am then you little kitten."

Buffy looked at him with wary hazel eyes a low growl rumbling in her throat, warning him to keep his distance, Angelus' chuckle deepened as the sound filled his ears, and a lusty shiver ran down his spine.

The scent of his lust reached her nose, and Buffy's growl cut off in her surprise, and shock. She looked away from him. Her senses trained on him, her pride not allowing her to inch her chair away from him, or to leave. Her eyes fell once again to the newspaper that Angelus had stolen from the Hall of Records and had thrown on the table in front of her. "What made you search through the musty all newspapers? It would have taken a fair bit of time, just to find out something more about a vampiress you've finished with."

"Oh, it was worth the effort. I even found this really cute picture of you in a newspaper a couple weeks earlier than this one. Of course you had a tan back then." Angelus captured a couple of strands on her hair and tugged gently, but the action still made Buffy growl and jerk her head away the hairs he had taken hold of ripping from their place on her head. "And as for being finished with you kitten. I only meant for that night. We still have a long road to travel together, before I'll be even close to being anywhere near finished with you."

Buffy made a low angry hissing sound. "Well then, I suggest you make other plans, because I have no intentions of travelling anywhere with you." She growled firmly, tossing her head defiantly as she turned her angry hazel gaze away from him.

Angelus shook his head as he watched her in mounting anticipation, a half smile curving his lips. He couldn't remember feeling this captivated by a woman ever, not even his obsession with Drusilla could match up to what he was feeling towards the petite blond who was sitting beside him her entire being radiating defiance. "How could I have possibly missed the fire in you?" Angelus murmured pensively. It just seemed so impossible for him to have missed the fire in her especially when his eyes had met her hazel orbs. He should have seen it shining out at him like a beacon.

Buffy shot him a look not one hundred percent sure what he meant. Deciding that she didn't care enough to bother asking him, Buffy turned her gaze away from him again. She knew better then to think that he would go away if she ignored him. But she was hopeful that he'd leave her alone if she pretended that he wasn't sitting next her. Angelus got to his feet his eyes still fixed on her. Stepping behind her he placed his hands down firmly on her shoulders, making the petite blond stiffen in her seat. The firm hold he had on her shoulders keeping her from getting up and stepping away from him. Leaning down so that his mouth was close to her left ear, his unneeded breath washing against the lobe, making Buffy jerk defensively.

"I have no intentions to change my current plans, little kitten. I suggest you get used to that." Dipping down a little further Angelus pressed his lips firmly against the left side of her neck, right over where her pulse used to beat so strongly when she was alive. Buffy growled lowly an instinctive warning to an unwanted males closeness to the spot where a mating mark may one day reside. Angelus smirked against her skin for a moment, before pulling away, and walking away from her table. Buffy relaxed as she felt his presence retreating from her, moving to a different part of the Bronze. Raising a hand Buffy rubbed at the tingling skin where Angelus' lips had touched. To a vampire that spot was intimate.

For a male to touch a female there especially an unmarked female, even more so when he himself was unmarked, could be considered as a sign of his intentions. Buffy shuddered, she sincerely hoped not! She hoped that he was just playing with her, messing with her head. Things that she heard Angelus liked to do a lot. So it was a reasonable assumption, right? Buffy took a long pull of her drink finishing the last of it. Getting up from her table Buffy wandered over to the bar to order another one. She had the feeling that she was going to need it tonight. She could still feel Angelus presence close by tingling down her spine in a very disconcerting way, indicating that he was still somewhere in the Bronze. But as long as it was far away from her she could ignore him to the best of her abilities. She refused to look ruffled by the encounter.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Angelus stood on the second story looking down at the petite blond bellow as she stood at the bar, her petite size emphasised, by the taller guys standing around the bar next to her each of them trying to catch the barkeeps attention. Not to his surprise the man behind the bar turned his attention first to Buffy. Angelus frowned it was beginning to become obvious to him that he didn't like his petite blond spitfire being noticed by other guys. He watched as Buffy took her drink and walked away from the bar without paying, the barkeep just smiled after her for a second before turning to his other impatient customers.

He had no idea why he had kissed her on her mark-less neck. It had just been an urge, a sudden desire that had taken over him, and what he wanted to do he did. No questions asked, why should question or deny himself what he wanted. His eyes followed Buffy as she sat back down at her table. Especially when what he wanted was so damned intriguing. Angelus turned away from the railing he had been leaning against, and walked away from it, smiling as a petite black haired woman met his gaze.

Continuing through the crowd Angelus came to a stop by a pole and waited. He didn't have to wait long until his eyes took in the woman that had met his gaze walking towards him through the crowd. Angelus smirked as he mentally sighed, to easy. All this was really too easy. And in a way it made him appreciate Buffy's defiance and fire all the more, things were definitely not easy with her. In fact he found that he enjoyed having to make more of an effort. The woman smiled at him, the curve of her lips hinting at her nervousness. Evidently she wasn't one to normally make the first move. Angelus smiled at her reassuringly and she stepped closer to him. By the time she realized that she should have just kept to herself like she normally did, it would be far too late for her.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Buffy looked up and smiled as she saw Willow and Oz wending their way through the crowd making their way towards her. She stood and hugged the red head, and then the dyed black haired vampire she hadn't seen in a long while. She pulled back from him. "So, you've finally stopped hogging Willow, have you?" She teased as they sat around at the table Buffy had been seated at.

Oz shrugged. "Well we had to resurface sometime."

Willow frowned as she took in the old newspaper still strewn on the table, her senses easily picking up Angelus' presence in the club. "Buffy, what's with the old newspaper? I didn't take you for a researcher."

Buffy looked down at the newspaper and her brows drew down in a frown. "Angelus decided to do some snooping into my past. Willow, Oz I'd like you to meet the guy that was my first torture victim."

Willow picked up the paper suddenly more interested in the article. "He wouldn't be 'the guy' would he?" Willow asked as she flipped through the newspaper to the more in depth article reading the details that had been put in print.

Buffy smirked. "The one and only." Oz held out his hand when Willow was done scanning through the article, and a low whistle escaped him as he read through it. Buffy shrugged at him. "What can I say. I had a lot of unvented rage all focused on Parker Abrams."

Oz closed the newspaper and folded it back up. "I'm just hoping you never get mad at me. I kind of like all my parts where they are, you know." Oz deadpanned.

Buffy smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry Oz, your mated, to one of my closest friends no less. So I severely doubt you'll ever be on the copping end of the kind of rage I was venting. Unless you hurt Wills, then, then all bets are off."

Willow chuckled as she nodded. "Yeah you should have seen Buffy when Angelus hurt Faith. She full on slapped him."

Oz blinked. "I didn't realize Angelus was back in town, isn't he like 250 now?"

Willow nodded. "And if you want to gage his power just take note of the power presence encompassing the Bronze."

Oz's eyes widened minutely, and he turned his eyes to Buffy. "Are you insane?" He asked.

Buffy shrugged. "Only sometimes." Buffy replied with more bravado then she felt. Her hand coming up to rub at the left side of her neck again, it was on the tip of her tongue to tell Willow and Oz about what had happened between her and Angelus since she had been hauled up with Oz, but she couldn't find the right words. Her pride also not wanting to admit to her problems with the older stronger vampire, it was enough that she had worried them with letting them know that Angelus was digging around in her past.

Willow frowned around the club searching for a glimpse of Angelus. She didn't like that he had seemingly taken an interest in Buffy, but if he was only digging around in her past, she doubted that, that could do much harm. The questioned that worried her was why, what where his ulterior motives for poking around in the petite blonds past. Her eyes fell to the newspaper, and how did he know about Parker Abrams? She doubted that Buffy would have told him anything, she didn't like the guy, not that she blamed her. Despite the fact that he was hot, she didn't like him all that much either. And Buffy had a more loyal quality when it came to people she cared for than most other vampires, even her. Although she had to admit that Buffy's loyalty inspired her own.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Giles and Jenny walked into Willy's bar their hands intertwined. They'd just eaten and were feeling the need for a little social drinking. Willy looked up as was his habit and nodded at the two as they calmly made their way over to his bar. He looked down again, his heart rate increasing slightly in his nervousness. He was glad that the two had finally made a reappearance, the information he had on Buffy's current situation concerning him greatly. He really did like the girl after all. Despite her unfortunate habit of busting up his bar. "What can I get ya?" Willy asked as the two sat down.

"Your best whiskey." Giles ordered.

"Just a white wine for me." Jenny replied.

Willy nodded and went about fixing their drinks as his mind feverously going over scenarios of him telling them what he knew. All the disastrous reactions he could receive. Willy came back over with their drinks sweat beading on his forehead. Jenny and Giles frowned at him, noting his physical distress. "What's the problem, Willy?" Jenny asked.

Willy took a deep fortifying breath as he met her eyes. "First promise me that you're not going to destroy my bar, after I tell you what I know." He pleaded.

"We promise." Giles said dismissively.

Willy swallowed. "Well… the word on the street is that, that Angelus is ah," Willy hesitated.

"Spit it out!" Giles growled his sudden agitation making him lose his patience, as he regarded Willy with piercing blue eyes.

"That Angelus is going after Buffy in a hard way." Willy managed to get out in a rush.

Both Jenny and Giles sat up straighter on the bar stools, their expressions turning worried. "How reliable is your source?" Giles demanded to know.

"Well I saw Angelus outside my bar with Buffy. He, he seems interested in an intimate way, but uh, Buffy managed to get away from him." Willy assured as rumbling growls erupted from both the old vampires sitting in front of him.

Jenny reached over to Giles taking his hand. "Rupert." She murmured worriedly. "What are we going to do?" She asked worriedly.

Giles frowned in worried concentration, his mind threatening to tip over into blind panic as darkest worry since Angelus had come back into town came true. Giles gently squeezed Jenny's hand trying to reassure her. "We'll think of something." He murmured gulping down his whiskey in one gulp. He nodded at Willy. "Much obliged Willy."

Willy shrugged. "I just don't want to see Buffy get hurt. And I don't think Angelus is one to let things go." Willy watched as the couple walked out of the bar moving with a far more urgent stride then when they had walked in. He just really hoped that they could do something for the petite blond. He could still remember the shock he had gotten when he had walked out wondering if Buffy was still out there, only to see Angelus standing in front of the diminutive blond keeping her backed up against the wall in the alley just outside his bar. He'd watched most of the show wide eyed, backing up into his bar the second Buffy had kicked the older vamp in the family jewels to get away. He hadn't been brave enough to go out and check what had happened after that for a long while. He had felt an all consuming sweeping relief to see the alley deserted expect for the dead body of Janice which had promptly had removed.

Willy shook his head and went back to cleaning up his bar. He didn't know how Buffy always managed to get herself in way over her head, but the petite blond did, and somehow she always managed to get herself out of trouble, but he had a funny feeling that this time the girl had bitten off more than she could chew. Something he didn't get though was why a vamp as old as Angelus of Aurelious would want a vampiress not even close to reaching her hundredth year. Willy frowned, Buffy always seemed to attract the older ones, maybe it was her fiery personality. Her brash confidence and defiance was unique he supposed in a vampiress her age, or maybe it was the hellmouth air…

Willy looked up and scowled as a chaos demon got up and began trying to make his way to the exit. "Hey! Hey! Where do you think you're going? You owe me a hundred bucks for all that whiskey. Don't think you can slip past me you slimy behemoth!" The chaos demon stopped short and sighed, today was just not his lucky day. With a slow resigned steps he made his way to the bar. "Hey, hey. Watch you don't get slim all over my bar!" Willy growled as slim dripped from the demons nose and onto his freshly cleaned bar table.

"Sorry." The Chaos demon muttered as he fished in his pocket for his wallet.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Willow, Oz and Buffy walked out of the Bronze and headed for the parking lot where Oz's van was parked. "You sure you don't want a lift?" Willow asked as they made it to the van.

Buffy shook her head, "Nah, I think the fresh air will sober me up a little before I get home. Can you imagine my old man's face if I walked through the front door more than a little tipsy?" Buffy asked.

Willow giggled. "Yeah you're right, best you let the fresh night air sober you a little. Jeez I'm glad I'm past the age where my Sire scolded me for coming back to the mansion drunk, or even a half hour before the sun was due to rise."

Buffy nodded. "Do you think he'll lighten up when I hit seventy?"

Willow shrugged. "If you remain on good behaviour he might even lighten up at sixty."

"So ten to twenty more years of being thought of as the irresponsible teenager." Buffy heaved a sigh. "Fun." She said sarcastically.

"You should just be grateful you Sire cares, not all of them do." Oz said in his usual monotone.

Buffy nodded. "Right, they love me." Willow and Oz got settled into the van. "I'll see you guys soon, right? No hauling away in your Order's mansion."

"Well, if were gone to long, you know where to find us. It's not like where leaving the country." Willow murmured.

"Right." Buffy agreed. Willow and Oz gave the petite blond a small wave as they pulled out of the parking spot and drove off getting out onto the main road. Buffy watched them for another second, before turning and walking towards her family mansion.

Buffy smiled as the cool night breeze brushed against her face soothingly. She always preferred a calm soft wind to a raging one. A small worried frown drew down Buffy's brows and she folded her arms around her waist as she walked. She didn't like the run in she'd had with Angelus this night. There may not have been anything humiliating involved, but his words… his words continued to haunt her.

'_And as for being finished with you kitten. I only meant for that night. We still have a long road to travel together, before I'll be even close to being anywhere near finished with you.'_

'_I have no intentions to change my current plans, little kitten. I suggest you get used to that.'_

Not only his words, but his actions, why had he searched up on her past? How had he even known that she had killed the boy that took her virginity. How had he even known that it had been her? Just lucky guessing on his part, or was it something she had said on indicated with her actions? Buffy hugged her waist tighter, that wasn't the main thing that was bothering her though. He'd said he'd had plans for her… for them, what kind of plans? And why had he kissed the left side of her neck, was it just to mess with her head, or was it something far more sinister in nature. God she wished that he had of been more specific about his intentions.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Buffy entered the mansion to see her mom and dad standing anxiously in the kitchen, both turning to look at her as she opened the door. "Hi?" She greeted questioningly wondering what all the fuss was about.

"Buffy, is it true?" Jenny asked worriedly as she fought the urge to wring her hands together.

"Is what true?" Buffy asked as she walked towards them a sinking feeling filling her gut.

"That Angelus has taken an interest in you." Giles rumbled his blue piercing eyes fixed on her with a steady gaze.

Buffy looked down at the stone floor of the mansion feeling bad that she hadn't told her parents already, but she had just felt so embarrassed by the daylight encounter she had had with Angelus that she hadn't wanted to talk about it, besides she had been hopeful that the situation was resolved Angelus having humiliated her in return for humiliating him, but after tonight that hope had been stomped and crushed. "Yeah, it's true." She mumbled wrapping her arms around herself. "It started after I slapped him. A night or so later he told me…" Buffy paused, before deciding not to go into exact words. "That he wanted me… under him." She added just to make it clear which kind of wanted. "Then the next day he snuck in through our old sewer access."

Buffy swallowed thickly as her dad scowled deeply and growled lowly. Jenny took a step forward. "Buffy, he didn't… did he?"

Buffy shock her head. "No! Well, not really… he just let me know how powerless I was against him." Buffy looked up bitting her lower lip. "He wanted to though." She murmured her voice barely a whisper as she remembered her bruised pride and shame.

Jenny took the last couple of steps separating her from her daughter. "Oh Buffy, why didn't you tell us?"

Buffy reached up and held one of her mother's arms. "Because I thought it was over, that he'd gotten even and he was finished with me. But he found me again tonight. He found the old article the one that was centred on Parker; the boy I tortured and killed." Jenny and Giles frowned in concern at the thought of Angelus searching for past information on their daughter.

Giles took his own step forward. "What did he say?"

Buffy met her father's eyes. "That there was a long road to travel before he'd be even near being finished with me, and that he had no intentions of changing his plans." Buffy squeezed her mother's arm gratefully as she hugged her tighter. "There's one other thing. He kissed me here." Buffy murmured placing a hand against the left side of her neck.

Giles growled angrily and turned away for a moment taking deep unneeded breaths to calm himself before turning back around. "Your mother and I have been talking, Buffy. And we have a way that may stop Angelus in his tracks."

Buffy looked from her father to her mother with hopeful hazel eyes. She wanted Angelus to leave her alone. "What is it?" She asked.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Angelus growled as he pinned Buffy to his bed, a snarl of anger erupting from the petite blonds lips as she glared up at him. Deep welts marred his chest and arms and even his neck and back from her nails as she had clawed and scratched at him as she had tried to win her freedom whilst he had set about stripping her as naked as he himself was. In a testament to his superiority her clothes now lay in useless tatters on the floor of his bedroom. The exercise had been more than a little arousing, the evidence of which was pressing into the petite blonds upper thigh. "Get off me!" Buffy growled thrashing underneath him. Her rage, anger and fear filling his senses.

"Make me." Angelus challenged silkily, his signature half smile gracing his face.

Buffy growled deeply in her chest her emotions flashing like a raging storm in her hazel eye. She thrust her hips up in a strong motion trying to buck him off her. Angelus groaned in appreciation as the movement pressed her more firmly against his pulsing cock. "Oh, do it again, Buff. Do it again." He purred. Dipping down he nuzzled the left side of her neck, making the petite blond tense, a low warning growl sounding in her throat. The sound making Angelus grin in amusement and something else that felt strangely like affection for the fiery petite blond beneath him. Flicking out his tongue he licked firmly at the spot Buffy was so determined to keep protected from him. When was she going to learn that, all that he wanted from her, he would have! He nipped the spot with blunt human teeth and Buffy jerk violently underneath him, her warning growl rising in its volume as well as her anger and fear.

Angelus moved away from her neck, his brown eyes met her hazel eyes. Buffy narrowed her gaze on his, and in the next instant raised up slamming her head against his, stunning the older vampire. Buffy rolled them so that she was on top. With a swift movement she went to launch herself off him, only to have his hands grasp her hips in a steel grip. Buffy growled angrily and met his eyes with her angry ones. She could feel the hard length of him against her inner thigh uncomfortably close to her core, and she jerked to free herself from his grip. Angelus merely held her shapely hips tighter easily containing her strength with his own. "You know if you wanted to be on top. You could have asked." Angelus taunted her, thrusting his hips up rubbing himself against her pussy. The head of his cock slipping between her folds to touch the soft moistness of her feminine flesh.

Buffy flailed violently trying to get away from the feeling not liking the rush of heat it sent coursing through her body. Losing her balance she toppled forward. Her arms shooting out to brace herself. With her hands firmly planted on the mattress on either side of the grinning elder vampire, she growled in humiliation. Angelus growled back at her, before rolling them back over, settling his weight back on top of her again. Buffy punched him, making his head roll to the side slightly, but apart from that didn't budge him an inch from on top of her. Angelus captured her wrists in one of his large hands, holding them pinned above her head.

Buffy yanked against his grip, a whining growl escaping her when he held her with ease. Angelus smirked at her a dipped down to kiss her. She bit sharply at his lips drawing blood in a few places, and Angelus retreated with an amused chuckle as he licked the blood from his lips the small wounds already healed. Buffy growled and jerked as his eyes drifted from her face down to her breasts that were raised up in the air due to the position of her arms. He glanced up at her with a smirk, before looking back down at the pale mounds with dusky pink nipples staring up him. Using his free hand Angelus brushed his thumbs over her nipples his smirk widening as her nipples hardened under his touch.

He flicked his nails over them and he looked up at her as he heard her involuntary sharp intake of breath. Dipping down he flicked his tongue over one nipple then the other delighting in the way they tightened even further. He could scent his petite blond relucent arousal beginning to perfume the air along with his own. Grabbing one of her legs by her thigh, he hooked her leg in place around his waist. His hard cock now pressing against her heated core. He felt Buffy tense once again, and he looked up at her to see her hazel eyes looking at him in resentment and anger, the traces of her fear still lurking in the backs of her eyes, mostly hidden by the lust that he was steadily invoking in her despite herself.

Angelus dipped down and kissed her upper chest slowly working his way down to her right nipple. Sucking the hard bud into his mouth, he grazed it with his teeth, before laving it with his tongue. Capturing the bud between his teeth he swished his tongue around it, earning a soft muffled moan from the inexperienced passionate woman beneath him. Releasing her nipple from his teeth he sucked as much of her breast into his mouth as possible. Hearing another moan escape her louder this time, he slowly released her hands, prepared to capture them again if he needed to.

Her hands threaded themselves into his thick short hair pulling at the strands for a long moment, before she pressed him closer to her as he suckled her mound strongly. She arched up into him as his free hand began working on her neglected breast rolling the nipple between his thumb and forefinger, before pulling at the distended bud. Angelus scented and felt her juices slipping from her and he growled lustily the musky scent of them filling his nose. He nipped at the breast he was suckling, before releasing it with a small pop as he switched breast, laving her left with as much attention as he had its twin. Buffy held him close despite herself, soft mewling noises escaping her as he worked her passion higher.

Releasing her breast he looked up at her. _'Such passion for such a small little thing.' _Angelus gripped at her thigh tighter and Buffy opened her eyes questioningly, her eyes met his, her eyes a deep fathomless jade. Before his petite blond could voice anything he thrust up inside her in a strong steady movement. He watched as Buffy's eyes closed her tight sheath clenching around him unbearably as she let out a pained cry at his sudden unmerciful penetration of her virginally tight sheath.

Angelus jolted awake with a start, his elbows propping himself up. Slowly he looked around his room, his unnecessary breathes coming irregularly, as he slowly slipped out of the dream world he had been immersed in. Looking down Angelus frowned to see a dark stain on the fresh blood red sheets he had, had put on his bed. Running a hand over his face Angelus sighed. His body was still tense with unspent desire, images of the dream he had been having flashing across his mind. Angelus ripped his sheets from around him revealing his angry red pulsing erection to his gaze, the pre-cum that had stained his sheet continuing to bead at the head.

Angelus stood and made his way into his bathroom hopping under the shower the heated water washing over him in a soothing shower. With a firm hand he grasped his cock and began pumping his mind working actively an image of Buffy as she was before he had woken up filling his mind, and he tightened his hand around his cock, imagining that it was her tight little sheath clutching him so painfully. Her pained cry turning to pleasured moans as he thrust into her, as she got used to his size. Her fingers scratched at him as her passion grew, her thighs gripping his waist tightly. His mouth closed over hers kissing her heatedly, his mouth dominating hers…

Angelus grunted as he thrust his hips powerfully against his driving hand, quickly pushing himself over the edge as he felt his balls tighten, a few moments before he spilled his dead seed against the wall of the shower, the water making quick work of washing it off and down the drain. Angelus sighed and turned his face up into the spray the feel of the water against his face, making him scrunch his eye shut tightly. What was it with him and paying attention to the mark-less left side of her neck? Did he just like taunting her with the knowledge that he could bite her there and she could really do nothing to stop him, or was his subconscious trying to tell him that he was ready to take a mate?

Angelus shrugged he didn't care. He'd do what he wanted when he wanted and he wasn't taking a mate unless he found a vampiress he wanted to take as his mate. Angelus smirked to himself more than pleased with the fact that no matter how hard his former Sire had tried he had never given into her want to have him as her mate. Especially now that he knew just how little those kinds of bonds meant to her when push came to shove. Shaking his head Angelus reached for his shampoo. The day was almost over and very soon he'd be seeing Buffy. Angelus felt his cock twitch at just the thought of seeing his petite blond and he frowned down at it for a second, before he smile chidingly. "Down boy. Where taking out time with little Miss Buffy Summers, remember." Angelus smiled to himself, before he started to whistle.

**A/N:** Well that was chapter 6, I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry that it took a little while, but musie had a little trouble getting through some parts. Anyway let me know what you think! Things are really starting to come together now, and I'd say that I've just about reached the quarter way through the story point. Lol.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N: **Thank you to the people who reviewed last chapter they really add a fire under the musie to work on chapters. I know that I'm supposed to be working on the next chapter of Dark Release season 4 and I've started it promise, but musie was just so eager to get this chapter out, and I wouldn't be surprised if it's the same with the next chapter. She's just loving this story.

**CHAPTER 7**

Angelus walked down the steps to the first level of the mansion, night having descended in the sky coating it with the thick blackness that allowed the vampire to move freely among those they called food. Walking towards the door with a confident swagger his mind running over the possibilities of how his meeting with Buffy would go tonight. "Angelus!" Darla called walking after her tall handsome Childe with a determined stride. Angelus continued on his jaw clenching in annoyance at hearing his former Sire's commanding voice. As if he would stop and bend to her demands as he had been forced to do when they had been linked as Sire and Childe. Darla scowled as her Childe ignored her. "Angelus! The Master needs to speak with you!"

Angelus sighed, but didn't stop. "I'll see bat-face when I get back." He muttered dismissively.

Darla sped up and over took him looking up at him with determined blue eyes. "No Angelus, now!"

Angelus came to a stop and sighed, and looked at his former Sire with frustrated eyes. He had no counted on Nest holding him up tonight, but he'd get out much quicker if he just saw Nest and got it over with. "Fine, but this better be quick. I have things to do."

Darla snorted as she fell into step beside him. "I think the female populous of Sunnydale can live without you for a few hours tonight."

"But I'm not after the populous Darla." Angelus cracked his neck as they got closer to the main room. "Just one." Darla shot him a glare, but was unable to say anything in return as they entered the room.

Nest looked up as they walked in an a smile that showed off his fangs curved his lips as he saw Darla and Angelus enter. A malicious delight curling in his belly, as he clutched a neatly penned letter in his hand. "Alright Hienrick." Angelus said tauntingly. "What couldn't wait til I got back?"

Nest scowled at the familiar use of his first name, but shrugged it off the smile once again curving his lips, making Angelus frowned. The old bastard never smiled at him. They hated each other to much for that. "I received a very interesting letter half an hour ago."

Angelus's frown deepened. "What's that got to do with me?" He grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh, everything seeing as it's about you." Nest informed him, his smile widening. "And your attentions to a one Buffy Anne Summers." Nest unfolded the letter drawing Angelus' gaze to the page. "Written to me directly from Rupert the Ripper himself."

Angelus narrowed his eyes on the page trying to read the writing on the other side of the page without much luck. "Oh and what did he have to say?" Angelus asked nonchalantly as he wandered through the room Darla looking from her Sire to her Childe wondering what was going on as Angelus took a chair uninvited. Lounging on it as he looked up at The Master of Aurelious with calm eyes the frown he had worn before smoothed from his face like it never was.

"Oh it's quiet interesting." Nest assured him. "He writes," Nest looked down at the neat respectful penmanship and began to read. "I Rupert the Ripper, Master of the Order of Cardonis write to you in regards to Angelus of Aurelious The Scourge of Europe in relation to Buffy Anne Summers my direct descendant and only Childe,"

"Can you get to the point old man? I really don't have all night to listen to Rupert the Ripper prattle on." Angelus murmured his brown eyes hard as he looked up at Nest the only give away to his rising agitation.

Nest nodded, not at all fooled by the boys nonchalant posture. "Of course. The point is Angelus. Old Ripper has gone through the proper channels, and as the laws state young buck if an Order such as Cardonis doesn't want a member of another Order such as Aurelious sniffing around his Childe he has the right to have you barred from coming within a hundred feet of his Childe, and disallowing you to have any deliberate contact with her at all."

Angelus raised a nonchalant brow at Nest. "But that only happens if you agree that I have overstepped some bounds that warrant my being barred access to the girl." He said calmly, a clam that he didn't feel as a bubbling rage curled in his belly.

Nest smiled at his Grand-Childe. "True, and I do agree. I know you Angelus. You're not exactly subtle."

Angelus frowned, his features darkening with his growing rage. "The Order of Cardonis is broken! They have no power whatsoever!"

"Ripper is a very old vampire. He and his mate almost cost us, if it wasn't for the luck you garnered that day in killing Cardonis, I doubt the two would have disappeared for years before settling back in to their old home."

Angelus stood and walked over to Nest. "Give me that!" He demanded, snatching the page from Nest's hand Angelus stepped away from him again his eyes scanning the page his anger growing with every word he read.

"You are not to go anywhere near Buffy Summers Childe of Cardonis, do you understand, boy!" Nest growled, a sincere delight encompassing him at being able to disrupt any plans the boy may have had for the girl.

Angelus looked up at him. "I understand." He said more calmly then he should have been able, turning Angelus dropped the letter to the ground the words written whirling around in his brain. He couldn't believe that Old Ripper had, had the balls to invoke 'Passé Dangreeta' on him. 'The right to protect ones Childe from foreseeable future harm.' The damned protection of an Order that had been broken by himself over a century ago! Angelus smirked maliciously, but if they thought something like that was going to stop him, they were in for a big surprise! By the law he couldn't go near Buffy, but that didn't mean he couldn't go near two of last remaining members of Cardonis. If he killed them… extinguishing their Order once and for all. Then Buffy Anne Summers was fair game.

Angelus' smirk turned into a grin. They wouldn't know what hit them. He bet that they didn't even think that he would have the balls to go up against them as old as they were, but something as trivial as that wouldn't stop him! Not when his power was boosted by the bubbling raging inferno of anger that was encompassing his being. Nothing would keep him from Buffy, not when she made him feel so invigorated after so long of being encompassed by nothing, but a growing boredom, and the more time he spent with her… the more he wanted to possess her!

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Buffy paced nervously in front of her parents chewing gently on her bottom lip. "Are you sure this is going to work? I mean it just seems like such a flimsy form of protection, you know? What if Angelus decides to just ignore it completely, or what if The Master of Aurelious doesn't agree?"

"Oh Nest will agree, never you mind that. Nest hated Angelus since the day Darla brought him home to their Order. He would do anything to get in Angelus' way." Giles assured his daughter.

"Ok, so he'll agree. That doesn't mean that Angelus would listen! I mean I've heard the stories that have travelled back about Angelus The Scourge of Europe! He doesn't exactly abide by any rules, but his own!"

"Buffy, he's part of the Order of Aurelious, as much as Angelus doesn't abide by rules. The ones laid down by The Master and those silently acknowledged by all Orders." Jenny paused considering how to explain it to her worried daughter. "There is a silent respect between all Orders even one that is as broken as ours."

Buffy frowned. "But didn't Nest attack our Order so that his Order could take power over the Hellmouth? That doesn't sound very respectful."

"No it isn't, but we knew there was a chance Aurelious would attack… Cardonis on the other hand was certain that Nest feared his power to much to dare." Jenny shook her head. "It was a foolish decision."

Buffy sat next to her parents and let out a deep breath. "I'm acting all panicky aren't I?"

Jenny placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "This is Angelus where talking about. I'd be more worried if you weren't a little panicky." Buffy nodded and sighed leaning against her mother the worried frown still on her face.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Buffy bounced the basketball on the court in attached to the kids playground. She was alone tonight so far, but that could more than possible be her own fault, she was masking her presence as best she could, not wanting to take a chance that Angelus would ignore the 'Passé Dangreeta' her father had invoked on him. Buffy threw the ball up at the hoop, and it bounced off the edge, before bouncing back towards her. Buffy caught it with a sigh. She couldn't help wondering if this wouldn't be happening if she hadn't slapped the bastard for hurting Faith. That was when all her troubles with the Master vampire had started.

His disinterest doing a swift one-eighty on her. Buffy scowled, she would never take it back though! That bastard deserved to be slapped more than once! And by someone with a lot more power than her! Buffy felt a shiver run through her as she remembered just how easy it was for Angelus to subdue her. On occasion she could still feel the uncomfortable feel of his finger thrusting itself up inside her dry sheath. Then the way he had worked her so effortlessly to climax, despite the fact that she hadn't wanted him at all!

Buffy shot the ball up at the hoop again, this time sinking the ball through the net. Swiftly moving across the court she grabbed the ball before it could bounce too far away. She'd feel a lot safer if she still had Faith at her back. They'd been fighting their battles together for as long as she could remember and now Faith had left town without her, leaving no indication of where she had gone. So there was no way that she could contact the brunette. Buffy let out a deep sigh, and rolled her shoulders trying to force herself to relax. Her parents had said that it would work, that Angelus wouldn't be allowed to come with a hundred feet of her, or even talk to her if they ran into each other by accident.

Her parents had never been wrong before, and they had protected her before, so there was no reason to doubt them. But still something deep within her told her that Angelus wouldn't be so easily cowed, that he'd find away to get around the 'Passé Dangreeta'. Buffy threw the ball at the hoop one last time before turning away and heading for the Bronze, she felt the need for the bustling crowds. In a way they offered her some protection in the fact that it was hard to see someone in a crowd of other people. She had considered going home, but she would have been alone there, and right now alone in a place that Angelus could walk into without any trouble was not somewhere she wanted to be. She'd head back an hour or so before dawn, that way she'd know that her parents would be home for sure.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Angelus entered the Cardonis mansion through the front door. Already he knew that it was empty the small family having all gone out. Possibly to celebrate their perceived victory over him, Angelus scowled at that thought. They hadn't won yet and before the night was through they'd all know it. Angelus stepped into the kitchen the appliances clean and untouched, but there if there was ever any desire to use one.

Opening the fridge Angelus peered in there grabbing a Jack Daniels out he effortlessly popped the lid allowing it to fall to the floor, before taking a swig and continuing through the mansion, something telling him that he would have a wait ahead of him, before any of the Cardonis family made their way back to their home. Angelus made his way into the living room pausing as he studied a black and white charcoal portrait of the small family. His eyes focused on Buffy the wide happy smile on her face as she stood wrapped in the arms of her Sire and his mate, there was a closeness there, a closeness he had never had with Darla. They had fucked a lot sure, but never had there been anything akin to what he could see in the small family.

Angelus shook his head and turned away from the portrait. His eyes took in the rest of the lounge, a large three seater couch sat in the room along with two single chairs all curved around to face the large screen TV that was surrounded by a large case with lots of cabinets that he soon discovered held all the appropriate gadgets that went with a TV as well as a couple of cupboards filled with DVDs as well as a couple of drawers and a few empty ones that were obviously there to accommodate an ever growing collection.

Angelus shook his head and closed the last drawer he had been snooping in. It was almost like they were a real modern day family that had moved into the old Cardonis mansion. Leaving the lounge room Angelus quickly made his way up the stairs his feet deftly taking him towards Buffy's room a place that would hold things far more in his interest then something as universal as the living room. Angelus walked through the open door and into the smallish room its neat femininity hitting him again as he looked around the room.

Taking another swig of the beer he had taken from the fridge Angelus went first to the wardrobe unlatching and opening the door his eyes were met with a variety of different clothing items and shoes. There was a section for her jackets and shirts folded and hung, and another for her jeans and a small assortment of tracky pants. He raised his eyebrow when he saw a section for skirts everything from full length to a mini. Angelus ran his hand over what would be a tight fitting leather mini, his eyes taking note of the fact that one of the hangers in that section was suspiciously empty. He felt his cock stir at the thought of her wearing a short mini skirt. He took another drink and frowned a second later as he realized that she was probably at the Bronze where all the boys there would be watching her. Her pale shapely legs on display for them.

Angelus growled and turned away from the wardrobe, he wouldn't mind if he thought she had chosen to wear it for him, but as much as he liked the thought… he knew that it wasn't possible. Angelus walked over to a chest of drawers and opened the top one. He raised an appreciative eyebrow as he saw an arrangement of panties inside, all innocent just like her clothes where, belying the fiery passionate nature that lay bottled up inside her. Angelus stroked one pair with his fingers feeling the soft cotton and he frowned he'd prefer her to wear something softer… silkier.

Angelus shrugged after tonight he could remedy that. Angelus smirked everything would be to his liking after tonight. The petite blond spitfire would be his. No one else would have a claim on her. Angelus grinned as he continued around the room. His eyes falling on the bed, an image of the both of them lying there filled his mind's eye. His petite blond struggling against his strength like the spitfire she was. Her nails clawing at his arm as he held her against him as he slowly bent her will to his own. The way her tight sheath had felt around his finger, squeezing around him trying to prevent him from going any deeper inside her.

The growing passion written all over her face as he gave her pleasure, the questions in her eyes as she met his gaze along with her anger and resentment. The innocent inexperienced passion in her kiss as her tongue rubbed against his as he probed inside her mouth learning the taste of her there. The way her tangy juices had tasted on his tongue when she had cum. It was strange, but as soon as her juices hit his tongue he'd had this feeling that she was his, that she tasted like she was his. He didn't know how you tasted something like that, but there it was. And if anything it intrigued him even more. Angelus smirked and took another drink from the bottle. _'Poor little kitten, didn't have a chance.'_ He thought possessively, as he ran a hand over the bed, before turning his eyes landing on the arrangement of perfumes a hairbrush and a couple of other things all on a tray on a small table across the room by the door.

Walking over to it he picked up the perfumes looking them over, reading their names even squirting a small amount of each in the air. All of them were soft scents ones that didn't irritate a vampires keen nose. He put them back down and turned his attention to a body lotion that was situated there. Opening the cap he sniffed a smile gracing his face as he recognized the scent. His little Buffy always smelt like vanilla along with her own unique scent. The mix had a way of catching his attention like nothing before. Angelus sighed and put down the bottle. It had to have been a good hour since he had arrived by now and he was growing impatient.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Buffy danced in a small gravitating circle completely lost in her own world as she pulled herself away from her troubling life. Sitting at a table Willow watched her, to conscious of the fact that she couldn't match up to Buffy's dancing skills to dare join the petite blond, boys and men alike dancing around her trying to get close, whilst others watched from afar their gaze fixed on the petite blond. Silently the red head wondered when Buffy would resurface and chose her meal. Willow sipped at her drink smiling with a shy quality at a man that was looking at her. Looking him over with the eyes of a predator sizing him up. Willow looked away again, he might make a good meal… but not enough for her to pursue him. He'd have to come to her.

Willow's eyes returned to Buffy as she continued to dance. Her mind turned to Oz who was spending time with the boys. She frowned as that led to a thought of Percy. If he wanted to stay alive he better not breathe a word of the trysts they'd shared before she had become mated to Oz. Buffy twirled her hips moving to the beat of the music, her arms in the air, her wrists twirling as well. She'd always loved the freedom in dancing it was the one thing that she could do to escape her human mother's illness and the needs of her little sister for just a little while, and now she used it as a lure, but right now she was using it to escape.

To escape the worry she felt over Angelus. To escape the feeling of impending doom that was fast closing in around her. She didn't understand the feeling, her parents had assured her that everything was going to be alright, and normally, normally that was enough. They had never been wrong before after all, maybe it was because Angelus just seemed so unbeatable to her. His physical from imposing and large compared to her own petite slender build, not to mention his strength! She had never met someone who threatened her as much as Angelus of Aurelious. But it was over now! Her parents had solved her Angelus problem, he was no longer allowed to be within a hundred feet of her, and if he was it had to be unintentional and no words where to be spoken they were to be strangers from now until forever! So why did she still feel the sharp gnaw of worry at the edges of her senses threatening to consume her?

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Giles and Jenny entered their home a few hours, before dawn knowing that with the way their daughter was feeling if she came home early and found them not at home she'd threatened and agitated and would be jumping at shadows. It made them wish dearly that they could give her more than just reassuring words in regards to the vampire that had managed to get under Buffy's skin so thoroughly. Closing the door behind them Giles froze his head tilting to one side as his eyes scanned. "Rupert?" Jenny asked quietly her own eyes scanning the darkness of their home.

The two stepped further into their home cautiously, both coming to an immediate stop as a figure peeled itself away from the darkness by the stairs that led up to the bathroom. "As keen a senses as ever Ripper."

Giles brows drew down in a dark scowl, even as he breathed out a breath. "Angelus. You are not supposed to be here."

"Well, actually I'm not breaking any of the 'Passé Dangreeta' you placed on me. Buffy's not here, as far as I know she's at the Bronze with her little red haired friend sharing a drink, catching a meal, but I can't know for sure. You saw to that."

Giles sneered angrily and walked past him Jenny close beside him, keeping wary eyes on the dark vampire. "I have every right to protect my Childe."

Angelus inclined his head as he slowly followed after the two his steps predatory, as his brown eyes flashed amber. "True, but it's a really pity that you neglected to mention yourselves."

Giles and Jenny came to a sudden stop, Giles whirled around to face Angelus with a growl his own eyes a bright amber hew. "What interest could you possibly have for a vampiress Childe nowhere near to becoming a Master that'd make you foolish enough to take on two vampires far older then yourself just to have her?" He growled his face shifting in his own rising anger.

Angelus shrugged and took a step towards him. "Entertainment, intrigue, obsession. Take your pick I'm sure there all playing a part."

"Are you sure that you want to do this Angelus? If you lose your life is forfeit." She touched her mates arm. "We'll see to that."

Angelus turned his eyes to Jenny. "Likewise Jen. You won't be walking away from this one. I'll see to that."

Jenny growled and shot forward her hand closing as best it could around Angelus' throat pinning him up against a wall. "You were lucky when you killed Cardonis."

Angelus smirked down at her his brown eyes calm despite her powerful hand clutched around his throat. "Well guess what Jen, I'm feeling lucky again." He growled kicking the vampiress away from him.

Jenny stood to her feet her face hard with the ridges of the demon a rumbling growl in her chest. "I won't let you have my daughter!"

Angelus chuckled and cocked his head to the side. "Funny. I Buffy said something similar right, before I thrust my finger up into her tight pussy." He turned gloating eyes to Giles. "And God did she feel good." Angelus crowed deliberately taunting them.

Jenny's entire body froze her growl cutting off as her dead blood pounded in her ears, after a moment an enraged scream escaped her at the image his words at put in her head. _'Her sweet little Buffy! Why hadn't she told them?'_ without further hesitation she charged at the younger Master vampire fully intent on killing him her mate not too far behind her.

Angelus' eyes narrowed as he braced himself, his body tense ready to attack, or defend whichever came first. All he had to do was wait for an opportunity and give them none. Simple, right.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Buffy pulled herself out of her world and she scanned the crowd her eyes landed on a man who had to be in college. She smiled at him, before turning and walking back towards the table where Willow sat waiting for her. "You could have joined me out there you know." Buffy said as she sat down taking up her drink and taking a sip.

Willow shrugged. "Nah, next to you I would have looked like an awkward flailing of gangly limbs."

Buffy gave the red head a stern look. "You are not gangly! And you're not that bad of a dancer. You just need," Buffy shrugged. "More confidence."

"I have lots of confidence." Buffy gave Willow a look. "Just not when it comes to dancing." Both girls giggled softly.

Buffy looked up and smiled as she saw the guy she had scoped out later heading towards her. Willow followed her look. "Oh he looks yummy." Willow murmured.

"Back off Will, I did all the work and I feel starved." Buffy mumbled.

"That's what happens when you don't eat for a few days." Willow said in a knowing tone.

Buffy shrugged. "I've been off my food lately, but I seem to be back on track tonight." _'Apart from the worms that seem to have made a home in my belly. I think I'll go home soon. Ease my worries.'_

"Hey!" Buffy said with a beaming smile she couldn't quiet feel as her nerves rose once again and for a moment she was scared that she was going to lose her appetite all over again.

"Hi. I saw you out there."

Buffy raised her eyebrows at him, but went with the flow. "I know." She murmured quietly her smile still fixed in place.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Angelus snarled as he was forced back blood running down his chest from a wound that was already beginning to heal. He smirked. "Is that the best you can do Ripper? Buff hits harder than that." He mocked, before kicking the older vampire in the head sending Giles stumbling back. Angelus turned in time to block a punch from Jenny. Ducking down he swept her legs out from under her knocking her to the ground.

Angelus growled in pain a he was taken down to the ground Giles on top of him the older vampire taking hold of his arm threatening to rip it out of place. Angelus let out a pain scream, before yanking his hand out of the older vampires grip and delivering a fierce upper cut to Giles jaw sending him flying back. Angelus leapt to his feet just as Jenny came up behind him grabbing him by behind. Her slim arm wrapped around his neck. Angelus snarled and rammed his back and Jenny into the closest wall making the woman emit a pained growl. He did it again, and again until he felt her grip loosen and he reached behind him grabbing Jenny by her shoulder he flipped her over him and into her mate knocking the both of them to the ground.

Angelus advanced on the down pair with a ferocious growl, his silk shirt and leather duster hanging off him in tattered shreds showing off gleaming bits of muscled chest and arms as well as blood from healed and healing wounds that the couple had managed to deliver on him. Giles and Jenny themselves weren't looking much better the younger Master vampire giving them more of a fight then they first anticipated.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Buffy let out a girlish giggle as she led the man out the side door to the Bronze and out into an alley. She bit her lower lip, looking up at him with wide hazel eyes. Releasing her lip she smiled up at him and allowed him to steer her up against the alley wall. He bent down to kiss her, but Buffy turned the tables on him, slamming him up against the alley wall, she allowed her face to shift and before the man could scream the fear that showed all over his face, Buffy bit into his neck her fangs easily piercing the thick pounding vein.

The taste of his fading arousal was still strong in his blood, but his fear and terror quickly over powered it and Buffy moaned in delight as she suckled at his neck drawing his life force into herself. When his heart began to stutter and splutter signalling that it was about to stop Buffy stepped away from him sliding her fangs out of his neck and letting him fall to the floor. His heart stopping before he hit the ground.

Buffy sighed and licked at her lips grabbing up the bit of blood that coated them. She frowned as she slide her tongue back into her mouth as Angelus words came back to her. _'Do you always have blood coating your lips after a meal?'_ Buffy shook the memory away even as her lips tingled as they remembered his tongue sliding across them boldly gathering up the blood that had rested there. She had never really thought about it before, but she guessed she did. Buffy froze and let out a startled cry as she felt something snap inside her, breaking away leaving her feeling suddenly empty. Her hazel eyes widened and fear gripped her keeping her still for a long moment in time as she tried to think of what it could be. She raised her hand to heart and looked down expecting to see a wound of some sort there was nothing. "Oh no!" Buffy whimpered and ran from the alley praying to however listened to soulless vampires pleas that it wasn't what she thought it was!

Buffy ran quickly through the night using her preternatural speed to cross the distance between the Bronze and the Cardonis mansion quickly. _'It couldn't be what she thought it was! It just couldn't be! It wasn't possible!'_ Buffy slowed as she reached the grounds of the large mansion, she swallowed thickly as she walked towards the front door, her mom and dad's scent doing something to reassure her. Reaching out with a shaky hand Buffy took hold of the door knob and twisted pushing the door open. Looking inside from her vantage point just outside the door she was greeted by nothing but the sight of the mansion.

Taking a deep breath Buffy stepped inside looking around cautiously as she closed the door softly behind her. She surveyed what she could see of the inside of the mansion. Nothing looked out of place at first glance, everything looked exactly as it should if her parents hadn't have made it home yet. But they were always home by this hour! Buffy surveyed the rooms she could glimpse into from the door way and her eyes locked on to a curtain that was blowing in the wind. The windows were always closed this close to sunrise! The minions saw to that! With hesitant steps she walked towards the curtain. She stopped as something crunched underneath her feet and she looked down to see shards of broken glass at her feet, looking outside the window she saw a lot more scattered outside on the ground glinting in the light of the moon.

Buffy whirled around her panic rising. "Mom? Dad?" She called as she made her way from the window, she walked past the kitchen knowing that they wouldn't be in there, she made her way straight to the living room hoping to find them in there watching one of their vampire mocking flicks, ignoring the fact that she would have heard the sounds of the television the moment she walked in the door. She walked right into the living room and turned around in a full circle hoping to see them hiding in a corner. "Mom? Dad? Come on this isn't funny!" Buffy shouted her panic starting to come out in her voice.

Walking from the living room she came to a stop in front of the stairs looking up at them. "Mom, dad?" She shouted up them knowing that if they were up there they would hear her. Buffy whirled around again looking with wide eyes around the darkness of her home a cold chill creeping up her spine. Why weren't they answering? Why couldn't she feel their presence? "Mom… dad?" Buffy murmured softly a frown on her face, sure that if she still had one her heart would be beating like mad. Buffy stiffened and froze as a power suddenly emerged over her senses flooding the room with it. Buffy whirled to face it her eyes widening further in disbelief, as 'he' stepped out of the shadows.

Buffy shook her head as he stepped towards her and she took in his dishevelled appearance. His tattered silk shirt and duster neither doing anything much to cover his chest anymore the scent of his drying blood reaching her nose making it twitch. "It's not possible!" She breathed desperately as she continued to shake her head, before she fixed him with a stern, but wide eyed look. "You're not supposed to be here!"

Angelus chuckled. "I'm afraid your little 'Passé Dangreeta' is null and void. Little kitten."

Buffy shook her head. "No, not possible Nest agreed! You can't come anywhere near me… you're not supposed to even be able to talk to me!"

"You're saying that a lot." Angelus observed as he took another step towards her. "But I'm afraid it is possible. Very possible, and I took great delight in making it so."

Buffy shook her head and took a step back from him a low growl rumbling in her chest in an effort to tell him to keep his distance. Angelus merely chuckled at her, finding the noise more arousing then threatening like the young vampiress intended. "We should get going. The sun will be rising in little less than an hour. And I don't know about you, but I'd prefer to be in the mansion of Aurelious before that happens."

Buffy glared at him. "I'm not going anywhere with you. The 'Passé Dangreeta makes it so that you can't…"

"Weren't you listening to me kitten. The 'Passé Dangreeta' is worthless to you now. It only holds when the vampire, or vampiress in question has the protection of an Order." Angelus grinned at her cruelly. "And you as of… oh, half an hour ago have no Order."

Buffy looked at him shocked, before shaking her head in denial. "No, not possible!" Angelus let out a mocking sigh of exasperation. "There just not home yet!" Buffy said firmly.

Angelus shrugged. "If that's the way you want to play it." He moved towards her with a determined stride. Buffy turned and made a run for it, not wanting to take part in whatever Angelus had planned for her. She barely got two steps, before his strong arms curled around her waist pulling her into his hard chest.

"No! No! Let me go!" Buffy growled scratching wildly at his arms making some of the tattered silk still attached to the tattered shoulder fall to the floor.

Angelus easily dragged the struggling, clawing vampiress in his arms as he moved steadily towards the kitchen, coming to a stop behind the counter. "Now this one I believe is you're old Sire." Angelus said callously as he turned her head so that she was looking at a large pile of undisturbed dust. Buffy stilled immediately her breathing ragged and her eyes wide not wanting to believe what she was seeing. "Now where did I kill Jenny." Angelus murmured thoughtfully as he mentally ran through the fight that had taken place between them.

Buffy stirred from her shock and began thrashing in his arms again managing to break loose as his hold had slackened when she had stilled in her despairing shock. "It proves nothing! That could be one of the minions!"

Angelus raised an eyebrow at her, before moving quicker then she could blink to close the small distance between them and press her against the kitchen table. The cold marble top digging into her back. "You're just being stubborn now, kitten." He purred, as one hand toyed with the hem of the sleeve of her left arm, before yanking it tearing the seams ripping the arm of the jacket right off her baring her pale arm. He grabbed it and turned her arm so that she could see the spot where the mark of her Order resided. "Look! The Mark of Cardonis is gone." Angelus told her triumphantly.

Buffy looked at her bare arm in horror the spot where the triangular mark used to reside was bare, nothing, but pale skin meeting her gaze. Buffy reached over and touched the spot rubbing at it with her fingers as if the mark was merely hiding. "It's not possible." She said for what felt like the thousandth time that night.

"Oh, but it's very possible." Angelus assured his petite blond, making her look up at him, her hazel eyes meeting his self satisfied brown ones. "When an Order is broken and only one member remains, there mark fades to nothing. Freeing them up to seek the protection of another Order. If they want to."

"Cardonis blood resides in me." Buffy growled angrily.

Angelus nodded. "I suppose, but it's more your blood now then the blood of Cardonis. You have no Order, no protection, and that means no 'Passé Dangreeta.'" Angelus released her arm and chucked her under her chin. "Which means I'm free to do with you as I want. And right now," Angelus grinned down at her. "What I want is to take you back to Aurelious. See you splayed out on my sheets."

Buffy growled in anger and defiance. "Just because you've robbed me of my Order doesn't mean that I have to go with you. I can do as I please!"

Angelus leaned into her his mouth close to her ear. "That's a possibility." He agreed. "If your able to overpower me."

**A/N:** Well that's chapter 7 I hope you enjoyed it, even though Jenny and Giles died, but musie wouldn't have it any other way so please don't hurt me for their unfortunate deaths. But I'm sure most of you saw something like that coming the moment they said that they had a way of possibly stopping Angelus. He's not one to take road blocks well lol.

Anyway let me know what you think :D and I'm terribly sorry for the major cliff-hanger I've left you all with. I hate them as well so I'll try to get the next chapter up asap :D


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter you guys seriously help musie with inspiration. To those of you hanging out for the latest chapter of Dark Release season 4 I'm sorry it isn't out yet, I plan to start working on it again soon, I promise. I'm just finding myself a little hesitant as I wait for Angel the series to come in so that I can start watching it and you know get the rest of the plot firmed down in my mind.

And also sorry for the wait for this chapter, but I was dead tired when I got back Sunday afternoon after my sisters hens day and night and it took musie a couple of days to get really motivated again. Please enjoy the chapter :D

**CHAPTER 8**

Buffy stood stone still as Angelus pulled back from her ear. Her wide hazel eyes meeting his confident brown ones, her anger and shock clear for him to see in their depths. "So all I have to do is over power you. And I can do as I please." Buffy murmured slowly her eyes beginning to search his, trying to find any hint of deceit in his eyes.

Angelus nodded. "That's right kitten. If you managed to contain me, keep me pinned anything that proves you're stronger. You get to walk free." Angelus stepped back from her giving her a little bit of room. "But if I win. You're indisputably mine." Buffy scowled at him a loud growl rumbling from her throat, she didn't like the thought or sound of being called his! The words ringing around in her brain taunting her, as images of her previous defeats at his hands ran through her brain in a silent movie.

Angelus cocked his head to the side waiting for her to make the first move against him. He figured it was only fair seeing as he was going to win in the end. Buffy deciding that there was no lie in his eyes as far as she could tell. Curled her left hand into a fist, before punching him in the face as hard as she could, throwing her whole weight behind it. Angelus stumbled back a little surprised by the power behind the blow. Buffy didn't give him a chance to recover as she punched him again, before kicking him in the side, before following through with a well placed kick to his head, sending him to the ground. Buffy leapt on top of him, landing on his stomach her hands coming up to wrap around his neck, squeezing as hard as she could, wanting to win this quickly. The longer the fight between them dragged on the more tired and weaker she would become.

Angelus looked up at her unconcernedly his cock twitching as he looked up at the fiery, determined look on her face. He raised a brow at her as he smirked. "My turn." He murmured, making Buffy eyes widen in surprise. Angelus placed his hands on Buffy's bare thighs moving up a bit until his fingers were brushing against the edge of the mini skirt she was wearing. He felt her muscles tense, before flipping her off him easily sending Buffy flying across the room. Angelus stood as Buffy's back hit a wall. He turned to see his petite blond in a crumpled heap, before she started to pick herself up giving her head a small shake, before scrambling to her feet.

Buffy looked up at him with wary eyes the pain in her back fading into nothingness as she looked upon his own confident determined features, his brown eyes regarding her steadily waiting to see what she would do next. Buffy grimaced as she felt the cool breeze being let in by the broken window and she unzipped her small ruined jacket and shrugged it off revealing the small top that went with the black flowy mini skirt that she had decided to wear that night, in an attempt to convince herself that she was feeling as confident and as carefree as always. Dropping her jacket to the ground she watched a little uneasily as Angelus' brown eyes swept over her form. She shivered as her skin seemed to feel the path of his eyes like a physical touch against her skin.

Buffy growled at him voicing her dislike of his blatant inspection of her petite form. She had to win this she knew that. If she wanted to remain out of his grasp she had to win this! But how did one go about toppling someone so much older than yourself? It felt like she was facing that crazy vampire that had wanted to mate her when she was just four weeks old again. The odds had been stacked against her then to, but back then she'd had Faith, and her dad. Now none of them were here to miraculously step in and help her out, and Willow… Willow didn't even realize that she had left the Bronze. She was completely on her own.

Buffy gave herself a mental shake. She had to focus and think positive! She could do this, all she had to do was go for the weak spots, and any openings that he left her. The only problem with that was… he didn't need any openings to beat her any time he hit her it was going to hurt… and hurt a lot! Angelus began walking towards her, calmly. So calmly that she felt fear try to grip her, but she shook it off she had to have a clear head if she wanted to win this. Buffy dodged to the side as Angelus threw a punch at her, his fist hit the wall, and she saw and heard the crack as the power behind it put a crack in one of the old stones that made the mansion. A mere second later his elbow came flying at her face, way sooner then she had expected and too fast for her to react, so his elbow connected solidly with her nose.

The power behind it snapped her head back, and reflex tears filled her eyes at the pain it sent shoot through her. They both heard the crack that rent the air telling them both that he had broken the cartilage. Buffy stumbled back trying desperately to keep her feet. She could feel her blood running freely down her nose. Regaining her balance she reset her nose with a wince and small grunt of pain just before the injury healed stemming the flow of blood. Buffy looked at Angelus, her eyes an amber hew, her face ridge with the demon. Angelus inhaled sharply as he took in her demonic features for the first time his eyes roving her face without breaking his stride. His eyes drifted down to her pink tongue as it licked up some of the blood that had fallen from her nose. Buffy shifted into a more defensive stance, her eyes fixed on his as she watched him steadily unconcernedly close the distance between them.

Buffy ducked the punch he threw at her, feeling the small gust of wind disturbing her hair as his fist flew over her head, almost hitting her. Buffy straightened up threw a punch of her own. Angelus let it connect with his chest and a small grunt escaped him at the power behind it, but he didn't stumble back. In a quick movement he grabbed her arm. Using it to keep her in place he brought his knee up into her gut. Buffy let out a pained winded sound, and she blinked as she tried to regain herself. She fell to her hands and knees as Angelus released her arm. She took deep breaths wincing at the pain that was rocking through her gut.

Angelus looked down at her for a moment, before kicking his leg out catching her in the gut once again. The move sent Buffy flying through the air to crash against a wall and crumble to the floor breathing hard, blood escaping her lips indicating an internal injury that was already healing. Angelus walked towards her slowly, his eyes widening in surprise as Buffy began trying to pull herself to her feet once again. Angelus shook his head as her arms gave way on her and she fell back on to the floor completely. "You can't win this kitten." He murmured, making Buffy's eyes snap up to him from her place on the floor, a low growl of anger and resentment leaving her lips.

Angelus came to a stop in front of her his eyes meeting hers. "You've lost Buff. All you have to do is admit it." He murmured. Buffy's growl intensified, and the next thing he knew, Buffy's arm had shot out and hit him powerfully in the balls sending him to the ground. Buffy scrambled to her feet as Angelus looked up at her with pained eyes. Buffy hit him with a closed fist square in the nose breaking the cartilage as he had done to hers. Swinging around she delivered a powerful kick that sent him sprawling to the floor. "I belong to no one." She growled.

Buffy gave him a last look, before turning and making a run for it, her legs carrying her as fast as they were able. She pushed open the door not bothering to close it behind her and raced out into the night. Angelus stood to his feet one of his hands at his nose. Snapping it back into place, just before the wound healed. He cracked his neck a low growl rumbling in his chest, before he raced after her, not sparing his impressive speed this time around. In a matter of moments he over took the fleeing blond, just at the edge of the Cardonis estate. Buffy came to a screeching stop her once again hazel eyes looking up at Angelus in surprise. She hadn't known that he could move so fast!

Buffy swallowed thickly as she backtracked as Angelus advanced towards her. "I believe you've lost kitten." Angelus murmured quietly, but no less darkly. Buffy growled at him defiantly. Angelus raised a brow at her as he continued to advance on her. Buffy let out a small surprised yip sound as she backed herself into a tree by accident. She went to dodge around it and continue on her way in a desperate attempt to escape him, but she was suddenly glued to the spot as his power wrapped around her, pressing in on her powerfully, threatening to send her to her knees. Buffy leaned against the tree breathing hard as she forced out her own power trying to keep his power away from her. There was no way that she wanted to be subjugated by Angelus again! To be at his mercy and under his power!

Angelus felt her own power batting against his own. He might have had a little trouble if he hadn't been the more experienced of the two. With ease he pushed past her shakily thrown out power pushing it back inside her as he surrounded her with an impenetrable force of his power. He could see her knees wobbling under the pressure and he smiled slightly at her stubborn wilfulness. "Just give up Buff, and the pain will stop. I promise." Angelus murmured stepping closer to her.

Buffy opened her eyes forcing herself to keep her head still instead of thrashing to and fro trying to escape Angelus's crushing power. "Well?" Angelus asked as he stood only a mere millimetre of space separating them.

Buffy looked at him for a long moment, before she managed to throw herself forward her face shifting as she went her fangs sinking painfully into his shoulder trying to cause him enough pain for him to withdraw the power surrounding her, threatening to push her into subjugation. Angelus let out a pained growl as Buffy's fangs worked deeper into the flesh of his shoulder, not drinking just trying to cause him as much pain as possible. At the same time his cock pulsed to life. Angelus smirked and fought the urge to hold her closer, this wasn't the time to indulge in one or any of his fantasies surrounding the petite blond. Pressing his power down on her further he felt Buffy growl against his flesh as she felt his power press closer around her surrounding her small frame. After a long moment, she released his shoulder and spat the blood that had flooded her mouth to the side not wanting to swallow any of it.

Buffy slid to her knees as they buckled beneath her. Not being able to support her weight anymore. Buffy shook her head trying to shake the suppressing power away from her. Tears of pain and desperation filled her eyes as she sensed that she had lost, as she sat on her knees, essentially kneeling at Angelus' feet her head bowed as her body shook under the pressure of his power. Angelus looked down at her and smiled, he'd won. The petite blond spitfire was his to do with as he pleased. Tonight was really shaping up to be a good night for him. Angelus looked up at the sky and frowned he could sense daylight only 15minutes away. He looked back down at the defeated blond. As much as he would love to hear her admit her lose. They simply didn't have the time to play games, not if he wanted to get them both back to Aurelious before the sun rose.

He released his power letting it fill the air harmlessly once again. Buffy looked up at him blinking in surprise. She let out a startled cry as he bent down and picked her up by her waist and threw her less then gently over his shoulder. His hand resting on her ass, under the material of her mini skirt, his fingers splayed across the cotton of her panties. Buffy growled as he gave her ass a squeeze. "Hey! My wearing a mini skirt doesn't mean you can get a free feel!" She growled reaching around to the side she tried to grab his head and twist, but she lost her grip as Angelus jostled her on his shoulder, as he began walking off the Cardonis estate. Buffy looked around with a deep scowl on her face. "Where are you taking me?"

"Aurelious." Angelus said simply.

"Are you insane? Your never gonna make it before the sunrises! So just put me down…" Buffy began desperately only to be cut off as Angelus jostled her once again.

"We'll make it all right. Don't you worry about that, kitten." Angelus purred, before taking off with his preternatural speed.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Buffy's angry frustrated growl could be heard through the entire first floor of the Aurelious mansion as Angelus calmly walked in, drawing the attention of Nest and Darla as they sat in his throne room. Buffy beat her tiny fists against Angelus' broad back. "Put me down! I don't want to be here!" Buffy snarled as she racked her nails up his back drawing fresh blood. In retaliation Angelus slapped her ass harshly making Buffy let out a pained yip. Her ass already sore from the many slaps it had received on the way over.

Darla and Nest came out of the room just as Angelus carrying the struggling snarling Buffy over his shoulder walked pasted the room. "Angelus what's going on here?" Darla asked demandingly as she eyed the struggling girl with sharp eyes. Angelus hadn't brought a girl home with him for a long, long time. In fact she had forbidden it many, many years ago. Nest watched on amused by the display of the struggling girl, never had he seen a creature of the opposite sex be so against being taken away by the young buck. It gave him an immense amount of pleasure to know that at least one woman out there didn't fall head over heels with just one look from the arrogant young buck.

Angelus jostled Buffy sharply as he turned to face his former Sire and the Master of Aurelious. His hand still firmly clamped on Buffy's ass under the mini skirt. Her legs flailed at him kicking him harshly and he wrapped his free arm around her struggling legs restricting their movements. "Put me down! Damn it!"

Darla flicked her eyes from the struggling young vampiress to look at her smug faced, but tattered Childe. "Who is she?" She demanded to know.

Angelus slapped Buffy's ass, making his petite blond still for a moment, a growl rumbling from her chest, making him shiver as he felt it vibrate through him. "I'm surprised you don't know, Darla. This," He jostled Buffy as she managed to land a solid kick to his stomach. "Is Buffy Summers."

Nest growled angrily, his mirth dissipating instantly as he recalled the name. "You disobeyed me boy! Put the girl down."

Buffy nodded vehemently. "Yes, put me down, you ass!"

Angelus jostled her sharply. "Watch how you talk to me kitten." Buffy growled in response, and punched his back repeatedly again, her arms beginning to grow tired. Angelus turned his attention back to Nest and Darla, Buffy's punches no longer fazing him as she grew weaker and weaker with every exertion. "I didn't disobey you. I didn't go anywhere near the girl." Nest and Darla's eyes flicked to the still struggling girl thrown over his shoulder. Angelus smirked. "Not until after I dealt with Old Ripper and Jenny. Rending little Buff here Orderless." Buffy growled angrily at the calm mention of her parent's murder.

Nest looked at Angelus with surprise. "You killed Ripper and Jenny."

Angelus nodded. "Rending the 'Passé Dangreeta' null and void, and putting Buffy up for grabs." Angelus winced as one of her legs broke free of his hold and landed a kick to close to his family jewels for his comfort. Recapturing her leg, he turned away from the two. "If you don't mind I'm going to go deal with her. She's getting a little antsy." Angelus not interested in a reply didn't wait for one, before continuing on his way. Nest and Darla watched as Angelus carried the struggling vocally protesting blond up the stairs and out of sight.

Darla watched with a deep scowl, something bothered her about the way Angelus interacted with the girl, it was like she was almost different compared to his other conquests. Why would he go to all the trouble of killing the last of the Order of Cardonis just to have a girl that obviously didn't want him like she herself did. What made the appeal so great? There were plenty of other women in Sunnydale most far older then the petite blond he had thrown over his shoulder.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Angelus walked down the hall towards his door easily carrying Buffy's weight across his shoulder, he jostled her once again when she almost managed to roll herself off his shoulder and onto the ground. Buffy growled in anger and indigence, as she felt his hand squeeze her ass again, just before he opened a door and stepped inside kicking the door closed firmly behind him. "Put me down!" Buffy growled wanting his hands off her, but more importantly wanting to get away from him. Angelus shifted his hands on her, before lowering her down from his shoulder and onto the ground.

Buffy took a couple of hurried steps back from him. Her eyes flicking about the massive room. Her eyes widened slightly as they landed on the bed and her mind instantly came to the conclusion that this was Angelus' room. Quickly turning her eyes from the bed she sought out possible escape routes. Her eyes taking in the open door that led to who knew where, and a window covered by a thick curtain, Before turning her eyes back to Angelus for a moment, before looking past him to the door that he was still standing in front of. His arms crossed over his chest regarding her with a calm gaze.

Buffy's eyes flicked back to him, before she made a move for the door. Angelus anticipating her shot out his arms and grabbed her about the waist, before throwing her away from him and the door into the middle of the room. Buffy picked herself up, before turning for the window, when she paused in her steps her eyes widening in horror as she felt the sun beginning to rise, bringing the safety of the night to an end, and any hopes of her escaping until night fell again in what would feel like an eternity. A moment later she felt his arms encircle her, the feeling making her jump as she hadn't heard him approach her. Buffy growled angrily and slammed her elbow back, before clawing at his arms drawing bloody welts.

Angelus growled as Buffy struggled loose from his arms, before whirling to face him her hazel eyes burning with a raging fury. "Don't touch me!" She demanded firmly taking a step away from him. her eyes flicking past him to the door once again, wondering if there was a chance she could get past him and out of the room. She'd probably have a better chance of evading him if she had more space to move then the large room.

Angelus cocked his head to the side, a smile playing across his lips. "Was that a challenge?"

Buffy shook her head, and side stepped until she had put the table between them. "No, a demand."

"Hmm, I don't take demands kitten." Angelus smirked at her. "Unless there my own."

"You had no right to bring me here!" Buffy growled as she watched him warily, watching for any sudden moves.

"Are you forgetting that I won our little fight? Which by the way I didn't have to do, I could have just taken you with me, giving you no chance to earn your… now what's the word for it hmm…" Angelus murmured thoughtfully.

Buffy growled a scowl darkening her face. "Freedom."

Angelus shrugged. "If that's what you want to call it." Angelus smiled at her, before lunging over the table to get to her. Buffy let out a sound that was a cross between a growl and what she was ashamed to say was a scream, as she dodged out of the way hurriedly almost tripping over her own feet as she raced for the door. She had barely made it half way there when she felt his hands grab her sides and pulled her back against his chest, before his arms wrapped around her.

Buffy snarled and struggled against his hold. Her eyes on the door that was so close and yet so far. She was startled when he suddenly released her so startled that she didn't realize what he had done, before he grabbed her again, turning her to face him. Her eyes met his for the briefest of moments, before the next thing she saw was his big fist heading straight for her face. His fist connected with her temple knocking her out, before she had even hit the ground. Angelus stared at her unconscious form for a long moment, a small smile played across his lips as he watched her.

"Ah, kitten." He murmured as he bent down, lifting her up in his arms. "You just had to make things difficult." Buffy's face lolled against his arm as he walked his way over to his large bed. Settling her down in the middle of the bed, her petite frame hardly taking up any room, he sat down on the edge and opened up the top drawer of his bedside table. Pulling out a set of hand cuffs he looked them over with assessing eyes, before turning his attention back to Buffy, a smile curving his lips once again. "Not that I mind." He told her unconscious form as he, placed the cuffs on the bed, before taking her arms in his hands, he pulled them over her head so that her fingers brushed against the cold metal of the headboard.

Grabbing the cuffs he attached one end to her wrist, before looping the chain through one of the bars and attaching it to her other wrist. Giving both her arms a firm tug before he nodded satisfied that she was firmly chained to his bed. Turning away from her he went back to the drawer pulling out a set of long chains with manacles attached to each end. Angelus set them down on the bed contemplatively silently wondering if they were too much.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Buffy opened her eyes with a soft inhalation of air and she felt one of her shoes being taken off. Looking down she growled at seeing Angelus holding her foot up as he dropped her sandal to the ground. Angelus looked back at her his usual smirk on his face. Buffy's growl deepened and pulling her foot back with a quick jerk she slammed it into him sending him off the bed and onto the ground. Angelus stood up with a growl of his own, his brown eyes flashing with some emotion that she couldn't recognise… or just didn't want to.

"You know I was just going to leave it with the hand cuffs, but now I think we're going to have to go the whole ensemble." Buffy looked at him confused for a moment, before glancing up to see her arms fastened to one of the metal bars that made up the headboard. Buffy yanked at them aggressively hoping to break either the headboard, or the chain linking the cuffs, but neither seemed inclined to give away. "Oh I wouldn't worry about breaking those. They can hold Darla and she's over 400." Angelus murmured drawing Buffy's gaze back to him, her eyes following his movements as he reached for the manacles and chains that were lying on the bed still beside her.

Buffy watched as he smoothed his hands over one, before checking each manacles clasp. Buffy yanked at the chains harder distressed noises escaping her as she watched him warily. Angelus looked back up at her, his eyes going to the chain of the cuffs. "But if by some miracle you do manage to break through them. I will be very, very upset with you." He told her in all seriousness. Buffy watched as he moved towards the foot of the bed and the metal bars that made up the footboard. Words of protestation whirled around in her brain, but she didn't bother voicing any of them, they wouldn't do her any good, and they all sounded so stupid, and would only rev him on.

Buffy felt herself wince as she heard the cold sound of one of the manacles clicking closed around one of the bars. Angelus dropped the long chain on the bed by the foot it was going to be attached to, before grabbing the second manacled chain off the bed and fastening it to the foot of the bed and throwing it by her other foot. Buffy growled as Angelus climbed over the low footboard and onto the soft mattress. She pulled her legs up towards herself as she struggled to sit herself up in an attempt to not feel so vulnerable, but with her arms fastened securely above her head the task was impossible.

Angelus smiled at her his nose filled with the scents of her anxiety, anger and he swore that he could detect the faintest hint of her fear. With a steady hand Angelus reached for her left foot, Buffy growled threateningly, and to her dismay all he did was chuckle. When he was just about to close his hand around her ankle Buffy lashed out with her leg kicking his arm away. "Unchain me!" She demanded unable to keep herself quiet anymore.

Angelus gave her an amused look. "No." He said simply. He reached out for her foot again and Buffy once again kicked his arm away.

Angelus chuckled and shook his head tauntingly, before growling and whipping out his arm with his preternatural speed catching Buffy's leg by the calf as she kicked out at him again. Buffy let out a surprised fearful cry as she tried to jerk her leg out of his grasp. She desperately didn't want to be completely defenceless, chained down arms and legs, completely at his mercy. "No!" Buffy shouted almost managed to rip her leg out of Angelus grasp. Angelus growled and took a firmer hold of her; he pulled her leg down and slightly across towards the manacle. Picking up the manacle and holding it open with one hand, his other straining to keep a hold of Buffy's wildly moving leg as she jerked it back and forth and occasionally to the side hoping that she'd manage to slip his grip.

Pulling her leg towards the manacle and the manacle towards her leg Angelus managed to get the manacle pressed against her ankle, before slamming the manacle shut and shoving the pin in place firmly closing it. Buffy jerked her leg again and this time Angelus let her leg slide from his grasp. Buffy growled her mobility severely hampered by the manacle clasped about her ankle. Angelus calmly turned to her other leg that was still firmly tucked up closer to her body. Buffy growled as he came closer to his intent to snatch her leg clear. Angelus could see the muscles quivering in her leg as she tensed it waiting anxiously for him to move close enough into striking distance.

Buffy shot out her leg, but Angelus who was more than ready this time caught her leg before she could do any damage. "No! Damn it, let me go!" Buffy demanded glad that she had managed to keep most if not all of the pleading from her voice,

"Yes, kitten. The suns up, I've had a long, long night, and I don't feel like chasing you around the mansion." Angelus informed her. Buffy growled angrily do her utmost to hide the fear she felt at being so completely at his mercy she couldn't lift a finger to defend herself, literally. Buffy pulled at her cuffs once again, before jerking her legs as powerfully as she could testing the chains that had her legs spread apart and with only enough room to move her legs a few centimetres. In this position she realized that she couldn't even turn over onto her side.

Angelus who was still sitting at the end of her bed, watched her small feet as they jerked, her small feminine toes curling each time she went to jerk at the chains trying to jerk them loose. Until finally she gave up, he could hear her unnecessary panted breaths and he smirked to himself. _'Poor kitten was all tuckered out.'_ His eyes remained on her small feet as he reached out and ran a finger down the top of one, making Buffy jerk her foot in irritation. "You know, I don't think I've seen such dainty little feet before."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "That must be some feet considering your age and reputation." She kicked up with her leg, not even getting close to hitting Angelus.

Angelus took hold of the back of her heel before she could let her foot fall back to the bed. Using his free hand he trailed a finger up the side of her foot, all the way up to the tip of her little. He didn't understand what fascinated him so much as he smiled at the little toe. It really was little, impossibly cute little, but it did. Not one to deny himself Angelus dipped down and sucked her little toe into his mouth his tongue curling around it. Buffy jerked violently a loud growl rumbling in her chest as she jerked her foot, wanting to get away from his mouth and the sensations it was causing to ripple through her. It felt too much like that time in her bedroom, or at least the beginnings of it!

Angelus released her toe and she sighed in relief. "What's the matter? Not ticklish are you?"

"No, I just don't like,"

"Being touched?" Angelus guessed cutting her off.

Buffy smiled up at him coldly as she arched her eyebrows up at him. "I don't like you touching me."

"Well now that's a shame." Angelus murmured as he ran a finger down the small pad of her little toe, making Buffy jerked again, not at all fazed by her comment or demeanour. "Because I plan to touch you. A lot for a long time." Buffy growled and jerked her foot again this time Angelus released her foot and it hit the bed with a small thump. "Get some rest Buff. You look a little tired."

Buffy watched him get up with narrowed eyes. "What are you doing?" She asked warily.

Angelus looked back at her with a small smile. "Taking a shower I need to get all this blood off me, before I join you."

Buffy growled at that comment and Angelus chuckled at her again, before moving towards the shower. "What about me I'm all dirty and sticky to you know!" Buffy called after him hoping for a chance for escape if he let her up from the chains he'd put on her. Unaware of the effect her words had on him.

Angelus felt his cock twitch back to life from its semi erect state and turned back to face Buffy. "Well, let's see." He stepped towards her and racked his eyes over her small from splayed out on his bed for him, just begging him to take her. "Well you look alright, except for the small little spot of blood on your face." Angelus moved towards her and dipped down towards her on the bed. "Hang on." He licked at the spot and the taste of her blood filled his mouth, and he heard Buffy growl. Pulling back he smiled down at her. "There all clean." He told her, before walking back towards the bathroom leaving the door open not caring if she saw him or not.

**A/N:** Ok well I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry once again for getting this chapter out a little late. Please let me know what you think :D


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** I'm so sorry about the wait on this chapter guys, but here it is at last and it has the moment you've all been waiting for The Smut, lol. Just keep in mind that this isn't all that fluffy a story, its based on the vampiric world so it kind has to be non-fluffy lol. Anyway once again sorry for the long wait, but I have a job now so its eating into my writing time, but anyway enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think :D

**CHAPTER 9**

Buffy turned her hazel gaze away from Angelus as he tore the ruined tatters of his leather duster and silk shirt from his chest, letting the items fall carelessly to the ground. She heard the sound of him undoing the snaps to his pants and she clinched her eyes shut for good measure, her body trembling slightly in fear and exhaustion. She heard the water in the shower turn on. The sound of the running water filled her ears. Buffy did her best to wipe her mouth against her arm wanting to remove the feel of his saliva from the tip of her nose and her upper lip. As she lay there listening to the water running in the shower and the sound of Angelus' jaunty whistle as he washed himself in the shower, she felt a sense of hopelessness settling on her. She raised her head so that she could look down at her legs and she jerked them a little hopefully, only for the chains and manacles to hold just as well as they had when Angelus was still in the room.

Letting her head fall back down to the bed she jerked at the cuffs binding her arms above her head only to have the same result. She blinked tiredly as her eyes focused on the ceiling above her. She was so tired, but she couldn't sleep, not in this room, not with him so close by, not when she was utterly defenceless. She couldn't trust Angelus and to sleep with him in the room she was bound in… it just wasn't possible. She had no idea what he would do! Buffy felt her eyes close tiredly drifting towards the sleep her body so craved, she jerked her head and opened her eyes forcing herself to stay awake.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Angelus whistled to himself in the shower, the hot water running over his body turning a light pink from the blood it was helping to wash away. In all honesty he was exhausted himself, having fought two old Master vampires and winning, before taking on the spitting kitten that was now bound to his bed helpless, angry and fearful of what he had planned for her… not to mention more than just a little upset with him. Angelus grasped his soap and began lathering up his body soaping the aches that were throbbing in various parts of his body, some of them were delivered by his petite blond beauty as he'd carried her unceremoniously across the distance, between the old mansion of Cardonis and the mansion of Aurelious.

He really didn't mind those specific aches though, if anything they made him smile in amusement and more than just a little lust. He could recall her sounds of indignation and anger as clearly as if she was still making them. Angelus raised a hand to the spot on his shoulder she had bitten so viciously in a last ditch effort to win her freedom. If he concentrated hard enough he could still feel her little fangs grinding into the muscle powerfully trying to cause him as much pain as possible. Angelus shivered and turned his mind away from the memories as he felt a yawn over take him, he really was too exhausted to do anything about his desire to feel the petite blond under him and writhing in reluctant desire, her hazel eyes darkened by her lust and hatred of him.

Angelus finished with the soap and placed it back in its position, before letting the water do its work in washing the suds off him.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Buffy heard the water shut off and a few moments later heard Angelus walk back into the room, with a supreme effort she managed to jerk her eyes open from the half masted position they had sunk to. She squeaked however when her eyes landed on the completely nude Angelus as he strolled unabashedly through the room, before turning her head away from him completely, unwilling to shut her eyes for fear that she'd sink into the sleep that was trying to take over her body.

Angelus chuckled, the sound full of mirth at her reaction. "Shy, Buff?"

"No." Buffy said indignantly. "I just have no desire to see you naked."

"Really?" Angelus asked intoning mock surprise in his voice. "Funny, 'cause I have every desire of seeing you." He murmured his voice husky.

Buffy jerked in her chains her hazel eyes widening in anger and fear. She turned her gaze towards him forgetting that he was naked and facing her. She did her utmost to concentrate on his face as she growled an angry threatening growl at him. Angelus laughed in amusement, and Buffy's eyes widened further as she saw his cock begin to swell and rise up a little… hardening. Buffy turned her gaze away from him entirely trying to still the tremble that rocked through her body. "Release me!" She demanded as indignantly as she possibly could in her current situation. The fact that he had laughed at her affronted her to no end.

Angelus looked down at her the slight tremble in her body not going unnoticed by him, neither was the slight scent of her fear and the stronger scent of her anger and indignation. He couldn't help, but smile down at her. "I've told you. I don't feel like chasing you around the mansion today, maybe tomorrow I'll consider it… although I really do like the look of you in chains." Buffy growled again her body stiffening for a moment, but her exhausted body couldn't hold it, and she relaxed again, a tired murmur escaping her. Angelus smile grew, he really couldn't help it, such a fiery will that he had subjugated. She'd be more than a force to reckon with when she grew older, and into her power. Angelus shivered and turned away from the girl on his bed. "I'll put some pants on for you though, my shy little acquisition." He heard Buffy growl as he moved over to his wardrobe and pulled out a pair of black silk pyjama pants.

"I'm not yours. You have no claim." Buffy growled her hazel eyes looking over at him as he slid on the pyjama pants.

Angelus stiffened and his own growl rumbled from his chest. Buffy's eyes widened and she jerked instinctively in her chains, wanting to get into a safer spot then subjugated on the bed. Angelus forced himself to relax as he turned around to look at the scared yet defiant Childe on his bed. "You say that, and yet you're chained down to my bed." He purred.

"That doesn't mean you have claim on me." Buffy muttered darkly…no one had claim on her now. Her entire family was dead. He'd killed them. Buffy felt her eyes closing pulled heavily down by sleep once again, but she jerked herself awake. Her eyes opening to find that Angelus who had been standing over by his wardrobe not two seconds ago, before she had closed her eyes, was now standing beside the bed looking down at her, a strange emotion in his brown eyes, one that she refused to try and identify for fear of what it might be. She growled at him when he sat himself down on the free side of his bed. She definitely didn't want him so close.

Angelus raised an eyebrow at her as he drew himself completely onto the bed, lying down next to her splayed out form. "Are you really trying to deny me the comfort of my own bed, kitten?" He asked amusedly as he turned on his side to face her.

Buffy scowled at him. "You chained me here, and I happen to prefer you further away… like around the other side of the world away."

"Ooh, ouch Buff, you wound me." Angelus replied mockingly, placing a hand over his heart. "I could have chained you over there." He gestured towards the chains on the wall just to the left of the curtained window. "I thought you'd be more comfortable here."

"I'd be more comfortable in a room full of crosses." Buffy snarled under her breath, before a yawn over took her, one that made her stretch like a cat against the chains.

The action made Angelus smile at her, he couldn't help himself the action had been rather cute… it was odd he'd never considered anything cute before in his life, but twice in the same night he'd thought something about Buffy his disrespectful, fiery tempered vampire Childe was undeniably cute. Buffy scowled at him when she noted his smile, which only made him smile wider. Buffy huffed her hazel eyes flashing at him. "Go to sleep, kitten." Buffy gave Angelus a defiant look, and she tilted her chin up to a stubborn defiant angle. Angelus shrugged at her and rolled over onto his back. "Suit yourself, but tomorrow when I'm all refreshed and you're tired and weak, you'll have no one to blame, but yourself." He closed his eyes, his legs shifting slightly as he got more comfortable on his bed, Buffy's scent surrounding him, filling his nostrils.

Buffy stared tiredly up at the ceiling, tears of exhaustion, frustration, sadness and fear welling up in her eyes against her will. "Why?" She whispered, making Angelus open his eyes again, the scent of her salty tears filling his nose, making him turn his head to look at her. "Why did you have to kill them?" Buffy continued looking up at the ceiling avoiding meeting Angelus' gaze. "Why couldn't you have just left me alone?"

Angelus turned on his side so that he was facing her. "Because I didn't want to. As for Old Ripper and Jenny, I'm afraid that's all your fault." Buffy turned wide eyes on him. "I would never have involved them if it wasn't for the 'Passé Dangretta' they tried to slap on me. I wasn't interested in them. It was you who got them involved." The tears rolled down Buffy's cheeks and she turned her face away from him to look up at the ceiling.

Angelus raised himself up on his elbow and loomed over her. "Aw, now don't cry, Buff. You've got me to keep you company for a long while yet." Unable to help himself Angelus dipped down towards her and began licking at her cheeks catching her salty tears with his tongue, tasting them… savouring the liquid sorrow he could taste in them. Buffy scrunched up her face in annoyance and disgust and tried to turn her face away from him, but she was bound by the chains, whilst Angelus had the freedom of free movement and easily followed her. Buffy growled angrily and opened her eyes. "Stop licking at me!" She demanded her face shifting as she growled up at him again. Angelus retreated a little, his eyes once again roving over her vampiric features, just like the first time he'd seen it at her house. He ran a finger down Buffy's still smooth nose, and she jerked her head away from his touch, but Angelus payed no mind, raising his hand up further to move over the hard ridges of her forehead. Buffy shifted her face back to the smooth features of the human and glared up at him with her hazel eyes. "Leave me alone."

She turned her head away from him baring the pale left side of her neck to him. Angelus licked his lips, and felt his fangs begin to distend, the sharper points pressing against his lower lip. He lowered himself down so that he was once again lying flat on his mattress, his eyes still fixed on the bared spot. The urge to lunge forward and bite down hard on her exposed mark-less neck surging within him for a long moment, before it receded just as suddenly as it came, and his fangs stopped pressing against his lower lip. Angelus looked at Buffy curiously and quietly shifted closer to her prone form. Leaning up slightly for a moment he noted that her eyes had slid closed, evidently having succumbed to her bodies need to sleep. Angelus lowered himself back down and reached out an arm, his fingers extended. He brushed his fingers against the spot gently, her soft smooth, silky skin feeling nice under his fingertips.

Never before had he felt the urge to take a mate, never before had just the sight of a woman's unmarked neck awoken the urge to mark her inside him. It was curious a fifty year old Childe was awakening urges inside him that he'd never thought he'd ever feel… either that or his subconscious was trying to tell him that he was more than ready to make the plunge into a committed relationship with another being. Angelus continued to stroke his fingers over the spot a mark would rest were Buffy to take a mate, he could see himself marking her, her fangs sinking into his neck in return, binding them together for the rest of their eternity. He could see his mark adorning her pretty little neck… they were vivid images and he shivered, was he really ready? And was it really her? Angelus smirked at her sleeping form, he'd soon find out he was sure… it wasn't if his reluctant house guest would be going anywhere anytime soon.

Angelus rolled so that he was once again lying on his back, removing his fingers from Buffy's neck. She had been right though, he had no claim on her. He may have won the fight between them, but that meant nothing past the fact that he could force her will to bend to his own. If she were to ever somehow, by some unknown miracle escape him and disappear into the world. She'd truly be free of him unless he managed to find her, and the world was an awfully big place and she was so very tiny… and he'd have no pull to enlist aid to find her for he had no claim. She wasn't his Childe, she wasn't part of his Order, she was Order-less, free to roam as she pleased without having to seek permission from her order, had no obligation to let anyone know of her whereabouts…

Angelus growled lowly, the idea of Buffy being able to escape him, before he was ready to let her go, was ridiculous. She may be strong and have fiery will that leant to her strength, but she had nothing on him, but still the thought disturbed him. He was nowhere near finished with Buffy Summers… he'd hadn't even really gotten started yet. Angelus turned his head to look at her sleeping form, her arms securely held over her head, and her legs still securely manacled to the metal poles of the foot board. He smiled… no Buffy Summers wasn't going anywhere until he was ready.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Buffy stretched and moaned happily as she drifted towards consciousness a lazy smile stretching her lips. She felt refreshed and well rested, and more than ready to greet the coming night. She blinked open her eyes and the smile slid off her face as she wasn't greeted with the familiar ceiling of her room, but the less familiar ceiling of Angelus' room. Buffy immediately looked to the other side of the bed and found it empty. She moved her arms as she did so the action making her suddenly aware of the fact that she was no longer chained down to the bed. Her gaze drifted to her legs and she was relieved to find them equally free from the chains. Buffy sat up with a jerk, her eyes drifting around the room to land on Angelus who was leaning against the wall closest to the door that lead to and from the room.

Her eyes immediately flashed with a mixture of anger and fear, before she darted from the bed to stand on the opposite side of the room, her eyes watching him warily between darting her gaze to the door trying to judge her chances of escape. Angelus smirked at her and uncrossed his arms and straightened up as he stood away from the wall. "Oh, look sleeping beauty is finally awake." Buffy gave him a wary quizzical look. Angelus chuckled, making Buffy scowl deeply she was really beginning to hate the sound of his mirth. "You've been sleeping deeply for the past two days, Kitten." Buffy's eyes widened and her whole body tensed and shivered, she'd been helpless for two days whilst Angelus had been up and wandering around doing God knows what. Her clenched hands unclenched and she looked down over the clothes she was wearing. She was still wearing her shirt and mini-skirt, one of her hands edged down towards her mini-skirt needing to feel physical proof that her panties were still snugly in place about her hips. "Don't worry Buff, all your clothes are still right where you left them. I prefer my women at least awake when I take them, not that the wait didn't try my patience on more than one occasion."

Buffy's hand continued on dipping under her skirt and going up until she could feel the edge of her panties hugging the side of her leg. Angelus' eyes darkened to an almost black colour as he watched his mind imagining that she was doing a little more than just checking that her panties were still in place, guarding her feminine core from him. Her hand withdrew almost as quickly as it had slipped under her skirt. Buffy's eyes definitely met his for a moment, before she looked away and moved towards the bedroom door with a purposeful stride. Angelus raised an amused eyebrow as he watched her walk for a moment before stepping into her path. "Now, where would you be going?"

Buffy shot him an angry look. "For a hunt, I'm hungry."

"So am I." Buffy frowned up at him quite certain that his 'hungry' was a completely different hunger to her own, one that she wouldn't like much. "Which is why," Angelus grabbed Buffy's arm and turned her around to face the window, where her eyes landed on an unconscious human chained to the wall. "I went out and brought you this."

Buffy jerked her arm out of his grip. "I prefer to hunt my meals." She said flatly, before turning and moved to dodge around him to make a second dash for the door.

Angelus caught her arm again and jerked her in front of him. "Sorry kitten, but until I feel that I can trust you, you aren't setting foot outside the four walls of this room. So you either eat Mr. Fast-Food over there or you go hungry. I really don't care which." Buffy scowled up at him angrily, doing her best to hide her fear and uncertainty. "I know it's a cruel world." Angelus mocked.

Buffy took a step back from him, before warily turning her back to him. She could feel the door behind Angelus like it was staring at her. It was so close, but she couldn't reach it. Angelus' reflexes were too good, it didn't help that he was expecting her to go for it, why else would he position himself between her and the door. Buffy moved towards the unconscious man with a silent grace, doing her best to keep her body from shivering from the tension she was feeling. She didn't like having her back to Angelus his dark gaze on her, watching her. Waiting for her to feed or not, before moving on to whatever it was he had planned, whatever it was he was hungry for. Buffy felt a growl rise in her chest but she quashed it. Her eyes flicked towards the window, it was night now, she could feel it. It was beckoning her, she was safe to go out the window unlike yesterday when the sun had risen disallowing the window as a possible escape route.

The window was probably her best bet, but according to Angelus she'd been out of it for two whole days, which meant she hadn't fed in two whole days, making her weak, and if she planned to make a run for it she needed to be at the top of her game. Buffy squatted down by the chained human, before fisting her hand in his hair jerking his head to the side her face shifted, out of the corner of her eye she saw his eyes drift open, without pausing she lunged forward and sank her fangs into his jugular. She swallowed quickly gulping down his blood draining him within seconds. Retracting her fangs she allowed her face to shift back. Sensing movement close behind her she spun around to find Angelus standing directly in front of her a smirk on his lips. "You really do have blood coating your lips after every time you feed don't you?" Before Buffy could reply, Angelus dipped down and once again licked the blood off her lips.

Buffy growled and shoved him away from her as forcefully as she could making Angelus stumble back a couple of steps. With a quick movement Buffy spun around and made a dash for the window not caring how high up they may be, she could survive any fall, and as long as she could still run away she didn't care what injury she may sustain. She'd just managed to jerk one half of the curtain out of her way when she felt a hand curl in her hair, and in the next instant she let out a pained cry as she was harshly jerked back from the window and thrown away from it. Buffy flew through the air for a moment, before she crashed into the table knocking it over, before she landed with a painful thud. Buffy grimaced, before opening her eyes, she took in Angelus's bare feet as they came to a stop in front of her. With a quick smooth movement she shot her leg out and swept it out under his legs, knocking his feet out from under him. Buffy scrambled up to her feet and ran on swift feet towards the door that led out of the room that was acting as her prison and personal torture chamber. She'd barely made it four steps, before, his hand was once again fisting in her hair, but this time instead of throwing her across the room he pulled her back against him, his arm wrapping around her waist to keep her back pressed against his chest. "You know, Buff it's not nice to eat and run. You should at the very least thank your host before trying to leave. Didn't your Sire ever teach you that?"

Buffy growled, and butted her head back slamming it into his chin. "Thanks." She said angrily, before whirling around and slicing her nails down his cheek, leaving four downward angling lines of blood across his right cheek.

Angelus who's head and turned with the impact of her blow turned back to look at her directly a small smile curling up his lips and his eyes dilating in a way that had Buffy's knees threatening to tremble with unease. Buffy nervously licked her lips as she backed up a step, she'd expected to anger him by attacking him, but instead he looked pleased about it. Buffy growled and lashed out with one of her legs aiming for his left kneecap hoping to send him down to the ground for enough seconds to see her safely out the door. Angelus shifted out of the way of the blow, before grabbing her arm. He twirled her around bringing her towards him, until her back was once again crushed against his chest. His free hand settling at the sloping 'v' of the neckline of her shirt. "Don't!" Buffy growled angrily, just before he yanked his hand sharply downward and in a quick movement the front of her shirt tore away bearing her bra and smooth toned stomach to his gaze.

Buffy snarled and tore at the arm that held her, and after a moment struggled loose. The rest of her shirt without the front of it and the support of Angelus' chest pressing so firmly against her back, fell to the ground uselessly. Angelus studied the sight of her, his cock swelling painfully in the confines of his leather pants a lusty smirk curling up his lips. "I should have known that you'd be wearing a pretty, but innocent bra. Tell me, do the panties match?" Buffy growled her hands clenching into fists, his blood coating her fingers and some splattered up her arms. "No, don't tell me, I want it to be a surprise." His hands went to his silk shirt, efficiently grasping hold of the buttons that held it closed and undoing them. Buffy slowly side stepped as she eyed him warily. She had a desperate urge to make another break for the door in an attempt to get as far away from him as she could, but she knew it was a useless endeavour all she would succeed in doing was allowing him close enough to rip another item of clothing from her body.

She resisted the urge to cross her arms over her bra clad breasts, she hated the way his dark eyes were looking at her, the dark orbs sending tingling shivers over her skin as they roamed over her as his hands continued to unbutton his shirt, before he slipped it easily from his shoulders and let it fall in a silk puddle to the ground. Buffy made it to the toppled over table and with a preternatural movement bent down and ripped one of the table legs from the table. She straightened up and turned on her heal the sharpest part of her makeshift stake pointed in the direction she could sense Angelus. As soon as she'd made the turn though his large hand closed about the wrist of her stake wielding hand. Buffy let out a scream of rage and fear, just wanting to be free of the room and Angelus and the uncertainty being around the older stronger male vamp arose in her. "Now, now kitten killing each other isn't on the nights menu." Angelus taunted as he struggled with his spitting kitten as she fought to jerk her captured arm free, or manoeuvre their arms so that the stake she was wielding slammed into his chest.

Angelus laughed his amusement and pleasure at the physical struggle, as he felt her twisting and twirling to get her arm free their struggles taking them across the room. He really hadn't had this much fun in a long, long time. When they came close enough to a wall, Angelus moved their arms so that that her makeshift stake slammed into the stone wall, the wood sinking deeply into the stone. The jolt of the impact making Buffy release the stake. Buffy growled her anger and frustration, before slamming her leg back catching Angelus' shin, before slamming her elbow back at an upward angle slamming the point of her elbow into his chin. Angelus stumbled a couple of steps back, before steadying himself and rubbing at his chin whilst a deep chuckle escaped him. Buffy growled in anger, but didn't get a chance to do much else as Angelus moved quickly towards her, closing the distance between them in less than a second.

Buffy snarled and clawed at him drawing deep bleed welts into his chest. Angelus moaned his cock beginning to throb with impatience. It was almost exactly how he had dreamed it, only ten times better. Buffy yelped unintentionally as she felt her skirt tear around her lower back, before it was torn away completely and tossed to the side. Buffy growled loudly and forcibly kicked Angelus away from her. She only managed to get him a couple of steps away from her, but it was better than nothing. Her chest heaved with unnecessary breaths as she looked at him a nervous vulnerableness in her hazel eyes as she looked at him, as she was highly aware of her semi-dressed state, her shirt and skirt nothing more than useless tatters on Angelus' bedroom floor. Angelus watched her, appreciating the way her tense body trembled slightly as she thought about her options trying to decide how best to escape him, except that he wouldn't let her. She was his for as long as he decided that she was.

Angelus took a step towards her and Buffy growled threateningly, he raised a brow at her and took another step towards her. Buffy's eyes darted towards the open bathroom door, before darting back to Angelus checking where he was, before she made a mad dash for it. It was a stupid move there was probably no way out of the bathroom except for the door she was about to run through and a lock wouldn't keep Angelus out forever, but damn it all to hell, this was the last thing she wanted to happen. She didn't get far, a large part of her hadn't expected to, but she'd had to at least try! His hand clamped around her arm and pulled her back towards him. His arms wrapping around her tightly as soon as he had her pressed up against him. He tilted her head back and dipped down pressing his lips to hers hungrily.

Buffy growled indignantly and bit at his lips as she'd done the first time he'd attempted to kiss her drawing blood, but he didn't seem to care, instead of drawing back like he had the first time, he bit her lips in return. Buffy beat at his chest her nails scratching his upper chest, neck and shoulders as she tried to force him away from her. Angelus' hand stroked up her side, sending shivers over the soft sensitive skin. He moved his hand over her torso, until he reached the edge of her bra closing his hand around the material between the centre of her breast he yanked it harshly breaking the back of the bra and the shoulder straps as it came away in his hand. Buffy growled and bit his tongue when it flicked out his mouth to lick her own lips. Angelus growled and threw her away from him.

Buffy hit the floor and scrambled backwards for a couple of moments, before scrambling to her feet her arms instinctively coming up to cover her beared breasts from his gaze. Angelus looked down at the ruined bra for a short moment, before letting it drop from his hand onto the ground, his brown gaze turned towards Buffy who was staring at him as defiantly as she could her hazel eyes flashing at him angrily a low growl rumbling from her chest warning him to stay away from her. Angelus shook his head at her a smile curling up his lips. "Come on, kitten. You knew this was going to happen I gave you fair warning." His hands went down to his pants, his fingers effortlessly working on the snaps undoing them one by one until he could slide the leather down his hips, before easily stepping out of them as the legs pooled around his ankles.

Buffy's growl intensified as she couldn't help, but see his rampant erection as it rose in the air. Angelus chuckled, his hand closing around his cock pumping it up and down his throbbing shaft a couple of times. "God, you really know how to get a guy going." Buffy's face shifted as she let out a loud rumbling threatening growl, before she charged at him her instinctual need to protect herself taking over any thought of commonsense. Buffy attacked him doing her best to go for his vulnerable spots she curled her fingers and aimed for his eyes. Angelus blocked her swiping hands, before crushing her against him, before she could employ her legs to do any damage. With a quick movement he tore away her panties, before he spun them and toppled them down onto his bed. Buffy snarled and thrashed her nails once again leaving deep cuts in his neck and across his cheeks. When he shifted above her freeing her legs for movement she wasted no time in driving one of her knees up only to have one of Angelus hands catch her knee and force her leg back down onto the soft mattress.

"Careful now Buff. Wouldn't want to harm the family jewels now would we?" He wrapped his hands around the backs of her thighs and splayed her legs out so that she could cradle him between her thighs.

Buffy growled angrily. "Get off me!"

"After all the trouble I went through to get you here, I don't think so." Angelus taunted, before dipping down to examine one of her breasts with his lips and tongue. Buffy's hands shot down to press against his neck in an attempt to prevent him. She felt uncomfortable enough with his manhood pressing persistently against her inner thigh far too close to her womanhood for her comfort. When pressing against his neck didn't work Buffy shifted her hands up and around his head so that her fingers buried in his hair. Her nails scratched along his scalp drawing a little more blood from him, before she tugged harshly at his hair trying to draw his head up. Her arms strained and Angelus growled in a mixture of lust and pain, but didn't lift his head up from her breast as he licked nipped and suckled on the sensitive bud, that was stiffening to attention under his care. Buffy's breath hitched in her throat for a moment as she felt pleasurable tingles spreading out from her breast with each stroke of his tongue, and scrape of his teeth as he toyed with her nipple. Buffy shook her head and bit back the moan that wanted to rise in her throat, she bucked against him trying to dislodge him only to still completely as the action shifted the hard length of his cock against her flesh, the pulsating tip pressing against the soft folds of her femininity.

Angelus released her nipple with a soft wet pop, his dark eyes looking up at her, meeting her own. "Patience kitten, we'll get there."

Buffy growled. "Get off!"

Angelus smirked at her lewdly. "That's the plan." Buffy growled at him again and shoved at his shoulders. Angelus moved one of his hands, sliding his palm gently over her soft smooth skin. He circled the tip of one of his fingers over her wet swollen nipple, watching as Buffy bit her lower lip her eyes fluttering, the scent of her reluctant arousal beginning to perfume the air. Angelus shifted his hand on her breast so that he was cupping it as he dipped his head back down. He firmly squeezed her breast just as his lips closed around her previously neglected nipple laving it with attention. Buffy whimpered as she felt that liquid heat pooling in her abdomen and her hands clenched and unclenched around his shoulders as she fought the rising desire his every touch was invoking in her.

Angelus glided his free hand down slipping it between their bodies he stroked his fingers over the folds of her sex, his fingers brushing against the soft hairs of her sex, the action making Buffy gasp and try to flex away from him, her hands clenching around his shoulders again. "Relax Buff, this is going to feel a whole lot better than that time in your bedroom." Buffy growled at him again in disbelief, she'd tried the whole sex thing, it had not been all that it had been hyped up to be. Angelus smirked down at her defiance as she glared up at him, her hands releasing his shoulders to travel down their bodies. Dipping down once again Angelus nibbled and licked at her collar bone as he slipped his fingers between her folds finding the beginnings of moistness there, effortlessly finding her clit, he stroked it gently, making Buffy's hands still in their downward journey the flare of heat the touch shot through her making her suck in a breath and instinctively arch up against him.

Angelus smiled and toyed with the sensitive bundle of nerves with careful fingers making the bud swell and throb with its need for attention, her soft folds getting slicker as her arousal grew and her juices began to flow from her faster. Buffy rocked her hips up against his fingers a low moan of need escaping her. Her hazel eyes darkening to a deep jade, Angelus moved his hand away from her clit and Buffy made a protesting noise as she bucked her hips up searching for the pressure against her clit that she had just lost. Angelus raised up from the path he'd been licking and kissing across her body, his eyes meeting hers seeing the familiar and anger and hatred staring up at him now with the heavy fog lust dilating her eyes. Buffy rubbed herself against him helplessly, the hardness of his pulsing cock helping to stoke the fires of her need bringing her closer to her peak, a peak she was now desperate to achieve. Her hands clutched at him as she moved to throw one of her legs around his hips to bring him closer to her.

Angelus reached down and grasped her leg halting its movements, he slid his hand down until he grasped the curve of her hip stopping her feverish movements. Buffy growled and met his gaze with her own more than just a little annoyed, her breaths coming raggedly as her entire body seemingly pulsed with the desire Angelus had awoken in her. Slowly Angelus wrapped her straining leg around his hips, his other hand moving down to grasp his cock as he positioned himself at her entrance, the head of his cock pressing against her slick opening. Buffy whined and constricted her leg around him, her only thought to reach the peak his body had promised her with every touch. With a growl of his own Angelus thrust forward entering and seating himself inside her completely in a swift movement.

Buffy arched up against him with a whining whimper the pain his swift penetration of her had caused her only adding to her pleasure in that moment. Buffy's hands slid up over his sides to clutch at his back one of her hands splaying over his griffin tattoo. Angelus growled deeply at the feel of her tight slick walls surrounding him, he'd known that she was going to be tight, but somehow during the past few days, he'd forgotten just how small she was. Angelus dipped down and pressed feverish passion fuelled kisses to Buffy's mouth plunging his tongue past her lips to explore her mouth for the second time, his tongue thrusting in and out of her mouth in the same rhythm his hips had started. Buffy wrapped her other leg around Angelus' hips her legs constricting around him as she found his rhythm and began moving her own hips to it in an instinctual untutored manner. Angelus ran his hands up Buffy's sides earning a moan from her as his fingers moved over a particularly sensitive spot. Buffy's own hands moved around to Angelus front her small hands gliding up his chest, moving over his nipples to glide up over his chest to slide around his neck to bury themselves in his hair, holding him close to her. She broke her mouth away from his lips, and nipped at his shoulder her mouth seeking any skin it could find.

Angelus growled his own mouth nibbling at her left ear for a moment, before moving down further his lips kissing down her neck until he reached the spot where her pulse would be thundering a wild beat at that moment had she still had a pulse. Buffy let out a moan that was half pleasure and half filled with dispute. She turned her head back towards him one of her hands untangling from his hair and she pressed it against his cheek trying to push him away from the spot. Angelus growled at being denied, but allowed his head to be moved away from her mark-less neck as her lips claimed his in a heated kiss as they continued to move together.

Buffy's arm wound itself around his back holding him as she felt the first signs of her climax approaching. Angelus growled as her felt her sheath begin to spasm around him, the constrictions of her silken walls squeezing him painfully bringing him far closer to his own release then he'd been just moments before. He moved quicker, his hips driving forward as one of his arms came down to lock against her leg whilst he held her hip in the palm of his hand. Buffy pulled her mouth free of his gasping for air high pitched keening sounds escaping her as she fell over the edge into bliss. Angelus growled lustily as her sheath spasmed tightly around his cock trying to pull him in deeper than he already was pushing him over the edge and into his own climax, his dead seed shooting up into her womb.

Buffy breathed heavily her eyes closed her arms and legs still wrapped securely around Angelus as she floated in her first afterglow. She could feel his breath brushing against her left cheek as he breathed just as heavily. Slowly opening her eyes as her afterglow faded Buffy growled and immediately unwound herself from around him as if she'd been stung. "Get off!" Buffy demanded heatedly, embarrassment and shame filling her along with the sharp sting of a severely injured pride.

Angelus chuckled and nuzzled her cheek with his nose, making Buffy jerk her head away from him her hands moving ready to come up to defend herself. "I just did… not that I'd object to going another round. That one didn't really last all that long did?"

Buffy growled and hit at him, her finger curled so that her nails sliced into his neck once again. "Get off of me!" She demanded again.

Angelus chuckled again, but moved to get off of her, sliding himself free of her sheath making both of them shiver and a low moan escaped him, whilst Buffy bit back the sound that threatened to spill from her throat determined not to give him the satisfaction of anything else. Angelus placed a hand against his neck where the already healed cuts she'd just given him where, pulling his fingers away the tips covered in fresh blood. His eyes drifted to her arms to see dried splashes of his blood dotting her arms and hands whilst dried blood was caked around and underneath her nails. "Remind me that you need your claws cut kitten."

Buffy growled as she turned onto her side as she made to move off the bed her thoughts on a long shower to get him off of her. She grimaced as she felt his seed sliding down her thighs, she growled in surprise, fear and anger as she felt Angelus' large hand grip her arm and press her back against the bed. "What?What? You've used me, sated your curiosity, now I'm leaving!" She growled as she struggled against the hand that Angelus had placed between her breasts to keep her lying against the mattress.

Angelus swung one of his legs over her waist and sat himself down on her freeing his hands. Grasping her wrists in one hand as she raised her arms to attack him as she struggled, Angelus reached over to his nightstand where he'd set the handcuffs after freeing her from them sometime during her sleep. "Now, now lover, you and I both know that I'm hardly even getting started with you." Grabbing the cuffs he looped the chain around one of the strong metal bars, before bringing Buffy arms up towards the cuffs.

"No!" Buffy growled as she struggled keeping her eyes focused on the cuffs Angelus was bringing her arms towards. She could feel the wetness of her juices and Angelus' seed that coated his cock against her belly and she didn't want to look at it see the evidence of their joining with her eyes it was bad enough feeling the evidence of it sliding down her thighs slowly drying. "I-I need a shower!"

Angelus locked one wrist in one of the cuffs and turned his attention to her last free arm. "And I'll let you have a shower later, but right now, as tempting as it is just to stay in here with you, I have things that need seeing to before the night is out." He locked her wrist in the cuff and slid off her, before sliding out of the bed and moving for the manacles that were still chained to the footboard, but were lying on the floor. Buffy shook her head and pulled her legs up so that they were as close to her as she could get them. Angelus sighed the manacles in his hands. "Come on Buff, we've been here done that, we both know how this ends. So just be a good girl and give me your legs and you can have a nice long shower."

Buffy shook her head again, unwilling to be bound by both hands and feet. "Y-you don't need to use them." Her gaze turning away from him at the pleading note that had entered her voice.

Angelus cocked his head at her. "Don't I now?" Buffy nodded her gaze still turned away from him. Angelus looked down at the manacles in his hand weighing them, before shrugging. "Alright then. I suppose they are a little excessive right now, aren't they." Angelus let them fall back down to the ground.

Angelus turned and headed for the bathroom whistling a jaunty tune. Buffy relaxed only slightly as Angelus walked out of sight as he entered his bathroom. She shut her eyes tightly, she couldn't believe that she and Angelus had just fucked, that she'd experienced something like that, especially with him of all men! She didn't rightly understand it, Parker hadn't made her feel anything like that, there'd just been awkwardness, fumbling and pain and when she'd thought she'd felt something close to pleasure Parker had been finished and rolling off her. Buffy shook her head her eyes still tightly closed her womb clenching in remembered passion as her mind thought over what had happened between her and her jailer. Buffy opened her eyes and looked up at the cuffs that bound her to his bed once again, she jerked at them irritatedly. She looked away from her cuffs and scanned the room her struggle with the chains stopping as her eyes landed on her ripped and useless skirt. What was the point of getting loose when she no longer had any useable clothes to speak of, Angelus having ripped every article she'd had on her to useless pieces!

Buffy shifted uncomfortably on the bed, she could feel his seed drying on her thighs, and the cool air against her skin making her highly aware of the fact that she was completely naked with Angelus just in the bathroom steam from the hot water of his shower coming into the main room through the open door. Buffy glowered at the steam pretending it was Angelus, a desperate wish for a shower eating at her, although if she had a choice over having a shower and an opportunity of getting out of here, she'd take the getting out of here, she could shower later! A long while later Angelus came out of the shower just as naked as when he'd walked in but undeniably cleaner. Buffy glowered at him as he stepped into his pants, before pulling on his silk shirt and tucking it in, before doing up his pants. She watched as he walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of socks.

Buffy turned her gaze away from him when he turned around as he pulled on his shoes. "Don't look so put out. I'll let you up when I come back, I promise." Angelus murmured the amusement thick in his voice.

"Can you at least cover me?" Buffy asked moodily. "It's cold."

Angelus moved towards the bed with a chuckle. "Nice try kitten, you don't feel the elements." Buffy shot him an angry look. "But I know how your shy, so." Angelus grabbed blanket she was lying on top of and pulled it out from under her, before placing it over her. Buffy growled at him again. "Oh don't worry, Buff, I think it's cute." He finished settling the blanket over her. "There all the important parts covered, happy now?" Buffy glared at him. Angelus chuckled and leaned over her, dipping down her placed a kiss on her forehead, making Buffy growl at him again her eyes flashing hazel fire at him. "Wish me luck, kitten." Angelus said as he moved towards the door.

"Burn in hell!" Buffy growled after him, earning another chuckle from Angelus before he walked out the door leaving her alone in the room. Buffy jerked irritatedly at the cuffs. "Damn him!" She growled angrily.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** I'm so sorry about the long wait for this chapter, but musie is fickle, but she finally came back to this story. For those of you who don't know Desgarcia is a hot new author that you should all check out, she's favourite-d in my fav authors so I strongly encourage you all to check her out and give her fics some love as she deserves it. Ok enough of my pimpage and on with the chapter you have all waited long enough for it. (:

**CHAPTER 10**

Angelus closed the door with a soft click her vehemently spoken 'damn him' reaching his ears through the closed door. Angelus began walking away from his room and the angry restrained Childe within it, he whistled a jaunty tune as he walked his mind going over the experience he'd just had with Buffy, the way she'd growled and attacked him, the way her tiny claws had cut into his flesh as she struggled to hold him off, the way she'd felt around his cock, her sheath tight about him as they'd moved together as she'd given into him and the desire he'd stirred within her. Angelus mounted the stairs and frowned as he started going down them as he noticed his Sire coming up them, the good humour he was in dulling at the sight of her. "Where are you headed, Darla?" Angelus asked coming to a stop a couple of steps above her.

Darla moved up the two steps to stand level with him. "I was coming to see how you were fairing with your little 'guest'." Darla looks him over noting the mostly healed, but still visible red marks from the scratches Buffy had given him. "I see that's she's proving to be a handful for you."

Angelus smirked, unfazed by Darla's attempt to bruise his ego. "I'm certain that Buffy would be a handful for any man trying to tame her. She is a wee-bit of a wild thing." Darla scowled and made to move past him, but Angelus grasped her arm and spun her around, slamming her against the wall of the stairwell. "I don't want you anywhere near Buffy, Darla."

Darla growled. "I have no interest in your little fuck-buddy, Angelus. She's nothing more than a fleeting fancy like all the others."

Angelus growled himself and let his face shift into the hard ridges of the demon one of his hands coming up to wrap around Darla's neck harshly. "All the same, Darla stay away from her. If I so much as scent the slightest waft of your fresh scent in my room you won't like the consequences of my anger." He growled.

Darla knocked his hand from her neck and pushed him a couple of steps away from her. "I have nothing to fear from a 50 year old Childe, Angelus. Your enjoying the power you wield over her, you'll grow bored of her. All I have to do is wait." Darla said confidently, voicing the conclusions she had come to since seeing her Childe with the struggling cursing Buffy Summers slung over his shoulder. Turning from him Darla continued on her way up the stairs, Angelus watched her go with a frown, with Buffy chained to his bed so that she could not make a bid to escape him whilst he went for a hunt, she had no way of evading Darla if the woman disobeyed him and went to get rid of her. Angelus' frown deepened as he turned and walked away he was certain that Darla's pride would keep her from his room and Buffy, but all the same it would be better if he made his hunt a quick one…

Darla walked down the hall pausing for a moment outside Angelus' door, she could hear the sound of chains rattling against the metal headboard of Angelus' bed, and feel the presence of the young vampiress in the room. She could scent her anger, fear, embarrassment and shame, Darla shook her head as she walked on, the girl had no business feeling embarrassment or shame, she was still alive whilst the rest of her Order was dead at Angelus' hands, she should feel pride that she was at the very least still alive and that a Master Vampire like Angelus was giving her some attention, not many 50 year olds could say that a 250 year old vampire had taken even a fleeting interest in them.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Buffy glanced over at the door as she felt the presence of an old powerful vampire outside the door to the room she was being held prisoner in, her body tensing as she felt the vampire lingering outside her door, her unnecessary breath hitching in her throat as she waited for what the vampire was going to do. Her breath whooshing out softly, her body relaxing as the presence continued on down the hall and soon moving far enough away that she could no longer sense the power of whomever it was. Buffy sighed and looked up at the cuffs that bound her wrists to the metal headboard and she tugged a little hopefully at the cuffs, but not really excepting it to break like she hoped. Her eyes took in the dried blood splashed on her arms and caked to her hands, a sense of satisfaction settling inside of her at the knowledge that she hadn't given in without a fight, that she had spilled Angelus' blood, before he'd managed to subdue her.

The knowledge didn't do anything to lessen the shame and embarrassment she felt or the stinging blow to her pride. Buffy lifted her head to survey the room as best she could from her restricted position on the bed. Her hazel eyes landed on the ruins of her skirt and bra both having been torn from her in around the same area of the room. Buffy allowed her head to fall back against the pillow with a sigh, there was a sinking feeling that was settling like a deep yawning pit in her gut that she was never going to get out of here, that Angelus wasn't going to let her go. The way he seemed to be obsessed with the mark-less left side of her neck, she may not have been one hundred percent focused on it, but she had been aware enough that she knew Angelus had been gunning for that vulnerable spot. Buffy shuddered a cold chill sweeping over her at the thought of being bound in such a permanent way to a vampire that she despised as much as she despised Angelus.

Buffy stared up at the ceiling and shifted under the thin sheet that Angelus, had so 'kindly' covered her with, wishing that she didn't have the scents of her and Angelus' coupling continuously assaulting her nose, not allowing her to really forgot what had happened between them for even a small moment. Buffy turned her head so that she could look at the curtain covered window, her hazel eyes holding a longing expression. The window was her best chance of getting out here, out of the room, she'd jump out of the window naked if she had to she could run fast enough in the dark that the chance of someone seeing her were minimal and even if she did she could thrall a human easily enough, her only probably would be other vampires, but most of her didn't really care, modesty be damned if it would get her out from under Angelus' grasp.

Buffy sighed again, despite everything and the fear that was curling around in her stomach. She could feel boredom creeping in on her.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Angelus walked back into the Aurelious mansion, whistling a jaunty tune at the thought of getting back to his room and the defiant childe he had chained to his bed. Sensing his old Sire, he turned his head so that he could look at her. He saw her coming out of a side room of the mansion pulling her small top back up, her gaze met his and she gave him a superior pouty smile that was specifically designed to try to make him jealous, before she sauntered away her hips swaying in a seductive rhythm as she balanced on the balls of her feet as she was wearing designer 3inch heels. Sensing movement from the entrance of the room Darla had exited, Angelus turned his eyes back to the door and couldn't help, the bark of laughter that escaped him as his eyes landed on Xander Harris who had a self satisfied expression on his face.

"Oh, Darla, Darla, Darla. How the mighty have fallen." He murmured with a shake of his head. Never had he thought that Darla would ever sink so low as to fuck Xander Harris, one of the lowest vampires in the social standing. The boy was a waste of space in every sense of the word. Angelus shook his head a small chuckle escaping his lips, before he turned his attention back to Buffy Summers who was waiting for him in the comfort of his room. Walking across the large space of the hall ignoring Harris' eyes that were glaring at him, no doubt because the boy's nose could pick up Buffy's scent clinging to him in a less then innocent fashion. He had learned whilst watching Buffy that the boy had a certain infatuation with Buffy, not that Xander would ever dream of crossing him, he didn't have the stones for it.

Angelus mounted the stairs, his thoughts completely trained on Buffy. His legs made quick work of the remaining distance and he turned the handle to his bedroom and pushed it open, his eyes immediately going to his bed were Buffy was lying, the sheet still covering her luscious petite frame, the sheet doing little to nothing to hide the secrets of her body, causing his cock to twitch to life as it rested on the part of the sheet that covered the apex of her thighs, the soft curly hairs clearly outlined by the thin sheet, teasing him provocatively. Sliding his gaze up his eyes came to rest on her breasts, the sheet emphasising the curvaceous globes. He forced his eyes to continue upward a small smile curving up his lips as he took in the relaxed features of her face as she slept, for now unaware that he had re-entered the room.

Closing the door softly, making sure that the catch made the softest sound possible, before toeing off his shoes and silently making his way across his room, moving towards the side of the bed Buffy was occupying. His dark eyes fixed on her sleeping face, taking in the innocent features as he came to a stop beside the bed, reaching down he grasped the sheet that he had covered her body with, before carelessly stripping it away so that it hung half over the footboard. Buffy snapped awake at the sudden shift of air around her body, her eyes opening to rest on Angelus as he stood above her. "Angelus, your back." She said, a little uncomfortably, aware that the sudden shift in the air that had woken her from her boredom induced nap had been the sheet being flung away from her body.

"Did you miss me?" Angelus asked with his cocky smirk.

Buffy scowled at him, not liking the look in his dark eyes, a look that she was beginning to recognize as lust. "What about my shower?" She asked hoping to distract him, as Angelus sat on the edge of the bed, and leaned down so that he could slip his socks from his feet. "You promised me that you would let me have a shower when you got back."

Angelus straightened up and looked down at her splayed out form. "And I will." Angelus assured her with a charming smile. Buffy swallowed, the fine hairs on her body standing on end, on a protective instinct, she quickly manoeuvred herself into an awkward position on the bed as to plant her foot on his lower back, and push him from the bed, forcing him to the floor.

Angelus landed on the floor with a heavy thud, a low growl escaping him, that had Buffy shivering with an emotion that was damn near close to terror, not because it was angry, but because it was full of amusement and a huskier tone that along with the scent of his arousal, told her was lust. Angelus slowly stood, and Buffy forced herself to muster a defiant look to throw at him. "Always the fighter, Buff."

"It's a character flaw." Buffy growled deeply.

"An adorable one." Angelus said with a smirk. Buffy frowned up at him darkly her hazel eyes flashing angrily with her fiery temper, before she lashed out with her leg, her foot aimed for his groin. Angelus caught her foot a half inch from his groin, and Buffy let out a frustrated cry and tried to jerk her foot back out of his grasp, but Angelus held it firmly his large hand curled around her small heel. "And you have another little less adorable flaw of having a penchant for kicking me in the balls."

Buffy yanked at her foot aggressively, her eyes flashing an angry shade of amber as she glared up at him, her body quivering with the strain of being kept in the awkward position. "Let go of me!"

Angelus smirked down at her, the curve of his lips amused. "And that demand just grows more adorable each time you use it." He told her. Lifting up her leg by her ankle, he lowered his head so that he could kiss the instep of her foot. Buffy growled at him as she felt a warmth spread down her leg from where his lips made contact with her skin. Using her other leg, she kicked it up at him, the sole of her foot aimed for his face. Angelus caught the flying limb, whilst instinctively jerking his head back to avoid the blow. "And this is a good reminder of why I should have chained your legs down." Buffy yanked her legs angrily, trying to free her captured feet. "But it does almost seem a shame to chain such dainty little ankles." He mocked, as he slid his hands from her heels to her ankles, his large hands circling around the entire circumference of her ankles.

"Then don't chain them!" Buffy growled, yanking her feet determinedly as Angelus began moving back around the bed, dragging her body back into a straight line, easing the strain that had been put on her muscles, but Buffy didn't take all that much notice, to concerned with being completely restrained and helpless again.

"But you're being naughty." Angelus taunted with a mocking amused pout, as he switched her ankles to one hand, having to tighten his grip on them considerably as Buffy used the opportunity to struggle more violently. She emitted sounds of exertion as Angelus moved to pick up one of the long chains that were still cuffed to the end of the bed. Straightening up Angelus reluctantly released one of her ankles so that he could cuff the other. Buffy growled ferally her face shifting in her anger as she struggled with all her might to free her other ankle, before Angelus managed to cuff it to the long chain.

"Angelus, damn it!" Buffy yelled as she kicked at his hands actually almost making him lose his grip on her. "You said I could have a shower! I need one!" Buffy said angrily, a desperation entering her voice as Angelus managed to lock the cuff around her ankle.

"You can." Angelus murmured as he released her now chained ankle and began unbuttoning his silk shirt. "Later. Right now, you look just to fuckable for a mere red blooded man to resist." He told her as he slipped his shirt off his shoulders and allowed it to fall to the floor in a silken pool. Buffy growled, her eyes drifting down his well muscled chest despite herself, his mocking chuckle caused her to jerk her eyes back to his face, sure that if she was still able to that she would be flushing a bright red, with the amount of embarrassment that was wriggling in her belly, an embarrassment that grew as her eyes landed on the cocky knowing smile that was curving his lips. "You can look all you want, Buff. I like it." Angelus purred huskily, as he smoothed a hand down his chest, drawing Buffy's gaze to what his fingers where doing. She helplessly bit her lower lip with her pearly white teeth, as she watched Angelus play with his own nipples.

Buffy tore her gaze away from his hands, and moved it back to his face, her eyes stonily meeting his dark ones. "The only thing i want from you, Angelus. Is to be allowed to go home!"

Angelus dropped his hand from his chest. "Well, that's too bad, kitten. I don't see that happening for a good long while."

Buffy growled as Angelus bent down disappearing from her sight for a moment as he picked up the second chain. She really hated the sound of a good long while, to a vamp especially one of Angelus' age, 'a good long while' could mean upward of centuries. She most definitely didn't want to be at Angelus' mercy for that long, she could barely stand it now, and it had only been a couple of days, longer if you counted the days she had slept through.

She felt tears pricking at the backs of her eyes, and she closed them trying to press them back not wanting them to fall down her cheeks. Feeling that she had her tear ducts under control she opened her eyes again to see Angelus standing at the end of the bed the chain in his hand. "There's no need to cry, Buff."

Buffy scowled up at him. "I'm not!" Angelus gave her a look that said as plain as day that he didn't believe her. Shrugging at her not really caring either way, he stepped over the foot board of the bed, he kneeled on the mattress, and Buffy tensed her eyes going warily to the cuff Angelus was holding so lovingly in his hand, as she jerked in the chains trying desperately to break free. "What do you need the chains for?" Buffy asked, making Angelus pause in moving towards grasping her ankle. "You didn't need them last time."

Angelus chuckled. "But I've already had you like that." Reaching towards her still free leg once again, Buffy growled in her throat and darted her leg away from his reaching hand.

Angelus laughed. "Ah, you do learn." He chuckled, Buffy's growl amplified and she beared her fangs at him. Angelus laughed again and reached for her leg once again, and Buffy shifted her leg again and let out an enraged cry as Angelus grasped hold of her thigh, instead of going for her calf like he had before. "But, I've got years on you, kitten." Buffy growled and struggled with his hold, making Angelus laugh at her again. Leaning forward he placed a kiss to her thigh, feeling the muscles quivering beneath his lips, before leaning back and running his hand down her thigh, to her calf and all the way down to her ankle. Buffy jerked her ankle desperately, feeling the tears pricking the backs of her eyes once again. Angelus clasped the manacle around her ankle and pushed in the pin locking it.

Buffy pulled against the chains making the metal bars she was chained down to creak, before she released the pressure she was putting against them, panting for breath. Angelus smiled down at her, his cock throbbing painfully in the leather confines of his pants, the hard length of it pressing really uncomfortably against the tight restrictive soft leather. Running his hands up over her legs, he pressed them wider apart, bending them at the knee as far as the manacles would let her legs move. Pressing a heated kissed to the inside of her knee, he flicked his tongue out swirling it around the sensitive patch of skin. Buffy gasped, her knee jerking in reflex.

Angelus crawled up her body, leaning down he placed a kiss to her hip, before moving up to place a kiss to her abdomen. Buffy took a deep breath her skin coming alive under Angelus' touch, despite her efforts to not respond. Her breath came out in a cry of pain as Angelus sank his fangs into her flesh, drawing blood as he withdrew his fangs. Angelus looked up at Buffy her blood coating his lips, Buffy looked down at him, lifting her head up off the pillow to watch him as Angelus dipped back down. She watched in fascination as he lapped at the blood spilling from the punctures he'd bit into her skin, heat flooding through her settling in her lower abdomen as she watched, her sheath clenching in desire at the sight, before she let her head drop back down, not wanting to see anymore.

Buffy looked up at the cuffs that were chaining her arms above her head, she yanked at her arms rattling the chains. Angelus looked up at her at the noise, and he smiled, kissing the bite wounds, he lifted himself back up, resting his weight on his knees, he ran his hands up her sides. Curving his hands up and around he slid them up over her breasts, flicking his fingers over her diamond hard nipples. "Always fighting." He murmured huskily, sliding his hands up over her chest, and around her shoulders, before his hands came to rest on the mattress on either side of her neck. Lowering himself down, he lay down on top of her, his mouth kissing her right cheek as Buffy turned her head away to avoid his lips meeting hers.

Angelus chuckled, his face shifting back to the handsome features of the human, and scattered kisses over her cheek, as he shifted most of his weight onto his right arm. Using his freed hand he took hold of Buffy's chin, straining against Buffy's own strength for a moment, before he managed to turn her face, back to him and took her lips with his own. Buffy moaned, in protest her arms straining against her bonds once again, before Angelus' tongue flicked over her lips, and she gasped at the sensations it caused to rock through her nerves, allowing Angelus to slip his tongue into her mouth. Buffy's arms relaxed as she eased into the kiss, a far more appreciative moan escaping her, to be swallowed by Angelus'. Angelus groaned, his hand sliding up into her hair, fisting his hand in it. He growled deeply, the sound resonating in his chest as he pulled, forcing her head up, tearing her mouth from him. Buffy let out an impassioned cry, her hips grinding up against his, needing the friction against her aching clit.

Angelus worked his mouth across her face, kissing and nipping his way down to her neck. Buffy's arms jerked harshly against her cuffs a protesting cry leaving her lips as his mouth closed over her jugular. Angelus held her head still, as he suckled at the spot. Buffy's arms relaxed and her eyes fluttered closed once again, as the pleasure his suckling and gentle scrapping of his teeth caused over-road her fear as he showed no intention of biting down. Angelus trailed his free hand down Buffy's body, causing her to moan heatedly, the nerves in her skin sending tingling fingers of arousal through her body coming to rest in the growing liquid pool of heat in her abdomen, causing her hips to move against Angelus' harder and faster.

Angelus' fingers reached the snaps of his pants and he undid them, followed quickly by the zipper, freeing his rampant erection from its constrictive confines. Finishing it job his hand came to rest on her hip. Buffy keened out a moan as Angelus' cock sprang free, the silk covered steel feeling a whole lot nicer against her then the chaffing feel of the soft leather of his pants. Angelus growled heatedly against Buffy's throat, his fangs beginning to descend as the urge to bite down on the vulnerable skin of the woman beneath him, to claim her as his. He suckled harder against the sensitive skin. Buffy cried out the pleasure mingling with pain, just as Angelus began pressing his cock against her wet entrance.

Buffy arched her hips up, her legs shifting to try and urge him on, only for the manacles to hinder her, making her give a whimpering moan of disappointment as she went to move her arms to touch him, to urge him closer, only for the cuffs to hold her just as securely as before, allowing her no physical touch, as Angelus slowly thrust up inside her, taking his time enjoying the feel of her tight silken walls stretching to accommodate his girth. "Ah." Buffy keened, her arms straining against the cuffs again, wanting desperately to touch him, to urge him on. "Please." Buffy pleaded her hips thrusting up against Angelus' as hard as she could, searching for her climax as the cord formed in her lower abdomen. "Angelus!"

Angelus raised his head, his brown eyes amber as he looked down at Buffy, his eyes focusing on Buffy's face, the undiluted ecstasy that he was giving to her undisguised, by her usual anger and hatred of him. A groan passed his lips as Buffy clenched her sheath about him tightly, before releasing him, and clenching again. Angelus picked up the rhythm of his hips, and shifted the angle of his thrusts slightly, causing Buffy to arch up against him straining against her chains trying to get as close to him as she could whilst her arms and legs were bound to the bed. "Buffy." Angelus groaned as he slid a hand down her leg and lifted it as high as the chain would let him.

Buffy tilted her head back ignoring the slight tug it caused against her scalp from Angelus' hand that was still tangled, pressing it back into the pillow thrusting her breasts up against his chest. Angelus removed his hand from her hair and ran it down her chest, arching his back up, he felt more lust shoot through him as Buffy released a whimpered of discontent at the loss of pressure on her swollen attention seeking nipples. His fingers took hold of her right nipple and rolled it between his fingers, earning a high pitched moan from Buffy. Angelus glanced down at the pert mounds and felt a growl rip through him, before his face shifted into the hard ridges of the demon. Buffy opened her eyes revealing the deep jade colour that her lust had turned them to. Angelus lunged down, opening his mouth he latched his mouth around Buffy's left breast and sank his fangs into the firm tissue, causing Buffy to cry out in a mixture of pleasure and pain both adding to her pleasure.

Angelus groaned in pleasure as Buffy's blood hit his tongue, and he began suckling his hips still pistoning back and forth as he thrust into Buffy's supple pliant body. A cry escaped Buffy's lips as she felt her blood being pulled from her by strong sucks of Angelus' mouth. The coiling cord in her lower abdomen coiled tighter, and a keen escaped her lips and she wished that she could hold him closer; coax him with more than her cries of passion. Buffy pressed her body as close to Angelus' as she could a wordless breathy passionate cry escaping her parted lips as the walls of her sheath began to flutter as she felt the coiling cord in her lower abdomen began to tremble. "Oh, yes!" Buffy cried out as after another thrust and a particularly strong pull from Angelus' mouth on her breast and she fell apart, her entire body quivering from the strength of her orgasm as her sheath spasmed wildly around Angelus' driving cock. Angelus groaned the spasming of Buffy's sheath around his cock tipping him over the edge and into his own orgasm, his dead seed shooting up into her dead womb.

Buffy lay still on the bed, her unnecessary breaths coming in heavy pants as she floated in her afterglow, Angelus' weight pressing her into the mattress as he had collapsed on top of her after he had spilt his seed. After a long moment, Buffy let out a soft murmur as her afterglow began to fade, and she began more aware of the fact that Angelus' head whether by design or not, had landed on her left shoulder and his tongue was lapping at the very tender, tingling spot on her neck where his mouth had been during most of the session. Buffy frowned her body tensing as she growled in a threatening manner, making Angelus chuckle, not at all perturbed, by the return of her bad mood.

Angelus pressed a kiss to the spot, rather pleased with the dark black hickey that he had placed on her vulnerable throat. Buffy jerked her head removing the touch of his firm lips against her tender skin. "Get off me!" She demanded, jerking violently at the chains binding her arms and legs.

Angelus groaned a little as the action caused her muscles to contract around his softening manhood. He used his arms to lift himself off Buffy, before he slid his cock from her moist femininity, and rolled over so that he was lying on the bed beside her. Buffy looked up at the ceiling feeling the cool slide of his seed down her thighs. Buffy blinked up at the ceiling trying to hold back the tears of shame that wanted to pool in her eyes. She'd done it again! Angelus had worked her up like she was a flute and he knew all the right keys to push to get her going. She jerked as she felt Angelus moving on the bed, her eyes watching him warily as he reached down and grabbed one of her feet, and pulled the pin in the manacle, letting it drop heavily to the mattress, before he moved onto her other foot.

Buffy looked up as Angelus reached for her wrists the shiny little sliver key in his hands. "What are you doing?" Buffy asked, as she blinked her eyes a little tiredly feeling rather weak.

"I promised you a shower. I figure that I better deliver before those glares of yours end up actually managing to do some damage." Buffy glared at him in response. "See, I think I'm actually beginning to feel a burn." Angelus taunted as he released her wrists. Buffy glared at him again, but couldn't summon the energy to summon up a response, and so merely rolled herself out of the bed and onto her feet. She stood there for a moment as the world tipped around her. Taking a step towards the bathroom, she almost fell as her leg gave from under her, only Angelus' strong hand catching her arm and supporting her saved her from the fall. Buffy growled and violently shook off his hand. "Don't touch me!" She demanded, before she determinedly stalked towards the bathroom, highly aware of the fact that Angelus' eyes were on her naked form as she walked across the room.

Angelus' dark eyes watched Buffy's lithe form until she disappeared behind the bathroom door, as she closed it with a solid thump. Angelus rolled back onto his back completely unfazed by the fact that his once nice clean leather pants were stained with both his and Buffy's juices. He'd had to use a lot of his self control not to bite down on the vulnerable skin he'd been suckling so ardently, the urge to mark her as his growing until he'd had to remove his mouth from the supple skin or risk marking her then and there. Angelus' gaze focused up on the ceiling as he allowed himself the luxury of bathing in the memories of his most recent bout with Buffy. He loved her fire, the flashing of her hazel eyes as she tried to fight him off despite knowing that there was no real chance of her winning. Heat seared through his dead veins at the thought and he glanced down at his cock as it twitch becoming semi hard in a matter of seconds and he smirked down at it. "Down boy, we should give the poor little thing a little break. A wounded pride can be devastating." Angelus murmured to himself amusedly, as he tucked himself away in the leather confines and did them up with practised movements.

He ran his fingers over his lips remembering the strong desire he'd had to mark her once again, his fangs began to descend again at the memory and this time he let them, feeling the pressure of his fangs bitting against his lower lip. He turned his head to look at the cuffs that had bound Buffy's wrists a small amount of blood staining them. The scent telling him that the blood belonged to Buffy not to himself, reaching out he ran his finger over the blood, bringing the finger back to his face he sniffed it and gave a low possessive rumbling growl as he slipped the tip of the finger into his mouth and sucked off the blood. Angelus' eyes drifted to the closed bathroom door, the sound of the water running from the shower head reaching his sensitive ears. He had to fight the urge to storm into the bathroom as the urge to mark her, mate her consumed him. Angelus growled loudly and deeply in his chest his eyes turning a deep golden amber. His decision had been made. A possessive predatory smile curled up his lips revealing his razor sharp fangs as he realized that decision had really been made a long time ago.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Buffy sat against the wall of the shower having collapsed as soon as she'd entered the shower stall after having turned on the hot water as far as the knob would turn. Her body felt weak and a little shaky, she knew that it was because Angelus had drunk from her, and had taken more than he should of. Buffy scowled darkly or maybe he had taken as much as he had planned to, enough to leave her weak and defenceless without the chains. There was no way that she would risk going out into the Aurelious mansion with barely the strength to stand on her own two feet! Buffy moved her hands over her legs, scrubbing at her inner thighs, wanting to remove any and all trace of his seed from her legs. Looking up and around the shower searching for something rougher then her hands, she saw a cloth.

Moving slowly to her feet she pulled it down and let out a breath as she managed to stay standing on her shaky legs. She grimaced as the cloth touched her neck where Angelus' mouth had been firmly clamped. The skin there feeling tender and tingly, and she just knew that a dark hickey must be there, a physical reminder of what had happened between them once again. One that would hopefully be gone by the end of the day. Moving the cloth away from her neck she scrubbed the cloth as harshly as she could over every inch of skin that she could reach, wincing as the cloth ran over the breast that Angelus had bitten into the sealed over puncture marks still red and tender, and her nipples still swollen and sensitive to touch, but she persisted scrubbing harshly as her skin wanting to do her best to remove even the scent of their joining from her flesh, even though she knew that realistically it wasn't possible that scent faded only with time and long absence from that person.

Buffy scrubbed at her skin until it felt raw and her skin was tinged a redish pink from both the heat of the water and the harsh scrubbing of the cloth. For a long, long while Buffy stood under the hot spray, one of her hands resting against the wall to help keep her supported as her legs began to protest her weight on them once again. Finally giving into the fact that she had to leave the shower and go back out and face Angelus she turned off the hot water and shakily stepped out of the shower. Grabbing a towel that was hanging over a rack trying not to think about the fact that it was more than likely Angelus'. Scrubbing herself dry, she wrapped the towel tightly around her, not wanting to go out there naked.

With slow steps she walked towards the bathroom door, and reluctantly opened it, releasing the steam that had gathered in the room. Buffy stiffened as she realized that Angelus wasn't on the bed. Quickly searching the room with her eyes she saw him standing looking out the window with only his leather pants on. Sensing her gaze on him Angelus turned around, letting the curtain fall back into place, a smile curling up his lips, lighting up the handsome human features of his face. "Bout time, kitten. I was beginning to fear you'd drowned." Buffy scowled at him darkly, not liking his teasing tone, nor the way his eyes roved over her body like he could see beneath the towel she had wrapped around her petite frame. Grasping the towel tightly as she thought she felt it loosen, her arms and legs shaking weakly.

Angelus frowned realizing in that moment just how much blood he'd drained from the stubborn Childe in the throes of his lust. Stalking towards her he saw her eyes widen in alarm and she backed up from him as quickly as she could, until her back hit the wall. Buffy let out a yelp of fear as Angelus scooped her effortlessly up into his arms and began walking her with his long stride towards the bed. "No!" She shouted desperately as she struggled weakly, batting at his chest and face with her arms and trying to kick herself free with her legs.

Angelus tightened his hold around her. "Shush, kitten. You're weak and the suns going to rise soon." He murmured dipping his head he sniffed at her hair, as he laid her down on the bed, before nimbly scooting over her so that he was lying beside her.

Buffy moved to roll out of the bed whilst she was still free, she let out a yelping growl as Angelus' arm settled over her waist and pulled her up against him, just as the blankets were thrown over them. She lay tense as she felt Angelus' face pressed against her neck, his breath tickling against her skin. She felt Angelus shift against her and she growled warningly. Angelus smirked against her skin. "Go to sleep, Buff. You need the rest." He told her, before closing his eyes, willing to go to sleep with her, to feel her luscious little body against his own. Buffy scowled, and defiantly kept her eyes open and tried to inch further away from the masculine press of his body. Angelus chuckled his chest rumbling, the vibrations rumbling through him and into Buffy's back, causing a pleasant sensation to roll through Buffy causing her to tense further in defiance of it._ 'My defiant little mate.'_ Angelus thought amusedly.

**A/N:** Ok guys that's it for this chapter I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Please let musie know what you think as she loves hearing it and it gives her motivation to keep going and as you all know by now sometimes she really, really needs it to keep her lazy ass in gear lol.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** Firstly as always a huge thank you to everyone who's reviewed I know that I have been a bit slack on review replies lately, but RL has been a little hectic and the musie has been her usual fickle self giving me new storylines to ponder over as well as the ones that I've already started. So once again I am tremendously sorry for how long it took me to get this chapter out to you.

And a special thank you has to go to Desigarcia for encouraging me and helping to feed the plot bunny for this story and a couple of others that shall for now remain unnamed. If you haven't checked out her fics you should they are worth reading.

Ok, I'm going to shhh, now so that you lovely readers can all read.

**CHAPTER 11**

Buffy mumbled quietly as she began drifting towards consciousness, a small contented smile curling up her lips and a soft purr rumbling from her chest. Feeling familiar hands stroking gently over her skin, caressing it, in soothing mindless patterns. Buffy frowned as she realized that the hands were stroking over skin that should be covered, fingers brushing over the sides of her breasts, her front pressed against another solid presence that was harder and had different angles then a mattress. Buffy tensed, her eyes snapping open and she jerked attempting to scurry away from Angelus' body and his roaming hands, her contented purring shifting to an aggressive growl. Angelus held her easily, her body still very weak from the blood he'd drained from her. His eyes drifting open lazily, glancing down at her he was met with her angry hazel eyes, and his cock twitched to life, hardening.

Buffy felt the hardness of his erect cock digging against her inner thigh, drawing her attention to the fact that sometime after she'd succumbed to her need to sleep that Angelus had removed his stained leather pants, Buffy kicked at him her nails digging into his pectorals as she pressed herself away from him as far as she could, her arms straining from the effort. "Let go of me!" She growled, a tinge of fear entering her voice. "And stop that!" She demanded, in reference to the fact that his hands were still roaming over her white pale skin, her eyes flashing amber as she beared her pearly whites at him.

Angelus smiled, sliding one of his hands up her back as he rolled them so that he was lying on top of her, his hand sliding up into the silken strands of her hair. "But, you like gentle touches." He murmured, his other hand sliding up over her skin softly, brushing over her breast, barely missing her nipple, as Buffy caught her breath as she silently wondered just how he knew that she liked having her skin stroked and even her hair, even the humans that she had called family half a century ago, had observed that she in some ways was very much like a cat in that respect.

Angelus' gaze focused on the hickey on the left side of Buffy's neck, a small frown darkening his brow as he noticed that it was fading, her healing abilities healing the mark he'd put there much faster then he liked. He dipped down and Buffy stiffened a loud growl vibrating in her throat. "No!" Buffy snarled, jerking her head, tearing strands of hair free, before Angelus' head restricted her movements, his lips pressing against the spot. "Angelus, I'm warning you!" Buffy shouted, making Angelus' ears ring.

Angelus smiled a small chuckle escaping him as he open his mouth. "Relax, kitten." He murmured as he closed his mouth around the spot, the muscles contracting as Buffy struggled to get away from him. Buffy tried to cringe away from him as she felt the rough scrap of his blunt human teeth against her soft sensitive vulnerable flesh. She let out a harsh yelping cry as she felt Angelus beginning to suck at the spot aggravating the healing skin.

Angelus removed his hand from her hair so that he could use both his hands to stroke his hands over her skin in gentle soothing caresses as he suckled the spot with strong pulls. Buffy forced herself to remain still, her unnecessary breathes coming in scared pants as she desperately hoped that he wouldn't shift his face and sink his fangs into the soft vulnerable flesh, despite the fact that she knew that as a member of the Order of Aurelious that Angelus couldn't take her as a mate as she wasn't a part of his order. Thanks to him she wasn't a part of any Order, but there was always a chance that Angelus wouldn't care that he'd do it anyway, it was something that she could see him doing. Buffy closed her eyes as she waited every part of her being focused on what his mouth was doing, she could handle a hickey, but she had no desire to be mated, especially not to Angelus of Aurelious.

Angelus released her neck and Buffy visibly relaxed as Angelus lifted his head and looked down at her. "See, that wasn't so bad. Now was it?"

Buffy scowled darkly up at him. "Breeze-y, now kindly get offa me!" Angelus stroked a hand down her sides, shifting against her pressing his cock more firmly against her inner thigh, causing Buffy to shift away from him, to put more distance between herself and the rampant erection she could feel against her thigh. "Please!"

Angelus raised a hand and caressed it over her cheek. "Relax, Buff. As much as I would love to feel your tight silken pussy squeezing around my cock," Buffy growled her eyes flashing an angry amber. "I've got something a little more important to do." He told her, before rolling off her and sliding to his feet, and stretching out his muscles. Buffy sat up, hugging the sheet around her, hiding, her eyes glancing down at the towel that had slipped off her body sometime during her sleep, before she turned her wary eyes back up to Angelus as he walked across the room heading towards his wardrobe.

She watched as Angelus slipped into fresh high quality clothes, and donned his shoes, before he reached back into the wardrobe and pulled out a folded over red material. Turning around he walked back over towards the bed, his eyes focused on Buffy. "Here, this should make you feel just a little more comfortable." He told her giving her a sexy half smile that made Buffy frown at him. Angelus shook his head at her, before going around the room picking up Buffy ruined old clothes, and tossed them into a bin that was set up in the corner of the room. Turning back around to look at Buffy, he made his way back over to the bed, sitting himself down on the edge of it, he angled himself around so that he was facing her. "I'm not going to chain you up this time." Buffy meet his eyes distrustfully. "Mostly, because I know that you're smart enough to realize just how stupid it would be for you to try anything when you've been weakened as much you have."

"Funny, how you conveniently left out that fact that it was you who did the weakening." Buffy growled defensively, not sure whether Angelus was playing her or not.

Angelus shrugged. "Well, no ones perfect. Not even me. You should look good in that."Smirking lewdly. "Not that I mind the thought of you wandering around naked." Buffy scowled at him, and hugged the sheet tighter to her chest, whilst Angelus stood, and made his way towards the bedroom door.

Buffy glared at his back for a moment, before turning her gaze to the folded clothing Angelus had laid out on the bed for her. Grabbing it she unfolded the red silk dress, a frown darkening her brow as she observed it, before she turned her gaze back to Angelus as he opened the door. "Hey! Underwear?" She called after him.

Angelus paused and looked back over his shoulder at her a confident cocky smirk curling up his lips. "What about it? It just gets in the way."

Buffy snarled as Angelus walked out the door, shutting it behind him. "Chauvinistic bastard!" She growled angrily as she looked at the small skimpy silken dress that he had offered her. Glancing at the closed door to make sure that Angelus wasn't coming back in, despite the fact that she could sense his presence moving down the hall, fading as he moved further and further away from the room she was trapped in. Slipping from the bed letting the sheet fall from her body, slipping the dress over her head, she let it fall down her body, smoothing the silk over her thighs trying to make it sit lower, cover more, but it just slid back up. Buffy glared down at the dress, it revealed more then it covered, and what it did cover it did nothing to hide, her nipples could be clearly seen through the thin fabric of the material, the cold silk causing her nipples to pucker in response.

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest self consciously despite being alone in the room, knowing that Angelus when he returned from whatever he had left to do would derive some form of pleasure from seeing her dressed in the ridiculously small dress. Walking slowly across the room she hesitated a couple of steps from the door. It was so tempting to just open the door and take her chances of just getting out of the mansion, but she was still weak, she needed blood to regain the strength she'd lost after he'd fed from her, but somehow she doubted that Angelus would be providing her with any humans for her to feed on anytime soon. Turning away from the door with a sigh, the thought of trying to make her way through the Aurelious mansion that was filled with vampires a lot older then her that were at full strength. Buffy felt a shiver run over her at the idea of running into other vampires of the Aurelious Clan, vamps weren't generally friendly in normal circumstances, but to run across a young vampire in their territory with no Clan... Buffy shivered again and hugged herself tighter at the thought of just what might happen to her.

Her eyes landed on the curtained window, walking over to it she pulled the curtain back opening the window she looked down at the ground bellow her. It was a long way down a lot longer than she had imagined, her hands curled around the frame of the window as she leaned out over it to get a better look of the layout of the ground. Normally she wouldn't have hesitated in making the jump in a bid for her freedom, but with that state her body was in... when she hit the ground she just might not be able to get up to run away, and then Angelus would undoubtedly find her and bring her back up to this room and would keep her chained limiting her chances of escaping again. With a disappointed sigh she leaned back away from the window, closing and latching the window she pulled the curtain back into place, the sense of hopelessness she had felt on and off since she had met Angelus, creating a deep bottomless pit feeling in her stomach. She hated being trapped in this room waiting for Angelus to come back, waiting to find out just what exactly he was going to do next.

Buffy moved away from the window, walking slowly back across the room stopping in the middle of it, wondering just what she could do, as the thing she wanted to do most was get as far away from this room and the Aurelious mansion. Feeling her legs beginning to tremble under her weight Buffy walked slowly over to the table and chairs, wanting to avoid the large bed Angelus had, had her at his mercy. She raised a hand to her neck moving her fingers over the bruised skin. The skin tingled under her touch and she moved her hand away another shiver running through her small frame as she had a flash of the terror she had felt as his mouth had settled over the vulnerable flesh of the left side of her neck. She despised the fact that she couldn't seem to protect her mark-less throat from Angelus' unwanted attentions. Each time his mouth settled over the spot a vampires fangs would sink into her flesh to mark her as his, there was the possibility that he'd do it that he'd mark her. Claim her as his own, he did seem to have an obsession with the left side of her neck. All she could do was hope that he was playing with her, as he was notorious for doing.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Willow paced back and forth across the room in front of the bed Oz was lying on top of watching his mate concernedly. "How could He do this?" She growled angrily, a concerned frown darkening her brow. "I thought He liked Buffy."

Oz sat up, leaning on one of his elbows. "He does, but if Angelus has taken her,"

"If? Buffy's home is in wreck, there is no sign of Giles or Jenny and there was vampire remains in the house, and Buffy has disappeared! Who other than, Angelus would be crazy enough to take on Jenny and Giles? And who else in town has been obsessing about Buffy?"

"Riley." Oz suggested.

"Riley, wouldn't be able to take down Giles and Jenny, and besides that Buffy staked Riley. Even if he wasn't dust in the wind, Buffy would kick his ass no sweat."

"Right." Oz agreed with a small nod, his eyes reflecting his own concern for the young vampiress he considered one of his close friends. "Aurelious is the power in these parts. No matter how much He likes Buffy, He's not going to risk igniting a war between the two Clans for her. He's got to look out for the entire Clan, and starting a war with Aurelious would undoubtedly be the end of our Clan."

Willow whirled around to face Oz. "I know, I know. But what are we going to do, Oz? Buffy is my best friend and the thought of her at Angelus' mercy."

Oz held out a hand to Willow who took it and allowed him to pull her onto the bed with him, his arms wrapping around her, pulling her up against him. "Buffy's strong, Wills. She'll be fine. And you know all things considered she could do a lot worse." Willow wiggled around in Oz's arms until she was facing him. "Despite everything Angelus is a vamp that any vampiress would want to be mated to."

Willow scowled up at him. "What are you saying? That we should be happy for, Buffy? She doesn't even like, Angelus? And what proof do we have that he even wants to mate her? He fooled around with Faith and he had no intention of mating her!"

"True," Oz agreed. "But I doubt that Angelus would go to the trouble of taking out Ripper and Jenny just to be able to fool around with Buffy."

"I suppose." Willow murmured reluctantly, her hands curling gently over Oz's bare chest, her lower lip trembling.

Oz buried his hand into her silky red hair and pressed his forehead against hers. "If Buffy really doesn't want to be bound to Angelus she'll find a way to get out. She's a bright woman."

"Yeah, she is." Willow whispered, her attention turning from her concern for Buffy, as she focused on just how close she was to Oz, he's body pressing against hers, his lips just inches from hers. Shifting she pressed her lips to his in a sweet loving kiss that quickly turned heated as their lips parted and their tongues met.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Angelus lounged in a chair his eyes fixed on Nest as he fought down the irritation he felt at having to go through Nest to get what he wanted. "Come on, Hienrick. Buff, is a promising vampiress. She'll be nothing, but an asset to Aurelious. She's a spitfire now, can you even begin to imagine what she'll be like when she comes fully into her power?" Angelus said with a cocky smirk as he couldn't help imagining what she'd be like in the future, causing a shiver to run through him.

Darla scowled her hands clenching into fists around the arms of the chair that she was sitting on. "I really don't think so." She said drawing the gazes of both Nest and Angelus to her. "You managed to put her under your thumb with relative ease."

"Ease?" Angelus grumbled. "All the injuries I sustained whilst subduing Buffy says otherwise. I had to encase her with my own power and put a considerable amount of pressure on her own before she finally gave up and even then she still wouldn't just come along peacefully."

"Yes. I remember." Nest murmured, his fingers rubbing his chin as he thought about what Angelus was requesting.

"If anything the girl will only cause us trouble. After everything, I doubt the girl would be very receptive to the idea of joining our Order after Angelus killed off the last of her Order, just so he could tumble her." Darla said, her eyes focused on her Sire, desperately trying to sway him to deny her Childe's request.

Nest glanced over at her. "Just like your boy over there, he's caused me considerable trouble since you turned him.

Darla scowled opening her mouth to argue her point further, whilst Angelus smirked to himself, fully confident that Old Bat Face would come down on his side not because of any fond feelings towards him, but because of the asset that Buffy would prove to be to the Order. She'd be something ferrous when she came into her full power.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Buffy jerked from her half dazed sleep like state as the door opened, her eyes immediately landing on Angelus as he stepped into the room closing the door behind him. Shakily getting to her feet she smoothed down the hem of the silk of her dress wanting to cover as much of her body as she could with the small red silk dress Angelus had so 'generously' given her before he'd left to do whatever it was that he'd gone to do. She looked up and released a startled gasp to see Angelus standing right in front of her, before she let out an equally startled and fearful yelp when he wrapped his arms around her and lifted up off the ground crushing her small body against his chest. "Angelus, what the hell?" Buffy exclaimed as Angelus spun them around the room.

Angelus stopped and allowed Buffy's feet to once again touch the floor, but kept her pressed up against him, enjoying the feel of her fingers digging into his chest, her eyes glaring up at him. "I've just received some good news." He explained, the smile still curving up his lips.

"Your black withered heart shrunk another three sizes." Buffy guessed sarcastically, whilst ineffectually struggling to remove herself from his grasp.

Angelus laughed. "Not quite Buff. It's something much better than that." Buffy looked up at him warily. Curious as to what he considered such good news, whilst dreading what the answer would be. "Old Bat Face in his infinite wisdom has granted my request to have you take the tests to become a part of The Order of Aurelious." Buffy's eyes widened in surprise and dread, her dead heart constricting in her chest. Angelus raised a hand and stroked it down the soft skin of her cheek. "Don't fret lover. There are only three and I am confident that you will be able to pass them with flying colours." He assured her.

Buffy swallowed thickly. "Why would you do this?" She asked, a sinking suspicion as to what the answer would be as she felt the darkened skin on the left side of her throat tingle in an unwelcome reminder that his mouth had settled over that intimate spot.

Angelus met her eyes for a moment, before he slowly leaned in towards her, the smile curling up his lips growing smug, and Buffy's hands curled harder into his chest in response, her nails digging deeply into his hard masculine flesh breaking the skin and drawing small beads of blood that rose up around her nails. Angelus groaned at the feel of her sharp nails piercing his flesh, his all ready erect cock throbbing angrily in the tight confines of his pants and he pressed her closer, one of his hands sliding down to her lower back. He felt her tense and wriggle against him trying to get free once again and he expelled a lusty needy breath that washed over her ear as his lips hovered over her ear, causing an unwanted delightful shiver to run through her and the beginnings of moisture to dampen her feminine folds. "I thought that would have been obvious, Buff." Buffy inhaled sharply and screwed her eyes tightly shut willing something other than what she expected him to say, to come out of his mouth. "I'm going to take you as my mate. Mark you as mine in the eyes of every vampire."

Buffy's eyes shot open and tried to push herself away from Angelus. "No! You can't!"

Angelus nuzzled the soft shell of her ear. "Oh, I think you and I both know that I can." Dipping down, the side of his face sliding against her soft skin and hair, kissing the hickey that was once again beginning to fade, before he nuzzled the spot, feeling her muscles quivering as she strained to get away from him. "I wouldn't even bother with Nest's rules, except that his rule on not mating outside The Order could put the mating into question, and I'd hate to give the old bastard the satisfaction of making my life miserable." He murmured against her skin, nuzzling the soft vulnerable flesh of her throat and Buffy gave a soft threatening growl that Angelus happily ignored as he gently nipped the revered spot.

"I'd think you'd enjoy it, seeing as you enjoy dishing it out so much." Buffy ground out, from between clenched teeth as she dug her nails deeper into the flesh of his chest as she struggled harder, her already weak body weakening further as she continued to struggle against him.

Angelus chuckled and nuzzled his face up her throat, kissing the angle of her jaw just below her ear. "Oh, ouch." He murmured teasingly.

Buffy tried to lower her head further, trying to force him to move his head away from her vulnerable throat. "I won't take the test! You can't make me!" Buffy growled, her body beginning to shake and she winced her muscles beginning to ache.

Angelus lifted his head and met her eyes. "I guess we'll see, won't we, Buff." Buffy's body trembled out of her control and the nails that she had dug into his chest in defiance, she now used to help support her weight as she felt that her legs were so weak now that they wouldn't hold her weight for much longer. Angelus frowned and he tightened his arms around her. "I really did drain you of a lot of your blood, didn't I?"

Buffy glared up at him accusingly. Angelus shifted his grip on his defiant little unmarked mate and lifted her up into his arms. "Hey!" She kicked her legs weakly and punched him as best she could under his jaw.

Angelus rotated his jaw in its socket, before lowering his head so that he could look down at her surprised at how strong her blow had been considering how weak she was. "Relax kitten. I'm just trying to look after you. Just like any good mate would."

"You're not my mate! You never will be!" Buffy said firmly, her hazel eyes flashing up at him defiantly.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to never say never?" Angelus asked as he gently set her down on the soft mattress of their bed.

"How dare you...!" Buffy began angrily only for Angelus to press a finger against her lips.

"Shhh, baby." He murmured ignoring Buffy's fiery glare as he dragged his finger down her lips, forcing her pouty lower lip down with the pressure of his finger until he slid his finger away completely. "I'm going to take care of you." He promised her.

"Oh good. That means that I can go, right?" Buffy asked mockingly, knowing that it was the last thing Angelus would let happen at this point and time, but she had to think up away out of here and sooner would be much better than later now that Angelus had made his intentions impossibly clear. Before the Aurelious initiation tests were organized, she really didn't want to be mated to Angelus, The Scourge of Europe!

Angelus lay down on the bed beside Buffy, one of his hands coming to rest on her red silk covered toned stomach. "You never give up do you? I always did prefer high spirited women." Buffy's glare intensified and she placed her hand over the hand that was on her stomach and shoved it off, causing it to hit the mattress with a hollow thump. "I guess, I just can't resist a challenge."

"I wish I had of known that before." She muttered moodily as she rolled over onto her side facing away from him. Her body shivering, not because of what happened the last time she had turned her back on Angelus when he'd surprised her in her own bed.

Her whole body ached in a way she hadn't felt before, she guessed that it was from the lack of blood in her body. Angelus smiled at her curled up form, one of his hands reaching out to curl around a lock of her golden blond hair. "I'm glad you didn't." He murmured softly, knowing her nature as he did know, he was sure that if she had she would have stayed away from him no matter her feelings for Faith and kept her fighting wild spirit carefully hidden behind the 'little meek girl' facade. Buffy reached a hand back behind her and pulled the lock of hair from his fingers. Angelus sighed quietly and brought his hand down to the crotch of his pants, undoing the button, he pulled down the zipper. The sound of the zipper going down caught Buffy's attention and she tensed, looking over her shoulder at Angelus with wary angry eyes. Angelus sighed. "Relax, Buff. My cock just needs a little more freedom."

Buffy turned her gaze away from him again as she turned her head so that it was facing the same direction as her body wanting to relax her muscles as much as she could hoping that it would dull the growing ache in her muscles as soon as she had been lifted off her feet the ache in the muscles of her legs had lessened considerably. She could feel the mattress shifting as Angelus moved around, the sound of leather whispering over skin filling her ears for a moment, before the more solid sound of the leather hitting the floor beside the bed, followed quickly by the sound of silk flowing over skin, before it to was discarded to the floor of the room. She felt the mattress shift slightly again as Angelus lay back down now completely naked beside her, something that made her very uncomfortable especially as she could scent his arousal, the smell strong in her nostrils. Not that she would allow him to see that, but she shifted a little further away from him on the bed without uncurling her body.

Angelus watched her, his brown eyes raking over her back, his eyes resting on the perfectly rounded globes of her ass. The short red silk dress riding up to give him a teasing glimpse of the lower curves of the otherwise naked globes, tearing his eyes away from the globes he turned his gaze to the back of her head, his cock pulsing with need, drops of pre-cum spilling from the tip. Scooting across the mattress closing most of the distance between them one of his hands coming to rest on her exposed upper thigh, the muscle tensing underneath his palm, as Buffy tensed in response to the gentle touch. Reaching an arm down she moved to push his large hand off of her leg. Angelus shifted his hand using it to take hold of Buffy's smaller one. Buffy turned her head so that she could look at him a frown pulling down her brow. "Angelus!" She growled angrily, even as Angelus used his grip on her hand to manipulate her onto her back, his hand still intertwined with hers.

"Hmm, I forgot that I was supposed to trim your claws, kitten." Angelus murmured, eyeing the bloodstained length of her long nicely shaped nails.

Buffy growled at him her hazel eyes flashing angrily at him as she tugged at her arm trying to get her hand free of his grip, feeling more and more frustrated by her weakened body. "Get away from me!"

Angelus chuckled, his eyes meeting hers. "Although, I must say I do like that feel of your sharp little nails bitting into my flesh." Dipping down as he raised their joined hands up towards his mouth. Parting his lips he flicked his tongue out, he ran it over her thumb nail tasting his dried blood on her nail, before he sucked the digit into his mouth swirling his tongue around it earning a gasp from Buffy as he cleaned the blood off her nail. Repeating the pattern over all five digits of her small hand, cleansing them of his blood, delighting in the moans that were escaping from Buffy's lips as she stopped trying to free her hand from his.

With his free hand, he began softly stroking her silk covered belly, slowly working his way up to her torso and her full breasts. Buffy's eyes fluttered closed and she took deep breaths as she tried to ignore the soft touch of Angelus' large clever hands, but she'd always loved soft gentle touches caressing over her skin. She couldn't help arching her body up into his touch. God, she wished that he was being his usual arrogant forceful self so that she could take at least some comfort in that. Opening her eyes once again she was a little surprised to see Angelus' lust darkened brown eyes staring at with an intensity that had her quickly looking away again, her eyes closing once again, her unnecessary breathing slow as she tried to keep herself under control, but the feel of the soft smooth silk moving over her body in response to Angelus' roving hands had a gasp escaping her as his fingers tweaked her pebbled nipple.

Buffy let out a whimper as his fingers slid away from her aching nipple leaving her wanting, and her eyes snapped open as she made to move her arm to clasp his hand and bring his hand back to her breast, but the muscles in her arms clenched and she dropped it back to the bed with a small whimper of pain and she closed her eyes once again wishing that her body would work properly and silently cursing Angelus for taking so much blood from her, weakening her to the point where her muscles where beginning to break down as she began to wither away, and she knew that the most unused and useless organs in her body would be soon to follow, it would be a slow painful process, but eventually she would be nothing more than a living skeleton.

Angelus reached up his arm, and stroked his hand down her small feminine arm, massaging the clenched muscles with strong firm fingers helping the muscles to relax, earning a pleasured moan from Buffy as the muscles began to relax under his expert ministrations. Finishing with her arm Angelus stroked his fingers softly down over the back of her hand, his fingers tracing over the small digits until they slid onto the soft sheets of the mattress. Sliding his hand further down the mattress until his hand came level with her naked thigh, just below the red silk of the dress he'd procured just for her to wear for him. Raising his hand he settled it over the top of her thigh, and he felt the weakening toned muscles quiver under his firm touch. He slid his hand up, slipping it under the red silk of her dress.

He moved his hand up further pushing the dress up with his hand revealing more of her creamy white skin to his dark gaze as he watched the rising progress of the red silk dress. Angelus groaned heatedly as his fingers brushed over the apex of her thighs, the wet evidence of her arousal greeting his fingers and he slid his fingers over the moist folds of her pussy, teasing the tender vulnerable flesh, causing more of her juices to slip from her sheath, tantalizing his sensitive nostrils. Buffy parted her thighs wider, her hips arching up to encourage him, without her consent. Buffy moaned as her hips fell back to the bed as the muscles that she was using cramped.

Angelus shifted on the mattress so that he had the full use of both of his hands and he smiled down at her as Buffy's hazel eyes opened once again and met his brown ones the defiance that he was so used to seeing there, was behind the lust that he'd aroused in her body as well as the pain that she was feeling. "It's alright, Buff. I'll take care of you."

Buffy took a deep breath and willed herself to inch her thighs closed against the heated desire that was throbbing through her veins like fire. "I'd much prefer you didn't." She managed to gasp out between gritted teeth.

Angelus chuckled. "Always so feisty." He murmured as he moved his fingers reluctantly away from her wet pussy so that he could grasp the hem of her dress and slowly he began pulling it up her body fully intent on making her as naked as he was so that he could feast his eyes on her creamy white flesh.

Buffy murmured heatedly, the soft feel of the silk sliding up her body sending tingling fingers of heated desire flooding through her veins causing all thoughts of trying to resist the desire he'd invoked inside of her to flee from her mind like they'd never even existed. Angelus slid the silk dress over Buffy's head ruffling her blond locks, throwing the silk dress away disinterested in it now that it was no longer adorning his Buffy's luscious body. He raked his eyes over Buffy's body drinking in the rosy pink diamond hard nipples that were standing erect silently begging for his attention with every one of her unnecessary breathes. Raking his gaze further down her supple body until his brown eyes that were darkened to an almost black with his lust, were taking in the dark blond curls that were glistening wetly with her juices.

Buffy moaned feeling the caress of his eyes over her body like a physical caress that had her nipples tightening further wanting his touch, needing it, as his gaze had swept down from her breasts over her stomach and the tingling fingers of desire had followed his gaze right down to her pussy, her sheath clenching tightly in response, the aching emptiness of her sheath rising causing her need to feel his cock inside of her to grow. She moaned in frustration as he just continued to stare at her pussy, and she inched her thighs further apart exposing the soft wet needy vulnerable flesh of her pussy to his dark lusty gaze hoping to entice him to touching her with his clever nimble fingers.

When all he did was lick his lips hungrily and allow his eyes to flash amber for a short moment. She rolled her eyes and groaned needily, she forced herself to move her body protesting the vigorous movement she was demanding of it as she reached up her arms and settled her hands on his body, before with the strongest movement she could force herself to muster pushed Angelus onto his back and rolled herself, settling herself on top of Angelus, her thighs cradling his narrow hips, the lips of her pussy caressing Angelus erect throbbing cock, the pre-cum that was still spilling from the tip mingling with her juices. Angelus groaned and smiled, before a lusty deep throated chuckle that had his chest rumbling came from him as he looked up at her his eyes once again meeting hers. "You know, Buff. I think I like this side of you just as much as your defiant rebellious one." He said his tone only a little taunting.

Buffy scowled down at him and moved on of her hands from his chest, the other still resting over his pectoral muscle to help her keep her balance. She slid her hand into his hair, before clenching it into a fist. "Shut up and fuck me!" She demanded with a growl, before she lowered her upper body and kissed him heatedly as she raised her hips slowly the pain the movements caused to rock through her body now adding to the pleasure that was thrumming through her making her entire body hum and the liquid pool of heat that had settled in her core to grow and more of her juices to slip from her sheath to wet her folds. She felt the tip of his cock at her entrance and she gasp against Angelus' mouth as the feel of it sent a shockwave of pleasure through her nerves.

Angelus never one to waste an opportunity used the moment to slip his tongue into the moist cavern of her mouth, a muffled groan escaping him, one that was mingled with a muffled cry from Buffy as their joined needy mouths swallowed the sounds; as Buffy lowered her hips, her slick entrance stretching as the mushroomed head of Angelus' cock easily slid inside the tight hot wet hole. With an impatient movement Angelus thrusts his hips up seating his cock to the hilt inside her tight hot sheath with a satisfied grunt as pleasure shot through him as her sheath clenched about him in welcome and Buffy moaned at the feel of him filling her, stretching her sheath to its limits with his thick girth. Buffy gasped as Angelus pulled his hips back, before slamming his hips back up. Buffy dug the nails of her hand that was resting against his chest into his skin, her body quivering as she lost the last of her strength, her arm gave way and she collapsed on top of him a breathy moan escaping her as Angelus thrust up inside her again his cock hitting a different spot inside of her sheath stimulating another set of nerves inside her slick walls.

Angelus' hands came down to grab her ass, squeezing the firm rounded cheeks as he continued to thrust up inside of her. With a strong turn of his hips Angelus rolled them over, settling himself on top of Buffy's slender frame, never breaking the rhythm of his hips as he thrust his cock deep inside her. His eyes met Buffy's, the normally hazel eyes a deep jade as they looked up at him, her mouth open as she took in gulping breathes of unneeded air as her desire built up inside of her with every thrust of his hips. After a moment she lifted her forearms from where they had landed on the mattress when Angelus had rolled them, she settled her hands on his waist, squeezing them in time with his thrusts. Angelus growled deep in his chest, his eyes flashing amber as he slid one of his hands around and down to one of Buffy's legs, lifting it up he hooked it around his hips, locking it in place with his arm so that Buffy's weakened muscles would have some support.

Buffy cried out her back arching up pressing herself against Angelus chest, the movements of his chest causing delicious friction against her tightly pebbled aching nipples and she slid her hands up Angelus' back, clutching on to him as tightly as she was able in the state she was in, as she simply clung on for the ride as Angelus continued to piston his hips forward and back thrusting his cock deep inside her building her up. "A-Angelus!" Buffy moaned desperately as she clung to Angelus she could feel her orgasm fast approaching with every deep penetrating thrust of Angelus' cock. Buffy's entire body tensed as the walls of her sheath began to flutter around him, her toes curling as her orgasm crashed over her in a flooding wave of pleasure that had her body trying to get so close to his that she was practically moulding herself against his driving body, her spasming walls trying to pull Angelus' cock deeper inside her.

Angelus growled out a grunting groan as he felt his balls tighten in quick response to Buffy's spasming sheath, the strong clenching of her walls around his aching cock too much for him to resist as his dead seed shot from him and into her lifeless womb. He collapsed on top of her the arm that had been holding her leg securely locked around his hips moving away and Buffy's leg immediately feel away the over exerted muscles having no strength to keep itself thrown over his hips, not that Buffy would have wanted it to stay there. Angelus smiled against Buffy's neck, his lips resting against the healing hickey on her throat, no desire in him at that moment to mark her as his or even refresh the fading hickey. She hadn't fought him, she'd impaled herself on his cock, taking control for a moment, claiming what she'd wanted; needed. Kissing the vulnerable spot, her felt the muscles tremor under his lips and he heard Buffy's threatening, but soft growl of displeasure at the attention he was showing the spot... his spot.

Shifting on the bed, Angelus slid his softened cock from her sheath and a gasp escaped Buffy's parted lips as she breathed slowly floating quite happily in her afterglow. Angelus lay on his side on the mattress facing Buffy, a leg thrown over both of Buffy's. His thoughts turning to the heath of his young mate to be, bringing his arm up to his face, he allowed his face to shift and sank his fangs deeply into the flesh of his wrist. Pulling his wrist away from his mouth, blood flowing freely from the deep open wounds, he extended it out to Buffy allowing the wound to rest over Buffy's open mouth and allowing the blood to flow into her open mouth.

Buffy's eyes snapped open as the taste of his blood hit her tongue and began rolling down her throat, she fought the overwhelming urge to swallow, her body needing the blood, but she didn't want to chance consuming any amount of Angelus' blood. Forcing herself to move she quickly pushed Angelus arm away from her with a strength derived of desperation, she managed to roll herself on to her side and spat the mouthful of Angelus' blood from her mouth onto the sheets, soaking a small roughly round patch of the sheet she was lying on. Angelus sighed as his wound healed, leaving no trace of it having existed at all. He couldn't help the chuckle that rose in his throat and escaped through his lips. "Stubborn as ever, kitten. I'm just trying to help." He said with an innocent air.

"I'm young, Angelus. Not stupid! I know what your blood can do to me." Buffy said with a fearful shiver.

"A little would only give you a bit of strength until I next go hunting. Not what you're thinking." Angelus murmured sweeping a hand over her head, brushing hair back from her face so that he could see her heart shaped face.

Buffy glanced at him with distrustful eyes. "Like I'd trust you." She growled, turning her embarrassment into anger as her mind played over what had happened between herself and Angelus, what she had encouraged into happening... what would her parents think of her now? If they ever knew what their only Childe was doing.

"Oh ouch." Angelus murmured tauntingly as he placed an arm around Buffy's slim toned waist and pulled her up against his solid masculine body. Cradling her with care as he spooned his larger body against hers in a protective possessive manner.

Buffy clenched her eyes tightly shut wishing that she had the strength to at least attempt to fight her way free of Angelus' hold, but she felt weak and drained, more so than she'd ever felt in her life and the pain in her body came back with a vengeance, as the last of the endorphins her play with Angelus had aroused inside her faded into nothingness leaving only the pain of her slowly disintegrating muscles. In a strange way, though, despite everything that he had done, she felt comforted by Angelus' strong masculine presence at her back.

**A/N:** Ok, that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and once again sorry for the long wait in between chapters.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** A huge thank you goes to everyone who reviewed and has been waiting ever so patiently for this chapter to be posted. I know its been ages since I've updated anything, but I haven't been idle I've been working tirelessly on a story that I hope to begin posting sometime in the new year.

Anyway please enjoy the chapter and there is a smut warning.

**CHAPTER 12**

Buffy lay as still as she could on Angelus' bed her body in continuous pain, a pain that had woken her. She had been relieved though when she'd woken to find herself alone in the bed and in the room. She hadn't been able to make use of the opportunity though she couldn't even get herself off the bed it hurt too much to move now. It seemed painful to even think, making it almost impossible for her to organize her thoughts properly. It saddened her that she couldn't use the calm and silence to think of a way that would get her out of this whole mess and away from Angelus and his plans. She heard the door open behind her and she felt a shiver run over her body as she felt Angelus' presence wash over her body, and the sound of a frantic heartbeat reached her ears and came closer as the sound of shuffling reluctant feet reached her ears as well as human sounds of terror.

Buffy forced herself to open her eyes as the sounds moved closer and she waited with baited breath as Angelus' leather clad legs came into her line of sight. "Oh, good. You're awake." Buffy remained silent, the sound of the humans heartbeat loud in her ears, causing her bloodlust to rise up inside her, powerful and hungry, her entire body aching for the sustenance that was so close by, and she hoped that the human was for her and that this wasn't just some cruel joke of Angelus'. "I've brought you something." Angelus murmured pulling the girl he'd brought back from his hunt for Buffy in front of him so that Buffy could see her.

The woman stared at her, her terrified eyes meeting the blonds on the bed, her hazel eyes staring at her with a hunger that made her fear spike to new heights and she shook in terror. "Please, just let me go. I won't tell anyone about this. Whatever this is." She pleaded helplessly.

Buffy pulled herself up into a sitting position uncaring that she was completely naked. She growled hungrily deep in her chest, before she shifted her face into the hard ridges of the demon, before she lunged at the terrified woman. One of her hands fisting in the girls hair yanking her head to the side exposing the thundering pulse to her hungry amber gaze. Buffy sank her fangs into the tender flesh of the woman's throat as they toppled to the ground with Buffy on top. Buffy's throat worked as she sucked strongly at the wounds gulping down the blood greedily, her body delighting in the fear laced blood, almost instantly feeling the ach in her body lessening. Draining the woman dry quickly Buffy stood herself up, stretching her limbs feeling more than a little relieved that the pain she had been feeling was gone. Feeling Angelus' gaze on her she lowered her arms and crossed them over her breasts suddenly highly aware that she was completely naked.

Determined to at the very least not physically show how uncomfortable the feel of his gaze on her naked flesh made her feel, she turned around to face him her body tensing to find him closer to her then she had thought that he was. She glared at him as he reached a hand out to her cupping her cheek, before he leaned down towards her a growl rumbling in her chest and her arms untwining from across her breasts. She raised her hands, planting them on his chest to try and push him away from her almost certain that he was going to kiss her. Angelus flicked his tongue out and laved it over her blood stained chin, her frenzied feeding having been far from neat and tidy. Buffy took a step back from him, her hazel eyes still glaring at him hotly as she angrily swiped the back of her hand over her chin wiping away the last of the blood and Angelus' saliva from her face.

Angelus chuckled amusedly and Buffy turned her gaze away from him, searching for the dress that had been discarded when things had started to heat up between them last night. Not seeing it she stalked passed him, pushing him so that he had to take a small step back so that she could push past him walking around the bed still looking for the dress wanting to cover herself with something, even it was that tiny silk dress he'd given her, trying desperately to ignore the fact that she could feel Angelus' dark gaze following her every movement. Clamping eyes on the dress she bent down and picked it up, before straightening and quickly slipping it up over her head, before pulling it down over her body. Stretching the material down over her legs, trying to get the small silk dress to cover more of her milky white flesh.

Angelus chuckled again, his chocolate brown eyes darker as his cock pulsed achingly in the confines of his leather pants the dress although covering more of his future mates skin it only added to her appeal, the red silk giving him teasing glimpses of her milky white flesh. Buffy turned her annoyed hazel eyes back to him. "What?"

"Still shy around me, Buff? There really isn't any need for that, now is there, lover?" Angelus asked a little tauntingly unable to help himself. "I've seen and touched every inch of you."

Buffy turned her gaze away from him sure that she would be blushing in embarrassment if she'd still been able to, a shiver that she tried to tell herself was filled with more disgust than anything else running over her as she remembered positioning herself on top of him and impaling herself on his shaft once again. "I don't belong to you!" Buffy declared vehemently. "What I feel a need for isn't any of your business!" She snarled, before storming towards the bathroom door, wishing that it was the door that lead out into the mansion, but she knew Angelus would do everything in his power to stop her and she didn't want to encourage any physical closeness between the two of them, especially when she could already scent his arousal from across the room. Plus she could already see the tenseness of his muscles waiting eagerly to see if she'd make an attempt for the window now that she was fed and clothed.

Buffy stalked past the curtained window and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her, she would have locked it, but there wasn't one on the door. She heard Angelus' deep rumbling chuckle and she felt her anger and frustration rise, bringing tears to her eyes that she immediately wiped away. Bringing her knees up to her chest she rested her arms on her knees, her hands coming up to rest against her mouth. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut trying to hold back the tears she could feel pricking at the backs of her eyes, but they slid down her cheeks anyway. She wished that she could be wholly confident in what she'd told Angelus. That she didn't belong to him, but he wanted to claim her as his mate, to bind them together in that intimate unbreakable bond. It put a whole new definition on a long while. Buffy shuddered and this one she knew was caused by fear and dread, to be forever under Angelus' power with whatever affects the bond between mates would produce inside of her.

She'd heard rumours that arranged matings, when that had still been the fashion, that the bond could stir... emotions between the two, helping them to care for one another. She had no idea if it was true or not, but she didn't want to find out. And Angelus was serious enough about it to go through Nest, a vampire he didn't care for in the slightest, didn't want the mating to be called into question, wanted everything sealed tight. He didn't want anyone questioning his claim on her once he had it, and he would she was sure, if she couldn't manage to get out of here, before the tests she'd be forced to take came around. Buffy shuddered again and wiped at her cheeks and eyes a determined set to her chin as she clenched her jaw. She would get out of here, no matter what it took!

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Angelus flicked his gaze up from the book that he'd settled down to read after Buffy had sequestered herself away in the bathroom as the bathroom door opened. Lowering his gaze back to the fine printed words on the white page of his book as she slowly stepped out of the bathroom. "Feeling better?" He asked.

Buffy tensed, before forcing herself to relax and shrugged her slender shoulders. "I guess." She muttered a nervous flutter stirring in her stomach as she turned so that she could look at Angelus as he sat calmly in his chair, the hard cover book in his hands. "So," She began swallowing thickly. "When are the tests going to be?" Buffy asked and Angelus looked up at her from over his book a curious arch to his eyebrow. "I'm just wondering how long I have left until,"

"Until you run out of time to regain your freedom." Angelus finished for her as Buffy trailed off.

Buffy shrugged again. "Something like that." She muttered.

Angelus smirked at her. "I doubt that I'll ever get tired of the fight in you, lover." Buffy couldn't stop the frown and glare that she levelled on him. "In a couple of weeks, Buff." Angelus stood and placed his book down on the table. "I'm going to go get her squared away. The scent of her decomposition is beginning to tickle my nostrils." Angelus gave her a searching look. "Are you going to fight me or make it easier on yourself?"

Buffy scowled and crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't want to be chained down on the bed."

"Then get up against the wall." Angelus said calmly. "I'm not stupid enough to leave you alone unrestrained after you've just regained your strength and have clothes to cover that luscious body of yours. So either get on the bed or against the wall, or I'll make you get on the bed. Your choice."

Buffy scowled hesitating a moment, her eyes meeting Angelus for a long moment, he took a threatening step towards her, before Buffy threw up her hands in surrender not wanting the choice to be taken away from her and knowing Angelus, his choice would be the bed, not somewhere she felt ready to be again just yet. "Alright, alright." Buffy grumbled, before stepping towards the wall where the manacles where fixed firmly to the wall.

Angelus smirked his cock rising in his leather pants once again at the sight of her willingly walking over to the chains to be cuffed to the wall. Closing the distance between them, he backed her up so that she was pressed against the wall. Grasping one of her wrists he locked it in the cuff, before doing the same with her other wrist, successfully chaining her to the wall, his eyes locked on her defiant hazel ones, before he quickly swooped his head down and took her lips with his own, his tongue slipping from between his lips and slipping it between hers tasting and exploring the moist cavern of her mouth.

Buffy moaned that was something between protest-full and lustful as his clever experienced tongue sought out and found the sweet spots in her mouth. Slowly raising his head, breaking the kiss, he moved back from her. "Don't pout, sweetheart. I won't be gone long." Angelus told her, making Buffy jerk against the restrictive chains as she lunged at him, trying to attack him out of anger. Angelus merely smirked at her, before walking over to the dead body and lugging it over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. For a moment Buffy had an image of herself in that position as she flailed her legs and fists trying to break free. She closed her eyes for a moment trying to dispel the image from her minds eye. When she opened them again it was to see Angelus walking out the door she so desperately wanted to be going through with the intention of never setting foot in the Aurelious mansion ever again.

Sinking down the wall, her arms raising up as she did so, the chains to short for her to sit comfortably, but she didn't feel like standing as she waited for Angelus to return. She looked up at her wrist, the harsh metal of the manacles seeming more familiar than she ever thought they would be. Angelus' penchant for them was wearing on her, she never liked being vulnerable and unable to defend herself... Buffy sighed and shook her head soon enough if she played her cards right she'd be out of here and far away from Angelus. Now all she had to do was make sure that she didn't raise his suspicions.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Angelus dropped the body to the floor in front of a minion who immediately picked it up, and struggled with the weight of it a little. "I want that body disposed of properly." Angelus told the minion.

"Yes, Master Angelus." The minion agreed, before turning away and beginning to walk away to fulfil Angelus wishes. Angelus turned around as he sensed Darla coming up behind him, dressed in an undeniably sexy getup, her arms crossed under her bountiful bosom a frown creasing her brow.

"So how did little Ms. Summers take the happy news?" Darla asked, raising a condescending eyebrow at him.

Angelus smirked. "She's absorbing it." He racked his gaze over her, raising his own condescending eyebrow at Darla. "Still fucking, Xander?"

"Jealous?" Darla asked with a smug smile.

Angelus shook his head. "No, but you are." Angelus began walking towards her, going back the way he'd come. "Now if you don't mind, darlin' I should be getting back to my little mate. I promised her that I wouldn't be long and I'd hate for her to get angsty."

"She's not your mate yet." Darla stated with an angry scowl as she turned to watch Angelus walk away from her. Her hands clenching into tight fists of jealous anger.

"Details." Angelus muttered. "It'll be true soon enough." He said without looking over his shoulder at her or pausing in his stride his thoughts completely focused on Buffy who was waiting for him to come back and release her from her restraints.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Buffy let out a soft sighing breath as she looked up at the ceiling, it was way past midday and normally she would be feeling beyond tired and would have sunk into sleep ages ago, except that she was so nervous! She so wanted everything to go her way, but at the same time she didn't want to encourage closeness between Angelus and herself... but that was exactly what she needed to do if she ever wanted to get out of this god forsaken room! Buffy glanced over at Angelus who was laying beside her, having gone to bed with her, and to her surprise he'd left her alone, had just closed his eyes whilst she'd put as much distance between them on the bed as she possibly could.

Turning around on the mattress so that she was facing Angelus, to her eyes it looked as if he was asleep, but there was no real way for her to be sure, unless she touched him. Sighing softly once again Buffy tentively closed the distance between them, before settling herself against his half naked body, cuddling up against him as if he was her sweetie. Angelus opened his eyes immediately and glanced down at Buffy with a raised eyebrow. "Not that I'm not enjoying this blatant show of affection, Buff, but what are you up to?"

Buffy tensed against him, and sat up a little, a conflicted expression darting across her face. "I-I thought you were asleep." She said, before quickly rolling away from him, glad that she no longer had a heartbeat, believing that her nervousness would be making her heart pound heavily in her chest. Her unnecessary breath hitching in her throat against her will as his large strong hand closed around her arm effectively halting her movements. She forced herself not to struggle as she felt him pull her, so that she was once again lying flat on the bed, feeling his intense dark gaze on her face.

"So, what are you up to, Ms. Summers? What devious plan are you trying to hatch?" Angelus asked with a half smile.

"Nothing." Buffy muttered, deliberately avoiding his gaze, not wanting to accidentally give anything away, as she stared up at the ceiling focusing on a distinct spot.

Angelus propped himself up on his elbow, his smile widening as he stared down at her. "Nothing, really?"

"Yes, really." Buffy growled, turning her gaze to Angelus on accident to glare at him.

Angelus raised his hand and caressed her cheek and to his surprise she didn't jerk away. Instead she closed her eyes and leaned into the soft touch. "You're lying."

Buffy took in a shaky breath and opened her eyes. "It doesn't matter." Brushing his hand away from her face, finding to her dismay that she missed the touch almost immediately. "It-It was a moment of weakness it won't happen again."

"Weakness? You?" Angelus asked incredulously.

Buffy turned her hazel eyes back to him. Their hazel depths flashing angrily at him as she glared at him as hard as she could, sure that he was mocking her. "Something you've proved over and over again since I met you."

Angelus gave her an incredulous look. "I beg to differ, Buff. Do you really think that I, of all people would choose a weak mate? The only the only problem you have at the moment is your tender age. A perilous time for any vampire, with such an enthralling personality."

Buffy turned her gaze away from him, with a slight hesitation she turned her back to him, remembering full well what had happened in her bedroom when she'd made the mistake of turning her back on him, but this was a completely different situation, this time... she was in control. "You're not my mate!"

Angelus shrugged, moving his hand so that it was once again wrapped around her slender arm, caressing it up and down the silken skin. "Maybe, not yet. But you will be, Buff. And it will be easier for you in the long run if you accept that."

Buffy curled herself up into the foetal and pressed herself deeper into the mattress. She felt Angelus snuggle up against her, pressing his strong uncomfortably familiar body up against her back, his arm wrapping firmly around her waist, not tightly, but she could feel the intent to keep her pinned up against him if she should try to struggle out of his grasp. "I'm just tired." Buffy muttered.

Angelus nuzzled his face into her silky blond hair, enjoying the scent of her as he pressed a kiss into the thick locks. "Then sleep. I can wait until tonight to find out what's bothering you."

Buffy shook her head. "No, I'm tired, Angelus. I'm... I'm lonely. You took everyone and everything from me and locked me in this tiny... horrid room."

"I don't know. I rather like this room. If I didn't I'd hardly stay in it." Angelus murmured, his arm tightening around her slightly, his brown eyes staring down at her with warm eyes. Hoping to ease some of the pain his mate had expressed feeling. "And you add a vast improvement." He murmured, smiling at her, his fingers trailing mindless patterns over the red silk covering her toned stomach.

Buffy shifted in his grasp, feeling uncomfortable with the way his compliment made her feel inside. "I'm so tired, and sick of fighting and being on my guard." Buffy shook her head and closed her eyes tightly, waiting with baited breath for Angelus' reaction, hoping that he was buying what she was saying. She wasn't lying after all, just twisting the facts to suit her purpose. And with every fibre of her being she hoped that it worked soon as she wasn't sure how much more of this she could take. His clever nimble fingers roving over the silk, shifting the material over her sensitive skin awakening the nerves.

"You don't have to fight me, Buff. I'm not going to hurt you. You can relax." He murmured, his fingers stroking soothingly up and down her stomach, hoping to sooth her into relaxing. "You can let your guard down." Angelus rested his face against the crook of her neck, the desire to be close to her deepening inside of him. "I'll be a good mate. And just think in two weeks you'll be one of the most envied vampiress' around."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "God, could you have a bigger ego?"

Angelus shrugged with an amused affectionate smile curling up his lips. "Oh, I believe so, because once my fangs have sunk into the tender flesh of your throat marking you as mine for the rest of our un-lives, it'll grow about four of five times bigger." He smiled teasingly. "I'll probably have to round up a couple of minions to help me carry it around." Buffy felt herself smile and a soft chuckle escaped her, before she could stop it; amused despite herself.

In response to the sound Angelus pressed a kiss to her throat right where his mark would soon stand proudly against her pale flesh. "Go to sleep, Buffy." Angelus murmured, before he started gently kneading her back with his free hand, helping to ease the tension in the toned muscles, feeling a shiver run through her small frame, making him smile in masculine satisfaction.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Buffy shifted as she slowly drifted to wakefulness, stretching her stiffened limbs in the confined space that Angelus' hold around her gave her. Angelus murmured against her throat, making her stiffen at just how close he was to the soft vulnerable flesh, and his arm tightened around her waist, holding her tightly against him. "Are you awake, already?" Angelus murmured, nuzzling her throat with his nose and lips.

"I'm getting there." Buffy murmured, before slowly blinking open her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Angelus asked.

Buffy gave an unreadable shrug, before she pushed at the arm that was trapping her against Angelus' chest. Reluctantly loosening his arm around Buffy's waist, allowing her to sit up. She threw his arm from around her. "Fine, I guess."

Angelus sat up himself, sliding up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her, his legs spread so that they were on either side of hers. "Are you closing up on me again, Buff." He asked, resting his chin on her slender shoulder. "I was enjoying our exchange yesterday." Buffy took in a shaky breath, before expelling it in a sigh, and Angelus tugged her back against him, so that she wasn't sitting under her own power anymore, but was leaning against his muscular chest. Buffy allowed herself to stay there trying to ignore the disconcerting comfortable feeling the action of just leaning against him was giving her. "Hmm, are you?" Angelus prodded.

Buffy shrugged, the soft mostly bare skin rubbing against his as she did so causing a shiver to run through her. a shiver that was echoed in his body, his hands beginning to rub mindless little patterns on her stomach through the silk of her dress. "I don't know." Buffy murmured, turning her head so that her forehead was tucked up against his jaw.

Angelus slid one of his hands from her belly and circled it around the slender wrist of her right hand. Lifting her hand up from its place resting against the mattress, bringing it up to his mouth, the soft vulnerable flesh of the inside of her wrist facing his mouth. He pressed his lips to the still pulse. Buffy allowed her moan to escape her lips, as she fought the urge to resist the heated feelings that one soft touch of his lips against her skin aroused in her. It scared her just how quickly Angelus could awaken her body to the heat of pleasure as fingers of it tingled through her body, but at this moment it helped her forget her hatred and would hopefully make it possible for her to con Angelus into believing that she was accepting her 'fate'.

Angelus pressed another kiss to the soft flesh of her inner wrist, before he gently nipped it, being careful to not break the tender skin with his blunt human teeth not wanting to break the small amount of trust Buffy was tentively beginning to place in him due to her own need for human contact. A few short days ago he'd become her whole world, he should have realized sooner that that would be a factor, but he had been to focused on the delight that was her rebellious defiance. Buffy breathed in a tiny gasp at the feel of his teeth against her flesh, only to let out the collected breath as his tongue flicked out over the abused spot, soothing it.

Buffy shifted, manoeuvring herself so that all she had to do was lean up just a little to press a kiss against his cheek. Angelus turned his head towards her slightly and Buffy took the silent offering of his lips, determined to play her role to a tee. She would win this game of wits and get the hell out of dodge as soon as an opportunity presented itself. Buffy moaned as his tongue slid against her lips and after a short hesitation she parted her lips allowing his seeking tongue into the moist cavern of her mouth. Angelus moaned deeply as her tongue brushed against his slickly, massaging the underside of his tongue for a moment, before she became more aggressive, her hands coming up to clutch at his shoulders as she gave her own deep moan as she managed to slip her tongue into Angelus' mouth. Shifting so that she was straddling him, his erect cock pressing against her bare femininity, she rocked her hips forward grinding herself against him. Angelus groaned his hands splaying across her hips, holding her against him.

Buffy pushed him back on the bed and quickly followed after him, her hands splaying across his naked chest. Angelus fisted his hands in the silk of her dress and began pulling it up over her hips, Buffy felt the silk sliding up her body and she gasped against his mouth, lifting her body from his chest so that he could easily slip the silk up over her head, removing it from her entirely, leaving her completely naked. Buffy lifted her mouth from his and stared down at him for a moment an unreadable look in her lust darkened eyes. Angelus met her eyes for a moment, before he tightened his grip on her and rolled them over, settling himself on top of her. "You don't have to fight me, Buff." He murmured, before he dipped his head down, kissing his way down her chest, and up the curve of her breast wrapping his lips around her pebbled nipple, his hands travelling nimbly over her body, making her wreath under him in desperate need in a few short moments.

Buffy clutched at him, her nails digging into his flesh causing him to groan against her nipple, his free hand coming up to play with her neglected nipple and Buffy arched up against him offering her supple body to him, encouraging him to continue his talented and honed ministrations. Clutching him to her with one hand, her nails bitting deeply into his back drawing blood, as she slipped her other hand down and around his body, finding the waistband of his silk pyjama pants, she slipped her hand beneath it, trailing her hand down the soft hairs that led down to cock, before she cupped the thick throbbing muscle delighting in the feel of the satiny soft skin covering the hard steel of the muscle. Pulling the turgid flesh free of the silk she grinded herself up against him, a moan escaping her and she clutched him tighter as the slick tip of his cock pressed against her swelling and throbbing clit. "Angelus!" She gasped, before she shifted her hips up a little further positioning the tip of him against her wet, swollen opening that was aching to feel him deep inside her.

Thrusting her hips up, she impaled herself on his thick shaft, feeling him stretching her, and her tight walls clamped down around his cock in welcome. Angelus groaned, and jerked his hips against her, thrusting deeper into her sheath. He lifted his mouth from her breast with a wet pop. "Feeling impatient, kitten?"

Buffy raised her hand, sliding it up into his hair she fisted it in the soft thick strands. "Just fuck me." She gasped heatedly, before rising up off the bed, and claiming his lips with hers in a fierce kiss that had Angelus groaning lustily into her mouth. He settled his hands on her sides, just up above her hips, holding her steady against the mattress as he rocked his hips back sliding his cock slowly from her sheath until only the thick mushroomed tip remained in her silken heat. Buffy lifted her legs impatiently and wrapped them tightly around Angelus hips, squeezing her thighs about him, before thrusting up her hips up against him at the same time she used her strong legs to force him to thrust back inside her.

Angelus grunted and chuckled as he lifted his mouth from hers. "I'll take that as a yes." He rumbled before starting a hard fast rhythm inside her hot walls, giving her the hard fucking that she was demanding of him. Buffy let out a string of breathless cries as she matched his rhythm, her hips driving up against his harshly as she sought the climax that seemed so close and yet so far as her body trembled in her need. She arched her chest up, rubbing her breasts against his chest, her aching nipples needing the friction of skin sliding against skin as her arousal flooded through her body, seemingly making ever muscle she had tighten in its eagerness for the sweet release that it knew it would find in Angelus talented embrace. Her fingers dug into his back and a string of breathless cries escaped her as her sheath began to quiver, Angelus' groan joined her cries as her sweet supply thighs squeezed about his hips just as her sheath began to tremble and shudder about him.

Angelus sped up his thrusts, his mouth settling over hers greedily swallowing the enraptured cries that slipped past her parted lips. Buffy slipped her tongue into Angelus' mouth sliding the slick muscle against his as she came, her walls convulsing around Angelus' cock, releasing him of his self control as he came hard, his dead seed shooting deeply up into her womb, their hips continuing to move together as they rode out their orgasms. Angelus collapsed on top of her his unneeded breath coming harshly as he panted. Buffy lay still underneath Angelus' solid weight trying not to feel the sense of safety and contentment she felt at this moment after the crashing tide of her completion. Angelus rolled off her slipping himself free of her sheath, his arms circling around her and bringing her up against his chest gently, his hands stroking over her skin soothingly, wanting more than ever to take the hurt he'd caused her away, now that her battered defences were giving way to a chink in her armour.

Buffy let out a quiet sighing breath and she felt Angelus tighten his arm around her in response to the feel of her expelled breath breezing over his bare skin. She fought the urge to squirm out of his hold and away from the feelings being so close to him at this moment were invoking inside her as well as his aimlessly caressing fingers that were stroking back and forth over her lower back. This was becoming harder then she thought, she'd thought her biggest problem would be forcing herself to go through with it. To fuck Angelus, but it was turning out that it was her own emotions betraying her. Her own loneliness, but she couldn't stop. She wanted to get out of here too much to back off now. All she could hope for was that her plan would bear fruit soon, and bring relief from the confusion that was the mess of her conflicting emotions.

After another moment Buffy couldn't help squirming in his embrace and she moved to lift herself off him, figuring that she'd lasted long enough in his embrace to be convincing that she was softening towards him. That she was beginning to accept him as her mate. Angelus' arm tightened around her and he groaned in disapproval. "No, I like you here. You feel nice." He murmured. Buffy hesitated a moment and she swallowed thickly trying to stifle the urge to give into her panic and fear of the unwanted emotions swirling around inside her, before she slowly let herself relax against him, squeezing her eyes shut as she did her very best to squash the panic and the fear and everything else, not wanting to give herself away to Angelus' nose. But her efforts were in vain as Angelus did pick up her trepidation and he wrapped both his arms around her small frame, holding her close and kissed her forehead, his hands running soothingly over her flesh. "There's no need to fear me, Buff. There's not going to be any more hurt. You're mine now."

Buffy's eyes snapped open and she bit back a growl of anger at his words, but she forced herself to relax. What he said didn't mean anything, it didn't matter. She'd be out of here, away from him. So, for now she'd just have to learn to let everything slide off her like water over her back.

**A/N:** Ok, well I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. And hopefully I'll get the next one out to you sooner.


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** Big thank you's go to everyone who took the time read and review last chapter it is most appreciated. There is a smut warning in this chapter, I hope you all enjoy reading.

**CHAPTER 13**

Buffy's eyes shot open as Angelus moved, his arm relaxing around her back and she rolled away from him having had more than enough closeness with the dark demon. Angelus stretched his arms over his head, his eyes going to Buffy who was watching him from under lashes and he gave her a warm smile, one that she hesitantly returned, before turning her gaze up to the ceiling. "I have to be going." Angelus told her and saw her stiffen and her gaze shot back to him for a quick moment, before she returned them to the ceiling. Buffy took a deep breath and released it slowly trying to calm herself down. Slowly Buffy raised her hands up above her head, she hated being chained and helpless before him, but it was what was going to happen and if she wanted her plan to work she couldn't fight it, she had to just let him do it as much as it grated against her very nature and every survival instinct she had to be so helpless with such a strong vampire as Angelus.

Angelus swallowed thick, his eyes on her small slender hands as they across her pillow close together waiting for the small delicate, but strong cuffs to bind them, her to their bed. His cock swelled and hardened as lust shot through him at her submissive acceptance of being chained down whilst he was gone, but he could sense her reluctance in the tenseness in her body, in the way her hands curled themselves into fists. Angelus traced his heated gaze down her arms, that trembled slightly under their dark touch as if they could feel his gaze like a physical caress, causing him to smirk in satisfaction. His eyes came to rest on her face to see that her gaze was still firmly fixed the ceiling, her teeth worrying her lower lip as she waited for him to get the handcuffs she so despised. Angelus raised himself up on an elbow, raising his free arm he settled his hand on her smooth toned stomach, that lifted in reaction as Buffy sucked in a deeper breath, waiting. Angelus tapped his fingers over the soft skin of her firm stomach as he deliberated over the thought that had been in his mind since the day before. Wondering if he should chance it, or if he should wait until his desires were reality, and his mark adorned her pretty little neck.

Angelus turned his gaze back to her face, her eyes still focused on the ceiling and a frown was now furrowing her brow. No, he couldn't just leave her in here, not when she had opened herself up to him, telling him of her wariness and loneliness and desire to be allowed out of the room. "How would you like to come with me?" Angelus asked slowly, and found himself gifted with her hazel eyes wide with surprise and hope.

Buffy lowered her arms from above her head as she sat up, trying to quell some of the excitement that had risen inside her at his words. "You know that I would." She said a little stiffly, wondering if he was merely toying with her, now she had expressed her desire to get out of the room.

Angelus sat up and took her chin in his hand, turning her head to face him. "Then you can come with me." Buffy searched his eyes with her own for a moment, before she smiled at him brightly. Quickly leaning in towards him she pressed her lips to his expressing her gratefulness before she leaned back again and got up off the bed.

Picking up the red dress she frowned at it, not wanting to be out and about in the dress that she was not at all comfortable with. "I'll need something else to wear." Buffy said firmly.

Angelus raised an eyebrow as he got up off the bed and slowly made his way over to her, his cock swaying high in the air as his desire for her continued to simmer inside of him. "Really? He murmured, his eyes going momentarily to the small red silk dress she was holding gingerly in between her fingers.

"Yes, really!" Buffy took a deep breath and cast a look back over her shoulder at him. "I-I want to at least be comfortable in the clothes I'm wearing. Not worried about if I'm flashing someone." Angelus growled lowly, and wrapped his arms about her from behind, bringing her up against him, and Buffy shivered as she felt his hard cock pressing against her lower back.

"Well, if you put it like that." Angelus murmured, before releasing her reluctantly and walking back over to his wardrobe.

Buffy watched him curiously, forcing herself to keep her eyes from wandering over his naked back. Dropping the red dress to the ground and walked over to the wardrobe Angelus was standing in front of. Stopping a short distance from him as he looked through his wardrobe, hoping that the rest of the clothes he seemed to have for her weren't like the red dress he'd condescended to give her before. She sighed when Angelus turned around with a folded pair of jeans and a shirt, stepping towards him, she took them from and hurried over towards the bed, not wanting to be naked and exposed before Angelus. Setting the clothes down on the bed she picked up the shirt, before setting it aside at seeing the underwear. As she frowned as she felt the soft silk of the panties. "Chauvinistic bastard." She muttered under her breath, before she slipped them on. Behind her she heard the rustles of Angelus getting dressed behind her. Hurriedly she slipped into the rest of the clothes he'd given her, surprised by just how well they fit her. Turning around she saw Angelus doing up the buttons of his silk shirt. "So, where exactly are we going?" She asked, only half daring to hope that it would be outside the mansion and a chance for her to make her escape.

"Not far." Angelus replied glancing over at her, before holding out a hand to her. Buffy glanced down at it, her small hope diminishing into nothing. Slowly she stepped towards him and placed her small hand in his larger one, swallowing thickly as his fingers closed about her hand, the feeling more intimate then she'd like, as hot tingles shot up her arm from her hand. Angelus walked them to the bedroom door and opened it, before leading them out into the hallway she had only seen once. She looked around the hall memorising it, wanting to know her way, she followed Angelus down the same stairs she had been carried up. When they reached the bottom of the winding stairs Buffy's eyes immediately landed on the large doors that she instinctively knew led outside of the Aurelious mansion, the doors she'd been brought in by. Hope rose in her chest once again as they got closer to the door, only for it to deflate when Angelus turned them away from the door to face an open doored room.

Buffy halted in her tracks as Angelus moved to lead them into the room. The powerful presences of more than one vampire giving her pause. _'Where exactly was, Angelus taking her? He'd said that the trails weren't for another two weeks!'_ She thought, her gaze shifting from the open doorway to Angelus, who looked back at her the slightest trace of a frown pulling down his brow. "What's the matter?" He asked.

Buffy turned her gaze back to the open door then to Angelus again. "Where are you taking me?" She demanded accusingly.

"Ouch." Angelus said teasingly, placing a fisted hand over his un-beating heart. "Some trust, please." Buffy merely frowned up at him, and Angelus stepped around her until, he was at her back, and wrapped his arms about her slender frame, his hand still intertwined with hers. "I thought that it was time for you to meet some of the Order that you'll soon be joining."

Buffy turned her gaze from him again. "If I had of known that I wouldn't have come." She muttered lowly, levelling a glare at him.

"Scared?" Angelus asked, knowing that for a vampire Childe, being in a room full of powerful Master vampires that out matched you by a long shot could be daunting.

"No." Buffy grumbled. "I just don't want to meet them." She muttered.

Angelus pressed a kiss into her hair. "I have to admit meeting Old Bat face isn't the most interesting of experiences, but he'll want to meet you properly eventually, and better now than just before the trails." Angelus murmured as he released her from his arms, his hand still firmly encasing her smaller one. He began walking towards the door, leading Buffy with him who walked a little behind him, her gaze drifting towards the large doors that led outside for a moment, before she was led through the door and she turned her gaze to the room she had been led into. Her eyes landing on Nest, and a petite blond that was standing beside him, her eyes flashing at her angrily. Buffy turned her gaze away from the blond, not caring that she was angry at her, it wasn't her problem. She could take it up with Angelus, or Nest she had no desire to be here.

Nest smiled flashing his yellow fangs at her, Buffy met his red eyes impudently a frown marring her brow. It was partly his fault this was happening to her, he was supposed to be The Master of Aurelious, yet he couldn't seem to control Angelus, and he'd agreed to allow her to take the trails. "Ah, Buffy. It is a pleasure to see you under better circumstances then when you arrived." Nest spoke smoothly, stepping towards her.

"I can't say I feel the same." Buffy muttered, her hazel eyes flashing amber at him for him.

Darla growled and stepped forward eager for any excuse to kill the girl, before the trails freeing Angelus to mate her as he had so blatantly professed to wanting to do in front of her in this very room, when he had flatly refused to mate her for over a century, but Nest held up a hand stopping her in her tracks. "I understand that this may be difficult for you, Buffy, I'm sure you feel the loss of your Order keenly." Buffy snarled a hand tightening around hers and forcibly pulling her back kept her in place. "But soon I'm sure you will see the benefit of having the protection of Aurelious, and that of a strong mate." He said indicating Angelus with a small gesture. "I assure you that you are quiet welcome here."

Buffy turned her eyes back to the petite blond that was still looking at her darkly. "Oh yes. I can see that."

Angelus, whose own eyes had been staring at Darla warningly, turned them from her. "Don't worry about, Darla. She never bites without Nest's permission." He murmured softly, but Darla still heard, and she forced back a growl of rage. She was loyal to her Sire, as a Childe should, there was no shame in that, but Angelus always made it seem like it was some horrid offence. Angelus walked over to an empty chair taking Buffy with him, sitting himself down he sat her on his lap, his arms wrapping gently about her waist. Buffy's eyes widened slightly at the feel of his hard cock pressing against her ass and she moved to get up, but Angelus' arms tightened about her keeping her where she was. "Relax, Buff. I won't let any of them hurt you." He murmured, Buffy shifted slightly, before leaning against him in an attempt to relax, reminding herself that she had to keep her plan in motion, despite the fact that she hated being displayed as such. Sitting on his lap, his cock pressing uncomfortably into the cheek of her ass, and with the eyes of the few in the room. The eyes of the minions darted from their tasks to her and Angelus, whilst the Master Vampires stared at them openly. Angelus seemed to enjoy it though, enjoyed showing her off to everyone, laying his claim on her whilst he was as of yet unable to mark her.

Buffy turned her gaze away from them, her keen eyes searching around the room, taking in the fact that there were no windows on the smooth stone walls, a room that was perfectly safe for The Master of Aurelious' throne room. Buffy's eyes skimmed over the few Master vampires in the room, there weren't that many in attendance and she figured that the rest were off on a hunt or coming later. She felt Angelus press a kiss to the back of her head, before she sensed Nest coming towards her and she levelled her gaze on him. "I was sorry to hear of the fate of your Sire and his mate."

Buffy's gaze hardened. "I don't want to talk about it." She growled, before attempting to stand hoping that Angelus would let her. When he did she moved away, glad that she was wearing jeans and a shirt instead of the mockery of a red dress, sure that if she had been she would have accidentally flashed the room when she'd gotten up.

"You are rather impudent for a Childe that has not yet joined The Order." Nest said lowly his voice tinged with anger.

Angelus got to his feet and walked over to Buffy his hand clamping down on her shoulder firmly, causing Buffy to glance over at him. "You touch on painful topics, Hienrick." Angelus said, his hand tightening on her shoulder warningly. "And Buffy tends to defend herself with sharp tongued words."

Nest smiled a smile that could be more accurately named a sneer at Angelus. "You can relax, Angelus." He turned more friendly eyes to Buffy. "She merely amuses me." Buffy scowled darkly at that, she was uncomfortable with all the power in the room, the last thing she wanted to be was amusing. "I'm sure, Angelus told you of the trails you are to take."

Buffy nodded a little stiffly. "He mentioned it." She muttered, and Angelus removed his hand from her small shoulder, but he still stood beside her and she fought off the frown that wanted to pull down her brow at the feeling of comfort and safety his presence gave her.

"There are three. And each one will test you. Pass all three and you will become a valued member of our Order and will become Angelus' mate." Nest decreed.

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest, but didn't say anything not trusting herself to speak, but instead reminded herself that she wanted her plan to work. She chanted it in her head like a mantra. She felt Angelus move shift beside her. "Can we go now, please?" She asked, raising her eyes to his.

Angelus nodded and took her hand in his. "I can't handle, Nest's company for long either." He told her, as he began leading her from the room.

From her place Darla watched them leave with hard angry eyes, Angelus hadn't come to her once, hadn't even spared her a glance! Expect when he had mocked her, looking for her reaction. Well, she'd give him one, one that he, nor that insufferable little Buffy girl would forget! Nest stepped over to her, his hand running across her soft smooth cheek. "You can't harm her."

Darla gave him a startled look. "What?" She exclaimed, not wanting to believe she had heard what she had from Nest.

"I know that look, Darla. And you can't harm her." Nest repeated firmly.

"You would forbid me from it?" Darla murmured, hurt that her Sire would tell her not to harm the girl who was stealing any chance of her boy coming back to her.

"I would. As much as I hate to admit it, Angelus was right about the girl. She has a fire about her that will forge her into a powerful Master." Darla scowled darkly, her gaze going back to the doorway to see that Angelus and Buffy had gone. "And," Nest began, and Darla turned her gaze back to her Sire. "I have no wish to see you felled by that arrogant young buck, because you killed his mate."

"That little cheerleader isn't his mate yet." Darla growled lowly, her eyes flashing amber with her hatred.

"But she will be. It's best you remember that and turn to another." Nest glanced over to the door as he sensed someone enter. "Here's that boy, Xander you've been carrying on with. Distract yourself with him."

Darla stiffened in shame at learning that her Sire knew that she had been dallying with Xander to make Angelus jealous. "He means nothing."

Nest ran the backs of his fingers down her cheek again. "I didn't believe that he did, he's far to beneath you to be more than a puppet on your strings." Nest lowered his hand and Darla turned from him. Her eyes landed on Xander to see that he was coming straight towards her. Darla scowled again. Only Xander would be stupid enough to try to approach her in front of her Sire. Walking away from her Sire she moved towards the door with stiff movements, stalking right past Xander who swiftly turned around and followed.

Nest watched his favourite Childe stalk from the room, his red eyes only hinting at the concern he felt for her welfare. She was angry and jealous and she didn't deal with either well, especially when it came to her damned Childe Angelus. He rued the day she bought that arrogant young pup to his home, hanging onto his arm an expression on her face so close to the one that she gave him, that it had stirred something as close to jealous he had ever gotten. Nest turned away from the door, his Childe was her own Master he couldn't stop her not really, and he loved her vengeful streak and there was the chance that Darla would defeat Angelus if it came to that, but he knew the rage of a vampire who had lost his mate to another vampire it was hot and powerful and not easily subdued. Nest gave his head a mental shake, he had nothing to worry about Darla never disobeyed a direct order from him...

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Buffy stripped off her clothes, the sound of the running shower filling her ears. She was glad for the privacy and the chance to wash the grim from her body and most of Angelus' scent from her body. She couldn't wash all of it away only time could do that, but she could lessen its strength on her body, and she was all for that. Buffy stepped into the shower and drew closed the glass door, a contented sigh escaping her as the hot water cascaded over to her body. She simply stood there for a moment letting the water sooth her body and calm her nerves. It had been unnerving and infuriating being in the same room with all those powerful Master vampires some of which had probably been there when her Order had been brought to its knees.

Buffy reached out and grabbed a bar of soap and began washing herself, concentrating first on her thighs, wanting to scrub them clean of him. She had barely gotten finished when she felt a draft from behind her and she spun around to face the shower entrance, her eyes narrowed on Angelus as the water cascaded over her washing the suds from her thighs. "Angelus!" Buffy exclaimed, her arms covering her breasts as Angelus raked his eyes over her wet naked body, his eyes almost black with his desire for her.

"I didn't mean to startle you. I thought you would have sensed me coming." Angelus murmured huskily.

Buffy silently cursed herself for not paying attention as she slowly uncurled her arms and let them hang at her sides. "Well, uh, I was just finishing. So, I'll leave you to it." Buffy murmured and she moved towards the door.

Angelus caught her in his arms and Buffy didn't struggle despite her desire to get not just out of his arms, but away from the desire to stay there and lean back into his strength. "No need to finish early on my account." Angelus murmured against her ear, bringing her closer against him so that she could feel the evidence of his erection. "I'd love to see you all soaped up."

Buffy slowly turned in his arm, her eyes focused on his naked chest for a moment, before she brought her gaze up to his. "Well, what are you waiting for? An invitation?" Buffy asked, curling her lips up in a sexy half smile, and she took a small step back from him, one of her arms reaching behind her so that she could take one of his hands in hers. Angelus returned her smile and allowed her to lead him further into the shower, closing the shower door behind him. Buffy took the few steps it took to bring them both under the spray of the hot water. Buffy was about to turn around to face him when his arms restricted around her bringing her back tightly up against his chest again. "How am I supposed to get all soapy when you're holding me so tightly?" Buffy asked breathily, wishing that she had more control over her voice and her body as liquid heat coursed through her settling in her core, and her juices began to moisten her pussy as they slipped from her.

"Later." Angelus breathed huskily. "Right now, I need you to much." Buffy's head lolled back against his shoulder with a will of its own, a moan escaping her parted lips as his hands caressed over her wet skin, sending fiery heat through her nerves that inflamed her and her nipples hardened into twin stiff peaks. Angelus caressed one hand up her torso and the other down and Buffy keened heatedly as one of his strong large hands closed about her left breast whilst his other slid through the wet curls that guarded her sex, his nimble fingers easily finding the sensitive hidden nub of her desire.

Buffy moaned as she slid one hand down to join the fingers that were so skilfully playing with her clit, she raised her other arm so that it angled behind her, her hand sliding up Angelus' cheek to cup the back of his head. Turning her head she pressed heated kisses along his jaw and cheek until she found his mouth. Her lips grazed across his softly, before she slid her tongue across his lips in a silent plea for him to open to her, when he did, she slipped her tongue past his lips and into the moist cavern of his mouth. Angelus groaned against her mouth as her tongue massaged his, the slick organ seeking out the hidden crevices as it explored. Angelus tightened his grip on her breast, flicking a nail over the sensitive hard nipple as he gently caressed the swollen, pulsing nub, and Buffy arched into his touch, her body craving his touch and the pleasure that was building inside of her.

Buffy tore her mouth away from his panting harshly as she rotated her hips against his hand, her own fingers urging him to stroke her faster. "Angelus, please!" Buffy gasped out.

"Please, what?" Angelus groaned huskily, his own body thrumming for release as he scented her arousal rising up around him, filling his nose, his cock throbbing with an urgent need to be inside of her sweet body.

"Please, fuck me!" Buffy bit out, her hips rocking harder against his hand in a desperate need for her impending release. Angelus gave her clit a last tweak with the soft pad of his finger before sliding his hand away, bringing hers with him and Buffy whimpered in denial, before she spun around to face him, her lust filled hazel eyes meeting his own lust darkened eyes and she growled up at him needily. "I said fuck me, not stop touching me!" Without any hesitation she executed a small jump, wrapping her legs about his hips and her arms about his neck.

Angelus groaned his hands coming to rest on her ass squeezing the firm cheeks in his hands, the throbbing in his cock quickening at the feel of the soft wet feminine heat of her pussy pressing so enticingly against his aching muscle. Buffy's legs squeezed about him and she rubbed herself wantonly against him causing a delicious friction that had him growling. Removing one hand from her ass for a moment he positioned himself at her entrance and thrust up inside her, seating himself in one smooth motion. Buffy moaned, her head arching back as he filled her, her sheath clenching about his girth in welcome. Angelus settled his hand back on her ass, just as Buffy impatiently, began moving against him. Lifting her hips, sliding him out of her, before she slammed her hips back down her heels digging into his ass as she squeezed her legs about his hips as she did so. Angelus groaned his eyes darkening further until they seemed like a midnight black as he stared at her, his eyes on the pale column of her exposed throat, before travelling down the expanse of smooth pale flesh coming to rest on her breasts that bounced with each vigorous movement of her driving body.

With unsteady steps Angelus moved the small distance to the wall behind Buffy pressing her up against the wet tiled service, his hips thrusting up against her harder, driving himself deeper into her soft heat. He met Buffy's darkened eyes for a moment, before his eyes settled once again on the rounded globes of her breasts her dusky pink nipples that were swollen and ardently begging his attention with every bobbing movement they made as their hips thrust against each other. Angelus leaned down and captured one of her breasts in his mouth, his teeth grazing over the sensitive pink bud, making Buffy cry out in ecstasy, before she keened as Angelus soothed the graze with his tongue. Buffy clutched him tighter, her body quivering as she felt her crisis nearing, tautness in her abdomen growing almost unbearable as she thrust her hips against him harder an endless string of breathless cries escaping her lips and she felt the hand that was still on her ass squeeze the cheek hard enough to leave a bruise, his other hand having come up to play with her neglected nipple. "Oh, please!" Buffy keened desperately, she was so close, but she still couldn't fall over the edge into the bliss that was awaiting her. "Angelus!" She pleaded, her fingers digging into the broad expanse of his back.

A shiver ran through Angelus' body as heat shot through him at her desperate needy words, the feel of her sharp nails digging into his skin making him growl against her breast, before he shifted his face and bit into the firm flesh of her breast, her blood rushing into his mouth. Buffy cried out wordlessly as his bite tossed her of her the edge and her eyes fell closed as the crashing wave of her orgasm rolled over her pushing her under completely as bright lights flashed before her closed eyes. Angelus lifted his head from her breast, his lips stained with her blood a loud growling groan escaping his lips as her tight hot walls contacted around him as her orgasm hit her, pulling his cock deeper inside her, making his control slip and pushing him over the edge into his own orgasm, his dead deed spurting from him in a heavy wave as he continued to rock his hips against her, prolonging both their orgasms.

His legs lost their strength and with Buffy's weight leaning against him for support he fell backwards, landing with a loud thud against the wet tiled floor. Angelus breathed heavily, a smirk curling up his lips as Buffy lay nestled on his chest, making no effort to try and move away from him, her own panted breaths breezing over his wet chest. Sliding his hand up from her ass he began rubbing her back in mindless circles enjoying their shared afterglow. Buffy blinked open her eyes as she felt his hand rubbing up and down her back, a small frown that Angelus couldn't see darkening her brow, she felt like a torrent of mangled emotions. She felt disgusted, but content as she lay sprawled against his chest, the effect he had on her was beginning to be devastating to her mental state, of course it didn't change anything, but it added an urgency to her need to leave, an urgency that had her feeling on the edge of desperate. She had to make her escape! The sooner the better... tonight! Buffy's frown deepened, it would be impossible! She seriously doubted that Angelus would trust her enough to give her the opportunity to escape tonight, but the idea was appealing, to be completely free of him after tonight... It made her want to at the very least try her hand... see just how far, or close she was to achieving her goal... and she might just get lucky... might...

Buffy shifted against him, sitting up slightly. "Now, I have to get clean again." She murmured with a pout.

Angelus laughed, the rumble of it vibrating through her making tingling shivers of heat course through her as her over worked nerves flared in response. Buffy fought the urge to scramble off him in response as Angelus began to speak. "Don't fret, I'll wash your back." He murmured, a hand coming up to caress her face. Buffy let her eyes closed and she nuzzled against the touch, before sitting up more completely, making Angelus groan as the movement shifted his softening member inside of her. Buffy repressed her own shiver and forced herself to slowly and calmly get up, sliding him from her completely. Angelus groaned disappointedly, he hadn't wanted her to get up yet, having been enjoying the intimacy of just lying with hr on top of him their bodies still joined together, but for now he supposed he should be grateful that she was slowly coming around, opening her heart to him. Angelus shifted on the wet tiles so that he was closer to her legs as she stood under the steady stream of water, and playfully nipped at her calf, making Buffy's leg twitch in response to his blunt teeth. He looked up at Buffy to see her staring down at him a small frown marring her brow. "We're supposed to be getting clean, not starting something that'll only lead to us getting dirtier." She told him.

Angelus smiled, a chuckle rising in his throat as he stood up behind her, reaching over her shoulder he took the soap from her hand, chuckling once again as Buffy made a surprised, annoyed sound, her head angling around to look at him, her mouth open to say something to him, only to click her mouth shut when he began rubbing the soap over her wet back. Angelus let the soap drop to the titled floor after a moment, his hands soapy, as he began kneading her back with strong movements a self satisfied smirk curling up his lips as Buffy began to purr under his ministrations, her head tilting back, as his clever fingers worked over her back, making her cares fall away for the moment.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Buffy stood at the window looking out over the night, having pulled the thick curtains aside, her hair falling wetly down her back. She was highly aware of Angelus' eyes on her, watching her to see if she was going to make a sudden movement to jump out the window. _'You can stare all you want, Angelus. I'm not stupid enough to try a quick run and jump and ruin everything.'___Buffy thought a small frown darkening her brow, she longed to be out there sneaking away into the night, putting as much distance between herself and Angelus until she felt that she was safe. She felt Angelus come up behind her and she braced herself for his touch and the feelings that it provoked inside of her. "What are you thinking about?" Angelus murmured against her ear as his arms came up to rest on her small slender shoulders.

Buffy let out a small heartfelt sigh and moved away from the window and out from under his touch. "Torturing myself, really." She muttered, before flouncing down on the bed, once again glad for the fact that she now had jeans and a shirt, so that she didn't have to worry about what she might just be showing to the arrogant asshole she was trapped in here with.

Angelus looked out the window, over the night darkened grass, and the view of the city lights of the human city bellow them that reached out past the forest. Pulling the thick curtains closed again he turned to face Buffy, his arms crossed over his muscular chest. "Torturing yourself with what?"

Buffy turned her gaze from the ceiling to her captor. "About going for a hunt." Buffy sat up and slid off the bed, and wrung her hands together as she started pacing. "I swear, I'm going stir crazy." Buffy swung round and faced Angelus and moved towards him, a pleading look in her hazel eyes. "Can't we go for a hunt, please?" She asked pleadingly, her lower lip jutting out in an enticing pout. "I don't even have to leave your sight, just a quick hunt. We could go to the Bronze, there's nearly always someone worth eating in there. Please?" Buffy pleaded hoping that the look she was giving him was as effective as the look Puss in Boots gave to those he wished to wheedle things out of.

"Very persuasive, kitten." Angelus murmured, raising a hand to caress her cheek.

Buffy let out a deep sigh. "But not enough to get you to agree to allow me to go out for a hunt." She muttered turning away from him, she moved away her shoulders slumping with the weight of her failure she had wanted so bad to have another chance to get out of this room, to have another chance to escape a better one, and if nothing else feel the thrill of the chase as she hunted down her prey, tasting their fear on her tongue long before their blood. Buffy licked her lips her throat suddenly feeling dry.

"I didn't say that." Angelus said slowly, after a moment, his arms once again crossed over his chest as he took in Buffy's defeated miserable posture. Buffy spun around to face him, a hopeful sheen in her hazel eyes as she stared up at him. Angelus stepped towards her, a bad feeling settling in his stomach. "We can go for a hunt." Buffy's eyes lit up and she smiled brightly up at him. Angelus stopped in front of her, his dark eyes serious as they met hers. Raising an arm he caressed her slender neck with gentle fingers, before he wrapped his hand firmly around her neck, leaning in towards her so that his forehead rested gently against hers. "But be warned, Buffy. I'm giving you my trust, if you break it. It won't be as easily given a second time, no matter how many pretty pouting looks you give me." Angelus warned her darkly, his expression serious.

Buffy swallowed thickly against his hand feeling hurt by the accusation despite what she planned to do and strangely unhappy at the idea of losing his trust. Angelus released her throat, and gently caressed his hand down her cheek, before moving past her towards the door. Buffy slowly turned around to face the door, her eyes landing on Angelus as she raised her hand to her throat, tracing her fingers over the flesh he had touched. "Are you coming? I thought you wanted to go for a hunt." Angelus called, angling himself so that he could look back at her from where he stood by the now open door. Buffy gave herself a mental shake and took a deep calming breath to steady herself, before she hurried towards him, when she reached him Angelus took her hand in his, and she glanced over at him, before squeezing his hand gratefully as she gave him a warm happy smile, telling herself that she needed to seem grateful, and she was, just not wholly for the reason that he thought.

Angelus returned the gentle squeeze, a smirk curling up his lips as he began leading them out of the mansion, excitement settling in him overriding the bad feeling he'd had as he'd been speaking. It would be some spectacular he was sure to see her hunt, especially after being denied the joys of it for the past few days whilst he'd had her under house arrest.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Buffy sat on a secluded couch beside Angelus, her hands tightly clasped together as she watched the crowd on the dance floor. The loud thrumming beat of the music pounding in her ears, her eyes searching out her potential meals, her body tingling with anticipation for the upcoming hunt, but she didn't let it cloud her judgement as she kept her senses trained on Angelus, determined to use any viable chance to escape he gave her to her advantage. Buffy stood from the couch, her eyes trained on the dance floor, beside her she felt Angelus get up to and she turned round to face him. She placed a hand on his chest. "Hey, no crowding. You'll scare everyone off." Buffy said only a slightly teasing hint to her voice.

Angelus scowled, but nodded. "Just remember what I told you." He murmured darkly. Buffy nodded and turned away from with a cold shiver running down her spine, but she shook it off, she wasn't stupid, she'd only make her move if she thought she had a good chance of making it out of town.

Buffy weaved her way through the crowd and onto the dance floor, sliding effortlessly between people to make it close to the centre and close enough to the boys that had stirred her bloodlust inside of her, with slow seductive movements she began dancing to the beat, swinging her hips as she slowly turned in a circle, her body her sirens song as she beckoned those around her closer with each movement she made, a wide circle surrounded her as people male and female alike watched her dance, most trying to work up the courage to get closer, to be able to dance with her. Angelus who had walked away from the couch, to better keep an eye on her growled lowly in a possessive jealousy as he watched her dance for the boys in the Bronze, flirting with them, luring them to her with the promise of sex. Angelus growled again his face threatening to shift as his brown eyes flashed amber. His intended mate was playing with fire, dancing for those insignificant human boys when she was about to be mated to another.

Angelus stalked through the crowd, pushing some that didn't notice him out of his way as walked towards the dance floor and his girl. Breaking into the circle he caught her in his arms as she'd turned around to face him, having sensed his oncoming approach, her hazel eyes wide as she stared up at him. Buffy glanced about at those who'd been watching her, been lured towards her and her eyes narrowed up at him. "What are you doing?" Buffy hissed up at him as he began moving them with the music.

"What are you doing?" Angelus hissed back, his own eyes narrowed down at her.

"I was hunting, but you scared all my prey away." Buffy growled, moving to twirl out of his arms only for Angelus to tighten his grip on her forcing her to stay where she was.

"You call that hunting? That's not hunting!" Angelus growled.

Buffy glared up at him. "This happens to be my favourite way to hunt." She snarled quietly, not wanting to draw unnecessary attention to them, but she couldn't help giving a violent jerk, managing to slip from his hands.

Giving Angelus a last glare at Angelus she stormed off towards the bar, looking to cool her temper knowing that her temper would do nothing to help her escape, in fact if Angelus did happen to slip and give her an opportunity to get away she might miss it whilst she was fuming. Angelus followed after her, reaching the bar after the bartender left to fix her, her drink. "I thought I told you not to crowd me." Buffy muttered when Angelus came to a stop beside her at the bar.

"I will just as soon as you actually start hunting, and not giving those hormonal idiots sex on the dance floor." Angelus growled his hands curled into fists at his sides.

"Sounds like there not the only hormonal ones." Buffy said cattily, before giving the bar tender a smile as he sat her drink in front of her, and the bar tender smiled back, and Angelus growled lowly. Buffy turned to face him and raised an 'I told you so' eyebrow at him as she took a sip of her drink.

Angelus forced himself to unclench his fists and release a cleansing breath to calm himself. "Maybe I am dabbling in jealousy for the first time, but what do you expect to happen when my mate calls hunting giving a club a free show."

Buffy barely restrained a growl of fury as she slammed her glass down against the bar causing the outside of the glass to fracture and crack, her eyes flashing amber. "Alright, fine! Why don't you show me how it's done, Mr. Know-It-All?" She demanded.

"With pleasure." Angelus murmured, his jealousy all but disappearing, at the idea of being able to show off his prowess to her. He grasped Buffy's small hand in his and led her from the club and into the night.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Buffy leaned against the wall of an alley, her shoulder brushing against Angelus' arm they were standing so close, her eyes focused on the couple Angelus had pointed out to her. Angelus started at them as well, exhilaration coursing through him at the thought of his young mate watching him hunt, learning from him, admiring him as he moved. Angelus turned his gaze from them to look at Buffy. "Are you ready?" He asked. Buffy nodded turning her own eyes up to him. "Good, watch carefully, I'd hate for you to miss anything." Angelus chucked her under the chin, before he turned his attention back to the walking couple. Buffy glowered after him as he stalked towards the two unsuspecting humans, her arms crossed over her chest.

She bit her lower lip with her blunt human teeth, the anger fading from her hazel eyes as she watched with bated breath as Angelus walked further and further from her. _'This was it!'_ She realized, Angelus would never give her a chance as good as this, his back to her his attention focused on the hunt and showing off. Without realising it she'd manipulated this whole thing into motion. Buffy uncrossed her arms and clenched her hands into fists as she forced herself to remain in place, she couldn't make her move too soon Angelus might sense her escape to soon. The humans began screaming as Angelus shifted his face and began running.

'_NOW!'___Buffy thought and she fled through the night as fast as her legs could carry her, making her way to the closest public transport station, she had to move fast, if she wanted to catch the last bus out of Sunnydale for the night. Buffy pumped her legs faster, her hair whipping behind her from the wind her speed created. She needed to catch that bus, if she didn't and Angelus caught her again... she'd never get another chance. A shiver ran down her spine, causing the fine hairs on her body to stand on end and she propelled herself faster, her unnecessary breaths coming in heavy pants.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Angelus looked up from his kill, his tongue swiping over his lips cleaning the small amount of blood that clung to his lips. Glancing around the night he frowned his elation fading as he couldn't see Buffy coming to him, or sense her presence in the surrounding night. Angelus' face shifted back to the smooth handsome features of the human even as he growled his brown eyes flashing dangerously. "Buffy!" He snarled, moving swiftly back the way he had come, back to the alley he had left her in. Holding onto a small thread of hope that she would be waiting there for him, that she hadn't betrayed his trust like he believed she had. Reaching the alley in record time, his face shifted once again to the hard ridges of the demon. "You little bitch!" He snarled furiously. "You'll regret this, Buff." He snarled menacingly.

Taking in a deep breath Angelus breathed in Buffy's unique scent that was fading fast on the cool night breeze. With another growl Angelus sped off into the night breathing deeply as he tracked Buffy's scent cursing the wind as he went, a small cruel smile curling up his lips as he scented her exertion, and fear in the fading traces of her scent. _'Oh yes, kitten, you should fear me.'_ He thought wickedly, his brown eyes flashing amber for the briefest of moments.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Buffy came to a sudden halt in front of the counter at the bus station, rather out of breath, making the middle aged woman behind the counter look about with concern and fear. "You being chased, dear?"

Buffy looked up at her, about to say 'yes', but focused on the problem on hand, highly aware that Angelus was more than likely coming after her by now and she still wasn't on a bus heading on her way out of Sunnydale. "I'm here to get on that bus out there." Buffy said.

"You'll need a ticket." The woman said, beginning to type on a computer behind the counter, one that was purposefully placed out of the sight of prying eyes.

"I've already got a ticket. I paid and booked over the phone." Buffy said her eyes focusing intently on the woman, who met her eyes, and a dazed look crossed her face. "You've got it right over there, see?" She said firmly, and pointed in a vague direction behind the woman.

The woman looked behind her and nodded, picking up an imaginary ticket between her fingers, she handed it over to Buffy who pretended to take it with a sigh, she really didn't have time for this. "The bus leaves in 10minutes, dear. So feel free to wait in here or on the bus." The woman said kindly.

"In here, right. I'll take the bus, thanks." Buffy muttered, hurriedly turning from the counter and moving towards the door that led back outside into the night, and the waiting bus.

"Whatever, you like, dear." The woman said, her eyes turning back to her computer to focus on the work she had to do.

Buffy froze in her steps and whirled back around to face the middle aged woman. "Hey!" She called, drawing the woman's gaze. "You never saw me. If anyone asks, you can't even remember anything about tonight. It's a complete blank." Buffy firmly, the woman's face dazed over once again as she succumbed to Buffy's thrall for the second time in a row. Buffy whirled around and swiftly ran back across the station and outside the door and into the night. Glancing around agitatedly as she ran towards the waiting bus, sure that her heart would be pounding in her chest if it still beat, as she couldn't help but believe that too much time had passed and Angelus was right on her heels gaining on her with each passing second. Making it onto the bus, she paused by the driver. "We're leaving now."

"No we're not. I still have to wait another 8 minutes." The bus driver spluttered.

Buffy glared at him her eyes flashing amber. "It's time to leave now." She said with forced calm. The drivers face dazed over as he nodded and Buffy continued on a sigh escaping her as she heard the whirl of the door of the bus shutting and the roar of the engine under her feet as the driver turned the key in the ignition. Moving her way down the bus, she sat near the back, her eyes going out the window, as she waited anxiously for more distance to be put between them, but she doubted that she wouldn't feel truly safe until the bus stopped in Los Angeles; a city big enough that anyone could hide in it if they wanted to, unless you were famous, which she thankfully wasn't.

**A/N:** Ok that's it for chapter 13, I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it, and as always I'm keen to know what you think.


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I don't one Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** A huge thank you goes out to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. I'm glad that you all enjoyed it. And I know that it's a little late for some people… me included, but this is as promised my faithful readers New Years gift so I really hope that you enjoy it.

**CHAPTER 14**

Angelus shut the door to his room at the Aurelious mansion with a solid click. Moving quickly he walked over to the bedside table. Opening the top drawer he pulled out the cuffs, that he had come back for after spending the last two weeks, since Buffy had run from him, in L.A searching for her. It hadn't been hard to discover where she'd fled to, Buffy hadn't been to thorough in covering her tracks, but he supposed she'd been in a hurry, fearing that he'd catch up to her if she'd taken the time to cover her tracks with more than a hasty thralling in an attempt to keep him off her trail for as long as possible. After two weeks of no luck though he was beginning to wonder if she had left L.A, if she had, it might take him longer than he'd like to find her. She'd already missed the tests that she was supposed to take to join The Order of Aurelious and become his mate, which was no doubt her intention.

Angelus tucked the cuffs into the back pocket of his leather pants, and glanced over towards the window where the thick curtains shifted in the cool night breeze from the open window. "You can come out now, Faithy." Angelus said tauntingly, his lips curling up in a cruel smirk as Faith stepped out from behind the curtain an angry expression darkening her face. "Now, what brings you back from your soul searching?"

"She's about so high," Faith began raising her hand to about Buffy's height. "Blond, and feisty."

"Ah, loyalty. How cute." Angelus drawled. "You and, Buff are quiet a pair." He said tauntingly, a small frown darkening his brow. _'If only Buffy showed the same loyalty to her mate.'_ He thought angrily. "Unfortunately, it's a wasted effort, Buffy isn't here to appreciate it."

Faith scowled. "I know you've got her, Angelus! And I won't stand for it. Buffy, is my best friend, and there's no way that I'll leave her to rot with an arrogant bastard like you."

"Just because things didn't go the way you wanted between us, doesn't mean you have to ruin mine and, Buffy's chance at happiness."

Faith growled. "God, you are the most arrogant, self-centred... Arrgh... You did me a favour when you tossed me aside. I wouldn't want to be your mate if you were the last Master vamp in the world, and I won't let you force, Buffy into it."

Angelus raised an eyebrow. "Who said that she'd need to be forced?"

Faith growled again, her face shifting as her body tensed, her muscles coiling in preparation for attacking him. "The fact that you had to kill Ripper and Jenny to even get her here."

Angelus laughed and gave a small nod. Faith snarled and leapt at him. Angelus dodged her attacks, and blocked a few of her strikes. "You know, as amusing as this is. I really don't have time to play with you, right now. I really have to get back to L.A, can't let my little mate run amuck for much longer she'll start to get the wrong idea." Faith's eyes widened in surprise and hope blossomed in her chest that Buffy had managed to get away from Angelus unharmed. "So," Angelus said as he ducked under a vicious punch to his face. "You really need to get out of my way." Angelus growled, before grabbing her arm and throwing her unceremoniously out of the still open window.

Faith let out a startled cry as she began to fall. Angelus looked down at her falling form for a moment. "Feel free to drop by again, when I've got more time to play." He called as Faith hit the ground. Angelus closed the window and drew the curtain tightly shut once again. Checking to make sure the handcuffs he'd come back for were still in his pocket, he turned and left the room, making his way back towards his car, that he had parked out the front of the mansion. Not paying any attention to those he passed, Angelus quickly made it outside and into his car. The engine started with a purr and he sped off down the street making his way quickly out of the small town of Sunnydale. A dark frown furrowing his brow, with each day that he failed to find a trace of Buffy he grew more annoyed and angry. In just the few days that he'd had her in his grasp he'd gotten used to having her around, and now without her around nothing felt completely right, nor could he seem to relax whilst knowing that Buffy was out there unattached, unclaimed, available for any vampire to shower with attention. Angelus growled his hands tightening on the steering wheel making it crack, and his foot pressed harder against the accelerator as he sped past the 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Buffy walked up the busy night street of L.A as she made her way towards the hotel she was staying in. The last two weeks had been the best she'd had in what felt like forever, after she'd gotten over the fear that Angelus was lurking around every corner. After he hadn't shown up after the first five days she'd calmed somewhat. It was nothing compared to how relaxed and calm she felt now after two weeks had past. She'd missed the tests that Angelus and Nest had so 'generously' set up for her and Angelus hadn't managed to find her. Things seemed to be looking up for her, although she did feel rather lonely, and she missed her parents, but she didn't want to risk socializing with other vampires or demons, as they all gossiped and she didn't want word to get out about where she was, not when her freedom was so newly reinstated... And Angelus' anger was still fresh and hot. Buffy shuddered as she stopped at a traffic light, feeling an unwanted familiar tingle running intimately over her skin. Tensing with terror, she looked around desperately scanning every nook and cranny for even the faintest sign of Angelus.

Her eyes locked on a spot where she saw the slightest of movements and a low growl rumbled in her chest, her eyes flashing amber as she stared intently at the spot trying to determine whether or not it was Angelus. _'Please, be anything other than, Angelus!'_ Buffy thought pleadingly, a sigh of relief escaping her as a poorly dressed homeless man stepped out of the shadows. He glanced from left to right, before turning right and hurrying away, the scent of blood reaching her nose and she knew that the man had just killed someone. Her attention was quickly drawn away from the fleeing homeless man, as she could still feel the unsettling feeling of Angelus tingling over her senses making the fine hairs covering her body stand on end. The traffic light began to beep and she began walking across the road, her steps much quicker now as she continued to search for signs of Angelus.

But she couldn't see any. And from what Angelus had told her he wouldn't be mucking around playing games with her, he would be charging right in and doing everything in his power to force her back to that blasted mansion and that horrible room where he had her subjugated to his will. Buffy shuddered again and wrapped her arms about herself, he hands rubbing up and down her arms, even as she shook her head, it had to be her imagination, a manifestation of her fear of being caught. Buffy gave a last look around, just in case he had popped out of the shadows like he seemed so capable of doing. Still not seeing him she took a deep breath forcing herself to relax, but she didn't slow her pace. It was early hours of the morning now and she wanted to be safely in her hotel room long before the sun was due to rise, and nothing to do with the worrisome tingling over her senses.

Angelus stepped down off the roof, landing agilely on his feet as he looked after Buffy's quickly retreating form. A cruel smirk curling up his lips as he watched her, pleased beyond the telling that she was feeling him, just like he wanted her to. _'That's it, Buff. Know that I'm coming for you.'_ Angelus thought as he began following her at a sedate pace, feeling no need to hurry now that he had her in his sights. Just seeing her helped to calm the raging anger that had been building up inside him since her betrayal of his trust.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Buffy hung up the phone to her room, her hands going to the buttons of her jacket, undoing them slowly, her expression blank, but her hazel eyes showed worry as she gazed at nothing in particular, lost in her troublesome thoughts. There was a knock on the door and Buffy glanced over at it with a small frown. _'That was fast.'_ She thought nervously, before she shook it off. It was a five star hotel she'd checked into under a false name, they were all about fast service. "It's open." She called turning away from the door once again as she moved to hang her jacket over a chair, only to freeze as she heard the door open behind her. It wasn't the sound that had her terrified though, it was the tingling that had erupted over her senses once again, running over her skin like a far too intimate caress.

Buffy swung around her eyes wide as her hazel eyes landed on Angelus as he stood in her hotel room doorway, one arm stretched out behind him for a moment as he closed the door behind him with a solid click that felt like a death sentence to Buffy as his angry brown eyes met hers, and she swallowed thickly, not daring to take her eyes off him. She had to get out the door somehow, it was the only chance she had at getting away, from him and whatever punishment he was planning on dishing out for betraying him. "A-Angelus..." The whimper escaping past her lips, before she could stop it.

"You don't have to look so surprised, kitten. You should have known that I would find you eventually." Angelus murmured softly, his tone dangerous despite the softness of his voice.

Buffy swallowed thickly, her eyes narrowing in anger. She hated being threatened! "What did you expect me to do, huh?" Buffy asked angrily. "Just sit back and let you run my life!" Her hands clenching into fists at her sides. "You took everything from me! My freedom, my friends, and my family! Ripper and Jenny weren't my Sire and his mate, they were my parents!" Buffy growled angrily, her voice cracking with the force of her emotional distress.

Angelus inclined his head a smirk curling up his lips. "I suppose I did." He agreed, before raising his head again. "But you have to agree that you didn't give me much choice in the matter. Stubborn little thing that you are." Angelus murmured, as he took a step towards her. Buffy tensed, her muscles coiling to spring away or attack whatever she needed to do to get out of the room and on her way, but she had to be careful, Angelus' speed was amazing and if he caught her, she was done for. She growled at him threateningly, the sound rumbling in her chest loudly, warning him to stay away from her, and to her surprise he actually stopped, but his expression was amused as he stared at her intently. Watching for any move she made to escape him.

"Of course you had a choice!" Buffy snarled. "You had the choice to leave me alone like I wanted!"

"But that's not what I wanted." Angelus said simply.

Buffy's growl intensified, her upper lip curling up in a snarl that beared her white teeth. "How can you say that I'm your mate, when the only persons happiness you care about is your own!" She growled furiously.

Angelus' amused expression turned into one of anger. "I do care for your happiness." He growled lowly, his brown eyes flashing angrily at her as he stalked towards her. "It's why I decided to give you the benefit of the doubt and extend some trust to you. A trust you broke the first opportunity you got!"

"Stay the hell away from me!" Buffy said in a voice that was raised to a higher pitch with her panic. She jumped up onto the bed she had called her own for the past two weeks, she ran over it and jumped off the other side and went to make her way towards the door, only to have Angelus appear in front of her, forcing her to skid to a halt her eyes wide with terror and anger.

"Not so fast, Buff. There are a couple of things that need doing, before we make our way back to Aurelius." Angelus purred darkly.

Buffy swallowed and took a stumbling step back from him wanting to put more distance between them. "I-I-I'm not going back to Aurelius, especially not with you." Buffy denied him, grateful that her voice didn't waiver with the fear she could feel coursing through her dead veins she didn't like the look in his eyes it made her feel trapped like a cornered animal about to be slaughtered.

"Really?" Angelus murmured, his voice calm and even as he stared at her unwaveringly. Buffy nodded stiffly her eyes focused on him not wanting to give the chance to overpower her with a surprise attack. "Well, just have to see about that." Angelus stalked towards her and Buffy swallowed thickly, before dodging back out of his reach, she sensed the bed behind her and fought the urge to look back at the bed to see just how close she was to it. Dodging to the side and angling herself so that the bed was beside her, instead of behind her giving her more room to manoeuvre. "Come now, kitten. Is this game really necessary?" Angelus murmured, his voice soft and persuasive, as if he wasn't planning on punishing her brutally for giving him the slip. "We both know that I'm going to catch you in the end."

Buffy growled angrily. _'A game?'_ Buffy thought incredulously. This time when Angelus advanced on her she held her ground her hazel eyes narrowed on him, when he reached for her she smacked his arm away, before turning in towards him, and slamming her elbow up harshly in a fast brutal movement catching Angelus square in the nose. "This is not a game!" Buffy snarled, before she took a hasty step back from him. Angelus growled, blood spilling from his nose as it throbbed. Turning his eyes back to Buffy he snarled, before he reached out and grabbed her arm as she tried to back a little further away from him, whilst he was recovering. Buffy let out a small yipping sound as he tightened his grip on her arm, before he spun her in towards him, pressing her back tightly against his chest as his arms wrapped firmly around her waist, holding her tightly against him.

"Sorry, Buff, but I'm running to low on patience to play with you right now." Angelus growled against her ear, and Buffy struggled against his hold, her unnecessary breathes coming a bit raggedly. Tightening one of his arms around her so tightly that Buffy let out a whimpering groan of pain. Angelus unwound his other arm from about her waist, the muscles of the arm that was still holding her small body pinned against him straining as she struggled, her sharp nails digging into his flesh through the leather of his jacket. Raising his wrist to his mouth, he shifted his face and bit into the soft pale flesh that the jacket revealed.

His blood pooled in his mouth, before he pulled his wrist away and held it in front of Buffy's mouth. "Now, be a good girl and drink up." He murmured heatedly, his cock swelling in his pants at the thought of his soft plump lips closing over his wound and beginning to drink deeply. Bringing them one step closer to becoming mates.

Buffy's eyes widened in fear and she was sure that if it still beat that her heart would be beating a wild tattoo in her chest, as fear swept through her as she eyed Angelus' bleeding wrist, the blood beginning to stain the sleeve of the leather of his jacket. She released the arm that was restraining her and latched onto the bleeding arm as Angelus drew it closer, her smaller arms struggling to keep the bleeding wrist away from her mouth, her face a mask of terror. But she found herself grateful that she had drunk her fill before returning to her hotel room, as Angelus blood tantalized her nostrils, it would have made it almost impossible to resist feasting on his blood if she hadn't eaten already.

Buffy felt relief fill her as she saw the wound heal before her eyes, and she relaxed slightly. Growling she slammed her foot up behind her managing to land a sharp blow to Angelus balls, and she heard him let out a short groan of pain and his arm loosened about her slightly. Slamming her head back she caught Angelus' nose again, and his arm loosened further, and Buffy spun out of his arms and took a couple of swift steps back from him, her eyes focused on him as she watched him fall to his knees as he cupped his balls. Seeing a chance Buffy moved to run past him and out the door. She let out a startled fearful yelp when a strong hand wrapped about her ankle, making her fall forward and she landed harshly on her stomach with a 'oof'. Quickly rolling over onto her back, she struggled desperately as Angelus crawled over her. Her legs flailing wildly and her hands beating at him, but Angelus managed to settle himself on her stomach effectively pinning her to the hotel room floor. Buffy growled and leaned up off the floor and continued to struggle with him, her hands punching at him, trying to free herself. Panic rocking through her, and she felt the hot prick of tears at the back of her eyes. Tears that she refused to shed; he would not get the satisfaction of seeing her cry!

Angelus growled, his eyes narrowing on her as he struggled for a moment to capture her flailing arms. Finally pinning her arms down by her slender wrists above her head, he loomed over her, watching her as she struggled angrily against his hold and his weight. He didn't miss the almost all consuming panic she was feeling, but he wasn't going to let that sway him, not at this moment and not about this. She'd had her chance, and she'd thrown it away. "You can't do this!" Buffy growled as she stilled her unnecessary breathes coming in heavy pants from her exertion. "You don't have Nest's permission. You have to have Nest's permission!" Buffy said, her tone revealing her desperation as she jerked angrily against the strength of his arms. In response Angelus tightened his hands around her slender wrists, before he slid her arms across the soft fluffy carpet, forcing her hands together. Giving her a warning look that was met with a defiant glare, he quickly freed one of his hands, by changing his hold on her wrists to a strong one handed grip.

Buffy tried to us the moment to her advantage and gave a swift strong tug on her arms, but Angelus had been prepared for it, not having forgotten his mates stubbornness and fiery will during the couple of weeks she had managed to evade him, and he kept her arms pinned easily. Using his now free hand, Angelus cupped her soft smooth cheek, and his fingers luxuriated in the feel of her silken skin against his once again, as his finger caressed her cheek with a will of their own. "You had your chance to go through the proper channels with me, Buff. I gave you two weeks. Two whole weeks so that you could get used to the idea, so that you could accept it. and how do you thank me? You take the small amount of trust I extended to you, and run off and hide just long enough to miss the trails." Angelus slid his hand off her cheek, his fingers immediately missing the feel of her soft skin, just as the skin on Buffy's cheek tingled and mourned the loss, but she showed no sign of it as she glared up at him, wishing that she could force the fear that was coursing through her out of her being, as she knew the arrogant bastard could scent it rolling off her and was probably taking pleasure in it. "The tests could have been organised in five days, it was my doing to delay them for two weeks, because I thought that you would appreciate the time. Of course, you appreciated it in a whole different way." Angelus began raising the wrist of his free arm to his mouth. "So, there will be no more waiting." He said softly, but the words still rung loudly in Buffy's ears, making her fear rise up in an attempt to choke her.

Buffy who had stopped struggling as he'd been talking, vigorously renewed them as she watched his face shift once again into the hard ridges of the demon, before he sank his fangs into his wrist again. She saw his blood begin drip from his wrist and onto the clean shirt that she was wearing. Buffy growled, she had intended it to be angry, but it came out sounding more like a plea. A plea not to do this to her. To just forgive her and let her go. Angelus ignored the plea; it hurt him to know that she was so frightened, but he wouldn't allow it to move him, not in this. He tried to be kind and she'd thrown it back in his face. So in this had no more patience to give, she was his and now she would just have to learn to accept that after the fact. Buffy turned her head away to the right, being more careful than ever to protect the vulnerable left side of her throat. She felt Angelus' blood splattering against her cheek and scent it in the air, the potent combination making her face shift beyond her control.

Angelus scowled darkly down at her, as he growl, he was getting sick of wasting his blood. With an angry snarl Angelus removed his hand from over her face, and once again took hold of her arms with two hands and none to gently pulled, them down to her sides. He met her amber eyes with his own as he shifted his weight on her belly for a moment so that he could pin each arm to her sides with his knee, effectively freeing both of his arms. Buffy growled up at him, this time the sound was purely angry, which was a small balm to her wounded pride. Angelus growled back, as he rested most of his weight on his knees as Buffy adamantly tried to pull her arms out from under his knees, making Buffy wince and whine in pain at the amount of pressure it put on her small arms. Angelus bit into his wrist again, making the closing wound wider, his eyes narrowing on Buffy as she turned her head away from him again, making sure once again that she only exposed the right side of her throat to his fangs.

Reaching down with his free hand he grasped her chin in a powerful unyielding grip, and forced her to turn her head back to face him. Buffy pursed her lips together, and her nostrils flared in anger and fear, as she saw him lowering his bloodied wrist towards her once again. Angelus shifted his hold on her chin, so that he could extend his long fingers up to the pursed lips of her mouth. Pressing two of his fingers firmly against her lips, forced them passed her lips were he hit her firmly clamped shut teeth. Buffy tried to pull her head away from his grasp, a growl rumbling in her chest as she grinded her teeth together as she tried to lock her jaw into place as Angelus wriggled his fingers against her teeth to find an opening to slip them paced her fangs, obviously not caring that she might just attempt to bit his fingers right off. Finding a purchase Angelus worked his fingers between her fangs and forced her jaw down as far as jaw would allow, forcing her mouth to open wide.

Buffy felt hot tears well in her eyes. _'This wasn't supposed to happen!'_ She thought as she watched Angelus begin to move his bloodied wrist towards her mouth, in what seemed to her eyes in slow motion. "Nuh! Nuh!" Buffy cried, her mouth not able to form the words correctly as Angelus wouldn't allow her to move her jaw at all. The tears began sliding down her cheeks as Angelus' bleeding wrist hovered over her mouth and his blood began to fall freely into her mouth and began sliding down her throat, even though she tried to just hold the blood in her mouth. She gave a little cough as she tried not to swallow, forcing some of the blood in her mouth to be splattered over her cheeks and mingle with the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. The tears flowed faster as she was forced to swallow the ever growing mouthful of Angelus' blood, a gurgle of denial escaping her. Angelus stared down at her intently, his brown eyes a deep lustful black, satisfaction radiating from him as he watched her drink his blood. He began rolling his hips against her belly trying to ease the hot desire the sight aroused in him. Feeling the wound on his wrist close over he pulled his hovering arm from above her mouth.

Buffy moaned distressed even as she felt a small shot of relief that it was over. Her relief was short lived though as the fingers that were anchoring mouth open at an angle that was beginning to be most uncomfortable didn't remove themselves like she was expecting and as she fixed her amber eyes on Angelus' face, her eyes widened in horror as she saw him biting into his wrist once again. Buffy jerked underneath him, making Angelus groan and rock his hips a little faster, making Buffy growl at him resentfully, hating that he was finding pleasure in her humiliation. Buffy shook her head jerkily trying to loose herself from his fingers. "Nuh, puheese!" Buffy cried, but just as before Angelus payed her pleading no mind as he held the bleeding wrist over her forcefully open mouth once again, allowing the blood to spill into her mouth.

Buffy swallowed the blood feeling helpless and furious as her tears continued to stain her cheeks along with Angelus's blood. Finally after what felt like to Buffy a long few moment as she was force fed. Angelus' wound healed once again, and this time when he took his hovering wrist away he removed his fingers from her mouth, before releasing her head completely. With a graceful leap Angelus sprang up from her, Buffy springing to her feet a moment later and quickly whirled around to face him. She didn't glare at him for long though as she dropped her gaze to her right arm, grabbing it with her left hand to be able to stare at the spot easier. Her face shifted back to the smooth features of the human a triumphant smile curling up her lips as she released her arm and turned her gaze back up to Angelus. "Didn't work." She said smugly.

Angelus who was still staring at the spot on her upper right arm, smiled, the curl of his lips looking rather smug and triumphant as he raised his eyes to Buffy's. "Check again, Buff." He purred, his dark eyes shining with a triumph that had Buffy swallowing thickly.

Buffy hesitantly turned her gaze back down to her right arm, horror filling her as she saw thin lines. Grasping her arm with her left hand she angled it so that she could see it better and her blood turned cold with dread to see the fine lines that made up the intricate symbol that told one and all that she belonged to the Order of Aurelius. Changing her grip on her arm she scrubbed her hand over the mark, scrapping her nails over the mark in the vain hope that she could scrap the mark from her pale skin, even though she knew that logically the only way to get rid of the mark was to kill the enter Order of Aurelius, and unlike Cordonis, Aurelius was a large and powerful Order and she wasn't near powerful enough to take on the Order of Aurelius. She turned her gaze back up to Angelus. "You bastard!" Buffy snarled as her body trembled with her rage.

Angelus shrugged the mark on her arm calming him, giving him more patience. The anger he had felt surging through him earlier in the night a thing of the past as Buffy glared at him as she continued to rub her small hand over the mark on her arm, obscuring it completely from view with every forward and backward motion of her small hand. "You had no right!" Buffy yelled, her hand finally dropping from her arm, as her hazel eyes continued to shoot stakes at him.

Angelus shrugged again as he calmly met her gaze. "Get on the bed, Buff." He ordered, making Buffy tense in fury, her body's trembling increasing as her hands curled into tight fists. Angelus raised a condescending eyebrow at her. "You know what I want, kitten. Now you can make this easier on yourself, or…" Angelus' smiled a wide smile at her. "We can do this the hard way. Either way I'm going to get what I want. So, it's entirely up to you." He said, his voice condescending. Buffy growled furiously her eyes flashing, a bright furious amber in her rage.

"So, what's it going to be, lover?" Angelus asked, Buffy growled again her chest rumbling with the sound, before she turned and fled for the only door that led out of the hotel room. Angelus smirked and licked his lips hungrily. "Good, I always love a good challenge." He said with a lusty growl, before he sped after her, Buffy who had expected him to do just that dodged out of the way in the door, causing Angelus to slam into the solid wood of the door. Buffy came up behind him, reaching up in a swift movement she fisted her hand in the hair at the back of his head, pulling his head back she slammed it solidly into the door making Angelus growl. She managed to do it once more, before Angelus thrust one of his arms back, landing a solid blow with his elbow into her chest, forcing her to stumble back with a gasp of pain. She regained her footing as Angelus spun around to face her, and she took in the trickle of blood that was running down his face from a small cut on his forehead and she felt a small sense of satisfaction at having managed to cause him at least a little injury.

Buffy growled at the lust filled look that he was giving her as he began to advance towards her. Buffy took a small step back from him, before she stood her ground she moved out of the way of his reaching arm. "I-I won't mate you." Buffy snarled, her eyes narrowing dangerously on him as she watched him keenly. Angelus swung his other arm at her, his hand curled into a fist. Buffy blocked it with her arm, and winced at the way his fist connected with her arm. But she didn't hesitated in raising her leg to kick him, her small foot aimed directly for his tender and already abused balls. Angelus swiftly caught her foot though halting her vicious kick, before it had a chance to connect with him.

"Uh-uh, Buff. You're not nailing me twice in one night." Angelus murmured, his fingers caressing the soft skin of her ankle as Buffy twisted away trying to free her shoed foot. "You'd hate to make an eunuch out of me."

Buffy glared at him over her shoulder as she hoped on one leg as she fought to keep her balance as Angelus refused to release her foot. "Actually I can't think of anything I'd like more." She snarled.

Angelus smirked, not at all perturbed by her words, as he raised her leg higher, and Buffy cried out as she lost her precarious balance and she had to catch hold of the closest bed post of the four poster bed to stop her from tumbling over onto her face. Angelus pressed a soft heated kiss to the delicate flesh of her ankle, before gently nipping it and then soothing it with his tongue. "Then, I guess in the past two weeks you have forgotten just how much you love the feel of my cock inside your tight pussy. Stretching those velvety soft walls of yours as I thrust inside you with strong sure strokes." Buffy growled angrily and tried to yank her foot out of Angelus' firm grasp at the embarrassing amount of heat that flooded straight to her core at his vulgar words. "Now, Buff." Angelus murmured his voice deep and soothing as he slid his hand slowly up Buffy's leg as he approached her from behind. "How about we make our way nicely over to the nice soft bed." He purred, as he came as close as he could to Buffy. He felt her stiffen as his confined erect cock pressed against her ass, he paid it no mind though, used to Buffy fighting him every step of the way.

He reached over her to grab the arm that was attached to the hand that was holding onto the post, and he pulled determinedly at it. He could feel Buffy's muscles bunching under his hand as she fought his strength as he tried to force her to let go of the post. Her nails scrapped along the wood as her hand slowly slid away from the post, leaving scratches in the wood. He finally pulled her hand away entirely and Buffy began struggling like a spitting kitten, the foot of the leg he wasn't holding hooked around one of his and before he realized it they were falling as Buffy over turned his balance sending them crashing to the carpeted floor. Buffy struggled viciously jabbing her elbows and feet into any of his hard muscled flesh she could as one of his arms wrapped about her waist keeping her pinned to him as they struggled together on the carpet.

Eventually Angelus managed to clamber to his feet with Buffy still firmly pinned against him. He swung her up into his strong arms and began walking around to the side of the bed. His progress was slow though as Buffy growled viciously as she flailed her arms and legs at him, her tiny, but strong fists pounding at him, forcing his head to angle back when her small fist clocked him under the jaw, but all he did was tighten his arms around her, until he could drop her on the soft mattress. Buffy bounced once after she hit the mattress with a small anxious growl she quickly rolled to scramble off the bed. Only for Angelus to pounce on her stopping her progress, before she could begin to make any. Buffy growled and clawed at Angelus drawing blood, together the two fought for the upper hand, Buffy's flailing limbs seeking to do as much damage as they could whilst Angelus pulled the cuffs he'd gone back to Sunnydale for from the back pocket of his pants and sought to cuff her arms over her head.

After a few tense fraught moments Angelus managed to cuff Buffy's hands, the chain linked through the handy intricate design that had been carved into the headboard. Buffy snarled and jerked her arms against her restraints, tears welling in her eyes once again as a feeling of hopelessness settled over her as she realized that her fight was over, that no matter what she did now Angelus would sink his fangs into the smooth unblemished column of the left side of her throat, marking her as his. Buffy shuddered and she felt the hot prick of tears at the backs of her eyes, as Angelus settled his weight more firmly on top of her lower body as he propped himself up on his arms so that he was hovering over her, looking down on her. Opening her eyes Buffy expected to see a smug arrogant expression on his face, but what she did see was an expression that looked almost loving in its intensity as he stared into her eyes. It didn't stop her from glaring up at him though, her body tense as she waited for him to shift his face into the hard ridges of the demon and lunge for the left side her throat.

**A/N:** Ok, that's it for chapter 14. I'm sorry for the cliffy, but please let me know what you think and I'll try and get the next chapter out to you as soon as possible.


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** As seems to be the running theme as late I apologise profoundly for the tardiness of this chapter. I can only hope that you find this chapter well worth the wait. And fingers cross that I am able to get the next chapter out sooner. And as always please be so kind as to let me know what you think.

**CHAPTER 15**

Buffy let out an involuntary whimper as Angelus began slowly lowering his head towards her throat and she strained against her bonds, but the sharp piercing of his fangs sinking into the vulnerable left side of her throat like she expected didn't happen, instead she felt the soft firm wetness of his tongue lapping against soft flesh of her neck making its way up to her jaw. "What are you doing?" Buffy asked agitatedly, a part of her wanting him to just do it and get it over with. To stop torturing her with it, but the other part was glad for the delay, holding out to the hope that she could somehow worm her way out of this if he gave her long enough.

Angelus lifted his head so that he could meet her expressive hazel eyes, his tongue licking over his lips gathering the still wet blood that had split onto her throat. "I'm cleaning you. You really were a bit messy this time round, Buff." Buffy growled, her hazel eyes narrowing on him. "Don't worry. I don't mind."

Buffy's eyes narrowed further that was hardly what she was upset about and he knew it! Angelus merely smirked at her as he lowered his head back to the task, his tongue lapping lazily over the soft skin of her neck and throat an unseen grin curling up his cheeks as he felt Buffy begin to squirm under him and her arousal began to perfume the air between them. Any sense of urgency having left him the moment he'd forced enough of his blood down her throat to bind her to the Order of Aurelious. Slowly he worked his way up to her chin and cheeks, licking the last of the blood from her face he pressed a soft affectionate kiss to her lips, one that Buffy reluctantly returned, hoping that some form of compliance would earn her some brownie points with the stronger vampire. Angelus pulled back, his eyes meeting hers once again. "Are you ready?" He asked, his eyes sliding from hers to rest on the vulnerable left side of her throat.

"No." Buffy said honestly, she didn't want to be this arrogant bastard's mate, and she sure as hell wasn't ready to be mated full stop.

Angelus took hold of her chin with a firm grip and angled her head so that the left side of her neck was exposed to him, seemingly ignoring her answer. "Don't worry it'll only hurt for a moment." He assured her quietly, his eyes now focused completely on the spot where his mating mark would soon reside on her pale flesh.

Buffy screwed her eyes shut, her lips pursed together to stop them from quivering. The muscles in her neck twitched when Angelus brushed his soft smooth lips over the vulnerable flesh he was about to sink his fangs. She felt his face shift against her neck, the hard ridges brushing against her skin as he nuzzled her for a moment, in what she guessed was supposed to be a gesture of comfort, but all it did was make her take in a quick breath as she expected the sharp pain of his fangs sinking into her throat. Another moment passed and Buffy shifted under his weight agitatedly, and she hated him for making her squirm! Another moment passed and Buffy was about to make an impertinent remark when the words were replaced with a cry of pain as his fangs finally sunk into her throat.

Angelus growled as the taste of her blood flooded into his mouth as he slowly and gently suckled at her neck. His brow furrowed in concentration as he didn't feel Buffy's fangs pierce his own neck in return. He could feel her chest heaving against his and hear her strained breaths, feel them puffing against his neck coolly. His eyes narrowed as he still didn't feel Buffy's fangs sink into his neck in return. _'Stubbornly defiant to the end, Kitten.'_ Without further hesitation he sank his fangs deeper into her slender throat. He felt Buffy's small body arch up against him in reaction, and his ears rang painfully at the pain filled scream Buffy emitted. Buffy cut off her scream as she clamped her mouth shut, her teeth grinding together painfully as she fought against the pain and the urge to retaliate in anyway that she could. Her arms jerked against the cuffs that kept her restrained and the wood creaked a little, her gums beginning to ach from the instinctual desire to sink her own fangs into his neck as hard as she could to get him to release her throat, but if she did… there would be no going back… she'd be his and there'd be nothing that she could do to get out of it!

Her nostrils flared wide as she inhaled deeply trying to get through this without giving into the instinct to return the pain that was being dealt her. Angelus growled as he still didn't feel Buffy's fangs sinking into his throat, completing the bond he was trying to form, without mercy he ground his sharp fangs deeper into her soft sensitive flesh and Buffy let out a high pitched yelp, her body arching up off the bed trying to ease the pain, and in pure instinct of the moment sank her fangs deeply into the exposed right side of Angelus' throat. Angelus groaned deeply his hips jerking against her as he finally felt her return his bite, her smaller fangs sinking deeply into his throat completing the bond he had begun. He brought up one of his arms as he felt Buffy jerk under him in surprise and she made a muffled skittish sound as if just realising what she had done.

He rested his hand on the back of her head keeping her head nestled against his throat a silent command to stay where she was as he began suckling at the wound he had made a little stronger drawing her sweet rich blood into his mouth. He purred softly in contentment as he felt Buffy slowly begin suckling as well. Buffy had her eyes screwed tightly shut as she swallowed his powerful blood, knowing that with each drop of it she was sealing her fate more tightly.

To her it seemed like they stayed in that intimate embrace for hours, feeding off each other creating the bond that she had so desperately tried to escape, and for a few short glistening moments had believed that she had succeeded. She felt tears once again stinging her eyes as Angelus' fingers stroked through her hair for a moment before he slowly… reluctantly slipped his fangs from her neck, with much less reluctance and more relief she ripped her own fangs from his neck, her face immediately changing back to the smooth delicate features of the human she had once been. She turned her head away from him her eyes still tightly shut, not wanting to see the evidence of her marking him, it was bad enough feeling the throbbing wounds on her own throat as they quickly began to heal, the soft pale skin never to be smooth again, as the flesh began to pucker, begging to form the scar that would mark her as Angelus' to the rest of the world.

Angelus licked his lips, his own face shifting back to the smooth features of the human as he stared down at his newly mated mate, his eyes taking in the rosey flush to her cheeks and the small amount of his blood that clung to her lips. Dipping down he nuzzled her cheek softly with his nose. "There now, that wasn't so bad now, was it?" He murmured, before he flicked his tongue out, cleaning the blood from her lips.

Buffy didn't voice a reply as she tried to adjust to the new feelings she could feel niggling at her. the very feelings that she had hoped were a myth to make vampires with arranged matings feel better, but as her luck of late would have it, it seemed that it was no myth at all. She felt tears burning the backs of her eyes and she squeezed her eyes shut tighter for a moment pressing them back, she wouldn't let him see her cry again. Snapping her eyes open she glared up at him, making an effort to not look at his neck not wanting to see the evidence of her own mark upon his neck. "Are you going to let me up now?" She asked snippily, shifting her hands making her cuffs rattle a little for emphasis.

Angelus chuckled, the sound somewhat dark, but softened by his amusement. "Not just yet. There's still the small matter of your punishment."

Buffy felt a shudder of fear run through her body, even as the newly developed bond between them tried to sooth her. Telling her that he was her mate, that he wouldn't do anything that would seriously harm her. Buffy gave her head a determined shake, before forcing herself to glare up at him. "I wasn't your mate. I had no obligation to show any obedience to you whatsoever, and I have every right to try and protect myself." She muttered, trying to sound as defiant and wilful as before the accursed mating had been completed.

"Protect yourself?" Angelus murmured a mocking thoughtful tone to his voice as he ran a finger over the sensitive puckering flesh of her throat where his mark was steadily beginning to take form on her slender neck. The feel of his own skin healing with her mark, sending hot thick bolts of pleasure through him. Knowing that the gorgeous, wilful, stubborn to an adorable fault Childe was now officially irreversibly his, no matter how much she may protest and dislike the idea.

A scowl darkened his brow at the thought of her making her protests known to Nest. Not that the Master of Aurelious would take her side in the matter, no matter how much the old bat disliked him. Nest new the boon that the young Childe would bring their Order once she had come into her full strength. She would be a golden wealth of power adding flames to the already powerful Order…

Buffy shifted uncomfortably on the bed, Angelus' stroking finger irritating her healing skin, sending not so unpleasant tingles through her body, tingles that stoked an all too familiar, all to easily evoked in her, heat. The scowl darkening his brow had her wanting to be able to disappear thou. It never boded well for her when he scowled, especially when he was scowling at her… Angelus pulled himself out of his thoughts, her protests where neither here nor there and if she did give voice to them, it would just give him the opportunity to find better things for her pretty little mouth to be doing. "You ran off on your own, where any vampire that had taken a shining to you, could have made off with you, you had nobodies protection and you've barely started scratching the iceburg of the power you will one day hold."

"You mean exactly like you did." She stated pointedly, as she raised one of her eyebrows at him defiantly.

Angelus smirked down at her refusing to allow her pointed barb to affect him, not when he had reached a nice quite calm within himself, which would afford him much desired patience in the dealing with his lovely mate. Buffy met his smirk with a dark scowl and Angelus found himself silently swearing that one day, his smiles would be met by smiles in return. Angelus raised a hand, his eyes lowering to her red pouty lips. Reaching out a hand he gently caressed her lower lip with the pad of his finger, luxuriating in the feel of the smooth skin, before he slipped his finger between her lips, to feel the soft wet skin on the inside of her lower lip. Buffy turned her head away from him in a vain attempt to show defiance even as her tongue flicked out traitorously to taste the slightly salty skin of his finger.

Angelus' smile softened, a feeling that was almost close to feeling bad about his actions. Almost, but not quite. He was too pleased at having secured her as his mate, she would soon realize that he wasn't so bad, that she could do worse… so much worse. Using the finger he had hooked in her mouth, he gently turned her head back to towards him, his eyes meeting hers. He could see a softening in their hazel depths that made him smile. Slipping his finger from inside her mouth, he pressed his lips to hers and he heard the metal chinking of the cuffs as Buffy moved her arms only to be hindered, by the cuffs that bound her. Buffy stared up at him, taking in a shaky breath as he lifted his lips from hers. "Angelus, I…" She began soft, but was cut off by his fingers as he pressed them gently, but firmly against her lips.

"Shhh." He murmured, before he removed his fingers from her lips. His eyes travelling down to the rounded mounds of her cleavage as they pressed against the tight material of her shirt, his hands closed over the rounded globes giving them a firm squeeze, before he hooked his fingers into the dipping 'v' of her shirt, before he ripped it down the middle with a quick efficient movement.

He swallowed thickly as he took in the lace covered mounds that were pushed up by the underwire, like a tasty treat all wrapped up and on display for him… only for him. No other male would get to see her like this, her first was lucky that she had killed him, for he would have done much worse to him, and taken his time. Showing him all the things he had learned over the centuries, with all the finesse he had taken great pleasure in learning. "Angelus?" Buffy whispered his name breathily, as a shiver ran over her at sensing a wave of malleus coming from him. Angelus growled softly in reply as he closed his fingers over the lace of her bra and tugged, tearing it apart with little to no effort, baring her breasts to him, her pink nipples already hard little buds, but not as hard as he wanted them. Dipping down he sucked first one mound then the other, using his tongue and teeth to make the little buds harden and pucker out further, his ears filling with the breathy sounds of Buffy's pleasure, her body squirming underneath his in response to the pleasurable sensations he was creating inside of her.

Buffy opened her eyes a breathy moan of denial escaping her as Angelus released her swollen nipple with a soft wet pop. He ran a finger gently around the red puckered nipple watching with avid attention as her flesh shivered at the touch, her arousal perfuming the air of the room, making his already hard cock sit more uncomfortably in his leather pants. His eyes swept back up to meet her lust darkened hazel eyes for a moment, before he forced himself to get up off the bed, a prideful smirk curling up his lips as her despairing whimper reached his ears. Jerking open the bag he had jumped on the floor after he had entered his mates rented hotel room. Pulling out a thin velvety rectangular box. "I had these especially made for you, kitten." Angelus purred huskily as he turned back around to face her, his fingers stroking almost lovingly over the box as he moved back towards her.

Buffy watched him with hooded eyes that were still darkened with lust, but also had a hint of worry in them as her gaze focused on the box cradled gently in his masculine hands. "And what are they?" Buffy asked, before swallowing thickly as Angelus sat back down on the bed beside her.

"Something that will give us endless years of pleasure." He replied as he set the box down on the nightstand beside the bed. Angelus turned back to his young mate, who was looking irresistible, with her arms bound above her head, her breasts bare and thrust up towards him with her nipples hard, red and swollen. Silently begging for his attention, Angelus placed one of his hands on her toned stomach, his touch soft as he felt the muscles quiver beneath the soft skin. He let his hand remain there for a moment longer, before he returned his attention to the box. Opening it, he revealed small delicate looking jewels. Buffy raised an eyebrow as Angelus lifted a thin long chain with two strange objects attached to the end. She turned her gaze to his, not sure what they were for… not sure that she wanted to know either.

"What's the deal, Angelus? I thought you were going to punish me. Not giving me gifts. Going soft in your old age?" She said snippily, the turmoil her emotions were going through making her want to lash out. _'This wasn't supposed to happen!'_

Angelus leaned down and nipped her lips in reprimand. "That hot little mouth of yours will get you into more trouble if you're not careful." He threaded the thin gold chain through his fingers, a smirk curling up his lips. "But your concern is appreciated, but you have nothing to worry about. I'm just in a surprisingly good mood now that your mine and every vamp will know it." Buffy scowled and gave a little jerk of annoyance against her bonds. It wasn't concern that she had been aiming for and he knew it! Her scowl deepened for a moment as she realized that the bond he had created between them was trying to sooth her. Sooth her with happiness that he was happy at being mated to her.

The scowl darkening her face disappeared to be replaced by surprise as she felt the smooth cool metal against the skin of her left breast. "Wh-What are you doing?" Buffy asked, her eyes widening minutely at seeing him open one of the baubles on the end only to realize that it wasn't a bauble, but some kind of clamp. "What is that thing?" She demanded to know as she squirmed, trying to get away from the suddenly vicious looking clamps on the end of the lovely looking chain.

Angelus chuckled, a hand reaching down to her left breast, his fingers closing around her nipple, teasing it, the sensations making Buffy squirm and let out a little moan as he got her nipple back to being diamond hard, as his other hand gently stroked the gold of the clamp. "I keep forgetting just how innocent you are, Buff."

Buffy's eyes snapped open, their hazel depths flashing a resentful fire up at him. "No one asked you to mate me!" She snarled.

Angelus leaned down so that his face was hovering just over hers. "No one had to, kitten. I wanted to do this without any nudging. You are just too hot to resist." He murmured huskily, and Buffy swallowed, sure that she would be blushing if she had still be able to… but it would be a blush of anger! Not pleasure!

"And that includes your innocence, Buff." He murmured, before he dipped down further, brushing his cheek against hers only stopping when his lips met with her ear. "I'm going to enjoy teaching you the fine line between pleasure and pain."

Buffy felt a shiver run over her and she gasped. "I think that I know the difference between pleasure and pain. So, I'll pass." She gritted out.

Angelus chuckled again. "Not the way I teach it." He murmured against her ear. "I'll push you to limits you never even knew you had, babe." Buffy opened her mouth to make a comment that she never voiced, instead a surprised cry of pain mixed with pleasure that had her core aching with an intensity she hadn't felt before as the cool gold of the clasp was tightly secured around the nipple that Angelus had so carefully stroked and teased to hardness. Buffy wreathed on the mattress, her hands curling into fists as another cry escaped her, this one filled with more pain as she tried to get the clamp off her nipple, the sensitive bud screaming under the pressure that was beginning exerted on it.

Angelus watched her for a moment, enjoying her reaction to her first taste of her brand new nipple clamps, before placing a hand against her chest, forcing her to stay almost completely still as he worked open the second clamp. Buffy bit her lower lip, her eyes staring up at him defiantly, refusing to give him the satisfaction of seeing how much just one affected her suddenly overly sensitive nerves. Buffy's teeth sank deeper into her lower lip almost breaking the skin as Angelus quickly attached the other clamp to her diamond hard nipple, her eyes squeezing shut against her will as she took a breath to centre herself against the pain that was also sending pleasure straight to her core.

Angelus' eyes flashed to amber for a brief moment as he took in the sight of his young half naked mate with the golden clamps decorating her breasts, reaching out he curled a finger around the thin chain and gave a gentle tug earning a cry from Buffy as the gentle tug put more strain on her trapped nipples, that had turned a deep red from the blood that the clamps trapped in them. "Such a beautiful sight." He murmured his eyes going up her body to rest on Buffy's lust darkened eyes. "But it's not quite complete. It still needs a couple more touches." Buffy just watched him as he shifted on the bed, so that he was sitting down near her feet, his large masculine hands closing about her shoes, tugging them off one by one, before letting them drop to the carpeted floor. His arms moved up to the clasp of her jeans. He glanced up to meet Buffy's gaze, searching for any sign that she was about to display one of her bouts of defiance against him, but instead there was only lust and a hint of anger.

Buffy watched him as he expertly undid the button of her jeans, trying to ignore the way the bond kept telling her that this was right, that he was the one, the only one for her. It was hard enough that her body had betrayed her from the get go, but now thanks to the mating bond… her mind was beginning to betray her as well. Watching him divest her of her pants whilst her hands were chained above her head reminded her of the night he had killed her parents and he'd kidnapped her. Buffy squeezed her eyes shut trying to focus on the fresh wave of anger and resentment, but the bond immediately sought to sooth her, making the vindictive emotions fade and loss there sting. She opened her eyes in time to see Angelus toss her jeans to the floor, leaving her only in her thin cotton panties.

She caught her lower lip in between her teeth as she watched Angelus reach for her panties a soft sound escaping her as he laid his hand possessively over her mound, sending a strong flash of heat through her, a heat that went straight to her core, causing a whimper to escape her throat. Angelus growled himself as lust coursed through him, threatening to overwhelm him, but he was no young fledge unable to control himself. He wasn't near being finished with her… hadn't even gotten started. By the time he was finished with her the only thing she'd be capable of would be to allow him to snuggle in close for the daylight hours. Slipping her panties off her next with a smooth move, he tossed them to the floor.

Sliding back up the bed he reached inside the rectangle box pulling out another gold clamp, this one without a chain. Buffy frowned and a growl rose in her throat, not liking the options of just where Angelus was planning on putting that one. "Angelus…" She murmured, hating the nervousness that came out in her tone. She watched as he shifted back down the bed, his fingers busy opening the small clamp. Angelus moved to place the clamp around its place about her sensitive clit, only to rear back as she flailed her legs and twisted desperately in her chains as she became completely certain of where the next clamp went.

"Now, now Buff. Here you were behaving so well." Buffy glared at him and attempted to force him off the bed with her leg, despite the bond raging at her, trying to make her feel guilty about attacking her mate, only for Angelus to catch her leg foiling her attempt. She glared at him, her lust forced to the side with her anger. There was no way in hell that she wanted that-that thing to go around her clit, if her nipples hurt so badly after the clamps were left on for so long, she shuddered to think what her clit would be like. "But I guess that I can't expect the mating bond to curb you to me completely."

Buffy stilled surprised by his words. He knew that her entire body was in turmoil her body fighting her mind and her mind fighting the bond! She opened her mouth a growl rumbling from her chest as she began to form the words _I hate you,_ but her vocal cords seemed to freeze and she knew it was the bond trying to placate her as it flooded warmth through her. Her mouth snapped shut as she felt Angelus broad hand press firmly against her abdomen and the bed shift as Angelus shifted swiftly on the bed, placing himself between her legs so that she couldn't close her legs on him. "Don't," Buffy managed to get out, as she fought the bond that was trying to calm her into submission, that was whispering to her that he wouldn't do anything to seriously hurt.

Angelus stretched out above her using an arm to balance himself above her, his head dipping down so that his lips grazed her ear once again. "You'll learn to love it." Angelus promised huskily causing a shiver to run through Buffy's body once again.

She gasped and tensed as she felt the cold metal come into contact with her vulnerable flesh, a whimper escaped her as with an expertise born out of centuries of debauchery he found her clit and closed the clamp around it tightly, causing Buffy's body to bow underneath him a cry escaping her as her clit throbbed against the clamp painfully. Angelus sat up, his dark eyes darker than normal as he watched body tremble from the pain and pleasure that the clamps were causing to pulse through her in a constant thrum. "Now it just needs the finishing touch."

"Y-You mean there's more?" Buffy asked incredulously, her voice trembling almost as much as her body.

Angelus gave a nod as he reached into the box once again. "You'll appreciate this one the most." He told her as he pulled out a delicate gold chain, ignored Buffy's hazel gaze that he felt staring at him intently as he fondled the chain.

"Why don't I believe you?" Buffy mumbled through clenched teeth as her body trembled. She'd never known that her body could feel such conflicting sensations.

"Because you are a mistrusting, defiant little lass." Angelus teased her with a sexy smirk.

"Funny, I thought that it was because you are about as trustworthy as a Pelanthese demon." Buffy muttered.

"Ouch, lover." Angelus said mockingly as he fastened one fine end of the chain to the especially designed loop on the clamp, before he fastened the other end to the chain that connected the nipple clamps. "There, you look better in my toys then I imagined, kitten." He roved his eyes up her body, his body thrumming with anticipation of finally having his spitting kitten once again, and this time would be the first time as his mate. "I can't wait to take you to the heights of pleasure. It's been to long since we were last together."

"It was only two weeks." Buffy grumbled breathily as she squirmed beneath his gaze trying to alleviate the intense sensations that were coursing through her.

"Feels like a lifetime to a guy you forced to wait even longer to claim you." Angelus murmured in a half growl as frustration once again surfaced inside him at the reminder that Buffy had not only lied to him, but escaped him as well when he'd been so close to claiming her as his own.

Taking hold of his shirt he began calmly undoing the buttons one by one, his eyes remaining focused on Buffy as he slid the silk over his shoulders, before letting his shirt fall to the floor. He stood his hands falling to his pants to undo them just as a polite knock sounded on the door causing him to frown. "You weren't expecting company were you, Buff?" He asked, his tone dangerously low.

Buffy swallowed as shook her head, before pausing as she remembered using the phone just before Angelus had made his unwelcome appearance. "R-Room service." She said a little hurriedly. "I ordered room service just before…"

Angelus' frown smoothed over as he smiled. "Room service. Kind of you, Buff. Must have known I would be showing up to claim you." He said, his voice smug. Buffy released a soft angry growl, her arms jerking against the chains he had her subjugated in, her hazel eyes narrowing at him as he began the trip to the door, to greet the meal that she had ordered for herself.

"Hey!" Buffy exclaimed just as Angelus reached the door making him pause and angle himself so that he could look back at her. "I'm naked here, remember." She said outraged that he would even think to open the door whilst she was so exposed and vulnerable. Her voice husky from the lust his clamps were shooting through her to a degree that was getting more and more painful with each passing moment.

Angelus smirked as his eyes swept over her form, his dark gaze eating her alive. "And what an edible vision you are. All trust up and hot for me… especially with those toys decorating your flesh." Buffy felt heat flood through her at his words, her core pulsating and fresh juices flooded out from her needy entrance. Angelus smirked as he scented the growth in her arousal. "I'm sure that our guest would appreciate seeing something so delightfully carnal before he meets his end." He murmured softly, just loud enough for Buffy's sensitive ears to pick up and she growled indignantly in response. Angelus opened the door revealing a young woman dressed in the hotels uniform a beaming smile on her lips as she lowered her arm that she had raised to knock once again. "Hello." Angelus greeted returning her smile with a small one of his own as he swept his eyes down over her body once, his gaze considering.

"Hi there. I've got your order, I'm sorry it took so long the kitchens swamped at the moment." She apologised.

"Not a problem. Bring it on in." He said as he stepped out of the way to allow her to enter the room. The woman smiled as she wheeled the trolley into the room, the wheels squeaking slightly. It was a squeaking that stopped as the woman froze in shock at the sight of the woman bound wantonly to the bed, nothing in place to hide her pale naked flesh, that didn't seem to have any flaws that she could see. "Oh… my…" She exclaimed, as she tried to get herself to look away from the woman, but she found herself entranced, the sound of the door closing sounding dim and far away as her mouth went dry. "I'm sorry. I'll, uh… I'll leave you two to it." She said despite the fact that she couldn't tear her eyes from the blond let alone move.

"You don't have to rush off." Angelus murmured, placing himself between the woman and the door, his eyes meeting hers.

Buffy watched them, not at all concerned with being completely naked as she fought to keep herself still on the bed as her clit and nipples ached in pain that was also pleasurable confusing her body, not wanting to give Angelus the satisfaction of knowing that his 'torture' devices were getting to her in more than just a little way… she'd had no idea that her body could be so sensitive! She fought the urge to growl to hurry him up, not in jealousy! As she watched Angelus place a hand on the girls cheek, his eyes meeting hers. "Oh, but I really think that I-I should." She stuttered embarrassedly, her eyes glancing back over to the girl on the bed, a flush darkening her cheeks as her eyes accidentally met the blonds.

Angelus tapped her cheek gently bringing her eyes back to him. "But, you want to, don't you?" He murmured, his pupils contracting slightly as he weaved a soft prodding web of his compulsion.

She swallowed thickly, before she nodded slowly. "Yes." She breathed softly, embarrassment filling her at the admission, that a few moments ago she'd had no intention of giving.

Angelus slid his hand from the woman's cheek and stepped around her, his hands coming to rest on her sides. "What do you want to do to her?" Angelus murmured in her ear, causing Buffy to arch a brow in surprise, not having expected to hear that. Angelus had always seemed to be the overly possessive type… so much so that this type of thing had never seemed to be a possible possibility.

"I want… I want to touch her." She murmured, a flush darkening her cheeks once again as she met the girls hazel eyes once again. _'Just how old is she? She doesn't look like she should be old enough to be legal for this kind of thing…'_ The stray thought skirted through her brain did nothing to cool the arousal that she had felt the moment she'd set eyes on her pale naked flesh.

Angelus shifted his hands on her so that one slid up to cup her ample breast and the other dipped down sliding underneath the expensive material of her pants to manipulate her clit, causing the woman to gasp, her body beginning to tremble with desire in just moments as her eyes remained glued to Buffy's naked form. Angelus' own eyes drinking in the sight of his mate as her body trembled in her own desire and pain that was building inside her the longer the clamps remained closed around the most sensitive points of her body. A tremble that she was trying so hard to supress. "Well, don't let me stop you." He murmured huskily, his eyes still on his mate. He let his hands slid off the woman as she stepped away from him almost immediately after the words left his mouth. Her attention so focused on his mate that she didn't even notice him stepping after her as she moved to kneel on the bed.

Buffy's eyes shifted from Angelus to the woman as she turned her gaze to the woman who was crawling up the bed and her body, her fingers brushing over her skin, causing Buffy to gasp softly in reaction, the slight touch making her nerves jump and skitter with heat. The woman hovered above her looking down at her, she was vaguely aware of the bed dipping as Angelus slipped up onto the bed, his shadow soon joining the woman's as he loomed up behind her. Her head dipped down, her mouth closing around the clamp and the woman's nipple, her tongue lapping at the tormented bud. Buffy couldn't help, but cry out at the sensations the action caused to shot through her, her body arching into the woman's mouth. For some reason she couldn't explain she met Angelus' gaze as another cry fell from her pouty lips as the woman scrapped her teeth over her poor abused nipple, before soothing it slightly with a lick of her tongue.

Angelus kept his eyes locked on his beautiful young mate, watching the passion mixed with the pain his clamps were causing. He stroked a hand through the hotel employees hair, causing her to release Buffy's breast with a wet pop as she angled her head back to look at him her lips parted expecting a kiss. Angelus lowered himself further, his own lips parting, his gaze turned from her lips to rest on the thick pounding artery in her neck. Closing the last distance quickly he let his face shift into the hard ridges of the demon, his hand coming up to muffle the scream that erupted from her as his fangs pierced her flesh. Buffy snarled a growl as the scent of the woman's blood perforated the air, her own face shifting and as if sensing her need Angelus angled himself and the woman closer to Buffy's face, so that the free side of the woman's neck was within her reach. Without hesitation Buffy sank her own fangs into the womans neck and began suckling vigorously.

With the two of them feeding hungrily at her throat the woman's cries and struggles ceased quickly as she gave into the darkness and quickly died as her heart beat weakly a couple times more before stuttering painfully to a halt. And they withdrew their fangs their faces shifting back into the smooth features of the human they once were. Angelus rolled the dead woman off of Buffy's body, before settling himself more comfortably over her. "I didn't think you'd be up to sharing, Angelus." Buffy murmured a little snootily as she breathed deeply trying to keep her body under control, and fought the embarrassing urge to beg him to release her from the clamps he still had her trapped in.

Angelus growled lowly at her words. "I'm not. Not with you." Buffy raised a disbelieving eyebrow and glanced pointedly at the dead girl. "Ah, well that wasn't sharing. Even one as young as you should know that arousal adds a little something extra to the blood." He dipped down a smile curling up his lips as he brushed a soft affectionate kiss across her lips, one that she reluctantly returned, before she even realized that she had.

"I don't recall agreeing to sharing my meal with you." Buffy grumbled petulantly as she turned her head from him, unintentionally showing off the newly healed mating mark on her neck. Angelus' eyes darkened hungrily as he saw it, took in his fully healed mark upon her neck for the first time. Brushing his fingers gently over the mark he smiled when he saw her flesh shiver under his touch. "That's what mates do though, Buff. They share." He murmured, before dipping down and nipping gently at the mark, before laving it with his tongue, soothing it. His hands went down to his leather pants and this time managed to get the snaps undone and the zipper down before ridding himself of them completely.

His hands grasped her legs and pulled them wider, wide enough so that her thighs cradled his hips as he positioned himself between her thighs, his breaths coming heavily as he imagined being inside her tight wet depths once again after so long. With a smooth stroke of his hips he sheathed himself inside her wet depths, a groan escaping him as her sheath spasmed around him almost immediately as she climaxed from just the one thrust. Buffy couldn't stop the cry that escaped her as her clit throbbed heavily under the tightness of the clamp, the pain that she had experienced with the clamps before was nothing how she felt now, especially as Angelus began thrusting in and out of her sheath in a steady rhythm that had her breasts bouncing causing her nipples to ach more specifically as the clamps didn't yield or give mercy as the fine chain shifted about and when Angelus' fingers caught on it, either deliberately or accidentally she didn't know, but it hurt and caused more pleasure to rock through her when they pulled at the chain.

Angelus groaned lowly, his body straining to keep his orgasm at bay, not wanting to cum so quickly when he was thoroughly enjoying the feel of his mate surrounding him so intimately. His hand gave another tug of the deceptively delicately chain that connected the two nipple clamps, and revelled in the tormented cry of pleasure and pain Buffy emitted, before releasing the chain, a strained grunt escaping him at the sound of her impassioned cry, his balls tightening painfully and with a noise that was very much like a snarl, before he closed his mouth over Buffy's smothering her keen as his hand worked its way between them, his clever fingers finding her clit and with a sure touches he manipulated her into her second orgasm her tight wet walls squeezing him almost painfully as his cock pulsated urgently, before he let out his own smothered moan as his orgasm over took him with a ferocity that surprised him and robbed him of his strength causing him to collapse atop his young mate who was sucking in unnecessary air to fill her lungs, a task that was made harder with his weight settled so firmly on her, but she found that she didn't mind like she used to… like she should, nor did she mind feeling him softening inside of her.

She felt tears prick at her eyes in frustration, knowing that it wasn't her that it couldn't be her! She hated him! She wanted nothing to do with him… and yet now, she couldn't even think it as furiously as she once did. Swallowing the bitter tears back, refusing to give him nothing else to feel satisfied about. Angelus sighed as he finally drifted back to himself from the glow of passion, he pressed a kiss to the soft column of her slender throat, before pulling himself from her heat and rolling off her. With an annoyed growl he shoved the corpse of the woman who had served as their dinner so hard that she flew off the bed and knocked over the bedside lamp before hitting the floor, the loud cracking sound of a bone breaking renting the air.

Buffy shifted irritably on the bed, the clamps tormenting the sensitive points of her body beyond measure, the chains rattled as she forgot about her bounds and moved to rip the painful torture devices from her body. With an annoyed huff she turned her head so that she could look at him and his smug self-satisfied expression. "Are you ever going to release me from these stupid things?" Buffy demanded to know.

Angelus smirked and reached out a hand, he gently brushed a strand of hair from her forehead. "I'm just enjoying the view for a few more moments?" He murmured, leaning in towards her brushed a kiss over her lips, feeling a burst of joy as she willingly returned it without hesitation. "They suit you very well." He complimented.

Buffy gave no reply as she turned her head away from him once again to look up at the ceiling, her teeth sinking into her lower lip without drawing blood as she fought to draw her body under control, not wanting him to know just how badly she wanted the damnable things off her, it was a point of pride and her stubbornness to not give Angelus the satisfaction… she'd already given him too much on that point. Angelus let out a soft sighing breath his previous joy having left as swiftly as it had come. Knowing that the slight warming in her beautiful hazel eyes and show of affection was just the mating bond that they had forged… that her true feelings were far from tender. But that would change he silently swore as he reached over and slowly began releasing the clamps that tortured her swollen nipples.

Buffy let out a sighing breath of relief, her eyes closing as the pain in her breasts immediately began to ease after the clamps were removed. Her legs parting further to encourage the removal of the torturous device still trapping her poor abused clit. Her eyes opened again though as the damnable thing wasn't removed at once like she had hoped, only to see him carefully putting the clamps back in the box they had come from and she almost growled in frustration, only for Angelus to put down the box and turned back towards and it was to her immense relief that he removed the clamp without any further preamble. Her body relaxing as the pain washed away more completely with each passing moment now.

And as she lay there enjoying her bodies freedom from the clamps Angelus watched her, as the fine trembling in her body ceased completely in a matter of moments. Propping himself up on an elbow, he ran a finger down her nose drawing her gaze to him. "Do I have to keep you chained whilst I get prepared?" He asked.

Buffy gave a little shrug, trying to pretend nonchalance. "I don't have anywhere else to go." She muttered, unable to keep at least some of her sullenness out of her voice.

Angelus smiled and leaned over her and placed a kiss on her nose. "No, you don't." He agreed, before releasing her slender wrists from the cuffs. Immediately Buffy pulled her arms down her hands taking turns to massage her wrists. Sitting up when Angelus moved back, she looked down at her lap, not quite being able to look at her 'mate' at the moment. "I-I would like to have a shower?" She asked, wincing slightly at the fact that she felt the need to pose what should have been a statement as a question.

"It would be a wise idea to wash up before we head back." Angelus agreed. Buffy scowled, not liking the idea of going back, even as the feeling that Aurelius was where she belonged. Angelus hooked his finger under her chin lifting her head so that she was looking at him. "Buff, you don't have to ask to have a shower." Buffy stared at him with slightly wide searching gaze, before she gave a small nod of her head in understanding, before shifting away from his touch and moving towards the edge of the bed. "Just don't go dashing for the door now, kitten." Buffy's back stiffened and her steps faltered slightly and she couldn't help but glance over at the closed door that had once held freedom, but it didn't, not anymore. She raised a hand to the left side of her neck and gently ran her fingers over the newly healed, but still sensitive raised skin of her mark. Swiftly dropping her hand away Buffy walked into her bathroom and gently shut the door behind her, not bothering to lock though she wanted to. Knowing that the flimsy mechanism would do nothing keep Angelus out if he wanted to come in.

Angelus sighed as he let himself lie back on the bed once again, a hand coming up to caress his own newly healed mating mark, recalling his feeling of elation as he'd felt her small fangs pierce his flesh in return, completing their bond. He ran his fingers over the raised flesh for a moment longer, before dropping his hand away and forcing himself to sit up as the sound of the pipes rushing with water filled his ears. With a lazy grace he began donning his clothes as his eyes took in the splendour of the room Buffy had acquired for herself. Doing up the last button of his silk shirt Angelus went to the wardrobe, flinging open the doors he revealed the clothes that she had procured for herself, hung neatly on the rail. Pulling out the bag that had been roughly shoved inside he began packing her clothes into it. Wanting them to be on their way when his mate was finished cleaning up. Setting aside items of clothing that he deemed suitable enough for Buffy to be presented to the Order of Aurelius as his mate.

His mouth twitched and his eyes shined with amusement as he imagined Nest's face at being told that he had blooded Buffy into the Order and taken her as his mate without the tests having been passed. Not to mention Darla's, he was entirely positive that his old Sire was certain that he would kill his girl, his mate. But no. The thought had never even crossed his mind. As angry as he had been, he had been impressed as well, had felt his blood catch fire at the idea of bending her completely to his will. To bend her, not break her… there was no power in the entire world that would make him want to see her powerful spirit and will broken.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Buffy stood under the hot spray of the water, no real thoughts going through her mind, just scattered disjointed fragments. She felt emotionally drained, something she had felt a lot since meeting Angelus of Aurelius. _'I wish the mark would stop tingling.'_ She thought in an almost idle manner, too exhausted at the moment to work herself up over it, but it did make it hard for her to relax as it wouldn't allow her to forget not even for a moment that she was now mated to Angelus, bound to him for the rest of her eternity. She wasn't sure what bothered her more, the fact that she was bound to him, or the fact that she didn't care more that she was.

**A/N:** So, that at long last was chapter 15. Please be so kind as to let me know what you think of the chappie as feeds the musie and she loves nothing more than to be a full and greedy little thing.


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** Most importantly a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter and a huge apology for the long wait for this chapter. I hope you find the wait worth it though and hopefully the next chapter doesn't take as long.

**CHAPTER 16**

Buffy stepped out of the car, her eyes looking warily around the enclosed car park that belonged to The Order of Aurelius, her Order now… Buffy glanced over at Angelus as she heard his door open and he stepped out of the car, her gaze lingered despite herself. The car ride down had been awkward for her at least. Angelus had seemed to be in a chipper mood and had had no problems ignoring her sullen silence. As soon as she'd hoped into the car she'd wanted to get out, but now that she was out… she preferred to be back in the car, it may have been a far more confined space, but at this moment it seemed safer by far to be travelling here then to actually be here. She smoothed her hands down her shirt, feeling uncomfortable as she looked about the garage, her body stiffening as she felt Angelus' hands close around her sides and his chest pressing against her back.

"Are you ready, for this?" Angelus asked, in a low murmured whisper in her ear.

Buffy frowned and stepped out of his embrace, relieved when he allowed her to easily step away from him. "What do you think?" She muttered darkly, her hand self-consciously going to the unwanted mark on the left side of her neck.

"I think," Angelus said huskily, his hand reaching out to her once again this time taking her hand and tugged her back towards him, pressing her up against his chest. "That ready or not, we're going in." He told her with a smile curling up his lips, before brushing his lips over hers before walking towards the entrance to the mansion from the garage entrance, his hand still tightly clasping hers to ensure that his newly bonded mate didn't try to go anywhere on him.

Buffy reluctantly followed him, her arm outstretched before her as she tried to force Angelus to walk slower, her free hand fiddling with her blond hair, doing her best to get the long blond strands to cover the scar on her throat, despite knowing that she was only delaying the inevitable. Angelus was determined to let The Master of Aurelius and every other member of the Order know that she was now his… completely irreversibly his! There was nothing anyone could do to help her out of it… no matter how much fury The Master felt over Angelus' disrespecting the rules of his Order by making her part of the Order without the tests and mating her before she was officially part of the Order. Buffy ducked her head slightly as they walked into the main hall of the first floor from the doorway of the garage.

Angelus sensing her increasing discomfiture glanced back at her and seeing her bowed head came to a stop, causing Buffy to almost walk into him, her thoughts focused internally. "Hey." Angelus said firmly, his free hand coming up to rest under her chin forcing her to lift her chin. "Chin up, Buff. You're my mate nothing's going to happen to you. I promise." He assured her.

Buffy scowled up at him and jerked her chin out from under his hand. "Something already has happened to me." She growled, her eyes flashing an angry amber at him. "Yo…" Buffy was cut off by Angelus as he lowered his lips down to hers, his tongue slipping past her parted lips. Buffy made a surprised sound in her throat and her free hand fisted in his shirt intending to push him away from her. Her tongue coming up to try and force his tongue out of her mouth, hating the arrogance of him! But her effort was short lived as her body relaxed and her tongue instead of fighting him, massaged his passionately and her hand instead of trying to push him away tugged him closer.

Angelus pulled back a smirk tugging at his lips as he took in her kiss swollen lips and the passion that darkened her eyes as she looked at him, her unneeded breathes coming rapidly as she tried to catch it. "There, now you looked more like the well-loved mate that you've become." He said with a smugness that made Buffy scowl again, but before she could say something in response he was leading her by her still captured hand once again. Heading towards a door where she could feel the presence of a fair few powerful vampires. Her gaze glanced somewhat anxiously to Angelus before settling on the open doorway once again. Angelus squeezed her hand once as they made it to the door, offering her silent comfort sensing her nervousness through the bond.

His entrance made the entire room stop and Buffy shifted her feet, hoping that Angelus would just let her hang back outa sight. It was a hope that was dashed though when Angelus tugged on her arm forcing her to step up beside him and she couldn't help but straighten her shoulders and hold her head up proudly as she was brought into full view of the room, her eyes flicking about the occupants nervously, her eyes coming to rest on The Master as he sat in his chair, a petite blond that was shooting daggers at her with her eyes sitting beside him, her hand resting comfortably against his arm. "Angelus," Nest spoke after a moment of taking them in. "I'm glad to see that you found your prize safe and sound." His words making Buffy scowl at him indigently, a look that she couldn't completely wipe off her face when his amber gaze flicked to her. "Ah, Buffy. It's good to see you upright. I hope, Angelus didn't treat you too roughly during your retrieval. I understand that you're having some trouble adjusting to the idea of becoming a part of the glory of The Order of Aurelius."

Buffy glanced over at Angelus, slightly surprised that Angelus hadn't called ahead whilst she was under the shower to let them know that he had secured his 'prize' and their newest member, before she turned her gaze back to Nest. "Somehow, I don't think that'll be much of a problem anymore." She muttered a little sullenly.

"Oh," Nest enquired curiously as he sat forward in his chair. "Why is that?" He asked, sensing something more behind it as he glanced over to Angelus who stood their looking just as smug… if not a little smugger than normal.

"Angelus," Darla cut in, having finally torn her gaze from the little bitch that had turned her favourite Childe's head, and her gaze had almost immediately settled on the mark that was partially obscured by the flaring collar of the leather jacket he was wearing. "What is that on your neck?" She asked, her voice pitch higher than normal as she stood from her chair, intending to move closer to him to get a better look, her gaze flicking to Buffy and back, her stomach coiling in knots as she had a bad feeling at what she was seeing… sensing between the two that was standing before the room.

Angelus gave his old Sire a cruel smirk, his gaze on her cold as he stared at her. "I thought you would know, Darla." He said cuttingly. "You have been wanting it for a long while." Darla growled an angry screech building in her throat, that she let rip from her throat, before she moved to lunge at Buffy, only for two other vampires in the room to stop her advance. He turned his gaze to Nest as he released Buffy's hand, she tried to step away from him to move towards the door they had just come through wanting to leave the room, sure that her heart would be beating an unsteady rhythm of fear if it was still beating in her chest, but Angelus' hand came to rest on the back of her neck stilling her before she could even take a step towards the welcoming doorway. She felt his fingers moving the strands of hair that she had used to cover his mark on her throat and she fought the urge to squeeze her eyes shut as blond vampiress and The Master of Aurelius' gaze fell to her throat and mentally put the pieces together. Angelus' fingers stroked gently over the mark making her shiver against her will and making her want to step closer to him, to snuggle into him like he meant something to her… like he was her world.

Angelus turned his gaze back to Nest, his brown eyes confident and firm as he met The Master's angry ones. "Nest, I'd like to introduce you and The Order of Aurelius to my mate, Buffy Summers." He introduced her, using the formal words that had been used since before his time. Dipping his head down towards his mate's neck he nuzzled her mark.

"You know the rules." Darla growled, her voice shaking with her anger. "She is not part of our Order. Your mating is against our Order's rules." She said, her gaze going to her own Sire for support.

Nest stood to his feet, his gaze still angry as he flicked his tongue out over his blood stained lips. "Darla, is correct, Angelus. As well you know. No member of our Order can mate with anyone outside of our Order." His voice calm and steady despite his anger.

Angelus lifted his head from his mate's neck and turned his gaze back to Nest. "I was angry with my girl, here, not mentally impaired." He said a little scornfully. "I took care of that little detail too." He turned his gaze back to Buffy and gave her a look that clearly said 'show them'.

Buffy glared at him mutinously for a moment, the bond between them urging her to just comply with what he wanted from her. In the end though it wasn't the bond that made her move her hands to the buttons of her jacket, it was the look in his eyes that promised retribution if she dared to embarrass him here. She stepped away from the hand that was still touching her neck. Mutinously she undid the buttons of her jacket shoved the material down her shoulder enough to reveal the mark of The Order of Aurelius that marred her pale arm. Turning so that Nest could see the mark that Angelus had forced on her she shrugged the jacket back. "There! Happy now." She grumbled at Angelus moodily.

"Much." Angelus commented calmly, finding himself more amused than annoyed with her show of annoyance and anger at being shown off and admired by the Order.

Nest couldn't help the smile the curled up the corner of his lips. "I see that you still haven't tamed her."

Buffy stiffened at that and Angelus wrapped his arm around her slim shoulder pressing her against his side, in an attempt to sooth her prickled pride. "Buffy, is still adjusting to her new status." Angelus explained.

Buffy growled in her throat not being able to take it anymore, despite what Angelus had told her about keeping quiet as was tradition. "I wouldn't have to be adjusting to anything if you could just learn to take a hint when a girl doesn't like you." She grumbled angrily.

"You like me just fine." Angelus assured her. "You just don't want to admit it yet." He said cockily. Buffy's hackles rose angrily and she opened her mouth to retort angrily, only for Nest to speak before she could.

"Enough the both of you." Nest growled, causing Buffy's mouth to snap shut. "The Mating is binding there is nothing that I can do about that." He said, his gaze glancing over at Darla as she growled angrily, her eyes glaring at him, but beneath that there was hurt, hurt that he wouldn't take her side in this, that he would make it possible for her boy to mate another. But he wasn't all that fussed, Darla in his opinion was far better off without the annoyingly arrogant young buck that she had brought home over two centuries ago now. "But bringing her into the Order…" Nest's gaze went to Angelus, his eyes knowing. He may be old, he may hate Angelus for his arrogance and disrespect, but he knew his mind, knew that he had acted in haste to prevent the possibility of losing the strong willed girl beside him again. "Is not so binding."

Buffy turned her gaze from Nest to the floor at her feet. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting, but a part of her had hoped that The Master of Aurelius would be able to help her. A stupid vein hope she realized sullenly. Nest wouldn't help her, his priority was Aurelius, not a young Childe that a powerful member of his Order had set his sights on, no matter how much he hated that particular member. "Buffy, will have to take the tests?" Nest stated firmly.

Buffy's gaze snapped back up to The Master, a sudden flair of hope filling her… a hope that didn't go unnoticed by Angelus who's hand tightened around her shoulder warningly. "And if I refused to take them?" Buffy asked, trying her best to keep the hope out of her tone and make herself sound as neutral as possible, whilst ignoring the way Angelus' hand silently warned her by squeezing around her small shoulder.

Nest smiled slightly, not missing the way Buffy's thoughts where going, it didn't take a genius to figure out that she wasn't all that happy with the entire situation that she had found herself in since Angelus had come into her life, but if she couldn't stop him from doing it, Angelus had every right. It was just the way their society worked. "You would be caste out." Nest told her without preamble. "No vampire who cannot pass the tests will be associated with The Order of Aurelius."

Angelus could barely hold back the snarl that wanted to escape from him, his dark eyes glaring angrily at Nest for putting such ideas in her head. He was trying to make progress, progress which Buffy was heartily shoving back in his face with every attempt she could… and now Nest was putting up another obstacle for him to getting the affection in her eyes to be real and not just a by-product of the bond between them. "We've had a long night, so we'll be heading up now." Angelus ground out, his gaze giving Nest a last scathing look before he walked himself and Buffy out, who moved with far more zest to get out of the room then when she had been forced to enter, glad to be leaving all the vampires who were supposedly her new family behind in the room.

Her sensitive ears picking up the excited whispered mutterings of the vampires, mutterings that were undoubtedly about her and her new Mate. There was one voice though that was full of rage, and she just knew that it had to be the other blond that had been staring at her like this was all her fault, that she had deliberately set out to get Mated to Angelus. Angelus' hand slide from around her shoulders to grip her hand once again and she growled in annoyance. Wasn't it enough that he had succeeded in taking everything he wanted from her, but now he had to go dragging her around, as if rubbing it in that she now belonged to him. With an angry jerk she jerked her hand from his grasp. "Would you stop dragging me around! I can move on my own." She growled, causing Angelus to turn back around to face her, his dark eyes meeting her angry hazel ones.

"Of course you can. I just don't trust that you won't try and make a break for it." Angelus said darkly.

Buffy glared at him, but didn't speak for a long moment. She couldn't deny that she would dearly love to get away from him, but what was the point! He had mated her in the eyes of every vampire, rules of Aurelius or not, she belonged to him. There was nothing she could do to get away from him completely and sooner or later he'd find her and be even more pissed then when he had found her this time. "Let's just go." She muttered sullenly, her shoulders once again feeling heavy with not only the weight of her anger, but the weight of the knowledge that she couldn't do a thing to get out of it. She was stuck with it, the only thing she had left was… small pointless rebellions that would only serve to annoy him.

Angelus reached out and grabbed her arm pulling her back and turning her to face him. "Buff, things will get better." He told her as he brought his lips down over hers kissing her once again.

"Yeah well, I don't want things to get better. I don't even want there to be an us. I never wanted anything to do with you." Buffy let out a slightly startled cry as Angelus pushed her back against the wall next to the stairwell they had almost reached.

Angelus met her hazel eyes with his darker ones as he stepped in towards her crowding her with his taller frame. Buffy's gaze glared up at him with the defiant gaze that drove him crazy. "Yes, you do." He murmured, his voice soft but intense, his hands stroking down her arms, before they settled on her waist, his fingers tracing the curve of her hips over the jeans he had chosen for her to wear, before he slid them up under her shirt causing her body to shiver in pleasure at the sensations his touch was causing throughout her petite body. "If you didn't would your body ach for the touch of mine?" He murmured, his eyes focused on Buffy's face as she gently bit her lower lip, her eyes falling closed as her head began leaning back against her will as his fingers moved over her flesh, moving up to her breasts caressing them through the lace of her bra. Angelus couldn't help the self-satisfied smirk that curled up his lips as he felt Buffy's pebbled nipples beneath his fingers. Tracing his fingers around the sensitive buds he tweaked them gently when Buffy moaned, her teeth releasing her previously captured lower lip.

"See." Angelus groaned, his body responding to the scent and feel of her arousal, his hands tightened on her breasts for a moment, before he slid them back down her sides, sliding them around her back so that they rested on her ass, his strong hands squeezing the rounded globes of her ass, bringing her up against him, pressing her against his erect cock, showing her just how much he wanted her. Buffy gasped the heat pulsing through her escalating at the feel of him pressing against her stomach. Angelus lifted her up against the wall, his hands sliding down to cup the backs of her thighs. "You do want me."

Buffy gasped again as she felt the hardness of his erection pressing against her femininity, and she moaned heatedly, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist. "Angelus, we're in the stairwell… we shou… can't do this… anyone could walk by and see us." She hissed as he pressed closer pinning her against the wall with his body so that he could use one of his hands to caress her wet sex through her jeans, loving the shiver that ran through her at his gentle touch.

"Shh." Angelus urged, before his lips caressed hers. "We're newly mated, and by now the entire Order knows about it. They won't be surprised to see us." He assured her huskily, before he brought his mouth down on hers. Buffy moaned in protest, having wanted to voice another half-hearted protest only for her moan to become one of pleasure once again as his tongue slipped past her lips and invaded her mouth, tantalizing her tongue into joining the primitive age old dance with his. He undid Buffy's jeans and slipped his hand inside, his fingers caressing over her clit through the lace of her panties. His fingers worked her clit with teasing touches that made her wreath against him urgently wanting the release that he was offering her. Buffy's hands buried themselves in Angelus' hair, pulling them closer so that she could kiss him once again, her tongue slipping past his lips to play with his in a passionate dance, that had the hand that he still had resting on her ass squeezed the firm cheek.

Buffy's body arched and strained against his for a drawn out moment, her mouth leaving his as she panted heavily. Her body slumping against his as the crashing wave of her orgasm road through her body leaving her limp in his arms. Arms that held her, caressed over her as she tried to collect herself. After a moment more Buffy unwound her legs from around Angelus' waist and wiggled determinedly to get Angelus to let her down, which he reluctantly did. Buffy shivered as her body rubbed against his still erect cock. Side stepping past him up onto the staircase they were beside. Straightening her pants and redoing them with an embarrassed hastiness that he couldn't help, but feel amusement at. "Do you see know? Your body craves mine. Needs mine." Buffy gave him a scathing look, before turning and heading up the stairs moving towards the room that only a couple of weeks ago she had wanted nothing more than to escape and now… it was the room that she had to call her own… along with Angelus.

Buffy shuddered uncontrollably, in what she told herself was not fear! A fear that the bond immediately tried to sooth, which made her scowl hard, her hand coming up to scratch at the mark that told one and all of her bond with him. She inhaled sharply as she felt Angelus' hands circle around her before she was lifted into the air and pressed against his strong chest. "I can walk!" Buffy grumbled moodily.

"Obviously." Angelus replied simply, not making any move to release her as he walked. Buffy stared up at him for a moment, wishing that she could completely squash the warmth that rose inside of her at the fact that he wanted to carry her.

From her spot not too far outside of the door that was the entrance to Nest's most favoured throne room. Her eyes narrowed dangerously, her eyes promising pain and retribution on the petite blond her darling boy had been entranced by. She would see to it that the little bitch regretted the day she set her sights on Angelus!

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Buffy stepped away from Angelus as soon as her feet touched the ground her eyes taking in the all too familiar room Angelus called his own as she straightened her clothes a little self-consciously well aware of her mates gaze on her. Unable to help herself she shot a glance at Angelus from under her lashes, confirming that his dark gaze was on her. She tore her gaze away a moment later when she realized that she was appreciating his handsome face. Scowling at herself for the traitorous feelings that were now more prominent than ever. Looking around the room though she found that she was at loss as for what she could do. The room didn't really feel like hers and she was all so conscious of the fact that Angelus was there, just standing behind her, watching her with his smug brown gaze, gloating without words over his triumph over her!

Buffy glanced down herself to see that her hands were fiddling with the hem of the shirt she was wearing and she grimaced at the nervous action, something she hadn't done in years… a human habit she thought that she had kicked. Releasing her shirt like it had burned her, she moved feeling a little more self-conscious now, feeling that Angelus would have somehow known that she was giving away just how uncomfortable she was with the action, after all she had no idea just how long she had been abusing the material of her shirt. Her steps carried her towards the window, reaching out she grasped the thick lush material of the curtains and for a moment she imagined that the sun was up and that pulling the curtains open would expose her to the deadly rays… putting her out of her misery… the thought sent a sharp jolt of pain through her almost causing her to jolt and let go of the curtain like it had stung her, but she managed to contain it a scowl darkening her brow. It seemed that not even her thoughts were her own anymore, the bond would not allow her to even imagine a way out of her dire situation.

Pulling open the curtain, she looked out over trees that were smothered in darkness. Trees that hid most of the town of Sunnydale from her view at this angle, but she could still see some city lights. The view from Angelus' room wasn't as good as the one she had had in her family home. Buffy closed her eyes tightly as she felt the new bond trying to sooth away her anger and hurt, sooth it away with a promise of happiness and a new family. She was drawn from her thoughts as she felt Angelus moving towards her, his long strides quickly demolishing the distance she had put between them. "When?" Buffy asked, just as Angelus came up behind her, a part of her hoping that the word would cause him to not touch her, but it was a vein hope as there wasn't even a hesitation before his hands were once again upon her, causing her traitorous body to warm and her unneeded breath to hitch in her throat. She cleared her throat before trying to speak again. "When will I have to undergo the trials?"

Angelus gave a little shrug. "Well, everything is still ready."

Buffy sighed a little despondently. "So not very long."

Angelus pressed a kiss to her neck, delighting in the shiver of arousal it caused to run over her spine and to press closer against him. "I'd say tomorrow night. Now that we are mated, Nest will want to get things moving." Buffy took a deep breath trying to steady herself and let it out as a soft sigh. Angelus slid his arms around her waist, his head resting beside hers and Buffy closed her eyes at the feel of him so close, enjoying the feel of him holding her… a predicament that had to stem from the mating bond that he had forced on her! There was no way that it could be otherwise! She thought, stubbornly ignoring the fact that her body had been betraying her to the tall dark painstakingly handsome vampire before the bond. "Don't worry, kitten. You'll do fine."

Buffy growled deeply in her chest and shrugged out of his grip… glad despite herself when Angelus didn't fight her on it. "That's not what I'm concerned about! And you know it!" Buffy almost snarled, shooting an annoyed look at him. A look that disappeared soon after as she couldn't quiet keep her grasp on the emotion.

Angelus forced back his own sigh as he watched his young mate stalk away from him. He continued to watch as she flopped herself down on their bed, before she tugged the covers up around herself as she turned onto her side being sure to put her back to him, silently telling him just how upset she was. This time Angelus let his sigh escape his lips as he moved towards the bed, stripping off his clothes as he went. Walking around to the free side of the bed, he slid under the covers joining her. Buffy frowned at him annoyed, before turning around once again giving him her back, no longer concerned about showing it to him… there was very little else that he could do to her. Angelus shimmied across the mattress disregarding the logical knowledge that Buffy wouldn't want him anywhere near her right now as he snuggled up to her, curving his arm around her waist. "Don't you want to slip into something more comfortable?" He asked her.

Buffy gave a small shrug. "Don't really feel like it." She muttered moodily. Not bothering to try and shift out of Angelus' embrace, not feeling like the struggle it would lead to… it had absolutely nothing to do with how nice it felt to have Angelus so close…

"Just don't make a habit out of it." Angelus softly grumbled. "I much prefer my mate sleeping with much less clothes… none would be best." He gently teased.

Buffy couldn't help the upward twitch of her lips, before she smothered it, forcing her face back into a neutral expression despite the fact that Angelus couldn't see the small smile. She shifted slightly in Angelus' grasp. "What would you do if I failed the Trails?" Buffy asked and winced a little despite feeling no pain as his arm tightened around her waist.

"I would follow you, of course." Angelus stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He tightened his arm around her slim waist once again. "I would not be happy with you though…" He said lowly, his voice no less threatening. Buffy remained silent understanding the unspoken threat in Angelus' voice. She could deliberately fail the Trails, but Angelus would exact retribution from her for it.

Buffy couldn't stop the cold shiver that shuddered down her spine at that knowledge! She knew his reputation, she doubted that very few vampires didn't know it… but she hadn't really experienced it to its full extent… and she really didn't want to! But if she deliberately failed the Trials like she was contemplating… she had no doubt that Angelus wouldn't hold back this time… or get distracted by other diversions like he had when he had found her in Los Angeles. Angelus sighed softly having felt the shiver of dread that had run down Buffy's spine at his implied threat. Loosening his arm around her waist once again, he leaned up slightly and slid his arm from her waist bringing it up to her head, he began stroking it through her soft locks, hoping to ease some of the fear he had instilled in her, not liking that he had felt the need to threaten her. "You know, Faith is back in town." He murmured, and he felt Buffy freeze as she held her breath waiting for him to finish. "If you do well… I may consider letting you spend some time with her?" He offered, uncaring that he was blatantly bribing his young mate into being compliant.

Buffy swiftly turned around to face him anger and hope colliding within her, the bond seized in on the hope making it hard for her to hold onto her anger… or rather impossible as her anger melted away completely despite herself. Her eyes met Angelus' searching for anything in his gaze that would tell her that he was lying, she opened her mouth to ask him if he meant it, but she snapped it shut, refusing to ask the question. Her pride bruised enough as it was without giving Angelus the satisfaction of knowing that his bribe was a serious motivator in getting her to do whatever he wanted… really not something that she wanted! He already had enough power over her! Turning back around as swiftly as she had turned to face him, her back a little stiffer then before as she warred with the bond that wanted her to just be happy that Angelus would let her see her friend…

Angelus leaned back down and wrapped his arm around Buffy's waist once again, his face nuzzling against her neck. "Just think about it, Buff." He murmured, before placing a kiss to the juncture where her neck met her shoulder.

**A/N:** Well that is chapter 16 I hope you all enjoyed it. Again I apologise for how late I was at getting this chapter out to you.


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** A huge thank you to everyone who took the time to review last chapter. I'm once again starting to get out review replies after having been very lax in this department for a while due to a busy schedule (hangs head in shame) so over the next couple of days I'll be working on getting those out. Anyway I hope that you enjoy this lengthy chapter.

**CHAPTER 17**

Buffy shifted nervously as she stood apart in an antechamber in the Aurelius mansion, the other occupants in the room merriment setting her teeth on edge making her want to rip all of them apart with her bare hands! Her gaze flicked about the room taking in the portraits that were hung in the room all of them famous vampires of Aurelius, her eyes focused on one of Angelus standing alone, the familiar cocky expression staring blindly down at those in the room. The entire chamber would look much better covered in the blood of the happy occupants that were all here to wish her well on the first of her trails. Buffy's eyes closed when she felt the presence that had become all too familiar. When she opened them a moment later she wasn't surprised to feel his strong hands on her shoulders. "What are you thinking?" He asked, his breath whispering against her ear.

Buffy gave a little shrug. "Honestly? That I'd very much like to see all these vampires blood decorating these walls."

Angelus chuckled amusedly. "Ah, bloodthirsty. I like that." He murmured, pressing a kiss into her hair and breathing in her sent.

"Of course you do." Buffy muttered, her eyes focusing on the door that she would be walking through in a few moments to face the first trail. "Aren't you supposed to be taking a seat or whatever? You do want a good seat don't you?" She asked sarcastically.

Angelus' hands tightened on her shoulders. "Well, that depends. Am I going to be given a good show?" He asked.

Buffy gave a small shrug trying to seem nonchalant through the bundle of nerves that were attacking her stomach mercilessly. "That really depends on what you consider a good show." Angelus chuckled and his hands moved up into her hair. Buffy leaned back into the touch her eyes closing as she took comfort in his familiar strong hands on her, before she even realised that she was going to do it. Her eyes snapped open and she frowned, annoyed at herself and more than a little worried at her reaction to his touch. There hadn't even been a fight within herself, she'd just leaned back and enjoyed it… was enjoying it. "If you don't want to miss all the good seats you should really get going." She muttered as she gently pulled away from his hands, not feeling up to causing a struggle, not right now. Not when she had to go out there and face three trials in front of an entire Order that was mostly completely unfamiliar to her. Angelus looked at her, taking in her stiff shoulders and the tenseness that was practically radiating off her. He wrapped his arms around her tense form, pulling her up against him. "Angelus?" Buffy asked, feeling uncomfortable but at the same time comforted in his arms.

Angelus nuzzled his little mates neck in an attempt to comfort her. "Just relax, Buff. A little stubborn spitfire like you will have no trouble acing the trails." He kissed her cheek.

Buffy's eyes closed involuntarily at the touch of his lips, her body craving it as much as she didn't want to. "That's not the point!" Buffy grumbled, forcing her eyes to open. "It'd be nice if I'd actually been given a choice in all this.

Angelus frowned annoyed, feeling anger rise at the memory of her choices. "You did have a choice. You chose to break my trust…"

Buffy struggled in his arms not wanting to hear him finish that sentence, she might just blow a gasket! "Whatever, Angelus!" Buffy growled and wiggled, her hands coming up to touch his arms to push them from around her. Angelus sighed, his anger leaving as quickly as it had come and he opened his mouth to sooth her ruffled feathers, but she beat him to it. "Just go already!" Angelus sighed again and slowly slid his arms from around her and took a step back. "But I want to see my friends. Friends as in plural!" Buffy said without turning to look at him, her eyes focused stonily on the door as she tried her utmost to ignore the bond that wanted her to simply turn around and step back into his embrace.

Buffy felt him leave and breathed a sigh of relief, the stiff muscles in her shoulders that had knotted up whilst in Angelus' presence immediately seemed to loosen allowing her relax a little more. She ignored the stare that the obviously tense interact between herself and Angelus had garnered, as well as the less then quiet whispers about it. As if her subjugated mating to Angelus was the most exciting thing to happen in the Order of Aurelius in over a century. Which shouldn't be possible in such a big and powerful Order… Buffy took a deep breath trying to steady herself as in that moment she wished that she had someone… a friendly someone here with her! Out of this whole Order she felt like she had no one. The bond told her that she had Angelus to have her back, but everything that he had done proved otherwise! He wasn't in her corner, he was in his own! Everything he did was about what he wanted, and sure he was right that everything he had done was within his rights as a strong alpha male , but he could have done things differently… done something anything to show that he cared about her feelings, her welfare… but there was nothing that even hinted at that. The only welfare and happiness that mattered was his own.

Buffy fisted a hand over her heart as the bond violently disagreed with her assessment. Rubbing the spot over her heart in an attempt to ease the feeling that had suddenly overcome her, and for now she decided that it would be best if she focused her thoughts away from Angelus to a safer subject like… what kind of trails she may be facing in the very near future.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Faith sat at the bar of Willy's Place, wishing that it was still the rundown bar that would have matched the foul desolate mood that she was in. She'd left this little dead end town for herself, but she never would have done it if she thought even for a moment that Angelus would have suddenly taken such a sudden and violent interest in Buffy! Faith growled lowly, her hand tightening around the glass she was holding. The fragile material threatening to crack and splinter under the pressure. She should never have left! The only thing she had succeeded in doing was being lonely and heartbroken in another town, if she had stayed here at least then she might have been around to help save Buffy from what had happened to her.

Faith jumped up from her stook in frustration, her body swaying only slightly in comparison to all the alcohol she had consumed since arriving in the bar just after nightfall. With a sloppy arm she threw the half empty glass at the wall behind the bar, the glass hitting a bottle full of liquor breaking that, and causing a couple of other bottles around it to fall with a loud crash, the glass bottles shattering on impact with the ground. "Hey, hey!" Willy yelled angrily as Faith sat herself back down on her barstool. He had luckily been at the other end of the bar serving a drink up to one of his few human patrons when Faith had thrown her glass projectile. "Faith, how many times do I have to tell you? This is a classy place now. You can't go throwing glasses and things at walls or people anymore. You'll scare away my valuable paying customers." Willy grumbled as he bent down and carefully began picking up the broken glass that was scattered amongst the liquor, the different types giving off a strong odour that was so powerful that he thought for sure it was singing his nose hairs, and throwing them in the cloth he had been holding in his hand.

Faith merely snorted drunkenly, his fine paying customers meant nothing to her, Buffy did and she'd let her down after 50 years of friendship and having each other's back she'd dropped the ball… let Buffy down when she'd needed her the most. "Just poor me another drink, Willy." Faith demanded, cutting off the steady stream muttering that she could hear coming from behind the bar.

Willy straightened up, eyeing Faith nervously from across the bar, knowing from experience that the length of the bar wasn't protection against any angry demon… unless they were small. Then it could do a little. "Should you really be having another one, there Faith?"

Faith glared at him. "I said pour me another drink!" She demanded, her fist coming down against the bar. "Unless you want to add another tooth to that prosthetic plate of yours." She threatened with a dark growl.

Willy half raised a hand to his mouth self-consciously his tongue running over the metal bar of the plate that ran against the roof of his mouth. Most of his teeth were fake ones, only a precious few where still real, and most had been lost; sad to say, by overzealous vampires instead of old age something that would have been far less painful in his opinion. "Coming up." He muttered dejectedly as he reached underneath the counter for a fresh glass for her.

Faith stared glumly at him as Willy searched for another bottle of the liquor she had been drinking. A strand of her hair falling into her vision as she wondered if Angelus had indeed found Buffy yet and subjugated her into mating him. She growled angrily, making Willy hesitate for a moment before beginning to pour the liquor into the glass he had set reluctantly down in front of her. "I just thought that you might want to be there for, Buffy." He murmured, risking a glance up at the brunette as he finished pouring.

Faith looked up at him with wide eyes that were doing their best to pierce through him, as shock slowly pierced through her drunken fog. Willy had only just straightened up and about to take the step back that would put him out of arm reach of the sitting vampiress when in a swift precise movement that shouldn't have been possible for a drunk; not even a drunk vampire. She reached out with an arm, her fingers curling in the cream white shirt he was wearing under the dark brown jacket. Faith pulled him closer, so close that Willy was forced into a very awkward position, his feet lifting off the grubby floor behind his bar. "What?!" She growled, her eyes flashing a terrifying shade of amber that had Willy's knees knocking together behind the bar.

"B-Buffy," Willy gasped around the terrified lump in his throat. "Angelus brought Buffy back to town to-to complete the trails to make their mating legal in the eyes of Aurelius." Faith's hand tightened further in Willy's shirt making him gasp for air. "I-It's rumoured th-that, Angelus doesn't want anything standing in the way…" Willy trailed off as Faith cut off his air completely, threatening to choke him to death.

"I've been here for hours, Willy!" She growled. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" She demanded to know as she slammed his head against his bar, staining the clean surface with nose as the fracture he sustained to his nose burst a few vessel with an explosion of pain that seemed to lance upwards into his brain.

Faith pressed his head harder against the thick wood of Willy's bar, before shooting up from her chair and hurrying as fast as she could out into the cooling night heading directly for the mansion of Aurelius. The only place she could think of that the trails of a new members initiation would be held. Willy fell back clumsily landing in the spilled liquor. "I thought you knew." He muttered as a hand came up to his nose wiping gingerly at the blood that was dripping from his nose. "Always good to see you, Faith." He grumbled as he clambered slowly to his feet, ignoring the curious gazes of his patrons as he grabbed a clean tea towel and started filling it with ice to press against his nose to help prevent swelling, wanting to be able to breathe out of his nose if at all possible while the damage healed.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Buffy took a breath as she rose up on her toes for a moment as the rattle of chains and pullies jerking into motion filled her ears. She was entirely alone in the room now, her well-wishers having slowly filtered out moments ago signalling the start of her first trial. As the door steadily moved up, Buffy's eyes widened slightly as the room she was to enter and face her first trial in came into her view. She slowly let out the breath she had taken in, her eyes moving from left to right taking in the wicked looking blades that were hanging from the ceiling, blades on both sides of the walls held back by rope, rope that she had a funny feeling where about to be released to allow the blades to swing freely across the room…

Buffy took a step forward so that she was standing in the doorway and immediately she could see the vampire's looking down into the room from the large open windows that lined either side of the wall each one of them filled with more vampire's than she had ever seen in one place before. And to her young mind it didn't seem possible for that many vampires to belong to one Order… it was no wonder that they had managed to overthrow Cardonis from his throne. Buffy's gaze whipped from window to window, for some reason she felt the need to find Angelus in amongst the crowd. It didn't take her long as he stood in the box with the other high ranking vampires of Aurelius. As her gaze met his she felt a sudden sense of calm sweep over her, as if she suddenly felt that nothing could go wrong, that she wouldn't fail no matter how fast the blades swung or whatever surprises the room may throw at her. As she stared up at him Angelus gave her a small smile, something she supposed he meant to be comforting and reassuring… and in a way it worked. Buffy turned her gaze from him, one of her hands clenching into fists in annoyance at not feeling the anger and hatred she normally felt when she laid eyes on him… it was as if the bond was slowly eating away at the angry emotions that he inspired in her, but she'd fight it to the very end!

He'd caused her nothing, but pain! Everything that had happened to her was because of him! Nothing he'd done had been for her, it was all because he couldn't take no for an answer, couldn't accept that not every woman would fall at his feet and beg him to have her. Buffy saw Nest give a small signal with a wave of one of his hands and immediately there was a collective whoosh as the rope holding the blades was pulled away releasing the deadly weapons. Weapons that could do her serious harm or even kill her if one managed to strike off her head. She stood completely still as she studied the swinging blades. She jumped a second later as a loud thick heavy thud reached her ears and she did her best to look past the blades that kept swinging faster and faster as they picked up momentum. Her eyes landed on what appeared to be to large block shaped boxes of thick wood attached to a thick wooden log, there was two of them one coming down just as the other went up, sharp tooth like blades shining menacingly at the underside of both blocks.

The jeering of the vampire's filled her ears, her spectators getting impatient to see her run the course that had been set up for her, the voices baiting her to risk the course. Unwillingly her eyes went to Angelus again, seeing him for a moment before the blades swung blocking him from view for a moment. When she could see him again she saw him nod in encouragement, Buffy lowered her gaze from his, her eyes coming to rest on the swinging blades, the ones she had to outmanoeuvre to start the trail. Letting out a breath Buffy stepped into the room completely, she let out a soft determined growl as she ran across the small distance, her steps light and graceful as she practically flew over the distance.

Angelus held his unnecessary breath as Buffy jumped agilely into the air thinking for a moment that she was trying to jump through them and had timed her moment wrong as the two blade were coming together and would be sure to skewer her if she attempted to slip between them. Buffy landed on top of the first blade her feet settling on either side of the pole that connected the blade to the axis that allowed the blades to swing. Angelus let out his breath and smiled proudly as he watched his mate angle her body so that she could see the other blade as they swung apart, before without hesitation she swung herself around just as the blades began to swing back towards each other. Buffy bit her lower lip in concentration as she watched the blades get closer and closer, doing her best to time her moment.

With a swift movement she reached out and grasped the pole of the other blade and leapt to it with an agile movement. Swinging herself around the pole almost immediately, she began looking for what would be her next best move. Flipping down, she had to duck the swing of a higher swinging blade, before she quickly stepped out of the way, before it came back, narrowly avoiding being sliced by the sharply honed blade. Too late she realised that she had stepped directly into the path of a spiked ball that was coming right at her. Her eyes widened in surprise for a moment, before she turned and ran from it, heading directly for the wall. Running up it she pushed off against the wall and flipped over the attaching ball landing clear of its path, she was just a touch to close as one of the spikes sliced into her arm and she winced in pain as she continued on, her eyes focusing on her next obstacle.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Faith punched the vampire that had dared try and stop her entrance into the mansion, Willow kicking the other in the gut, before the two of them hurriedly pushed open the overly large showy doors and hurried in not wanting to waste time with the two vampire's unlucky enough to be put on guard duty. Faith pushed the two doors shut with a bit of effort as the two vampires's got to their feet and ran towards the door that was shutting in their faces. She managed to get them shut her eyes going to Willow as she pressed her back against the door and dug her heals into the stone underneath her feet as she watched Willow hurry towards her the barricade in her arms. Faith jumped out of the way and helped Willow shove the wood in the brackets. Successfully locking out the opposing vampires the two invading vampiress' hurried deeper into the mansion of Aurelius heading towards the faint sound of voices that reached their ears that was coming from somewhere much deeper in the mansion.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Buffy panted as she stood against the wall in what appeared to be a safe spot to rest for a moment, there was a cut just above her left eye that had left her with blood drying down her face and a few dark bruises to add with the cuts she had already sustained. She looked around trying to decide what was the best way to get passed the last few obstacles that prevented her from just walking out the door that led to safety… at least until she had to start the second trail. _'Come on, Buffy. You can do this! It's nothing more than another one of those stupid obstacle courses you had to do in school.'_ She thought determinedly, wanting to prove to herself and everyone that was watching that this room full of swing blades that wanted to gut her wasn't going to get the better of her… as more than half the crowd watching her seemed to have begun to believe.

Shoving some hair out of her face, forcing the errant strands back behind her ear, silently wishing that she had thought to tie her hair back… With a sound of effort Buffy took a quick step and jumped up and over a swinging blade, tucking herself into a roll as she met the ground, rolling right under another blade as it came down, barely missing her. She jumped to her feet pulling herself up onto one of the wooden blocks as it was about to go up again, one of the teeth like blades cutting into her leg, making Buffy cry out as it bit into her flesh. Gritting her teeth she forced herself to pull her legs up. The blade ripped harshly through her flesh before cutting its way out of her. She panted as she struggled to her feet, her hands gripping tightly to the pole, her grip so tight that her knuckles where white.

Buffy stood still as the block she was standing on moved up and down in its powerful rhythm, every time the blades hit against the stone floor she winced as it sent a powerful jolt through her body that made the deep wound in her leg pound all the more painfully. When she finally felt that she could safely trust her legs to carry her weight she jumped from one block to the other, her hand gripping the pole in time to steady herself, her injured leg not liking the jolt the landing sent through it. Buffy smiled triumphantly as she jumped from the block and through the open door to safety, the first trial over at last!

She walked into a small ante chamber, her eyes immediately fixating on the door opposite her, where she had no doubt the next trail was waiting for her. "Buffy!" Two voices cried in unison, drawing Buffy's gaze away from the ominous looking door and she smiled in delight as she saw the familiar faces of her friends. Her pains forgotten she ran towards them, throwing her arms around the both of them.

"I can't believe it. You guys are actually here!" Buffy cried in delight, the sting of happy tears burning against the backs of her eyes.

"Oh, Buffy." Willow said, her voice tight with tears as she hugged her blond friend tightly. "You look awful! What happened in there?"

Buffy pulled back slightly so that she could look at her friends. "You mean you guys didn't see?"

"Well, we had one of those minion type vamps show us the way here, but he flat refused to let us inside that room, said it wasn't our place to be inside as we weren't part of this all so lovely Order." Faith said with a little sarcasm. "No matter how many times I introduced him to my fist."

Buffy looked at Faith surprised and a little worried, not wanting anything to happen to her friend. "Faith, please tell me you didn't kill the minion."

Faith gave Buffy a smug cocky look. "Nah, I just gave him a free ticket to the land of dreams. If he's put to death after he wakes up… well, that's his problem not mine."

Buffy shook her head at her friend as a huge smile curled up her lips the largest she had in a long, long time. "Buffy, I'm sorry I wasn't here for you earlier." Willow apologised, hanging her head in shame. "But, Oz wouldn't let me. Said it was too dangerous."

Buffy pulled Willow into a hug once again. "Don't worry about it." She assured Willow. "It's Oz's job to protect you and I would have beaten him up if he had let you get yourself involved." Buffy said seriously, causing Willow to smile in relief, despite still feeling bad that she wasn't there when Buffy needed help the most. Buffy moved from Willow to Faith, giving her another hug. "I'm just glad that your back."

Faith patted Buffy on the back. "I'm glad to be back to. Another city just wasn't the same without you guys."

"Aw…" Buffy began, but trailed off as she heard the sound of the chains beginning to move at the far door and she turned to face it once again.

Faith frowned at the interruption to their reunion. "Already? They haven't given you much time to rest."

"I guess, once they decided to start they wanna get them over and done with." Buffy muttered as she went to move towards the opening door.

Faith grabbed her arm, halting her mid stride. "Buffy there's still time. No one but a couple of low ranking vampires know that we are here. We could just go…" She trailed off as Buffy shook her head, much to the brunette's surprise.

"As tempting as it is, Faith… I'm already mated to Angelus. Running away again would only serve to make him angry… probably more angry than the first time, not to mention I'd be a fugitive in a way… besides I'd at least like to make my life with him… bearable… at the very least." Buffy said a little sheepishly, she was sure a flush would have been colouring her cheeks if she'd still been able to produce one, at the small hope, that she was sure was all to do with the mating bond, that her life with Angelus would turn out to be better than bearable. Faith sighed, but nodded her understanding as she reluctantly released Buffy's arm and watched her walk towards the opening door, her eyes widening in shock and horror and she felt Willow grasp her arm, her hand squeezing almost painfully. Raising her opposite arm she placed her hand over Willow's the only source of comfort she could offer the red head as she watched Buffy walk towards the room, a proud feat to be sure when every instinct should be telling her to run in the opposite direction.

Buffy felt her legs trembling slightly as she walked towards the opening the door the bright light the was streaming out from under it looking suspiciously like sunlight… she wasn't sure when the sun had risen, she hadn't thought that much time had passed, but obviously it had and the light was penetrating the room she was supposed to enter for her second trial, making it terrifyingly obvious just what the next trail would involve. Buffy came to a stop just outside of the line of sunlight, her eyes squinted pain lancing them at the bright sunlight, the first she had seen in fifty years and it terrified her. She could feel the heat of it against her cold skin without even being in its direct path, the heat warning her that she wasn't welcome under its bright rays. Apart from the sunlight the room was empty the door on the other side closed, where the other one had been left wide open. _'Was it locked?'_ She thought nervously as she hesitated at the edge of the safety of the shadows.

She took in the black thick glass that was covering the windows of the room protecting the vampires that were no doubt watching from behind its safety easily peering out whilst it was impossible for her to peer through. Her hands clenched into tight fists, her healing wounds pounding painfully as suddenly an almost desperate need to see Angelus' face, to see something in it that would assure her that this was all to plan… that walking into that room wouldn't kill her… like every instinct in her body told her that it would… but she couldn't see even a glimpse of him. Swiftly she turned her gaze away from the glass to focus on the room once again, suddenly ashamed of the fear that she knew must be shining out of her hazel eyes as she searched for him… for anything to give her a hint…

Buffy closed her eyes as she fought to calm herself… as she reminded herself that this was a trial it wasn't meant to kill her, it was meant to test her to see if she was worthy… and now that this had started now that she had no other choice, despite the fact that she had threatened Angelus with deliberately bombing out of the trials, she found that her pride wouldn't let her fail the trails. Not even to get back at Angelus for everything that he had done to her since she'd met him. Opening her eyes again she stared determinedly at the door that stood exactly opposite her at the other end of the room. The distance wasn't all that far something she could cross easily in a few seconds with her preternatural speed… but she'd never tried to under the suns deadly rays before…

Buffy glanced back over her shoulder at her friends, who were staring at her with wide eyes that were filled with concern and fear for her safety if she should attempt to enter the room. "Buffy," Faith began, but Buffy turned her gaze away from her friends and the moment her eyes locked on the room again, having gathered courage from the knowledge that her friends where right there with her she entered the room… Faith growled and immediately turned and raced for the door, determined to be in the next antechamber waiting for Buffy when she reached the other side, Willow following hot on her heals.

Buffy did her best to move as quickly as possible and at first it had been easy. She'd cleared a quarter of the room, before her body really started to feel the effects of the harsh rays of the Californian sun that was beating down on her. Her skin started to burn and she felt her clothes begin to catch light and her movements began to slow as pain racked through her already weakened and wounded body protested being under the deadly rays. Buffy took an unneeded breath, a breath that burned as if she was sucking in the sun along with the air. She forced her body to keep moving, to speed up, she couldn't slow down not whilst in this chamber of death. If she slowed or worse came to a stop there was no doubt in her mind that she would burn to death, not the easiest or prettiest way for a vampire to die.

She gritted her teeth tightly as she forced herself to keep moving, despite the flames she could see coming from her in the corner of her eye. She didn't want to look at it, she didn't want to give into panic something she was afraid that she would do if she paid the flames licking her body; coming from her body to much mind. _'I'll make it across.'_ Buffy thought determinedly. _'Just keep going, don't slow down.'_ She thought desperately, tears of agony pricking at the backs of her eyes and beginning to trail hotly down her cheeks, something that seemed to give the sun more focus as almost immediately the tracks the tears made burned away leaving gaping vulnerable flesh exposed. Buffy fought the urge to scream out her pain, she had to remember that she had an entire Order watching her, waiting to see if she would rise to meet their approval or fall at their feet in the attempt.

Angelus watched Buffy continue to battle her way across the open room, the sun beating down on her burning the flesh off her, igniting her clothes. He could see the agony on her face and it ripped at him in a way that he couldn't remember anything ripping at him before… not even his Sire's betrayal as she left him to die to save her own skin… his hands curled into tight fists as he forced himself to remain stone faced to not give a hint of the turmoil he was feeling to the room full of powerful members of the Aurelius, each and every one of them wouldn't hesitate to find some way to use it against him if he gave them even the slightest chance. His gaze slid over to the button that was on the wall he was seated next to, just sitting there ready for him to push it the moment he had to… the moment it looked like Buffy wasn't going to make it across alive. The trails where a test after all not meant to kill… at least not kill a vampire's mate… if she was a loner… none of them would have cared if the trialee lived or died… But even with knowing that he could put a stop to it at any time… it was still the most difficult thing he had to sit through.

Buffy kept moving through sheer force of will the door getting closer and closer with every step she forced herself to take, despite her best efforts she had slowed, but she was still walking, still taking each and every painful step she needed to keep getting closer to the door that would see to her freedom and the safety of the antechamber. And for a moment her fear returned, her fear that the door would be locked in some form of curl joke! She wouldn't put it passed the blond that had stared at her so hatefully the couple of times she had been brought before Nest, the much older blond vampiress had almost snarled at her she had been that angry… or had at least looked that angry and her manner hadn't done anything to change her mind about just how pissed she was that Angelus had scorned her… nothing else she could think of would put a woman in such a foul mood when a man came home with a woman even an unwilling one…

Still Buffy forced herself to put one foot in front of the other, it felt like she was moving at a crawl, each step felt like agony. She was gritting her teeth so hard now that she was sure that they would crack under the pressure… or maybe even the heat that she could feel coming from her body. Finally after what felt like an eternity she reached the door, the door that was closed. Now more than ever she wished that it was standing wide open, so that she could just run straight through it and into the safety that she knew had to be waiting for her on the other side of the door. Reaching out she grasped the handle and pushed, to her relief the handle twisted easily and the door pushed open. Buffy let out a breath as she rushed through the open door, throwing her arm back with as much force as she could muster the sound of the door slamming behind her on that hellhole comforting her. she moved away from the door walking into the antechamber itself her hands beginning to bat at the flames that were starting to die down now that she wasn't exposed to direct sunlight.

She needn't have bothered though as she was dowsed in cold water that immediately put out the flames and made her hot aching body feel a touch better. "Fucking bloody Jesus, Buffy!" Faith growled as she dropped the bucket she had picked up the moment she had seen Buffy come through the door alight. "I swear I'm gonna kill that wanka when I see him next!" She growled angrily as she looked over the condition Buffy was in. Beside her Willow did her best to calm her down, knowing that Faith going up against Angelus wouldn't end well… and would cause Buffy even more pain… the mating bond being broken by death was a painful experience… or so she'd heard… some vampires, she'd been told, even went mad afterwards.

Buffy paid the both of them no mind, her attention having been caught by the smell of fresh blood as it pumped away in the veins of four terrified humans that having been tied up like sacks of potatoes. She stumbled towards them on weak legs, her body craving the blood that would speed up her healing process after all the abuse that it had taken. Without preamble or finesse she fell on them, greedily draining each one in turn, each gulp making her feel stronger as the pain receded as her wounds began to heal faster as the blood she had lost was replenished. Draining the last one Buffy stumbled back panting slightly as the last of the skin she had lost grew back leaving her looking as if she hadn't just taken a frantic run through the sun. Now that it was over she knew what it was; the first trail had been about agility, the second about endurance… the question that remained was… what the third trail would be and after what the second had put her through she was a little scared to find out…

She turned away from the dead bodies, her eyes going to her two friends a smile curling up in a smile as she saw the way they were bickering… swiftly her smile turned into a laugh causing the both of them to stop and look at her with confusion. "Calm down you guys. I'm alright." She assured them. "Though I don't think I'll be making a habit of brisk morning jogs." She quipped. Willow smiled in relief, whilst Faith crossed her arms over her chest as she looked Buffy up and down, looking her over to see if there was any permanent damage done by the trail… apart from her clothes that would have to be thrown out.

"Here," Faith muttered as she began shrugging out of her jacket. "Take my jacket, it'll help cover you up some after your pyrotechnic display."

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

"Are you sure you want to be the one?" Nest asked as he walked beside Angelus, he could feel Darla's gaze boring into the backs of them. He knew that she was hoping that the girl would fail the trials, giving her grounds to petition for the mating bond between Angelus and Buffy formally of Cardonis to be broken, but so far… she had far surpassed his expectations of one so young… so far she was turning out to be everything that Angelus had promised… which was enough to put him in a good humour, despite being in such close quarters with the arrogant young buck.

Angelus nodded and gave Nest a look. "I'm the best one for the job." He promised.

Nest gave the boy a somewhat disbelieving look. "You can't go easy on her. Something you'll be inclined to do now… I think we should send someone else in your stead." He insisted as he turned his gaze about the most powerful members of Aurelius wondering which would be the best to carry out the job.

"I'll do it." Darla offered suddenly as she sped up her pace a fraction to walk on the other side of Nest, pushing aside the other vamp that had been walking there, ignoring the annoyed growl that he gave. Knowing that she'd be fine, Nest wouldn't let anyone hurt his favourite Childe.

Both Nest and Angelus turned their gazes towards her. "No." They said in unison, for once in perfect agreement over something. Darla looked taken aback, her steps slowing once again allowing the vampire she had previously pushed aside to retake his position walking beside The Master of Aurelius. A place that was Darla's as his favourite, but she was a bit to peeved to utilize it. Little Fluffy's success so far had put her in a black mood… a very black mood; one that had her wanting to rip something to shreds, manly the blond bitch that was stealing her boy right out from under her. "We want her tested, not killed, Darla." Nest said with a soft chortle, earning the full weight of Darla's glare for a moment, before she looked away again.

"I'll be fine, Nest. You worry too much." Angelus said with his usual cockiness that set Nest's teeth on edge. He clapped Nest on the shoulder in a mock display of comradery as he went to go down the hall that would take him where he needed to go.

"Don't go easy on her, Angelus. It won't be you who suffers if you do." Nest warned him as he levelled a stony gaze at the younger vampire.

Angelus gave Nest another cocky smirk. "Since when have I ever gone easy on anyone?" He enquired rhetorically, before turning away completely and heading swiftly down the hall and disappearing into a room.

Darla watched him go until he was out of sight, her un-beating heart feeling heavy in her chest as it was filled with sadness, anger and no small amount of jealousy. She could feel her boy drifting further and further away from her, something that had only gotten worse after his latest toy came into the picture and now, he was going to give that little bitch that which he hadn't even considered giving to her. And she was his Sire! She'd given him everything, so many years of her life and he was going to trade her in for a younger model… an idiotic younger model, that didn't have a clue what she had. She forced back a growl as they preceded down along the hall they were walking entering the viewing area where they would watch Buffy face her last trial, a moment later.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

"Good luck, Buffy." Willow murmured as the sound of the chain and pullie system reached their ears, not sure what she should be feeling for Buffy, whether she should be feeling sorry for her, or proud, or if she should be knocking her out and slinging her over her shoulder and making a run for it with Faith, after all the last trial had almost killed Buffy there was no telling what this one would do to her.

"Stay alive." Faith said seriously as she clapped a hand on Buffy's shoulder.

Buffy looked between her two friends smiling brightly at them, not letting them see the worry she was feeling on the inside. "I'll be fine. I mean nothing else they can throw at me can be worse than the sun, right?" Willow nodded her agreement, whilst Faith just looked towards the steadily opening door, relief filling her as it became obvious that only artificial light filled the room instead of the sunlight in the previous room.

Buffy walked into the room as soon as the door had been raised high enough for her to be able to walk under the door, she looked around the practically empty room until it landed on Angelus standing slightly off to the side of the room, instead of seated up with the others like she had expected. Upon seeing him she stopped dead in her tracks confused as to why he was down here with her… not liking the conclusions her mind came up with.

Angelus smiled at her, finding the confusion on her face adorable, as he moved away from the wall, heading towards the centre of the room. "What is this? I thought I had to go through a third trial?" Buffy questioned as she glanced up at the windows cut into the walls to see that they were indeed full with vampires that were looking down at her with anticipation.

"You do." Angelus confirmed as he rolled his neck, loosening the muscles that had tensed in his anticipation at what lay ahead.

"Then what…" Buffy began only to trail off as Angelus began talking once again.

"You must prove that you can hold your own against one of the Aurelius elite." Angelus informed her.

Buffy stared at him in surprise before regaining herself and pinning him with a look. "Against one of the Aurelius elite?" Angelus inclined his head an arrogant smirk. Buffy rolled her eyes. "You really are a cocky, arrogant bastard." She muttered as she swallowed past the lump that had formed in her throat as she wondered just how she was going to prove that she could hold her own against Angelus… she'd never really managed it before…

"Oh, how you flatter me, love." Angelus murmured cockily, not at all fazed by her demeanour.

Faith grasped Willow by the arm in excitement as she tore her gaze away from the room to look at Willow. "Come on, let's go see if we can't sneak our way in amongst the others." She urged before quickly making her way towards the door.

Willow looked after Faith as she worried her lower lip, not near as adventurous as the brunette. "But we can see from here." She called after her friend a little timidly.

Faith rolled her eyes as she looked back at Willow who hadn't moved from her spot by the door that led into room Buffy was standing with Angelus before her.

"We'll be able to see much better from one of those window things. Come on!" Faith called as she slid out the door, confident that she would be able to find the entrance into one of those windows. Willow sighed and hurried after her, not wanting to be left behind in the strange mansion.

Buffy stared at Angelus, not quiet able to bring herself to move as she tried to think of a scenario that would work in her favour… but everything she thought of ended with him besting her as he always did in the end…

Angelus cocked his head slightly to the side as he continued to observe her. "You know, if you are waiting for me to make the first move then I'd be more than happy to. But I do think that in these kind of situations, the lady should go first."

Buffy's stare turned into a glare. "Asshole." She muttered under her breath through gritted teeth as she tried to keep her cool. She really hadn't been expecting something like this when she had entered for the third trial. _'Would this be strength or wit?' _She thought. _'Perhaps a bit of both.'_ She decided a second later as Angelus stood staring at her much to the annoyance of the crowd who were obviously anxious for the last trial to begin. Not that she could blame them, they all had lives to get on with she was sure. "In that case, why don't you make the first move?" Buffy asked, her tone contemptuous, meant to incite him into making the first move. It didn't seem like a bad idea seeing as all the scenarios she had thought of that had ended with her getting her assed kicked had begun with her making the first move… so why not try it this way, it may just work out in her favour.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

In one of the side windows open for the lower ranking vampires of Aurelius Faith shouldered her way past them ignoring their scowls and growls of anger as she made her way to the front for the best view she could manage, Willow following behind her a little more timidly, but no less determined to get to the front, there was no point getting up here and not having the best view possible. She leaned against the railing beside Faith looking down at Buffy and Angelus as the fight started with Angelus coming towards her. She saw Buffy's stance tense as she readied herself for a blow. Both of them were surprised when instead Angelus ducked low and swung out a leg in an attempt to knock Buffy's feet out from under her only for Buffy to jump above his sweeping leg propelling herself backwards.

"That was not the start I was imagining." Willow muttered.

Faith gave a shrug, not taking her eyes from the action below. "He's probably just warming up. He's had his keester sitting safely in one of these boxes all night. He's probably feeling a bit stiff." She grumbled, her eyes narrowing on the vampire that had broken her heart and she felt an all too familiar pang in the supposedly dead muscle.

Willow nodded her agreement, wincing as Buffy was tossed back by Angelus, her back hitting the wall under the window they were standing in. She could feel the vibrations of the impact running up the wall beneath her arms. "Come on, Buffy. Beat his ass down." Willow breathed under her breath, wanting Buffy to at least have this one victory to prove to herself, that she could indeed handle herself where Angelus was concerned.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Buffy side stepped along the wall, swinging herself out of the way as Angelus came at her again, this time with fists. She leapt away from the wall and shot out her leg, connecting it solidly with Angelus' back. Forcing him to press up against the wall, before she darted away needing to put more distance between them again, before his next attack began. She kept herself steady as she put her weight on the balls of her feet ready to agilely prance away if she needed to, or swoop in for a lucky punch if the opportunity was presented. Angelus turned around to face her, a smile curling up his lips as excitement coursed through his veins. He'd been waiting for this trail since it had begun. It had so many opportunities that it was something he would have fought to be a part of.

It was a chance for a few issues to be worked out, if he played his cards right. She was angry… very angry and all of it was directed at him. So, hopefully in this moment she'd be able to pound out some of the issues that were bothering her so. Angelus stepped in towards her once again initiating the fight, his fists swinging at her barely missing her as she ducked and weaved around him once again stepping out of his reach. A slight frown creased his brow as he heard the mutters coming from the crowd at the rather one sided battle. _'This will not do.'_ Angelus thought darkly as he glanced up at the box Nest and the other powerful members of his Order sat. The frown on Nest's face as he watched them not going unnoticed by Angelus, who turned his gaze back to Buffy who was watching him intently once again waiting for his next move. _'You've got to get a little more proactive, love. Where is the little she-devil I know is in there somewhere?'_

"So cautious, Buff. You are going to have to do a whole lot better than that if you want to win this thing. Playing the defensive isn't going to get you anywhere." Angelus taunted, his trademark smirk curling up his lips as he stared her down, hoping that she would take the bait. That she would unleash the fury that simmered away inside her, that she would impress and clear the last trial and be truly accepted as a member of the Order of Aurelius as the mark on her left arm suggested.

Buffy pursed her lips as she stared at him for a long moment, before her gaze went to the group surrounding The Master of Aurelius, before she returned her gaze to the demon standing in front of her, her hazel eyes flashing determinedly. "You should be careful what you wish for." She warned, her voice soft, but firm. Angelus smiled his white teeth flashing, he recognised the look in her eyes. He'd done it, there would be no more holding back from her. She would come at him with everything she had and then some, just as she had done the night he had taken her as his prize of victory.

Buffy ran at him, her expression full of determination, she leapt into the air, highly aware of Angelus watching her, of the subtle shift of his body as he prepared to turn, expecting her to flip over his head. Instead she arched her body, her leg stretching out as she swung it with as much force as she could muster from the momentum she had gained in her running start, her leg catching him in the head with a heavy blow that sent him stumbling. Buffy landed gracefully on her feet, quickly turning on her heel to face Angelus, knowing that it would not take him long to regain himself. Sweeping in as fast as she could, she landed a solid blow to his stomach before, throwing a right hook at his face. Angelus' head jerked back on an age old instinct as his hand caught her fist a little too close to his face for his comfort. "That's more like it, kitten." He almost purred, his tone was that happy.

Buffy gave him a challenging half smile, her eyes flashing up at him. "You ain't seen nothing yet." She promised, immediately keeping her word she brought her free fist up in an upper cut that was aiming directly for under his chin.

Angelus caught her second fist. "Oh, close, Buff, but no cigar." He teased.

Buffy gave him a smirk that had a smug sinisterness to it, that had Angelus' breath catching as his cock twitched to life as he wondered just what was going through her mind as she stared at him in that way. "That's what you think." She gloated quietly, before she kicked him as hard as she could in the shin weakening his stance, before hitting him with a stronger sweep of forcing his legs out from under him, his hands loosening their grip on hers and she wrenched them free as she began falling with him. Landing on top of him, she didn't give him a chance to recover as she slammed her fist into his face, repeating the blows with alternative fists, getting in as many as she could before Angelus could pull himself together enough to throw her off him.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

"Yeah!" Faith crowed her fist pumping in the air as she broke the silence that had fallen in the room as the vampires stood in shock at the turn around as Buffy pounded Angelus' face into the stone floor. "That's it, Buffy. Show him what you're made of!" She shouted down at her blond friend, her expression ecstatic.

"Yay, go, Buffy!" Willow called, wanting to add something seeing as Faith had so blatantly called out to their friend, despite feeling suddenly self-conscious of the eyes that were suddenly focused on them instead of the battle that was going on below them. Willow glanced around them nervously. "Oh, we are sooo busted." She murmured as she leaned into Faith slightly.

Faith looked around at them challengingly. "Oh, phfft! Like they are gonna do anything about it. There's no way that any of them are gonna want to miss any of this just to expel us from amongst them, right?" She growled challengingly.

In response all the vampires returned their gazes to the fight, some eyes lingered longer on the two intruders before returning to the fight, preferring to watch that then waste their time in forcing them out, especially when they obviously knew the vampiress that was fighting for her chance to be accepted into the Order.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Buffy went to punch him again, the blow was waylaid however as Angelus' hands went to her sides, before he threw her over his head. Buffy tucked herself into a roll to take the impact out of the landing. Using her momentum to roll up onto her feet in a fluid motion, only to have to duck swiftly as Angelus' fisted hand came flying at her face. She ducked again dodging under his second punch, moving fast on her feet she whirled under his arm straightening up behind him at a distance that she considered somewhat safe. Angelus turned around to face her, his gaze going up to the viewing window all the noise was coming from, his eyes landing on Faith and the red head that he'd scared the hell out of when he'd first started coming after Buffy. "Your friends have managed to worm their way in to see you."

Buffy shrugged, a smug little smile curling up her lips as she glanced briefly towards her friends. "Well, it's not really a party until the gate crashers, crash it."

Angelus couldn't help, but laugh at that. Buffy flew into motion not wanting to waste even the smallest chance of gaining the upper hand, if she even wanted the slightest chance at winning this thing. She'd come too far to let opportunities slide. Angelus took a step back to keep his balance as Buffy's leg came striking out at him, narrowly avoiding what would have been a solid blow to his head. He'd barely had time to straighten up when Buffy's fist came flying at his head as well. Angelus caught her wrist before she could make contact with his face. "Now, this really is more like it, Buff. It actually feels like you're trying now." He said, his tone taunting, wanting Buffy to continue on this track.

Buffy rolled her eyes at him. "Do you always have to be a jackass?" She asked as she yanked her arm free of his grip, before moving to hit him again with a strong movement of her arm. Angelus blocked it again, grasping her arm once again, this time using it to pull her towards him.

"What can I say, Buff. I like that angry look you get. It's cute." He told her. Buffy just had time to roll her eyes in exasperation, before Angelus used his grip on her arm to pull her past him, throwing her to the ground.

Buffy growled in annoyance as she sprang back up to her feet, finding herself having to duck below Angelus' swinging arm before she could even turn around. Dropping down to the ground she kicked both her legs back, smiling in satisfaction when she felt them connect with Angelus' legs. Quickly she scrambled back onto her feet and whirled around to face Angelus in preparation for his next attack. Her eyes widened in surprise to see him still getting up off the ground, not hesitating another moment, not wanting to waste it she pounced on him, settling herself firmly on Angelus' stomach, doing the best she could to make sure that she was firmly planted, not wanting to make it too easy for him to throw her off him. Placing one of her hands against his throat for balance and in the hopes that it would help pin his upper body down. She raised her free one into a fist in preparation to punch him, but she hesitated something not feeling right to her. He wasn't squirming or fighting in anyway… he should be trying to throw her off of him. In fact he looked to be smiling…

Angelus' gaze left her to look up as best he could at the window where Nest was looking down on them. After a moment he saw Nest give a barely noticeable nod of approval and his smile grew as he looked away from the old vampire to look at his young mate who was staring down at him still wondering what he was doing. Reaching up he grasped her head pulling it down towards him as he lifted his head up off the ground. He pulled her into a kiss, his tongue probing her lips seeking entrance into her sweet mouth. Buffy moaned as she resisted for a moment, embarrassed by the fact that they were being watched by what looked to be the entire Order. But she parted her lips at Angelus' insistence allowing him entrance and her hand slide from his throat to his shoulder as she pressed closer against him at the heat the caressing of their tongues and lips inspired in her.

After a long moment Angelus pulled away from her, the smile still curling up his lips as looked up at her, her hazel eyes darkened by the arousal he had awoken in her. "Congratulations, Buff. You passed." He informed her as he slid his hand from her hair and down her back. "I'm proud of you." He murmured.

Buffy raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't need you to be proud of me." She informed him coolly, as she tried to squash the leap of joy that threatened to make her smile in delight at his words of praise.

Angelus leaned up on his arms as Buffy got up off him, much to his disappointment. He'd sensed her struggle after he'd spoken and had hoped that she would be honest with him, but he wasn't surprised that she'd chosen detachment. "Then what do you need from me?" He asked as he looked after her.

Buffy paused in her stride, looking over her shoulder at him, a moment of vulnerability shining in her eyes as she looked down at him, before it disappeared behind a cool mask. "Nothing." She said flatly, before turning and continuing on her way. Determinedly not looking up at the spot she knew her friends where looking down at her surprised by her response to Angelus' kiss.

Buffy bit her lower lip, hating the way she had felt vulnerable at his question the way she had wanted to tell him… wanted to tell him that… Buffy shook her head as she made it into the last antechamber, there was no point in telling him anything of her feelings… or the feelings that the mating bond made her feel… she wasn't sure which anymore, which scared her because it made her want things… want things that Angelus couldn't possibly give her. He was all about pleasing himself not anyone else! Everything he had done had been because he had wanted it, it had nothing do with what anyone else had wanted, let alone her… he may ask, but he didn't really want to know and even if he did know, he wouldn't do anything about it… it wasn't in his self-absorbed nature.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Angelus sighed as he pulled himself to his feet, dusting down his clothes as he went. He had hoped that getting Buffy to let loose on him would help their situation, that she'd stop being as angry, but it didn't seem like it had worked like he had hoped that it would. He didn't mind her being angry, not really, he loved the way the anger added a fire to her eyes, the way she fought him… it was stimulating and exciting, but at the same time… it would be nice if she could be happy with him… if he could see love in her eyes when she looked at him… real love instead of just the reluctant caring that the mating bond made her feel. It was almost enough to make him wish that he had gone about things differently, that he hadn't been so forceful and determined about what he wanted.

There would have been other ways to get her, slower ways to be sure, but he would have won her over in the end… he just hadn't wanted to wait… of course at the time he'd had no idea that he'd wanted her as his mate… Angelus pushed aside his slightly self-pitying thoughts, he wasn't a push over, he wasn't nearly done trying… all he had to do now that the hard part was over, was turn on the old charm… something Buffy had yet to experience… he had a feeling that she wouldn't have a clue what hit her. Angelus smiled at the thought, his gaze went up to the window above him his gaze landing on the one vampire that was left in the box that was reserved for the Aurelius elite and his smile turned from confident and happy to smug and mocking as he met Darla's angry gaze for a moment, before he turned and made his way out of the room, heading after Buffy who was no doubt being swarmed by her nosey friends.

Darla stared after Angelus as he walked away, not even bothering to throw her a backwards glance. Her lips pursed angrily as he disappeared behind the same door his little bitch of a mate had gone through. Her hands where curled into tight fists by her sides, her long nails digging into the soft skin of her palms drawing blood from the little crescent moon cuts. If Angelus thought that this would be the end of it, that she would just roll over and die now that his little slut had passed all three trails and Nest had accepted her into the Order of Aurelius… he was sadly mistaken! She wasn't about to lose him that easily. He'd see – he'd see just what she was capable of achieving… he'd come crawling back to her when she was done… and she'd make him beg… make him beg to take him back. With a low growl full of anger and determination, Darla turned on her heel and walked out of the box shaped hollow in the wall, her mind already whirling with strands of ideas of just what she could do… of what she would do to that little bitch that thought that she could take her boy from her. The stupid little bitch wouldn't know what hit her!

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

It didn't take long for Angelus to spot Buffy among the crowds of vampires that were hanging around for the merriment that preceded Buffy earning her place in the Order and just like he had suspected she was with her two friends who were crowded in around her and from the looks of it talking at her faster than she could get a word in edge wise, but she looked happy in a way he hadn't seen in a long time. Sensing his gaze on her, she looked up and met his eyes. Angelus smiled at her encouragingly and nodded at her as much as he wanted to go over there and insert himself in the conversation and begin charming her… he stayed where he was, just watching her. His timing was almost as important as the act of charming her itself. If he went over there and interrupted, she would resent the fact that he was pulling her away from her friends, especially after he had promised to allow her time with them after so long of keeping them apart. It would serve him much better to wait with patience… after all sometimes the best start for a seduction was a slow one.

Buffy lowered her gaze from Angelus' satisfied and surprised that he was keeping his distance, allowing her to be alone with her overly excited friends, if that was really the right word for it, she couldn't decide if her friends where excited or angry… maybe a bit of both… or just plain agitated. One thing was for sure though, their hands kept brushing her arms as if both where prepared to grab her if one of the guests decided to try and make away with her. Nothing was going to keep them from catching up… and she was sure that as soon as they'd calmed down a little, they'd be demanding details from her… lots of details, but for now she was just glad to be listening, hearing them talk… it was something she had missed a lot since Angelus had rocked her world off its neat little axis. With a will of its own her gaze found Angelus in the crowd, he'd moved and was conversing with some vampire of the Order that she recognised as one of the ones that were constantly in Nest's presence.

His gaze found hers and he gave her another smile, it was a smile that was difficult to read, it seemed to be full of promises, but what those promises were she had no idea, she wasn't even sure if she wanted to know. His promises hadn't been much to her benefit in the past, but still she couldn't help but wonder what her life was going to be like now that everything had gone almost exactly the way Angelus had wanted. She was a fully recognised member of the Order of Aurelius and his mate… it was a question that unsettled her, Angelus was unpredictable, that was something he had proven time and time again, but she didn't know him near well enough to even try to attempt to judge where his unpredictable mind would go next…

"Buffy?"

"Earth to Buffy." Willow and Faith called at her waving their hands at her and clicking their fingers in an attempt to regain her attention.

Buffy blinked as she turned her gaze away from Angelus to refocus on them. "I'm here." She promised.

Faith crossed her arms over her chest, doing her best to tamp down the hurt that she was feeling, knowing just who Buffy had been staring at. Oh she didn't want him for herself anymore but it still hurt in a way to know that Angelus had wanted Buffy when he hadn't wanted her, even though he had put Buffy through hell and knowing that her friend hadn't wanted a thing to do with him and now she had no choice… "Look, I know he's hot and all, but do you think you could keep her mind off your mate long enough to answer our burning questions? Enquiring minds need to know, ya know." Faith quipped.

Buffy was sure she would have flushed with embarrassment at having been caught staring at Angelus. "Uh, sorry guys. I'm just a little concerned over how my life's going to go now…" She admitted with a sigh, her gaze darting over to Angelus' form once again, before focusing once more on her friends. "I mean I always thought that when I finally decided to mate, that it would be with someone I loved and cared for. I definitely didn't picture something like this happening… uh, not that I thought about it all that much…" She tacked on at the end. Willow bit her lip and nodded her understanding as she rested a hand on Buffy's slim shoulder.

Faith took a deep unnecessary breath, before fixing Buffy with a steady gaze. "Well, it could be worse." Buffy gave her friend a surprised 'how do you figure' look. Causing Faith to shrug. "He could be butt ugly, at least you're spending the rest of your unlife with someone who's hot and really, really knows how to fuck."

Willow stared at Faith a little shocked, not having expected to hear that from the brunette. It did sound like her, but she had never thought she'd think something like that about Angelus and Buffy… Buffy gave Faith a surprised look of her own. "Wow, I thought you hated, Angelus."

Faith frowned, her gaze going over to the cocky bastard, his striking figure not hard to find amongst the crowd. "Oh, I do." She assured her blond friend. "I'm just saying that it could be much, much worse. He could look like that old Master of this Order… talk about a bat face."

Despite herself Buffy laughed; her concern over the future dissipating as Willow joined in. This was what she had needed since the whole thing with Angelus had started, her friends there to give their strength and support and to stop her from feeling all sorry for herself. Faith was right, things could be worse than what they were.

**A/N:** And that's chapter 17. I can't believe how long this chapter got, at first I thought it was going to be a small one… lol. Please let me know what you think, I'm getting a little excited as things are actually drawing to a close for this story. :)


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I hope that you enjoy this one just as much. **Also Important Announcement!** I have just recently made a new face-book page that I am using for my fanfiction; so if you would like updates on my progress, sneak peaks of what I'm working on, posted links to new chapters once I've updated them then please do let me know in a review or PM and I will happily give you the link to my new face-book profile which is named frostysixhundred Fanfictionnet :)

Happy reading

**CHAPTER 18**

Darla smiled coyly at Xander as they stood closely together in a small closet the both of them straightening up their clothes after their quick bout of fucking in the confined hidden space of the closet. It wasn't really the ideal spot for Darla to get naked with any man, but she needed secrecy and no one would think to look for her in such a dirty place as a closet filled with mops and buckets, leaving very little room for the activity she had shared with the young easily manipulated vampire, but they had managed well enough. "So, you'll do that little bitty favour for me?" She murmured softly.

Xander hesitated obviously still uncertain about what his sweetheart was asking of him. A part of him; a small part that housed his rarely used common sense, telling him that something wasn't quite right about her interest in him. "I don't know." He muttered cautiously, not wanting to spark her infamous temper.

Darla tamped down her annoyance at the boys stubbornness, she needed him to carry out her dirty work, not think! If he started growing a brain, he'd become useless to her. Darla pouted up at him. "Why? Don't you love me, Xander?"

Xander immediately straightened up, his chest puffing out with pride. Still not quiet able to believe that Darla; The Master of Aurelius' favourite Childe had fallen for him! The guy that had gone pretty much all of his life being romantically ignored by the opposite sex. "Of course I do." He hurried to assure her. "It's just," He couldn't help, but add causing Darla to raise a querying eyebrow at him. "Angelus is kinda scary and won't messing with his mate put him in the kind of black mood that I'd never ever want directed at me in a millennia of unliving?" He got out in a rush, apprehensive of how Darla would take it, her mood swings being unpredictable at the best of times lately… since she had taken an interest in him.

Darla kept her face relaxed, a smile curving up her lips as she took a small step towards him, closing the small distance between them that the crowded small broom closet allowed them. She hooked her pointer finger in the V of Xander's shirt, as she looked up at him from beneath her lashes. "You wouldn't be saying that, Angelus scares you more than I do? Would you?" She asked, keeping her voice carefully pleasant, before; with a preternatural burst of speed she turned them and slammed Xander up against the one free space of wall, the same space that she had endured being fucked by him. "Because baby, I could tear you apart for days on end." She promised darkly, her feminine hand pressing against his throat keeping him pinned against the wall.

Xander did his best to nod his agreement, her small hand against his throat impeding his attempt. "Of course not." Xander assured her.

Almost immediately Darla let him go and took a small step back from him. "So, you'll do what I've asked of you then."

Xander swallowed nervously as he straightened his clothes up once again, highly aware that Darla was waiting for his final answer. "Yeah, alright. I'll do it. For you." Xander agreed as he looked at her once again. A smile curling up his lips at the delighted look she gave him.

"Good." She cooed, her hand coming up to gently touch his cheek. "I knew you'd come through for me, my sweet boy." Xander placed a hand over hers, caressing her hand gently, enjoying the feel of the soft palm of her hand against his cheek. "Now, go." She commanded. "And be careful that no one sees you leave." Xander nodded his assent, knowing when he'd been dismissed. Turning for the door, his side brushed against Darla in the confined space. Opening the door, his body froze at the very unexpected sight of a minion standing in front of the door, obviously having just about to open the door himself.

Darla moved closer, brushing her body up against Xander's as she looked out of the door, her eyes narrowing on the minion who was looking from one to the other obviously surprised to see them together as well as the tell-tale comingled scents that were coming off them and over powering the small closet space they had been sequestered away in. Darla glanced away from the minion that she hadn't been expecting to Xander. Meeting his uncertain brown gaze that was nothing like 'her boy's' who's eyes were always darkly confident. She nodded slightly at him, indicating that she wanted him to go on and to her relief he at the very least had the whit to understand that. She watched him for a moment longer as he slipped out of the closet and headed swiftly down the otherwise deserted hall. A small frown creasing her brow as she did so hoping that he was also bright enough to not get seen by anyone else.

Darla turned her gaze back to the minion who was still standing in front of the closet door like a daft thing. "What are you doing here?" She asked waspishly, her frown deepening as she stared at the unwelcome intruder… an intruder that could have very well heard enough to incriminate her and there was no way that she was going to let something as stupid as this put her in jeopardy of losing everything.

"I, uh… I came to get a mop. The last one broke." The minion explained, fighting the urge to fall to his knees in front of Darla; cowering in fear.

"From here?" Darla glowered suspiciously. "This closet hasn't been used in months."

"I was told to get a spare from this specific closet… I'm sorry if I interrupted your fun." The minion apologized.

Darla turned away from him, facing the inside of the closet. "No need to apologise. You were just following orders after all." She assured him as her eyes took in the contents of the closet, her eyes landing on the broken tip of a mop handle that was lying on the floor by her feet, from where it had gotten broken during her session with Xander.

"You are very generous." The minion complemented relieved, believing that he had successfully escaped any and all punishment for interrupting Darla's pleasure.

Darla careful bent down, giving the minion a good view of her ass as she picked up the broken piece of wood. "I am many things." Darla murmured as she examined the small piece of wood for a moment, before she spun around with a burst of preternatural speed, her hand slamming the piece of wood deeply into the minions' chest. Who looked down at the wood sticking out of his chest in shock, before he looked back up at her, "But generosity isn't one of them," She murmured as she took a small step back from the minion. "And unfortunately for you; you chose the wrong supply closet." Darla muttered just before the minion burst into dust in front of her.

Darla sighed at the mess at her feet, the pile of dust just as incriminating as what the minion could have heard her say. Grabbing up a brush and pan she quickly and efficiently cleaned up the mess at her feet, tipping the contents into one of the buckets. Finishing up Darla stepped out of the closet and closed the door firmly behind her. Looking carefully up and down the deserted hall, making sure that there was no one else lurking about, before she strolled off down the hall with all the confidence and swagger she normally possessed. Confident that her plans were safe and that soon she would be paying that little bitch back tenfold for everything she was trying to take from her.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Angelus watched Buffy from where he stood leaning against a wall of their room as she stood looking out the window she had opened, letting in the fresh night air. "What is so interesting out there?" He asked after another moment of silence as he stood from his chair and began moving with mostly silent steps towards her deceptively delicate looking frame.

Buffy shrugged, not turning her gaze from the window even as she felt him move closer, the sensation not bothering her like it used to. "Nothing really, it's the same as always." She muttered.

Angelus came to a stop behind her, his hands coming up to rest on the windowsill on either side of her of, effectively boxing her in, his chest brushing softly against her back. Buffy's eyes closed at the feel of his familiar chest against her back for a moment, before she gathered herself together, pushing aside the feelings his touch evoked inside of her. "Boring?" Angelus murmured softly as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"No." Buffy replied, rather surprised by her answer. "I'm actually enjoying the quiet." She admitted. She took a quiet sharp breath as she felt Angelus' lips press into her hair at the top of her head. The action smacking of an affection that she was certain Angelus didn't feel towards her. She was saved from trying to form a response to the display of affection when a knock sounded on the door and she tried to angle herself to look at the door as if she could see who was behind it, but only managed to see the silk of Angelus' shirt.

Angelus sighed as he too turned to look at the door, his senses telling him exactly who was standing behind their door. "Your friends seem determined to ruin our honeymoon." He muttered as he took a step back from Buffy and watched as she smiled brightly as she hurried towards the door with a happy bounce in her steps.

Buffy threw open the door. "Hey!" She exclaimed brightly. "I wasn't expecting you."

Faith shrugged a smirk curling up her lips as she flicked some of her long brown hair over her shoulder. "Well we would have been here sooner, except that we had to find our way through this big old mansion." Faith looked past Buffy to Angelus who was still standing by the window looking at her disapprovingly. "The room you put us in is practically as far away from this one as this place could get."

"Oh, must have been a mistake on my part." Angelus muttered sarcastically as he leaned back against the window.

Faith rolled her eyes at Angelus in disbelief, before she focused on Buffy once again. "So, we were wondering if you wanted some girl time tonight?" She asked firmly, not at all caring if Angelus liked the idea of them interrupting his time with Buffy so soon after their mating had been recognised by the Order. Whilst Willow hung back a little looking nervous, a bit more anxious over Angelus' reaction to this little coo of Faith's than Faith was, the records of Angelus' retributions in the forefront of her mind.

"I'd love…" Buffy began excitedly, before her expression fell slightly and she looked over her shoulder at Angelus, feeling hopefully that he would let her go with them, but knowing that more like than not he wouldn't, but to her surprise as she looked at him, she saw him incline his head in assent and for a moment she wasn't sure she had seen right. Once it had sunk in her excitement shot up again and her face lit up once again as she turned back to her friends. "I'd love to!" She exclaimed, before she left the doorway to run swiftly over to the wardrobe where her shoes where sitting beside the base of. Slipping them on she hurried back towards her friends, when she reached the doorway though, about to leave with her friends. She looked back, her gaze going to Angelus for a moment before she tore her eyes from him and swept out the door, her arms linking with both her friends as they made their way down the hall.

Angelus watched Buffy disappear out the door, leaving it wide open. The only thing about the whole situation that made his lips curl up into a small smile was the fact that Buffy had looked back at him. She hadn't been able to leave without one last look. It was at least a little proof that he was really starting to get to her; to break through the walls she'd put up around her heart where he was concerned. Moving away from the window, Angelus walked towards the open door still feeling annoyed that his planned seduction of his mate was interrupted, but as much as he wanted to chase the annoyances away, it wouldn't help him in his endeavour to charm her as thoroughly he knew he could. _'Patience, boyo,'_ He cautioned himself. _'You have plenty of time to woo her affections in your favour.'_ Angelus grinned as he looked out into the hallway that Buffy had disappeared down moments before. _'Besides things worth having are worth waiting for.'_ He thought, his mood lifting as his quick mind already began seeing a way around the situation of Buffy's annoying needy friends.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Buffy threw the basketball up at the hoop, not at all surprised to find that they had ended up at the basketball court so soon after leaving the Aurelius mansion. The ball fell effortlessly through the hoop. It had barely bounced once before Willow snapped it up, Buffy brushed hair back from her face as a gust of wind swept wildly through her loose hair. "So, are you going to tell us or not?" Faith asked after another moment as Willow threw her the ball.

Buffy sighed as she watched Faith throw the ball up into the hoop. "I don't know." She muttered, not bothering to go after the ball as it bounced towards her. "I don't know what to make of him." She sighed bent down to pick up the ball as it rolled the rest of the way towards her. "Angelus is just so confusing!" She muttered in annoyance. She'd wondered what would change… if anything would change after the trials.

And things had changed, subtly at first… but they had changed over the last couple of days since the trials had passed. And it confused her and thrilled her and plucked at her in ways she wasn't all that comfortable with, and no matter how many times she told herself it was just the bond talking… it still left her with an uncomfortable feeling… the uncomfortable feeling that was her unspoken desires.

Faith rolled her eyes. "Well of course he's changed. He's taken everything else from you. Your anger, hatred and passion, now he's going after your heart." She grumbled, one of her hands curling into fists.

Willow shot a look over at Faith, only for it to be ineffective as Faith was still looking in Buffy's direction; who was staring down at the ball that she was clutching in her hands a frown on her brow. Dashing over to Faith, she conked her friend over the head for her thoughtless words. Faith gave her annoyed look and was opening her mouth to give Willow a tongue lashing, only to hesitate as Willow nodded meaningfully towards Buffy. Faith turned her gaze to Buffy and her mouth clicked shut as she took in Buffy's expression before she turned away, her gaze looking out over the night of Sunnydale as she attempted to gather herself and contain the hatred she felt for Angelus and the hurt he had caused her. She'd never meant to say something to hurt Buffy, after all it wasn't her fault that Angelus had chosen her to play his games with.

Willow glanced away from Faith's back to turn her gaze back to Buffy who was still studying the bumpy surface of the orange basketball. "I'm sure it isn't as cold hearted calculated as Faith makes it seem." Willow attempted to assure Buffy with an uncertain smile curling up her lips.

Buffy bit her lower lip as she stared at the ball, before she shook her head, furiously denying the sharp prick of tears that burned hotly at the back of her eyes. She lifted her eyes from the ball, her gaze going to the hoop that she was standing almost directly in front of. "No, Faith's right." Buffy said firmly, her gaze hardening as she supressed the tears that were born from frustration and the unspoken desire she had to be happy with Angelus… that perhaps it wasn't all just selfishness on Angelus' part; that he actually did care for her… but Faith was right! It was a stupid thing to hope for… to hope for something that someone could not give. "It's not in Angelus' nature to truly care about anyone but himself." Buffy muttered as she threw the ball up with more force than she meant to.

The ball hit the board behind the ring, before bouncing off the edge of the hoop. Once, twice and bounced away from the hoop. Faith caught the ball without needing to look, she sighed as she looked down at the ball, before she turned around to face Buffy who was still frowning up at the hoop as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. "I could be wrong, though. Can't really know what's going on in that buggers head." She offered.

Buffy's frown grew to a scowl for a short moment at Faith's change of heart, before she shook her head and plastered a smile on her face, determined to forget about Angelus for now. Not wanting to think about him any longer; wanting instead to just enjoy some time with her friends… something she hadn't had a lot of in a long while. "Come on. Let's go have a few drinks at the Bronze. I feel the need for some dancing."

Faith and Willow nodded their agreement as Buffy turned and began walking away, heading for the club that would allow her to forget for at least a little while all that troubled her. Faith shared an apologetic look with Willow; feeling bad for adding to Buffy's pain. Willow shrugged and clapped Faith on the shoulder, before she walked after Buffy.

From within the shadows of a tall tree, squatting up in amongst the branches looking down on the field, hoping that he was far enough away from the basketball court to go unnoticed by the girls he'd played against a few times on that very court. Normally he would have wanted to be seen by them… by the pretty blond in particular that was now mated to Angelus, The Scourge of Europe. Watched the three women walk from the court and he sighed as he began climbing down from the tall tree, allowing himself to fall the last few metres after the branches no longer flourished. Xander muttered softly under his breath as he carefully moved after them, doing his best to keep out of sight and far enough away to remain unknown to them for now.

Wanting to remain hidden from them, whilst he tried to think up a way to approach Buffy and do what his lover wanted without it feeling forced and clearly false in his ears and on his tongue. And work up the courage to actually approach her… it was the first time he'd felt anything like it about something as simple as approaching the blond he considered a friend. Xander sighed as he continued to follow, wishing that he could just go home and perhaps steal some more time with Darla, but he knew that she wouldn't be happy with him if he came back to the mansion now… without the gift she wanted him to deliver to her…

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Buffy twisted on the dance floor ignoring all those around her for the moment as she tried to forget everything but the driving beat of the music that was pumping through the Bronze. Her friends were in the throng around her, Faith dancing with three or four guys at once grinding on them, teasing them as she was want to do on the dance floor. Willow danced almost directly beside her feeling uncomfortable as she usually did in the middle of the dance floor. Buffy did her best to block them out, wanting to feel and think of nothing and for the most part she succeeded, but there was a spot in her mind; the mating bond that allowed her to feel Angelus inside her mind, letting her know that he was safe, it was something she supposed that was supposed to bring comfort, but for her it was nothing more than an irritation… a constant reminder of him when all she wanted to do was forget him and the wants that were all jumbled up inside of her in a confused mess.

And she had no idea if it was the bond anymore. She kind of hoped that it was, because if it wasn't just the bond but her own feelings jumbled up in amongst it all… then she really would be doomed to feel like this for the rest of her unlife… forced to live with a mate that only wanted her because she hadn't wanted him and given him a new challenge to overcome… but then… if that was the case… why was he suddenly turn on the charm; a charm that would blind her better than a 1000watt light bulb if she wasn't careful. Buffy sighed a frown darkening her brow once again as she realized that dancing that had never failed her before; wasn't working to clear her head of Angelus like she had hoped. Weaving around the throng of people on the dance floor, ignoring the grasping hands that tried to get her to stay, or start a conversation that would no doubt start with a badly constructed pick up line that she couldn't be bothered with at this moment just wanting to get off the floor out and from amongst the driving bodies that were dancing to the beat and enjoying it.

Willow noticed Buffy's retreat and moved to follow her, weaving her own way off the dance floor, pushing some people out of her way that weren't so willing to move for her as they had been for Buffy.

Buffy pushed open the door and walked outside the cool night air greeting her immediately and she took a deep unnecessary breath of the cool air, before she let it out slowly and turned around to face the familiar presence that she felt close by. "What are you doing here?" She asked a little more sharply than she had intended her gaze met Angelus' gaze.

Angelus stepped towards her, a little surprised, but glad that he hadn't had to go inside to get her like he thought he'd have to do. "I came get you." He murmured simply.

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest. "So, my girls time is over, is it?" She asked, more than a little defensively.

Angelus shrugged. "You could go back inside and re-join them if you like." He said softly and Buffy raised her eyebrow in quiet disbelief. "But if you don't feel like going back in there… I've got something that I'd like to show you."

Buffy looked down at the hand he extended to her. She hesitated a moment as she just looked at it uncertain whether she wanted to take his hand or just turn and go back inside. Angelus raised an eyebrow at her after a moment as he continued to wait. Buffy sighed, before she took his hand, wondering immediately if she was going to regret taking his hand…

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Willow smiled after them from where she stood eavesdropping from the doorway of the Bronze. Unable to help but being happy at seeing Buffy taking a chance at possibly working towards being happy in her mating with Angelus. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to be forced into a mating with a man that she couldn't stand to even be around. Willow doubted very much that she could handle it and having found her love in Oz and a happy partnership with him she couldn't help but want that for Buffy too; no matter what the original circumstances of their coming together. Watching them stroll out of sight, she turned back into the Bronze and almost run into Xander. "Hey Xander." She greeted with a small friendly smile, even as she wondered why he looked so shocked and horrified for the briefest of moments.

Xander swallowed as he returned the red heads smile. "Hey Willow. Uh, whatcha doing here?" He asked, his gaze going to the door, where he had seen a glimpse of Angelus and Buffy through before they'd moved out of his slim line of sight, before he turned his gaze back to Willow. Trying to seem as natural and charming as he usually was.

"Hanging out." Willow replied, stating the obvious. "I was about to get a drink actually… did you want to join me?" She offered. "I don't think Faith, will be done anytime soon." She observed, her gaze finding her brunette friend in the crush of people on the dance floor.

Xander followed Willow's gaze to the brunette and watched her dance with the men around her for a short moment, and in that moment, he hoped fervently that the brunette never found out the part he was bid to play by his love. He knew after all that she could be viciously brutal… but then perhaps she would be better than Angelus… but then… he'd prefer not to suffer either of their wraths.

"Uh, sure." He agreed after a moment as he turned his gaze back to Willow, deciding that there was no way that he would get another chance to get close to Buffy tonight, not after she'd taken off with Angelus for the rest of the night. Darla would just have to wait another night.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Buffy glanced around the Sunnydale night as Angelus led her up a slightly sloping street of one of the more bronxie areas of the small town. "Where are you taking me?" She asked after another moment, whatever she had been expecting a walk through the bronx wasn't it.

"Just up here." Angelus replied as he turned them into a drive way.

"Oh," Buffy murmured as they approached a house that was spray painted with graffiti that looked as if someone had had a valiant effort at scrubbing clean, but had failed miserably. "And just how are we supposed to get in without an invitation?" She questioned a little sardonically as they got closer and closer to the door.

Angelus chuckled. "Such little faith you have in me, Buff. As it so happens I've already managed to procure an invitation."

"Oh goodie, you can go inside and I'll wait for you to go in and show whatever it is to yourself then." Buffy muttered with a roll of her eyes.

"Have a little more faith, mate." Angelus murmured as he gave her hand a small squeeze. "Just wait here. I'll be back in a moment." He promised.

Buffy watched as he made to move off, before he paused to her surprise and turned back towards her and she gasped slightly as took her face swiftly in his hands and pressed his lips against hers. And in that contact she swore that she could feel a deep seated need and passion in that kiss that made her knees weak and heat pool in her lower abdomen. The contact was only for a furious moment, before his lips left hers once again and the next thing she knew he was walking to the door and disappearing inside it. Buffy let out a slow breath as she moved a couple of steps as she tried to get the strength back into her knees. As he had promised Buffy wasn't left to wait more than a moment as Angelus came back to the door with a small girl in front of him; his hands on her small slim shoulders. "Little Maggie, this is my friend that I was telling you about." Angelus said softly to the child, squatting down behind her so that he could talk into the shell of the small child's ear, who was looking up at her with no fear.

Something that surprised Buffy, until she realized that Angelus had thralled the girl. "Do you think you could invite her in for me?" He asked gently.

Little Maggie gave a small shy nod. "Won't you please come in?" She murmured in her small child's voice.

"Thank you." Buffy murmured echoing the young girl's politeness as she stepped in through the door. She heard the door close behind her and she turned to look at Angelus again just as his hands twisted the girls head with a quick flick that immediately sent a crack through the air of the house as the flick broke the girl's fragile neck. Buffy looked up from the fallen girls body to her mate and she raised a brow at him. "Is that why you brought me here? To see you kill a small thralled child?" Her voice sardonic and condemning as she stared up at him.

"Again with the lack of faith in me, Buff." Angelus murmured with the cocky smirk curling up his lips that Buffy had hated from the first moment she had seen him with it. "What I want to show you is this way." He assured her as he stretched a hand out to her once again; glad when she didn't hesitate in taking his hand this time, curiosity in her hazel gaze as she followed him deeper into the house.

Buffy followed Angelus through the run down house as he led her down a small hall, before he paused in front of a door that was haphazardly pushed three quarts of the way closed. He gave her a small anticipatory smile before he pushed open the door and ushered her inside before him.

Buffy stepped into a grubby bathroom, her eyes barely taking it in as her eyes immediately went to a woman who was tied to the shower neck as she sat awkwardly in the bath, her stomach protruding largely out in front of her; rounded with child. Buffy bit her lower lip as she looked over the woman whose terror was palpable in the air, the scent making hunger burn in the back of her throat. Tearing her eyes from the woman she looked back at Angelus who smiled at her indulgently as he saw the unasked question in her eyes. "I found her for you." He murmured, and Buffy raised an eyebrow at him, before she turned her gaze back to the woman who was looking from one to the other, a cloth gag tied around her head keeping her mostly silent as she swayed slightly in the tub, the cloth binding her wrists to the neck of the shower head somewhat frayed.

Angelus stepped up behind her, his hands coming to rest gently on her sides as he pressed up to her back, his head dipping down to press a kiss to the mating mark on the left side of her neck causing Buffy's eyes to flutter closed at the sensation of his lips pressing against the mark he had created. "Have you never tasted a pregnant woman before?" He whispered into her ear. Buffy shook her head minutely. "Well then. You are in for a treat, Buff. And she's all yours. I found her for you after all." Buffy tilted her head back so that she could look up at his handsome face. "It's a gift that I'm sure you'll love." He murmured.

Buffy nodded slightly, before she looked away from him once again to gaze at the pregnant woman. Her tongue flicked out to lick her lips hungrily as his words made her crave to taste the woman's blood on her lips and tongue… to see if it really was as good as Angelus made it out to be. Angelus watched as Buffy moved slowly across the bathroom, her stride predatory as she closed the distance between herself and her prey, eager to see her sink her fangs for the first time into the temptation that was a pregnant woman's blood…

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Darla threw a glass at Xander causing the boy to wince as it sailed past his head almost clipping his ear, before it smashed to pieces against the wall behind him. "Look, Darla I'm sorry, but there was nothing…" Xander tried to apologize.

Darla scowled at him. "I wanted that girl tonight! Not your petulant excuses for your failure. I waited all night for you to bring that bitch to me and you never showed up… and when you finally come crawling back I find you empty handed!" She growled, her eyes flashing amber in her anger over her 'partners' failure in the simple mission that she had given him.

Xander raised his hands up in apologetic and submissive gesture. "What was I supposed to do, Darla? Go right up to Angelus and say 'Sorry man, but I've gotta take you mate off to your Sire…'"

Darla scowled at him. "Don't get sass with me!" She growled cutting him off. "And don't be stupid. You should have made your move sooner whilst the girl was just with her friends. You could have come up with any number of excuses." She informed him coldly as she turned her back to the insipid little boy she'd taken for a lover. Perhaps she had been wrong in thinking that he was the guy for the job she wanted done.

Xander walked carefully up to her from behind. "I'm not giving up, Darla." He promised her. "I'll get her to you tomorrow night. I promise." He murmured softly his hands coming up to rest on Darla's slim sides just over the wide curve of her hips.

Darla turned around so that she could face him, looking up into his dark eyes, wishing that they were Angelus'. There was nothing like looking up into the dark gaze of 'her boys'. Xander's was nothing in comparison. "You better. I don't think my patience will last much longer." She pouted up at him. Deciding to give the boy a second chance at carrying out her wishes; not wanting to have to go to the bother of singling out another stupid low ranking member of Aurelius to manipulate into doing her bidding. "You understand, don't you Xander?" She simpered prettily. "That little bitch taunts me with every move she makes. Humiliating me with every turn. I have to make her pay for what she's done. I won't be able to be happy until I've wrought my vengeance on her flesh."

Xander nodded. "I understand, my love. I won't fail you again." He assured her before he lowered his head and pressed his lips to hers, his hands tightening on her sides as the kiss deepened passionately and he began walking her backwards towards the bed of Darla's lavish chamber.

**A/N:** Alright, that's it for Chapter 18, I hope you enjoy it. Sorry for the cliff-hanger that I've left you with, but I'll try to update soon. Please let me know what you think, reviews make the muse fat and happy lol.


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed last Chapter, I'm aiming to get review replies out very soon :) there is a **SMUT WARNING IN THIS CHAPTER **which seems to be a trend in my chapters I'm working on in the minute lol. Anyway I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

And if you are interested I have a facebook profile that is just for info about my stories. If you are interested in getting sneak peeks, updates on how I'm travelling with my stories you can ask for the link in a review or PM and I will give you the link to the profile. It's under the name Frostysixhundred Fanfictionnet.

Enjoy :)

**CHAPTER 19**

Buffy lay on her side her hazel eyes focused on Angelus, a small frown pulling at her brow as she stared at him contemplatively. She could sense the sun high in the sky outside of the mansion she was safely sequestered away in. She should be sleeping like Angelus was, but she couldn't seem to manage it. Her brain refused to shut down and allow her any rest; it was too busy running around in frustrating circles that she didn't know how to stop. The question she kept asking herself over and over not having any easy answers aside from waiting… and attempting to trust… something that could very likely lead to her getting hurt. After all Angelus wasn't the type that one could entrust with ones heart without expecting to get burned… just look at how he'd treated Faith. She'd given him her heart and he'd crushed it without any thought or hesitation. Not having been interested in it… so there was nothing to say that he'd be interested in hers once she gave it to him.

But then… if he didn't want her heart… why mate her? He'd been merrily having his way with her easily enough without going to the trouble of bringing her into the successful and powerful Order that was Aurelius and taking her as his mate. Ruffling a few feathers in the process she was sure. An image of the pretty blond woman who had glared at her so hatefully the couple of times they had been in close proximity jumping to the forefront of her mind. There were probably more, but she was the one being the most obvious about it… in fact, Buffy doubted that the vampiress was trying to hide her displeasure at all.

Buffy sighed softly, her eyes closing for a moment, as she tried to calm the whirling of her mind. Her inability to answer the questions buzzing about her brain beginning to frustrate her, making it hard for her to keep lying still on the bed. Opening her eyes again, her gaze once again focused on Angelus who was sleeping peacefully beside her; lying as naked as she was under the sheets. Sheets that had slipped down somewhat since they'd slipped under them after a rather energetic round of fucking that had left her feeling weak and tingly and her limbs unwilling to move for a long time. Something that had put a satisfied smirk on Angelus face as he'd tucked her under the covers with gentle hands that had the tendency to wander over her flesh with minds of their own. Buffy yawned tiredly and stretched out her limbs carefully, not wanting to wake her mate with her restlessness, settling back down, her gaze returning to Angelus. _'I wish I knew what to make of you.'_ She thought despondently.

Buffy slowly reached out a hand; her fingers extended. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy the new way he was treating her. It was a vast improvement from his dominating her and forcing her will to bend to his… but it was such a big turnaround from what she was used to from him that she found it hard to trust it as much as she enjoyed it. The way he was acting with her now… it was easy to see how he'd gotten his reputation as a charmer and seducer of women… hell if he'd done this to begin with… she severely doubted that she would have been able to resist him for very long at all. Her hand gently touched Angelus' cheek, her fingers caressing over the smooth skin softly. Her hand froze on his face as he turned his face into her touch, his lips pressing a gentle kiss into the palm of her hand, before he turned over onto his side; facing her. His arm coming up to slide about her, pulling her towards him, bringing her up against his side, before he rolled on top of her. Surprising Buffy completely as his mouth immediately began nipping and suckling on her neck; paying a lot of attention to the raised flesh of the mating mark he had given her. "I thought you were asleep." Buffy mumbled as, the hand she had been using to caress his face slid up around his broad back, holding him to her.

"I was pretending." Angelus murmured against her throat. "What kind of man could sleep when such a woman is staring at him as intently as you were?" Buffy moaned softly in the back of her throat, her other hand coming up to rest against his side just above his hip as his hands roamed over her body, seeking out an finding all the spots he knew made her squirm and mewl with delight. "If you hadn't of reached out to me when you did, I was going to pounce on you." Angelus assured her, his husky tone sending a shiver of pleasure through her that settled deeply in her core warming her and causing her hips to shift upwards against his slightly as the beginnings of arousal moistened her sheath.

"Oh," Buffy gasped, her hands tightened around his flesh, it was all that she could think of to say as tingling fingers of desire shot through her nerves and added to the pool of heat building in her lower abdomen. Spreading her legs wider, so that her thighs cradled Angelus' hips and she could feel the hard length of his erect cock against the vulnerable needy flesh of her moistening pussy.

Angelus reached between them, grasping the base of his cock he rubbed the mushroomed head of it against Buffy's wet pussy, teasing her entrance and slit with the gentle caresses, enjoying the way Buffy gasped and sank her teeth into her lower lip as she rocked her hips up against his touches silently urging him… begging him to give her more of what she wanted… needed from him.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Darla rolled her eyes as the boy behind her, pounded into her from behind with little to no finesse, his hands holding her hips to balance himself. She had allowed it; had even prompted its beginning thinking that it would help cement her plans for later… not wanting another screw up like what had happened the night before, but now she found that she couldn't concentrate and focus on the minimum amount of pleasure the boys untutored cock gave her. She was too distracted to enjoy herself. The boys pounding merely annoying her as he seemed to take forever to reach his end; as he attempted to make the experience better for her as he held himself back from his climax. After a moment more Darla couldn't stand it anymore and unceremoniously kicked Xander off her, forcing the surprised boy to release her as he fell back onto the bed. Not wasting any time Darla shimmed over to the end of the bed and got elegantly to her feet as Xander watched her with confused eyes.

"What's a matter?" Xander asked as he watched Darla drape a silk red robe over her shoulders and wrap it around her, hiding her body from his view.

Darla forced herself to give him a small smile as she turned around to look at him again, entirely uninterested in his naked, still aroused body. "Nothing's the matter, Darlin'." She assured him as she took a couple of steps back towards the bed, swishing her hips sultrily at him. "I'm just concerned about how you'll fare tonight." She pouted at him. "I really want her in my grasp tonight. I don't think I can handle another failure."

Xander sat up on the bed. "Don't worry so much, Darla. I won't disappoint you tonight." He assured her.

'_But you already have been a disappointment today.'_ Darla thought even as she forced herself to smile again and bat her lashes prettily at him. "Of course you won't. But perhaps you should spend this time thinking up the way you plan to whisk that little bitch to me." She tapped a finger against his nose, before she moved away from him again. Her words may have offered a suggestion, but her tone more than implied that it was not up for debate.

Xander sighed to himself as he watched Darla sweep away from him and out of sight as she disappeared into her private bathroom, shutting the door behind her with a solid click. Falling back against the mattress as he heard the sound of the pipes softly humming as Darla ran the shower. He looked down at his still rampant cock and groaned softly, he wanted to finish, but knew better than to think Darla would be all that thrilled with him if he did so. Forcing himself up off the bed Xander began dressing, being careful not to catch his rampant cock in the fly of his jeans. Xander frowned slightly at times like this it felt like Darla didn't care about him at all, but he knew that not to be true! If she didn't why would she bother with him? A woman such as her who could have anyone in The Order and out of it if she so desired had set sights on him. She was just in a mood; something she seemed to be in quiet often…

Xander shrugged it off and smiled as he did up the last button of his shirt. Walking towards the door, he paused for a moment after he'd pulled it open, his gaze going towards Darla's bathroom. He was sure that Darla's mood would pick up when he delivered Buffy to her… all he had to do was figure out just how he was going to do that… in the next few hours.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Angelus hovered over Buffy, his eyes glued to her face as thrust into her tight welcoming wet sheath; keeping a firm steady rhythm as he worked them up to the peaks of desire, his gaze never wavering from her face as he drank in Buffy's face, that revealed all that she was feeling…and for the first time… he swore that he could see no hint of the hatred and anger beneath the pleasure that was overtaking her body with each thrust of his hips and stroke of his free hand; his other propping him up and giving him leverage as he moved above her.

Buffy arched her back, pressing herself against Angelus' chest, rubbing her aching needy pebbled nipples against the hard muscles that were trembling with the desire that was coursing through his body. Her hands clung to his back as she held herself against him, it being all she could do now as wave upon wave of pleasure shot through her senses with every caress of his fingers over her sensitive flesh and thrust of his hips that stretched and filled her in a way which wished that she could take him deeper inside of her as the heat in her core grew larger in intensity causing her to gasp for her unneeded breath as her body trembled in her growing need, wordless whimpers and keens escaping past her parted lips as her hips fought to meet his every thrust as her climax grew ever closer.

She held him closer to her than she had ever done before as she tightened her thighs about his waist, her eyes screwing shut as she concentrated completely on the sensations that were storming her body, making every move she made beyond her control as she gave herself over to him. Angelus groaned deeply as he felt a low growl of pleasure rumble in Buffy's chest vibrate up through his, shooting pleasure straight down to his cock, his eyes closing as he felt his own orgasm drawing nearer as he felt the tell-tale tightening of his balls. Beneath him Buffy let out a keening cry, the heels of her feet digging into his ass as her sheath spasmed about his cock as her orgasm broke inside of her.

Buffy panted her body trembling as aftershocks shot through her body, something that was made stronger and faster as Angelus continued to thrust into her. Her fingers dug into the flesh they were holding as her body just clung to his, unable now to even met his thrusts with her own as her already over sensitized body was worked up again; this time far more quickly than before. "Angelus!" Buffy cried loudly as her body arched again, every muscle tense and quivering as her sheath spasmed once again as her second intense orgasm thundered through her body. Above her Angelus growled thickly, one of his hand gripping Buffy's hips tightly holding her against him firmly as his own orgasm took him over; spilling his dead seed into her welcoming, but equally as dead womb, before he collapsed on top of her.

Buffy shifted only minutely as she allowed her legs to slide from around Angelus' hips, one of her hands moving to slide up his neck. Her fingers playing the short hairs at the nape of his neck as she felt his unneeded breath falling heavily against her neck. After a long moment Buffy started coming back to herself as the warmth of her afterglow began to evaporate, leaving her feeling a bit self-conscious as she realized just how open and vulnerable she had left herself this time… She drew her hand away from his hair as she bit her lower lip with her blunt human teeth as she stared up at the ceiling, not entirely sure that she was comfortable with the feeling of being so exposed to him. She hadn't felt the hatred she usually felt when Angelus was near… especially when Angelus was fucking her… making her feel things she didn't want him to invoke inside of her.

Except this time she'd wanted to feel them… she'd wanted him inside of her… caressing her… fucking her… Buffy released her lower lip as she felt Angelus finally move above her; rolling off of her to lie on his side facing her a satisfied expression on his face as he stared at her. Buffy lay there for a moment keeping her gaze firmly fixed on the ceiling above her, before she sat up with a jerk. "I'm going to have a shower." She muttered a little shortly, before she scrambled off the bed and moved hurriedly towards the bathroom.

Angelus watched her go until she was out of sight and fell back onto his back, the sound of the bathroom door closing behind her echoing through the room for a moment. The satisfied expression remained on his face though as his gaze examined the ceiling above him. He had a good idea why Buffy had felt the need to run and hide for the moment, his eyes closing as he conjured up the image of Buffy's face in the midst of her pleasure, her eyes meeting his without the usual hatred swirling in their hazel depths… his wooing was working… slowly but surely. It was working! Not that he'd ever had a doubt that his infallible charm would fail him.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Buffy moved a wet soft cloth over her thighs, washing Angelus' seed from them. That pleasant ache that remained after fucking twinging in her core even as it began to fade. Her body quickly healing the slight bruising that created the ache. Holding the cloth up under the flow of water; warming it up and rinsing the mess that had been covering her thighs and pussy away from the cloth. Her mind not on the motions of cleaning herself, but rather on what had just happened in the room where she could still sense Angelus lingering. She'd never thought that she would ever see the day when she would leave herself so open… it was one thing to have sex… to be coerced into it with his experienced touch, that he had no qualms about using against her inexperienced body, bringing it to a life that she hadn't known it had.

But it was another thing all together to welcome it… feel happy about his attention. Buffy let out a breath as she began running the cloth up her left arm, her right hand moving in slow distracted motions up and down. It had been like her body had taken the choice out of her hands… or perhaps it had been the bond that was forever quietly whispering at her… nudging at her… making it extremely difficult to hang on to her negative feelings… feelings that had gotten even harder to grasp after his attitude had changed so dramatically!

Buffy's hand tightened about the cloth as she closed her eyes for a moment as she remembered just how surprised she had been when she had first noticed the change in Angelus… in his attitude towards her… she hadn't known what to do; what to make of it… still didn't really. Admittedly she had hoped that things might change at least enough to make the life that had been forced upon her bearable… but never had she thought that it would end up like this. Where she felt like her heart was in real danger of becoming his; just like that rest of her. Faith's words still rang around her brain, making her lean heavily towards caution every time she pondered whether or not she should give a chance. _'Well, of course he's changed. He's taken everything else from you. You're anger, hatred and passion, now he's going after your heart.'_

Buffy sighed; she could still hear her close friend's words like she was saying them again and she couldn't help but believe them above the words she had spoken after about perhaps being wrong about his motives. After everything he'd done to her since she had met him that night he'd swaggered on into the Bronze told her that this was all about just owning all of her… including her heart that was traitorously hoping to share the kind of love with her mate as her own parents had shared, but then their mating had been far different in circumstances as hers had with Angelus. Buffy turned off the shower unable to stand under the flow of it anymore, wanting to just get out of there. Quickly yanking the towel off the rung it was hung over Buffy dried herself off; her senses telling that Angelus was still somewhere in the room that they now shared. _'Mum… Dad… I wish you were both here to guide me… to tell me what to do?'_ Buffy thought despondently, the memory of her parents death still weighed down on her harshly, but every time she tried to conjure up the anger that she had once felt at Angelus for taking them from her all because he wanted to have her naked and in his bed with him on top of her making her writhe, the mating bond soothed it away with warmth… and whispering that she had a new family now… that Angelus was her family… and the unknown other that made up his close family; all of whom she had yet to meet.

Wrapping the towel about her naked, but now dry form Buffy stepped out of the bathroom, letting out the steam that had built up in the bathroom as well, her eyes immediately finding Angelus who hadn't moved from the bed… not even to get dressed. Buffy's breath hitch in her throat as she drank in the sight of his naked form for a small moment, before she tore her gaze away from him sure that a flush of desire would be heating her cheeks if she still had the ability to blush. Her hands went up to her towel as she felt it loosen like it was about to fall away from her. Refolding the towel so that it was snuggly wrapped around her once again as she moved towards the wardrobe which now held some clothes of hers as well. "Still shy, Buff?" Angelus murmured as he sat up on the bed.

Buffy looked down at her towel clad body, a small frown darkening her brow. "I wasn't even thinking about it." She muttered, before looking up as Angelus watched her from where he sat on the bed. "I guess I'm just not an exhibitionist like you." She murmured as she pulled the towel open before letting it fall to the floor at her feet. "Happy now?" She grumbled as she glanced over at Angelus.

Angelus frowned at the curt tone in her voice as he watched begin her trek towards the wardrobe once again. "Hey," He called. "Hey," He called again this time getting Buffy to halt once again as she turned to look at him. "Come here." He murmured as he crooked a finger at her. Buffy frowned again, before she sighed and walked towards him… wondering what he wanted. Angelus reached out and took her hand, gently tugging her towards him the rest of the way so that she was standing between his legs. "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" He asked as he raised his free hand and touched the tips of a couple his fingers to her forehead.

Buffy attempted a nonchalant shrug as Angelus removed his fingers. The skin on the back of her hand beginning to tingle pleasantly as his thumb traced idle circles on her skin. "Nothing." She mumbled, not feeling as if she could spill her thoughts to him… especially not the thoughts that were troubling her.

"Really?" Angelus murmured with a questioning and disbelieving raised eyebrow. "Then," He pulled her closer still as he lay himself back down on the bed, bringing her up on top of him. His eyes meeting her slightly surprised one. "You, I think, have to be the only woman I've met that is in a bad mood after great sex." He murmured teasingly, a smirk curling up his lips.

Buffy freed her hand from his as she awkwardly propped herself up on her arms so that she could look down at him. "I'm not in a bad mood." She denied as she tucked some hair behind her hair.

"Well, something troubling you." Angelus pressed.

"It's nothing worth talking about." Buffy muttered, trying to sound convincing as she sat herself up, suddenly becoming highly aware that they were both still naked as she felt the soft curly hairs of his crotch against her ass. "I'm uh, going to explore the mansion a little." She said as she jumped off Angelus, changing the subject as she began making her way over to the wardrobe once again in. "I mean I haven't really seen much of it yet."

Angelus sat up again, his gaze still fixed on Buffy as she began picking out clothes from the wardrobe. "Alright." He agreed slowly, not seeing any reason why she shouldn't, most of the vampire's that lived here were asleep and that included Darla… not that his Old Sire would dare hurt another member of the Order… especially not his mate. She'd never do anything that would go against Nest's rules or the bond of The Order… she wasn't brave enough to even attempt such a thing. "Just don't get lost… this place goes pretty deep."

Buffy nodded even as she shot him a conservative look from under her lashes, finding herself once again surprised that he wasn't going to fight her on it. "I've got a pretty good sense of direction, I won't get lost." She assured him as she pulled a shirt on over her head, before completing her look with a black leather jacket. "I'm not sure when I'll be back, I might…"

"Run into your friends." Angelus finished for her with a knowing nod. "If you do, do me a fair and let them know that they can't gate-crash for too much longer. Old Bat-Face doesn't take to kindly to quests not linked to Aurelius lingering for too long."

Buffy nodded her understanding, before turning and hurrying towards the door; feeling like she was fleeing from the room. Angelus watched her go until the door hide her from view as she closed it behind her. He ran a hand through his hair as he got up and headed towards the bathroom himself deciding that he felt like a nice hot bath as his mind whirled with possible ideas of how to break through one of the last barriers that guarded her heart from him.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

A couple of hours later Buffy sat on a marble bench that was propped up against a wall that had no doors along it. Her gaze taking in the large hall that she was sitting in; a hall that only had two doors and no windows and was artificially lit by four lamps, that were bracketed against the walls. She had had her fill of exploring around the mansion that she now had to call home. There was only so much interest she could maintain in old corridors and large grand rooms… the entire feel of the Aurelius mansion was completely different to the one she had grown up in. Aurelius mansion had a much old feel… full of history that she mostly didn't know about… and portraits of vampires some dusted and some still very much alive. It was interesting in a way but even as a human she had never been interested in history…

Although she was sure that Willow was having the time of her life whilst she was a guest under the Aurelius roof. She was after all the history buff out of her small group of friends. Buffy sighed as she leaned back against the wall, her gaze going up to the ceiling , but not really seeing it as her brain continued to circle around her Angelus problem. "Stupid dumb, vampire." She muttered under her breath as her brow was pulled down by a confused frown as she tried to measure up all the pros and cons of possibly trusting him enough to risk her heart for a chance at possible happiness in her mating.

"Stupid and dumb." A male voice interrupted the silence of the room suddenly making Buffy jump as she turn her gaze in the direction of the voice; having been so distracted that she hadn't even sensed another vampire approaching her… not even one as powerful as the one that had come across her. "Two ways I've never heard Angelus described as before." Nest murmured as he stepped more into the room, allowing Buffy to see him more clearly.

Buffy immediately jumped to her feet, her eyes wide, not having expected to run into Nest. "Master." She exclaimed, her voice hitching as she wondered just how she was supposed to address Nest now… but 'Master' seemed right… now that she was a recognised member of his Order.

Nest raised a hand and gestured for her to sit back down, and hesitantly Buffy did so, her eyes watching as he walked over to her and taking a seat on the bench beside her. "What has the young buck done now?" He asked.

Buffy turned her gaze away from Nest as she looked across the room, her eyes focusing on the blank wall opposite them. "He's just…" Buffy muttered as she tried to think of suitable words that accurately described her confusion and reluctance.

"Well," Nest began again, before Buffy could find the words to continue. "Whatever it is, that Angelus has done this time." Nest placed a hand on Buffy's slim shoulder. "I suggest that you keep in mind the fact that Angelus has never shown any interest in taking a mate before you… and that has to mean something." He told her, before he stood. "Now you should get on your way. This area of the mansion is for my own private use…"

Immediately Buffy jumped to her feet. "Oh, sorry… I didn't realize." She exclaimed apologetically, before she hurried towards the door she had come through to get into the large hall… her mind frantically wondering just how far into The Master's private area of the mansion she had accidentally wandered into.

Nest watched the young vampiress go until she disappeared through the door exiting his private area, before he gave his head a shake. "Just what are you playing at with your mate, young buck? Whatever it is, I hope you smooth it over soon. I'd hate to lose a promising new member before she has a chance to shine. Use that famous charm of yours." He muttered, not quite he liked the taste that was in his mouth after spewing up the words that had favoured Angelus, no matter how slightly.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Buffy hurried down another hallway, before finally slowing down to a stop as she took a deep breath to calm herself down from the shock Nest had given her. Calming herself Buffy began her trek down the hall, thinking to make her back to the room she had left Angelus in; hoping that perhaps now she would be able to get some sleep that had so eluded her. Of course now that night had fallen there was no guarantee that he would still be there. She couldn't really say how she felt about that… but it did make her heart give a small twinge at the idea of walking into an empty room with no idea where he had gone…

Buffy gave her head a shake, a hand going up to touch her forehead as she tried once again to get her mind straight in regard to Angelus… it was a hard thing to be so confused about the feelings and motives of the man she had to spend the rest of her un-life with. Making her way around the corner she collided with someone who was making his own way around the bend, causing them both to stumble back a little at the sudden impact. "Oh, wow." Buffy muttered to herself, not having expected to make the same mistake twice in one night. "Sorry about that. I seem to be a bit of a fuzz brain today." Buffy apologized as she looked up at the vampire she had ran into. "Oh… Xander, hey." She greeted a little reservedly, wondering at what kind of reception she would get from the male vampire whom she knew had a crush on her.

"Buffy!" Xander exclaimed a little nervously, his own thoughts having been just as distracted as hers, resulting in their collision as neither had sensed the other. Xander swallowed thickly as he stared at Buffy nervously… sure that if it still beat his heart would be pounding with the amount of anxiety he felt at what he was about to try and implement for his girl. A woman he never thought he had a chance in all the levels in hell in getting.

Sure he had been looking for her, a shaky plan running through his brain as he struggled to come up with a bulletproof scheme that would get Buffy where Darla wanted her. "So, uh… how have you been?" Buffy asked awkwardly as she felt uncomfortable under the gaze he was levelling on her. Her gaze going past him, wanting nothing more than to just move on, but… it wasn't like she hated the guy… he was actually kind of funny when he wasn't trying to impress or flirt with her that is.

"Ah, good. I've actually got myself a girl now." He told her, unable to help but want to judge her reaction to the news.

Buffy smiled a little. "That's good. I'm sure she's uh, wonderfully wicked." Buffy murmured, trying to be kind… it wouldn't hurt to have at least a couple of friends inside her new Order. It never paid to be alone in such a large powerful Order that had so many dynamics and history between its members that she had no clue about.

"She's, uh pretty much indescribable." Xander informed Buffy, a slight pinch of disappointment filling him at the lack of reaction from her.

"Well, I'm happy for you." Buffy murmured as she slapped him lightly on the shoulder, before she went to move past him, not having anything else to say and not wanting the awkward silence to come back.

Xander reached out and grasped her arm, before she could take three steps. "I was actually looking for you." Xander explained when she gave him a curious look. Buffy turned back to face him and Xander forced himself to release her arm, not wanting to raise her suspicions. "Uh," Xander floundered as he groped for the words that would successfully get Buffy to follow him into the bowels of the mansion. "Angelus sent me to come find you." He decided on as he fought the urge to cross his fingers for good luck; something he used to do all the time when he was human.

Buffy frowned slightly, not having thought that Angelus and Xander knew each other… or if they did they weren't on talking terms. They were after all on completely different ends of the spectrum in both social standing in The Order and power.

"He did?" Buffy murmured surprised, not sure that she fully believed Xander. "Why?" She asked a little sharply, a frown darkening her brow.

"Yeah," Xander confirmed, going with it now that he had set it in motion; trying to change his story now would only lead to Buffy's suspicions deepening and he would just end up failing his girl all over again. "Uh, he has a surprise for you… seems pretty excited about it too." Xander added with an encouraging smile, when the frown didn't budge from Buffy's forehead.

Buffy bit her lower lip as she considered it. She supposed that it was plausible, Angelus had surprised her before with that pregnant woman and with the way he was acting lately his trying to surprise her again wasn't all that far-fetched… and if he'd bumped into Xander she supposed he could have told him to come and get her. If she had been in Xander's position, she very much doubted she would have denied him. "Alright, I suppose you better take me to him."

Xander smiled in relief; a relief that Buffy believed that was for a completely different… imagining just what kind of threats Angelus threatened Xander with if he didn't get her to him promptly. "Great." He exclaimed as he began walking, Buffy falling into step beside him. "Just, uh, don't tell Angelus that I told you. He was uh, very specific about it being a surprise for you."

"I'll do my best surprised face." Buffy assured him as she walked along down the still unfamiliar halls of the mansion Xander beside her as her brain whirled once again…this time in a much more pleasant direction as she wondered just what Angelus' surprise for her would be this time… it would have to be something wickedly good to top his first one; the blood of a pregnant woman… it really had been something to die for…

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Angelus lay in the large bathtub, his eyes closed in sleep, his entire body relaxed, his arms propped up over the rim of the bathtub. The water cooling around him, not that he noticed as he head leaned back against the tub, his eyes closed against the artificial light as he had fallen into a light doze in the once hot water. His body completely relaxed as it practically floated in the water he had been floating before a need for sleep had over taken him and he'd allowed himself to fall asleep in the tub; enjoying the feel of the water surrounding him… lapping against his body calmly.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Deep in the bowels of the Aurelius mansion, Darla stood in a room in a part of the mansion that had been long unused and mostly forgotten through the passage of time. Her gaze survey what she had carefully set up, wanting everything to be available to her if the urge grabbed her. She wanted to satisfy every desire that gripped her when it came to taking her vengeance on the blond bitch who had seduced her boy away from her! Vengeance was sweetest when you didn't have to hold anything back. A small cruel smirk curled up her lips as she turned in a small circle finding herself completely pleased with what she had set up. There was nothing that jumped out of her as missing… she seemed to have thought of everything… she was ready… if only that insipid little brat Xander managed to pull off his small part in her Master plan. _'Don't worry Angelus. My Dear Boy, you'll be back in my arms soon enough.'_ She thought confidently.

Darla's smile grew as she felt the familiar presence of Xander approaching, but it wasn't him that had her smiling in delight, it was the other presence that she felt with him… _'So, that idiot finally managed to do something right.'_ Darla thought smugly as she waited for the door she had her back to, to open before she turned to face it, her smug smirk widening as her eyes landed on the girl it felt like she had waited a life time to get in her grasp. A girl who was looking at her in absolute shock and surprise as she paused just inside the room, Xander just a couple of steps behind her, his gaze on her hoping for praise and acknowledgement. "Well, done Xander. You actually managed to deliver this time… and much earlier than I expected." She complimented, her tone somewhat sardonic. "But there's something missing about this whole scenario." She murmured pensively, before she gave a subtle nod of her head at the boy.

Buffy turned to look at Xander the shock still plain to see on her face. "Xander, what's goi…" Buffy began, but was cut off by Xander's fist smashing firmly into her face, before she had even full turned around, not having expected the blow as much as she had sensed something wrong the moment she had stepped into the room to not see Angelus, but to see the vampiress that seemed to hate her so much just on sight. Buffy spat out a little bit of blood as she moved to get to her feet, only for Xander's heavily booted foot to land a solid kick to her head sending her back to the ground before she'd even made it a quarter of the way up as she tumbled into a world of calm blackness that was unconsciousness.

**A/N:** Alright Chapter 19. This wasn't originally where I wanted to finish this chapter, but with all the trouble this chapter was giving me in trying to get everything just the way the muse was imagining this moment from the moment I began writing this story… so I figured I would leave it here with a cliff-hanger. Sorry for that, but with the way I've been updating lately it shouldn't be long before the next chapter is up for your viewing pleasure.

Anyway, please let me know what you think of this chapter to help keep the muses creative juices flowing.


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** A big thank you to those who reviewed last chapter, your feedback is always appreciated! I hope you enjoy chapter 20, I can't believe that this story is coming to an end!

**CHAPTER 20**

Buffy groaned as she regained her consciousness, lifting her head from where her chin had been resting against her chest; her neck slightly sore from the awkward position. Buffy opened her eyes taking in the room Xander had led her to. She scowled darkly, _'If I ever get my hands on that little bastard, he's gonna be sorry he ever met me!'_ Buffy thought angrily, her anger wasn't only for him though. It was also aimed at herself for having so easily fallen into his trap; all he'd had to say was that 'Angelus had a surprise' for her and she'd been completely taken in. Buffy felt the chains wrapped around her wrists and ankles and she glanced at them taking in the thick chains and the thick metal of the board that she was chained to… a metal that was pressing harshly into her back. She jerked experimentally; testing her bonds in the hopes that she would be able to break free. She doubted very much that the older blond vampiress, that had evidently been the mastermind behind all of this, wanted anything pleasant from her… if she'd gone to all the trouble of binding her so securely.

"Ah, so you're finally awake." That hated female voice spoke up; having noticed that her captive had finally regained consciousness. "I was beginning to think that it would grow dark before you finally woke up."

Buffy turned her head to the right; in the direction of the voice she had only heard once or twice since she'd been railroaded in to the Aurelius mansion. "You won't get away with this." She murmured forcing herself to keep her voice calm as her gaze met the older vampiress' and as with the other times she had been in her presence; her eyes were full of hatred for her. _'What the hell have I done to her?'_ Buffy thought as she kept her gaze steady; not wanting to show weakness in front of her; despite the fear that she could feel curdling in her stomach. The seething hatred in her eyes letting her know that this wasn't going to be quick… Buffy swallowed thickly as she could only imagine the amount of pain that the woman was going to take great pleasure in dishing out to her.

Darla let out a small burst of snorting laughter as she stepped towards her prey; prey that was so delightfully helpless against her. Couldn't escape no matter how much she tried to; those chains wouldn't relinquish her prey… not with a vampiress as weak as the one that had managed to beguile her boy… taking him from her; a sin that she found unforgivable and this afternoon she was going to get her revenge, and in the process regain her Childe. "But, I already have." She said confidently. "No one knows where you are except for Xander and myself. And Xander won't say a word. So we are alone and… nothing but you and me and all the time in the world. I do hope that you're a screamer. Torture isn't as much fun if your prey doesn't scream."

"Well," Buffy murmured, her hazel eyes flashing defiantly as she stared at her new captor. "I don't do compliance very well. So, I think you'd be out of luck on that one… didn't Angelus tell you?" She tacked on at the end, her voice a little snooty.

Darla's lips pulled down in an angry sneer; her eyes flashing angrily at the bitch, who dared flaunted the fact that she had ensnared Angelus where so many others including herself had failed. "Why would he need to mention something so trivial?" She countered as she tossed some of her blond hair over her shoulder in a gesture that was supposed to show just how unfazed she was… or was attempting to be, as was the case. "I'll get you to scream, whether you want to or not." Darla informed her cockily. She may not be as good at torture as Angelus, but she wasn't bad… she just didn't have the same patience as her Childe.

"I'm sure that you'll do your best to try." Buffy said with a cockiness that she didn't feel as she continued to stare at the vampiress determinedly; she would not let the hateful woman know just how scared she was. "But, before you begin, I have just one question?" She asked, adopting a tone she had heard Angelus use countless times. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Darla who recognised the sardonic mocking tone that her Childe favoured so much; causing her eyes to narrow at the girls impudence at daring to use it on her. "Just who the hell are you?" Buffy asked, wanting to know the name of the woman who was going to torture and kill her all because Angelus wanted her instead.

Darla growled angrily, her dead heart clenching in hurt and anger at the insinuation that Angelus hadn't even talked about her to the young vampiress he had taken to mate. "Are you trying to tell me that, Angelus never mentioned me… not once?!"

Buffy attempted to shrug only for the motion to be hindered by the chains that so tightly bound her to the metal board. "Well, obviously you're not important enough to warrant a mention… not even once." She couldn't help rubbing it in.

Darla growled her face shifting into the hard ridges of the demon as her anger rose sharply. Her hand shot out and in the next instant the sound of flesh hitting against flesh filled the room for a short moment as Darla's hand, made harsh contact with Buffy's cheek; sending her head flying to the side from the blow and her cheek stinging sharply. "How dare you!" She growled, her chest heaving with her angry unneeded breaths. "I am the most important person in Angelus' life!" She declared, her voice edged sharply with her anger. "I'm his Sire, Darla."

Buffy mouth opened with a silent 'Ah' of sudden understanding, as everything now made sense. "Now I understand you're upset because I took your place in Angelus' life; a mate is more important than a Sire in a vampire's life." She stated, and in that moment she could have almost laughed at the irony. Darla hated her for something that she hadn't wanted in the first place… something the older vampiress was convinced that she had stolen from her.

Darla growled again, closing the short distance between herself and her prey, her right hand closing harshly around Buffy's slender throat. The feel of Angelus' mating mark against her fingers making her anger and jealousy rise to greater heights. "No one can take my place in Angelus' life! Especially not a common little thing like you!" She snarled as she raised her free hand, finding that more than ever in that moment she wanted to mar the girls pretty face… wanting that face to be ruined when she sent the little conniving bitch to her true death. Darla pressed her hand against her Childe's mate's right cheek, her thumb coming to rest over the girl's eye. Without a moment's hesitation, she drove her thumb into small ball that was the girl's right eye.

Buffy did her best to keep herself from screaming at the white hot stab of pain that coursed through her eye socket and into her brain as well as down her cheek and nose as if a fire branded her flesh, but she couldn't stop herself when Darla twisted her thumb inside her eye socket. The scream exploded from her mouth, beyond her control.

Her scream was short lived however as it turned to more of a trapped high-pitched moan as she forced her mouth shut as Darla pulled her thumb out of Buffy's right eye. Darla removed her hand completely from the girls face happy with the change to Buffy's face as blood ran down her right cheek from her now eyeless socket; the blood mixing with the white goo that was once her eye. Darla pulled out a white hanky from her pocket and with patience that suggested she truly did have all the time in the world, cleaned the bloody mess from her thumb and wrist, but not before Buffy's blood stained the sleeve of her shirt. "Well, looks like you do scream after all." She mocked tauntingly. Buffy made no reply this time, unable to find words at the moment as the pain in her right eye socket continued to thrum threw her painfully and her blood began to slowly dry on her cheek even as more blood slowly leaked from her ruined eye; the severe wound to her eye slowly beginning to heal already, but the pain was still terrible and she knew that it was only the beginning of her torment. _'Angelus,'_ she couldn't help, but think in desperate hope that somehow he'd work out where she was and come save her.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Angelus twitched in the now stone cold water that he had allowed himself to take a nap in; his pleasant dreams taking a darker unpleasant turn. His lips parting as he beared his teeth to the empty bathroom, a low growl rumbling in his chest as a frown darkened his brow. But despite the sudden turn of his dreams, Angelus didn't wake from his sleep as his body lay tense now in the cold water of his bath.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Buffy's teeth sunk into her lower lip rather viciously as she bit back the groan of pain that wanted to escape her as the wickedly sharp knife Darla had picked from the multitude of torture devices and weapons bit deeply into her flesh. The sharp blade easily tearing open her flesh, Buffy's teeth sunk deeper into her lower lip; drawing blood as Darla slid the knife along her flesh. Buffy's chest rose and fell harshly as Darla removed the knife from her flesh; she lifted her gaze to the face that she now hated probably as furiously as the woman hated her. Darla gave her a smug look as she pressed the knife to her lips for a moment, her eyes meeting Buffy's as her tongue flicked out along the blade tasting her blood. "Don't faint on me now." Darla ordered as she lowered the blade from her lips. "We are only just getting started." She murmured with a cruel smile curling up her lips as she took in the damage she had already done with pleasure. She may not have Angelus' finesse when it came to the fine art of torture, but she did have a certain flare for it.

Buffy growled the pain her knife had caused already fading to a dull throb. "If this is the best you've got… it's hardly a wonder why you've been cast aside." She spat vindictively, wanting to return at least some of the pain back to the vampiress who was so desperate to see her suffer.

Darla growled and plunged the knife roughly into the same spot as before reopening the wound that had begun the slow process of knitting closed. This time thrusting the knife all the way into the hilt; something that was completely unnecessary for what she had in mind for the girl, but did succeed in venting some of her anger the girl so effortlessly invoked inside of her. "I wasn't cast aside." She growled as she removed the knife from Buffy's flesh. "It was a mere misunderstanding!" She snarled as she lifted her free hand up to the wound and took great pleasure in the fresh pain that crossed Buffy's face as her hand slid up inside the wound, forcing it to open wider… tearing the flesh further as she reached in through the blood stained and torn shirt.

Despite the pain though, Buffy didn't stop staring at Darla through her one good eye, the lid of her right eye closed over her slowly healing right eye. Despite her bravado, Buffy wanted nothing more than for this to be over already. _'Angelus… where are you?'_ She thought disheartened… surely he could tell that she was in trouble? But maybe it was as she had been fearing… that he didn't really care after all… that this was all just some kind of cruel game for him… Buffy couldn't stop the pained scream that erupted from her and echoed around the entire room as Darla's hand closed around her rib and easily broke the bone with a powerful twist of her wrist, and tugging the broken end up through her sliced open flesh, so that the tip and some of the length was poking out of her, the whitish bone slick with blood. And without her consent tears began to fall from her left eye as she gasped harshly as the pain sliced through her horribly.

Darla gave a delighted giggle. "Oh, I knew that you would be such a delightful screamer." She almost purred, her eyes flashing happily as she began work on the second rib… intending to do them all, and quiet a lot more before she put the little bitch out of her misery.

Buffy gritted her teeth, hating the fact that she didn't seem to have much control over her vocal cords anymore… and this torture had only just barely began. She hadn't wanted to give Darla the satisfaction… but just as she had with Angelus she couldn't seem to stop herself from giving them the very satisfaction that they sought… no matter how hard she tried. _'Angelus!'_ She thought desolately… her mind unable to help thinking about her darkly handsome mate… hoping that he would come for her… but as more time passed the more she thought that it wouldn't happen… Of course as she thrummed with pain and desolation… she had no real idea of how much time had actually past since she had woken up in this position.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Angelus jerked awake, sloshing water over the sides of the tub, his face the hard ridges of the demon as he looked about his private bathroom with his amber eyes; eyes that were full of anger and worry. With an agile movement he sprang out of the tub, sending more water flying throughout the bathroom. He grasped his towel and quickly dried off, low growls escaping him as he wrapped the soft material around his waist as he began walking out his bathroom and into the room that he now shared with Buffy. He could feel her pain and fear in the back of his mind… a pain that sharpened and lessened in what could almost seem like random intervals, but he knew better… better than anyone what that type of pain meant.

Torture, someone had the gall to torture his mate! Angelus growled as he forced his face to change back into the smooth features of the human he hadn't been in centuries as he threw on the first clothes that he could find; wanting nothing more than to begin the search for his mate… never had he thought that anyone would dare harm her! There wasn't many that was stupid enough to tempt his anger and even less that of Nest… there was only one that he could think of that would be desperate enough to tempt both of their wrath; possibly even thought herself so high up in the Order and so favoured by The Master that she would be safe from them. But it was not so, at least not on his part! He would see to it that Darla paid for this insult… she would understand the true meaning of pain and suffering… he would see to it…

Angelus growled menacingly, his hands tightening around the last button of the shirt he had been doing up; almost accidentally tearing it from the shirt instead of pressing it through the hole that it was designed to go through. Not bothering to tuck the shirt into the leather of his pants, for once not caring one bit for the first time in his life about his appearance as he marched quickly for the door, taking advantage of his long stride as he moved out into the hallway. He went to move one way in search of his mate, cursing the fact that the bond that connected them couldn't show him where she was… Angelus winced as he felt her pain sky rocket once again inside his head. His steps faltered however despite the urgency he felt as he sensed and heard two familiar vampiress' moving towards the room he had just vacated. Spinning on his heal Angelus marched in the opposite direction to the way he had originally chosen to meet the two.

Faith and Willow paused in their steps as Angelus came hurrying towards them. Never had either of them seen him looking quite so… haggard as he did in that moment as he hurried towards them. "Where's Buffy?" He asked urgently.

Willow and Faith looked at each other in surprise and concern, before they turned their gazes back to Angelus. "We haven't seen her yet tonight." Faith said a little stiffly.

"We were just coming in search of her." Willow explained, her tone a little more friendly than Faith's. Angelus growled in annoyance, having hoped that the two would at least know something! But if they hadn't even seen her… then how long had she been in Darla's clutches?! He pondered concerned just what kind of damage Darla could have done to her sweet little body in the amount of time since she had left their room… but it was very unlikely that Darla had had her clutches in his girl the entire time… or at least he hoped that was the case.

His Sire may not have the same amount of talent for torture as he himself did, but she could still do a great deal of damage when she put her mind to it. _'Hold on, Buff. I'm coming for you… just don't go pissing that old bitch off too much, before I get there.'_ Angelus thought, hoping that by some unholy miracle that she would hear him… not that such a thing was possible even among the closest of mates… and they weren't all that close… yet!

Faith and Willow exchanged another look as Angelus quickly moved away from them, going back the way he had come, before they hurried after him; a bad feeling settling in both their stomachs for their friend. "What's going on?" Faith demanded as she moved to hurry down the hall at Angelus' side leaving Willow to trail a little behind them. "What's happened to Buffy?!"

In response Angelus growled and for a long moment Faith believed that she would get no other response from the dark and obviously agitated vampire as he marched along the hall and then after the shortest of hesitations he turned down into another hall a dark frown on his face as he did so. Angelus glanced over at Faith who continued to stare at him expecting an answer… almost demanding one from him as she glowered up at him with growing impatience.

"She's in pain." He finally grumbled, for that was all he really knew for sure. "And I haven't got a clue as to where she is." He admitted as he stopped for a moment and threw open a door to a room that could in his opinion be used as a torture chamber, only to find it empty and so with a quiet cursed swiftly moved on.

"What kind of pain?" Willow asked as she quickened her pace to be able to walk on the other side of the tall menacing vampire that never failed to make her feel somewhat nervous.

Angelus' hands tightened into fists, swiftly growing annoyed with the questions in his current state. "The kind of pain a torturer usually inflicts." He gritted out. "Now, if you're done with your stupid questions, either help me search in silence or disappear!" He growled as he entered another hall.

The two vampiress' fell back slightly as they looked at each, before continuing on after him, unwilling to just sit and do nothing whilst their friend was in danger and not being familiar enough with the place to be able to search on their own; forcing them to accompany Angelus as he tore quickly through the Aurelius mansion in search of Buffy and the vampire who'd dared to harm her.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Buffy scream filled the chamber once again; her voice growing hoarse and her throat burning from the many times her screams had filled this accursed room. Her scream died off as Darla released her newly broken rib… the older vampiress' work on them almost done; despite knowing that more pain was about to be racked through her when Darla plunged the knife into her flesh once again. She laughed; she couldn't stop herself. The sound bursting up from her as much as a surprise to her as it was to her torturer. "You laugh?" Darla asked. "I'm about to tear up another of your ribs and you laugh?"

Buffy chocked down the sudden laughter that had taken over her, coughing a couple of times in the process as she met Darla's eyes with the one that she had left. "Yeah, maybe I'm going insane." She murmured amusement still lacing her voice as Darla frowned at her, Buffy's response not soothing the feathers she had ruffled with her laughter. "Or, maybe it's because I know whatever you do to me… you are going to feel tenfold." _'He is coming.'_ "Karma's a bitch like that." She started to laugh again, relief and a sense of job filling her at the knowledge that he was finally coming… and he was more than just a little angry.

Darla punched Buffy insulted all the more that the impudent girl had dared to start to laugh again. Buffy spat blood out of mouth, the spittle mixed with blood hit Darla's cheek and she growled angrily. Buffy's screams once again filled the chamber as Darla plunged the knife into her flesh for what felt to her like the thousandth time; her scream growing shrill as she knew that worse pain was to follow.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Angelus snarled in growing fury as he turned from yet another room that had yielded nothing, but disappointment! Faith and Willow hurried to keep up with him anxiety growing in each of them as they took in just how furious and agitated the older vampire was… leading them to believe that Buffy was still being tortured and the longer it took them the worse the damage would be or even more horrifying they would reach her and she would be nothing more than dust… something that both them were scared of, making them wish that they could move faster. The two of them made sounds of surprise as Angelus suddenly stopped, causing the two women to look up at him in surprise, not having expected it after so long of hurrying about the mansion, attracting looks from those that they passed as they hurried by in what could be considered a frantic manner. But the look on Angelus' face had stopped any and all inquiry as to what they were doing.

"You boy!" Angelus snarled, his nose flaring in his anger at the scents coming off the boy. His mates and his bitch of a Sires'… Xander froze at the sound of Angelus' voice a whimper wanting to escape from him at the sound of the fury in its depths. Nervously and with much reluctance he turned to look at the vampire that had called his name to see him flanked by Willow and Faith who were frowning at him darkly; their noses picking up the same things Angelus' had although not seeing as much in it as he did. His gaze landed on Angelus' face and he flinched at the anger that he saw there and then before he could really think it through his legs bolted, not being able to stand in the face of such anger and wrath knowing that the older vampire would have no mercy for him once he discovered what he had done! And from the look on his face he knew what Buffy's fate was… and somehow knew that he was involved.

Xander didn't manage to get very far as Angelus chased him down; throwing the boy harshly into the wall making some of the stone crack and fall away from the force of it. Xander let out a fearful whimpering sound as Angelus' hand pressed against the back of his head; pressing his face firmly into the stone of the wall. "My old Sire's scent is all over you boy!" He snarled in Xander's ear, making the boy whimper once again.

Xander squeezed his eyes shut as he felt Angelus' hand increase its pressure against the back of his head, forcing his face to grind painfully against the stone. "I apologise if my making love to your Sire has offended you, A-Angelus." He pleaded.

Angelus gritted his teeth in no mood to even find the amusement in someone especially this boy of talking of love and his Sire in the same sentence. "Don't waste my time with games boy!" Angelus snarled. "You and I both know that it's not that you're fucking my Sire. I don't care how many times you've stabbed her with your prick! Now, tell me were that bitch is with my mate… or better yet show me!" Angelus ordered as he pulled Xander away from the wall to spin him around so that he was facing him, before he slammed him back up against the abused stone. "Or, see your heart parted from your chest before you die." He threatened, with a steely coldness to his voice that had Xander gulping fearfully.

Xander looked from Angelus' face that had never appeared so scary to his eyes before. He'd heard rumours of just how terrifying the Master vampire could be, but never had he seen it firsthand… never had he thought he would be in a position to see it firsthand! He turned his gaze to Willow and Faith who were both looking like they would skin him alive for sport and perhaps a lot more if he didn't speak up soon, but to his horror he found that in his terror he could not find his voice, so instead after an agonising moment of trying… he finally nodded. A squeal of terror escaping him as Angelus threw him to the ground. "I suggest you run to her." Angelus growled.

Xander didn't need any more prompting then that as he scrambled up to his feet and began running towards the unused part of the Aurelius mansion hoping to whatever was out there for his kind that Angelus took pity on him for his help in leading him to Buffy… and he prayed fervently that Darla had yet to kill her for he doubted very much that either of them would survive if Angelus arrived to find his mate dead and beyond his reach. And true death was definitely not something he was ready for!

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Buffy screamed again, her throat and mouth parched and raw now as Darla finished with her last rib and stepped back for the moment as she drank in her handy work with pride. She believed that Angelus would be proud of the artwork she had worked with Buffy's body… if he was here with her…

Buffy watched Darla through her one eye her entire body seeming to thrum with pain now as the woman moved further away from her dumping the bloody knife where she had picked it up to what seemed to Buffy to be hours upon hours ago now and began perusing the other implements that she had brought into the chamber. Despite the fact that she knew that whatever Darla picked next would be far worse than a knife Buffy was glad for the small reprieve. It would hopefully be long enough for Angelus to find her before the torture could go on much longer. Her pride was completely shot now making the pain she was feeling all the worse. She was now at the stage where every little thing the woman did to her made her scream loudly as even her touch caused fiery pain to shoot through her battered and bruised body.

As if in answer to her thoughts the door to the chamber came open with a loud noise drawing both women's attention; their eyes landing on Xander who lay for a moment sprawled on the floor of the chamber, having been roughly thrown through the door, by a furious Angelus who stepped in quickly after. "I'm sorry, Darla." Xander whimpered, knowing that his love would be just as furious with him as the man behind him.

Darla ignored the boy her attention focused entirely on Angelus who was staring at his mate as she hung rather limply in the chains that bound her. "Angelus," Darla called softly as she took a cautious step towards him. "I'm almost finished." She assured him, gracing him with a smile. "Soon we'll be free of her. And we can go back to what we were."

Buffy forced herself to lift her head from her chest so that she could at her mate properly; the expression on his face one that would have terrified her if it was directed at her… if she was Darla she wouldn't be getting closer to him; she'd be backing away as fast as she could in an attempt to flee. Angelus forced himself to look away from his battered mate, the sight of her in such a tormented state causing his fury to rise. With as much control as he could muster he walked towards the weapons that Darla had arranged in the room; in what he thought a mockery of what he had perfected during his many years of debauchery and torture. Picking up the long sword; a weapon that he was sure his Sire had had no intention of using, but had wanted it there as a scare tactic, something he found tacky. What was the point of displaying a weapon that you had no intention of using… it was a waste of space and more often than not would get in the way…

"Angelus," Darla tried again, swallowing the fear she was beginning to truly feel at his reaction; she'd known him long enough to know when to be worried even when he seemed so calm. The rage she had seen on his face when he'd looked at the girl he had taken to mate still fresh in her mind. "You have to understand. I did this for you… for us. How can you not see that that little slip of a girl is beneath you?!" She asked.

Angelus ran his free hand up the length of the sword, feeling the sharpness of the old blade; perhaps his Sire had wanted to use it after all. With a quick movement Angelus spun on his heel and drove the sword deeply into his Old Sire's chest, and her expression turned to one of shock. "She is my mate, Darla!" Angelus growled as he shoved the sharp blade in deeper. He knew the wound wouldn't kill her, but it gave him pleasure to see it deeply imbedded in her chest. "You have betrayed me for the last time, Darlin'!" Angelus growled as he released the sword with a shove sending Darla stumbling back towards where Willow and Faith stood both shocked and horrified to see Buffy in the state that she was in. Angelus turned his gaze to them. "Make sure she doesn't go anywhere." He demanded, not caring which of Buffy's friends carried out his order.

Faith stepped forward almost at once; grasping Darla by the arm she threw her towards the wall where Xander had crawled over to when he realized that Faith and Willow weren't going to move away from the only exit to the chamber anytime soon. Darla gasped as her back slamming against the solid stone wall made the sword shift inside of her. "Angelus," She murmured her voice begging, but he didn't even give so much as an indication that he had heard her. "For her? You'd see me dead… for her?!"

Angelus' shoulders stiffened further and he glanced over his shoulder at her. "You broke your own Sire's laws… you saw to your own death." He gave her a cruel smile. "And it will be my great pleasure to see Nest take your life." Angelus turned away from her once again, his complete attention returning to Buffy once again, who hadn't said a single word as she stared him with only one eye her face and body ruined for the moment.

Buffy watched as he slowly stepped towards her, the anger fading from his expression to be replaced with concern. She flicked her dry tongue over her dry lips uselessly. "I-I feared you wouldn't come." She rasped out.

Angelus clucked his tongue at her and gave her a small smile. "Silly woman, of course I would come." He told her gently as he raised a hand to her face. Buffy flinched as his hand grazed her right cheek, not wanting him to touch her still healing eye. "Hush, Buff. I just want to see how much damage was done." He murmured.

"She thumbed out my eye." Buffy muttered darkly, her eye throbbing anew at the mention of the deed. Angelus gave her a look that told her that he wasn't going to give in and Buffy sighed as she forced herself to slowly open the closed lid of her right eye allowing him to see the ruin of her eye… an eye that was slowly regrowing… a regrowth that had been stalled to almost a halt by her loss of blood.

Buffy kept her eyelid open just long enough to allow Angelus a look at the damage before she shut the lid the air aggravating the wound. Angelus let out a deep breath as he saw the damage Darla had done to his girls face. "Angelus… do you think that you could get me down?" Buffy asked hopefully. She wanted to be free of the chains that had kept her helpless whilst Darla tortured her.

Angelus looked down at Buffy's torso taking in the broken ribs that were poking out of her chest, before looking back up at her face. "Not just yet, Buff." He informed her solemnly. "I'm going to have to push your ribs back into your body… it won't heal properly otherwise." Buffy eye widened and her unnecessary breaths quickened; she'd already been through a great deal of pain and now her mate was going to put her through more. "It's going to hurt a lot, Buff… so it's best that the chains remain for now… it'll stop you squirming too much." Buffy watched him as he moved away from her and picked up the blood stained knife that Darla had used on her before he'd come. Angelus turned back to her. "I'll try and do this as quickly as I possibly can." He assured her as he moved back towards her.

Buffy took a breath to steady herself as she met his brown eyes. "Just get it over with already." She gritted out from between clenched teeth.

Angelus nodded and moved to make the first necessary cut, before he hesitated and glanced over his shoulder to where Faith and Willow where standing over Darla and Xander making sure that neither of them made a move for the door. "One of you should get over here and try to distract her." He called over to them drawing their attention.

Faith and Willow looked at each other trying to silently decide which. "I'll do it," Faith decided, she'd known Buffy the longest and would stand the best chance of not being distracted by her friend's cries of pain than Willow.

"As long as red doesn't let those two overpower her." Angelus grumbled impatiently, wanting to get this over with so that he could get Buffy down and take her back to where she belonged… and could safely begin to recover.

Willow scowled determinedly. "Oh, don't worry." She said firmly as she reached out and grasped the hilt of the sword that was protruding out of Darla's chest. The older vampiress hissed as Willow pulled the sword out of her chest. "If she tries anything I'll hack off her head." She said determinedly as she held the sharp tip to Darla's throat. Darla looked up at Willow with a glare, angry that this had happened to her. This wasn't supposed to happen! She was supposed to have been able to kill Buffy and regain her Childe! Her boy, but he still didn't see… still didn't understand… that he was hers. But he would have if things had gone to plan… all she's needed was for that little bewitching bitch to be out of the picture! Willow turned her angry gaze to Xander. "And you, Xander Harris, don't think I won't secure you just a badly if you try anything!" She threatened and for the first time Xander was actually scared of the red head who he'd once been able to call friend, but from the look in her eyes; it was a privilege he no longer had.

Faith came up beside the metal board and placed a hand to Buffy's head, her hand feeling the softness of her hair, drawing Buffy's gaze. "You look like a mess." She greeted.

Buffy graced Faith with a friendly smile. "Ah, well you know me. I'm always up for a good time. Though I think this time I think I might have let it go a bit too far." She said with a sharp intake of breath as she felt the knife re-break the skin that had healed around one of the protruding ribs.

"Yeah, I think next time you'd best remember the safe word." Faith replied as she stroked Buffy's hair, and grimaced as Buffy let out a sharp cry that was hoarse and full of pain as Angelus pressed the rib back into her flesh. "Hey do you remember that time when…"

Angelus listened to Faith as she spoke softly to Buffy talking of old times that they had spent together… the adventures that they had shared as he worked on quickly getting Buffy's ribs back into place so that they could heal. The task was frustratingly slow as he had to make sure that he lined them up properly with the broken rib still inside of her and each cry of pain Buffy emitted was like a slap to the face. But even so he found that he enjoyed the stories that the two talked about as he worked; learning more about his mate's past as more time past as Faith did the best she could to keep Buffy as distracted as she could from what he was doing.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Sometime later Angelus carried Buffy out of the room she had been kept captive in whilst Darla tortured her, his arms cradling her against his chest. "Take those two to Nest and tell him what's happened." Angelus ordered Faith and Willow as the two herded Darla and Xander out of the room in front of them; keeping a tight grip on them and weapons at the ready if either of them tried anything.

Faith nodded. "Oh, don't worry. We won't leave out a single detail." She growled as she forced Darla to begin moving once again.

Darla made an attempt to reach for Angelus in a last attempt for her life and her Childe. "Angelus, please not for her!" She cried, but Angelus ignored her; his attention solely for his injured mate once again. And Faith forced her on, the brunette determined to see the vampiress responsible for her friends condition dealt with accordingly.

Angelus walked down the halls towards the room that was theirs, his mind bent on getting Buffy to its safety where she could begin the healing process.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Buffy groaned sharply as she was jostled and she opened her one good eye and saw that she was back in the room that had become her own and a moment later she felt the cool softness of the mattress. "Angelus," She murmured as her eye found him and she gave him the best smile she could muster in the state she was in. "You came for me… you really did." She murmured.

Angelus walked around the bed. "What else could I have done?" He asked rhetorically as he carefully lay himself down beside her; not planning on leaving her for anything in the world for a long, long time.

"You care." Buffy mumbled as she reached towards him and touched his hand with her own.

Angelus carefully shifted closer to her, his eyes focused on her bloodied face. "I love." He told her, causing Buffy's eye to shoot open as she turned her head to look at him.

Her gaze met his and she remained silent for a moment, before her tongue flicked out over her lips. "I believe that I could love you." She admitted. _'If I don't already.'_

Angelus smiled and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Sleep, Buff. You need rest." Buffy looked at him for a moment longer, before she let the lid of her good eye close over the small globe. _'Yes, I believe that I could very much be in love with my mate.'_ She thought as she began to drift towards the rest she needed.

**A/N:** Alright, that's it for this chapter I hope that you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I've wanted to write most of the scenes in this chapter for a good long time… as in from the moment I started this story lol. Please let me know what you think :)


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** Thank you so much to those who reviewed last chapter. This is the last chapter for this story (kind of hard for me to believe) I hope that you all enjoy it :)

**CHAPTER 21**

The room stood in stunned silence and every eye was on Nest as he remained seated; his body completely still as he took in the four that were before him. Never in all his un-life, had he expected something like this to happen. His rules and laws were clear and any breaking of them were harshly punished and there had been those that had broken them before, but never something like this! The members of his Order respected and feared him too much to want to risk his wrath over such a crime! And yet… his own Childe… his most favoured among all the Children he had sired over the years. Tearing his gaze from her, he took a deep breath breaking the stillness of his countenance. "Luke, take Darla and her young accomplice to the dungeon… separate cells." He ordered his voice thick with his anger. Without hesitation or question Luke moved forward and with a small motion another male vampire moved with him; a vampire that was built much like himself, but had an even meaner look about him than Luke himself did.

Darla scrambled to her feet, her eyes flicking from Luke to her Sire. "Master… Sire… please, you have to…"

Nest moved heavily onto his feet in a swift angry motion. "You will not speak to me. Take her away!" He demanded again and watched for a moment as his favourite Childe was taken away, her head craning back to look at him, her eyes pleading with him; beseeching him to forgive her as he always had before. Nest tore his gaze away from her once again, taking deep breathes to keep himself calm. His gaze swept around the room taking in all the curious eyes of those he favoured; all of whom interested in seeing his reaction and were no doubt bursting to gossip and preach over what they conceived to be Darla's faults, and the many that disliked her would be cheering for her true death… as was the penalty for the crimes she had committed against one of their own. "Get out." He murmured, only for everyone to remain almost frozen; expect for the two guests that had invited themselves into the Aurelius mansion during Buffy's trials. "Get out!" He growled loudly and in a flurry of movement all that had remained still as statues hurried for the door.

Nest watched them go, his chest heaving with the deep unnecessary breaths he was taking, the moment he found himself alone he allowed himself to collapse back into his throne, one of his hands coming up to rub at his eyes tiredly. "Damn stupid, stupid girl!" Nest growled in annoyance, his heart feeling sore for the first time in centuries… not since Darla had brought that Young Buck, Angelus home to meet him! Nest thumped a fisted hand against the arm of his throne almost breaking it in his frustration. "Stupid twit!" He grumbled under his breath. He'd always thought that his favourite Childe was far smarter than this!

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Buffy flinched a little as the soft wet cloth that was slightly stained with her blood came a little too close to her still healing eye. "You know, I could do that just as easily." She murmured, still feeling rather jitter-ish of touch. Her chest felt rather tight as her ribs did their best to slowly heal and the area around her healing eye was swelling as well as it too did its best heal.

Angelus paused and put the cloth back in the small bowl of water that had been given a pink tint with the blood that he had washed away. "Have I hurt you?" He asked.

Buffy gave her head a small shake and winced in regret at the pain it shot through her head. "No, I'm just tender," She flicked her tongue out over still dry lips. "And I'm thirsty. Could we not go out and hunt?"

Angelus gave a small dry laugh and smiled a little. "You must be starting to feel a little better if you want to try and stand let alone run around after humans."

"I don't know about that… but I'm thirsty enough to try." Buffy muttered as she tried to push herself up with her arms.

Angelus foiled her attempt however by gently pressing her back down with a firm hand. "I think that right now even a babe could out run you in your present state." He attempted to tease and lighten his mood to no avail. "But as soon as Faith and Willow come back, I'll go out and get you something." He promised, not wanting to leave her alone, not now that he couldn't feel assured in her safety. Not with that boy and his old Sire still occupying the mansion. He picked up the cloth again intent on washing the last of the blood from Buffy's cheek, only for her hand to come up and rest atop of his.

"Angelus," Buffy paused, feeling a little strange and hesitant about asking as she looked at him as best she could with her left eye. "Could you… could you hold me for a bit. Just until they come?" She closed her eye as she saw Angelus lift their joined hands and a shiver full of warmth ran up her spine at the feel of his lips against her fingers, before she felt his body move over hers and a moment later she felt him settle down on the mattress beside her. She opened her left eye for a brief moment to look at him, but it was only for a moment as he rested his forehead against hers and her eye closed once again as she turned her head to press it against his; fully enjoying for perhaps the first time, his company and closeness.

They didn't get to enjoy the silence for long as a solid knock sounded sharply against the door to his room. The sound caused to Angelus lift his head to glare at the door, silently demanding for the intruder to go away, but the knock sounded again this time the sound was far more determined. Angelus snarled under his breath, his face shifting in annoyance at the vampire that dared to disturb him at this moment. Getting up from their bed, he moved towards the door, knowing that it wasn't Faith or Willow back from taking Darla to The Master. Yanking the door open he revealed a minion that looked rather scared at being confronted with a less than pleased Angelus. "Forgive me, Master Angelus, but I have orders from The Master." Angelus gave him an impatient look, one that urged him to hurry on with what Nest wanted before he lost his temper completely. "Master Nest commands that your Mate Buffy Summers comes before him and confirms or denies the severe allegations that have been laid against Darla…"

The minion might have said more, but was cut off as he was suddenly slammed against the wall outside of Angelus' room. Angelus' hand tightly squeezing against his throat as he held the smaller vampire against the wall, crowding him in with his larger size and the anger that had the younger vampire shaking in terror and heartily wishing that The Master had sent someone else to fetch Buffy. "You tell your Master that if he wishes to see the damage that his favoured bitch has inflicted upon my mate and so grievously breaking her own Sire's rules, then he must come himself to see her." Angelus tightened his hold on the minion's throat. "Now, get out of my sight and don't come back!" He demanded his voice quiet, but no less deadly or terrifying for the minion who had begun to shake uncontrollably. The minion let out a small cry as Angelus threw him away across the hall. His eyes glanced up at the still angry looking Master vampire, before he scrambled to his feet and fled down the hall back the way he had come; more in a hurry to get away from Angelus then to tell Master Nest of Angelus' reply to his command.

Angelus took a deep breath and allowed his face to shift back into the handsomer smoother features of the human he hadn't been in many years. Walking back into their room he frowned deeply at seeing Buffy half sitting up on her elbows, instead of lying as he had left her only a short moment. "Did you have to be so rough with him, I'm sure that I could have managed a small trip to The Master's throne room or where ever." She assured him, not used to treating a Master of an Order with such disrespect…

Angelus stepped towards her. "Old Bat-face can come to you, if he wants proof of his favoured Childe's crimes. There's no reason that you should put yourself out for him."

Buffy sighed and lowered herself back down to the mattress, Angelus' hands coming up immediately to help her descent. "You treat me like a babe." She muttered a little annoyed, even as she grimaced as her ribs protested the movement.

"You must learn to enjoy being pampered, Buff; for I intend to pamper you for many, many, many years." He assured her.

"There's a difference between pampering and babying." Buffy contradicted softly.

Angelus gave her a look as he sat himself down on the edge of the bed. "Are you getting stir-crazy already?"

Buffy gave him a small smile. "I've never been good at being confined." Angelus nodded his agreement. "My parents… that is Ripper and Jenny… tried to ground me once when I didn't make it home one night before sun rise and I forgot to call as I was having too much fun with Faith… anyway… it didn't last more than a night as I couldn't help but sneak out after that."

"I can well imagine." Angelus murmured. "You should be feeling well enough to get out of bed soon enough, Buffy." Buffy gave a brief nod and would have said something else, but another knock sounded at the door drawing their attention.

Buffy's tongue flicked out over her lips as she sensed the very human heartbeat outside of the door. "Well, I guess that your friends have pre-empted me." He murmured. "Come in." He called not feeling the need to open the door for them.

Faith practically kicked open the door as she dragged the thickly built man into the room behind her. "Sorry, about this guy's appearance… and smell… he was the first that we happened to come across and we thought that the quicker we brought something back the quicker you'll heal, B." Faith directed at her friend more than Angelus; knowing Buffy's taste in food and knowing that the human they had found was nothing like it.

"Really? A drunk was the best blood you could find?" Angelus asked, his nose scrunched at the scent of cheap beer and piss that clung to the man.

Faith gave Angelus a scowl. "As I said, he was the first human we came across."

Willow placed a calming hand on Faith's arm. "We choice speed over the quality. We… I thought that any blood would be better than none to begin with."

Angelus stared at them for a moment, before deciding that despite preferring the blood be of better quality, that it was indeed better than nothing for now. "You can go." He dismissed.

Willow nodded, but almost had to drag an annoyed Faith out of the room. "I can't believe the arrogance of him!" Faith hissed the moment the door was shut behind him.

Willow gave her a look. "I'm sure that he is just still on edge after having his mate tortured by his old Sire."

Faith shook her head. "That man couldn't be polite even if his un-life depended on it." She spat.

Willow shook her head at her friend. "Well, maybe not, but I'm sure that if we come back tomorrow he'll be in a much better humour."

Faith sighed and linked her arm through Willow's. "Well, he could have at least said thank you. It's not like we had to go out and get food for Buffy."

"Well, this is Angelus. I doubt thank you exists in his vocabulary." Willow chortled a little and earned a smile from Faith. "Let's just be glad that Buffy is safe and the vampiress responsible will no doubt soon be dead."

Angelus ignored Faith and Willow's mutterings outside his door, completely unconcerned with their thoughts of him. Buffy closed her left eye as she wrinkled her nose in distaste. "His stench is giving me a headache." She grumbled.

"Yes, your friends could have done a better job in their choice." Angelus agreed as he kicked at the man that was whimpering under his breath; the words he was forming nonsensical and Angelus wrinkled his own nose and pondered the idea of just tossing him out the window and finding someone better, but he'd already sent Faith and Willow away and had no desire to chase them down. Walking over to a cabinet he pulled down a goblet that had not been used in many years. Blowing the dust from inside the cup he walked back over to the drunken sod that didn't even seem to fully understand just what was about to happen to him. Too drunk to understand or just didn't care.

In a way Angelus supposed it was a pleasant change; no screams and pleading, just a foul smell. Just the scent of alcohol would have been fine, but piss mixed with it had a foulness about it. Grasping the man none to gently, he got a glimpse of bloodshot eyes that stared up at him blearily, blinking dully up at him as he tried to focus his eyes. Angelus didn't allow him the chance however as he sliced a neat deep cut in the man's neck with the sharp edge of his nail and caught the flow of blood in the cup. It didn't take long for the quickly spilling blood to fill the cup and Angelus let the man fall as he began gurgling and spluttering as he drowned in his own blood and quickly bled out; the alcohol preventing any form of clotting. "Here, drink whilst it's still hot." Angelus commanded as he walked back towards his bed.

Buffy lifted and arm to touch the goblet and lifted her head off the pillow as Angelus brought it to her lips. The blood washed over her lips threatening to spill, but she didn't care as she drank greedily, raising herself up a little awkwardly on one arm.

Buffy took a firmer grasp of the goblet and Angelus released it, sitting back and just watching her for a moment as she drained the last of the blood from the goblet and let it fall from her hand to clatter against the stone floor. Buffy lay back against the blankets, breathing hard; her tongue flicking out to catch the blood that had spilled out over her upper lip. "I'm feeling really rather dopey now." She murmured, her words a little slurred.

Angelus chuckled briefly. "Healing, and alcohol laced blood. A potent mix." He commented. "Sleep and heal a bit. Then we will go out for a hunt and find you something better." He assured her, kicking the now dead body of the man once again, a look of distaste crossing his face once again. _'And Faith wanted me to thank her for bringing this sack of shit into our quarters?'_ He thought as he got up from the bed fully intending to caste the stinking corpse out through their bedroom window.

But just as he was about to heft the large corpse up from where it lay in a growing pool of its own blood, his door opened and he didn't even need to look up to know just who had barged into his room so rudely… he was the only man who would dare to do such a thing. "Heinrick, so nice of you to come." He murmured a sarcastic lilt to his voice.

"It shouldn't come as I surprise to you, Angelus." Nest replied, his voice tight as he stepped towards Angelus, his nose crinkling in distaste as the sent coming from the so recently dead corpse.

"I didn't think that you'd get here so quick." Angelus crossed his arms over his chest. "But then, Darla was always your soft spot old man."

"Watch yourself, Angelus." Nest warned stiffly. "I'm here because apparently, Buffy is to injured to be moved."

"Well, you should know just what lengths a jealous woman will go to. Of course I didn't know just how much until tonight. I mean who would know that she'd be crazy enough to break one of your laws."

Nest gritted his teeth together. "Nothing has been proven just yet, Angelus." He growled.

Angelus snorted. "Look at her," He demanded pointing a finger at Buffy who had kept herself from sleep at the sound of voices. "Darla made no secret of just how much she disliked Buffy."

"If that is the case perhaps you should have been more diligent, Angelus. If you had perhaps your mate wouldn't be suffering now."

Angelus growled, his hands clenching into fists. "And if you kept better control of your Childe, she wouldn't now be facing death." Angelus gave him a cruel smirk. "Remind me, who handles those executions?"

"As fun as your testosterone fuelled pissing contest," Buffy said softly as she fought her desire to sleep her voice still slurred from the heavy amount of alcohol that had been in the man blood. "Can we get to the part we're you ask me who did this to me or whatever? I'm feeling kinda tired."

Nest gave Angelus a last look, ignoring the infuriating look that Angelus gave him in return, he turned his attention to Buffy who was looking up at him threw one tired hazel eye. Moving closer his amber eyes softened a little at seeing the damage done to her face. "Who did this to you?" He asked.

"You mean you can't tell from the handiwork? I thought that all torturers had a signature like thingy." Buffy slurred and gave a somewhat lopsided smile.

Nest glanced over at Angelus. "Is she drunk?"

Angelus shrugged. "Well-meaning friends, picked her up a Mc-Drunk meal."

Nest gave a small nod and turned his gaze back to Buffy just as she began talking again. "That crazy blond bitch that hates me, just cause Angelus chose me over her. D-Darla."

A tick went off in Nest's jaw. "What else did she do to you?" He forced himself to ask, knowing full well that it would incriminate his favourite Childe further.

"Uh," Buffy clumsily lifted her arms and attempted to push the blanket off of her. Reaching out Nest helped, pulling the covers back to reveal the cut up shirt that was stained with blood. "Darla, broke all my ribs and put them up on display." Nest reached down, ignoring the low warning growl Angelus gave as he used his fingers to widened one of the long cuts in Buffy's shirt to see the reddened lines that were the healing cuts, but the swelling that was only just starting to go down and the bruises that were beginning to yellow. Staring at it for a long moment wishing that he couldn't tell the kind of damage Darla had done to the young vampiress that had only just been accepted into Aurelius.

Without saying another word, Nest got to his feet and swept from Angelus' room. "So, did I pass?" Buffy asked as Angelus shut the door behind Nest.

Angelus looked back at her. "I'd say that we just backed the old buzzard into a corner. So I'd score that an A+."

"So, Darla is going to die?" Buffy asked.

Angelus smiled as he leaned over Buffy. "Better, Nest is going to have to kill her. It's his own rule." Leaning down Angelus gave her a small affectionate kiss. "Now, get some sleep, kitten." Buffy stared up at him a moment longer; sticking her tongue out at him for a moment in a small show of cheek to tired now to muster up a retort.

Angelus chuckled and turned his attention away from his mate when she closed her eyes as she gave into the sleep that wanted to claim her. Getting up once again he moved towards the corpse that was really beginning to smell; fully intending to get rid of it this time round.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Darla looked up from her feet as she felt the familiar presence of her Sire enter the dungeons and she couldn't help, but smile, believing that like always her Sire was here to let her off the hook; she was his all-time favourite after all and that was no little feat considering just how long Hienrich Nest has been walking the Earth. Standing up from the small uncomfortable cot; that was so small that not even she could fit on it. She moved towards the magically enhanced bars that prevented her escape; her smile widening as she caught her first look of her Sire in the dank darkness of the dungeons… somewhere a leak had sprung in the darkness the drip-drip was a constant thing in the dark. Pressing her face up against the bars her smile widened as her Sire got closer, only for it to fade slightly at the dark disapproving look he was giving her.

"Tell me that you didn't really do this." Nest asked as he looked at his favourite Childe, hoping for something that he could hang onto… something that could allow him to try to save her.

"Did I do what?" Darla asked coly.

Nest growled in annoyance and anger, in no mood for her games. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, Darla. I saw what happened to Buffy."

Darla moved back from the bars slightly, her expression more than just a little annoyed. "Don't tell me she was complaining. It's not like I did even half of what I was planning to do to that little bitch!" She growled.

Nest let out a slow breath wishing that her reply had been anything but that! "Damn it, Darla. Why couldn't you have lied?"

Darla narrowed her gaze on her Sire, her annoyance skyrocketing as she stepped towards the bars once again. "Why should I lie? I'm not ashamed of what I've done! The little slut deserved it! Trying to take my boy from me! Angelus is mine and always will be." Her gaze narrowed further. "Don't tell me you've joined the Buffy Summers fan club?!"

Nest moved closer to the bars his hands fisting around them in his agitation and anger. "I never thought I'd see the day that you'd do something so stupid! You know my rules, she is one of us. Part of my Order. Do you have any idea the shame you have brought on me? My own Childe, my favourite… breaking the rules that have made us the biggest and best Order since the fall of Cardonis!"

"Sire," Darla tried, her voice turning a little pleading as she began to realise that her Sire now wasn't planning on doing anything to save her, but Nest continued before she could get more than a word out.

"I always knew that, Angelus would be your downfall. But I didn't think that you would be crazy enough to do something like this for that disrespectful you buck." Nest shook his head and turned away from his favourite Childe.

"Sire," Darla tried again, she moved towards the bars once again to keep her Sire in her sights as he walked away from her. "Master!" She tried again, panic entering her voice.

Nest halted unwillingly, not wanting to prolong his own agony. "You will die within the next couple of days."

Darla pressed herself against the bars once again. "Wait, so I'm not even going to get a trial?!" She called after her Sire in shock; feeling abandoned by everyone. Not even her Sire was on her side anymore. "Can you at least get Xander to shut up, his whimpering is beginning to get tiresome!" She shouted after him, not giving a damn any longer if the boy knew he had been used or not. She'd gotten what she'd wanted out of him he was of no more use and was now nothing more than a nuisance. Her pleas went unanswered however and it wasn't long before she felt her Sire leave the dungeon having done nothing to help her whatsoever! Moving back from the bars she went back to her small cot a frown darkening her brow as she bit her lower lip; it wasn't supposed to end like this! She wasn't supposed to die! She was supposed to get her family back!

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Buffy stood a little nervously beside Angelus as they stood in the small room among the elite vampires of The Order; overlooking a chamber that seemed familiar to her as she watched The Master of Aurelius bind the vampiress that had tortured her to the floor, the woman's ankles and wrists tied to four posts that had been pounded into the stone floor. She could hear Darla murmuring something, but couldn't make out the words they were to quiet; meant only for The Masters ears. She reached down and took Angelus' hand in her own feeling out of place among the other powerful vampires. "What do you think she's saying to him?" She asked her mate.

Angelus shrugged his expression cold and hard as he watched what was going on in the chamber. "Probably just begging for her un-life, she never was especially brave."

Buffy glanced over at him, closing her right eye for a moment; the eye was mostly healed now, but she still couldn't see out of it just yet, though at times she believed that she could see a blotchy blur out of it. "You know, Angelus. I kind of feel sorry for her." She told him, causing Angelus to look down at her in surprise. "Oh, not because she's going to die or anything like that. I still want to see her true death for what she did to me, but I'm sure that she isn't the only woman that's been drawn to her death out of obsession with you." She gave him a small teasing smile.

Angelus laughed and gestured her towards a couple of seats in the front row. "Pity you weren't one of them." He teased.

"No, but I think I gave you something better." She replied confidently just as Nest walked into through the open doorway a solemn expression on his demonic features.

Buffy watched his progress out of the corner of her eye, before quickly looking away when it seemed to her that he was going to meet her gaze. Nest indicated for the roof to be open and a minion pressed the button that started the process of opening the roof and allowed the morning sun into the chamber. Buffy tensed in her chair as Darla was exposed to the sunlight and almost immediately her flesh caught alight. A moment later her screams filled the air. Buffy winced a little as she remembered just how uncomfortable it was to feel your skin burning… melting… She glanced over at Nest to see him sitting looking for the most part unconcerned; except for the tenseness of his body as he sat watching his Childe burn and scream her pain as she slowly burned.

Looking over at Angelus she took in how relaxed he was and the satisfied look that was gracing his face. Leaning her head against his arm she returned her gaze to the chamber, taking in the flames that were now engulfing Darla's body. Not too long later her screams faded away to nothing; it wouldn't be too much longer before her body was nothing, but ash.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Buffy lay against Angelus in the large bathtub, her eyes closed as she relaxed against her mate enjoying the feel of the water around them and feel of his strong body against her back and his arms at her sides. After a long moment of silence, Buffy opened her eyes and let out a little sigh of disappointment when she could still only see out of one of them.

Angelus slid his hands up from her sides so that they cupped her belly. "Don't be so impatient, it'll heal soon enough." He assured her.

Buffy nodded, but a pout of impatience still jutted out her lower lip. She moved her hands through the water splaying her fingers apart so that the water could swish between them. "Angelus," She began a little hesitantly. "I love you too." She admitted her gaze on her fingers as she continued to glide her fingers back and forth through the warm water.

"Oh, I know." Angelus murmured confidently a smirk curling up his lips.

Buffy sat up and looked back over her shoulder at him and took in the smirk that was curling up his lips and she gave him a slightly put out look. "Cocky jerk," She grumbled as she splashed a small amount of water at his face.

Angelus pulled her back against him. "You love it." He murmured as he dipped down and caught her lips with his. Buffy's eyes fell closed and her lips moved against his a small wince making her pull back as Angelus' arm flexed about her side accidentally hurting her still healing ribs. Angelus allowed her to pull back and took in the way she was rubbing her ribs a little gingerly. "And I love you."

Buffy looked up at him and smiled. "Oh, I know." She echoed him. Angelus gave her an amused look and she suddenly clutched at him as he stood, lifting her up from the bath with him.

"We should get some rest. One more hunt and you should be fully healed. And I won't have to worry about hurting you anymore."

Buffy raised a hand to her still healing right eye. "And I'll have 20/20 vision again." She murmured impatient to be up to full capacity and Angelus would stop babying her so much. Turning her gaze up to her mate she smiled a small smile up at him; not hating it as much as she would have him believe.

*****B/Aus***B/Aus*****

Xander jerked awake from the nervous nap that he had slipped into whilst waiting to hear of his own fate; A nervousness that had turned into anxiety when Darla had been led away by a couple elite vampires of Aurelius and Nest. He had been pacing for hours out of anxiety after that; until a reluctant need for rest had claimed him. Now though he woke to the sound of the door to the dungeons being opened and a few of his brethren stepped inside and it wasn't long before he saw the four that had been sent down to see him. "Christopher." Xander greeted nervously as he stood and flicked his tongue out over his lips.

Christopher nodded to one of his companions, who immediately stepped forward and fitted the key into the lock. "Xander Harris, your fate for your part in Darla's treachery has been decided." Christopher stepped into the cell along with his three companions.

Xander looked from one to the other, taking in the metal poker with an X shape at the end of it that one held and another who's hands were empty apart from the keys and the third that was holding what looked to him like a blow torch, before he returned his eyes to Christopher's; a vampire he had once called friend now looked at him with nothing but coldness. "From now until the end of time you are banished from The Order of Aurelius. To be killed on sight if you ever try to return to its mighty halls." Christopher nodded at his companions and almost immediately the blow torch lit up and Xander took a nervous step back as the vampire holding the branding iron held the end under the roaring flame.

The vampire waited until it was red hot before taking it out from the flames and before Xander had much chance to react the vampire that had been holding the keys grabbed him roughly and tore the sleeve from his left arm. The vampire bearing the iron brand grasped his arm with one hand and twisted it up so that the mark of Aurelius was in view. "No, wait!" Xander cried out, a cry that turned into a scream of pain as the vampire ignored his plea as he pressed the X brand across the mark. The vampire holding Xander in place kept Xander from running away as his companion continued to hold the brand to Xander's flesh, burning the brand in so deep that it went right down to the bone; needing the mark to remain permanent on the young vampires flesh; forever marking him as an outcast.

The process didn't take all that long, but to Xander it felt like it had been going on for hours. Xander dropped to the floor of his tiny cell holding his wounded arm, the brand mark now a hole that went all the way down to the bone; a hole that once healed would make an 'X' over the mark of Aurelius… Christopher looked down at Xander as his companions filed out of the cell. "You will be escorted out of the mansion after nightfall." He turned to go, but paused years of friendship getting in the way of him just carrying out his duty. "If I were you, I'd get out of Sunnydale. Less chance you'll get killed by accident." With that small warning Christopher walked out of the cell and the vampire with the keys relocked the cell. Xander watched them go and soon found himself alone in the darkness once again and as he sat there he began to cry. Everything had turned out wrong! He'd thought that he'd finally found love and Darla would protect him like she had promised… instead he was caste out alone… and everyone that he had once called friend now hated him! Even those in The Order that hadn't even known he'd existed hated him now…

Xander curled up on himself on the floor of his cell as he stared miserably out into the darkness. Now he was truly alone; alone and defenceless!

**A/N:** OMG I can't believe that this story is finally at an end. When I first started it I never thought that it would be so long or so popular. I hope that you all enjoyed the ending as much as I enjoyed writing it and think that I've done it justice. :)

Thank you so much for coming along for the ride with this story. Please let me know what you think.

Your humble author,

Frosty600


End file.
